


Harry Potter and Teammates

by Tsukune08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 114,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukune08/pseuds/Tsukune08
Relationships: Harry/Alicia, Harry/Angelina, Harry/Daphne G., Harry/Katie B.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 254





	1. You What?

Harry was running through the downpour with his hand above his head and the other tugging his lightened trunk behind him. He sighed as he reached the overhang that protected the entrance to King's Cross station which housed the magical platform 9 and three quarters. He smiled as he thought of the exciting fourth year he was to spend at his real home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.

This year would be the fourth year he would attend the magical home that had been a nine month reprieve from the hell that he had associated with his previous sleeping arrangements with the Dursley family. Harry knew that something big was going to happen this year, and this thing had nothing to do with Tom Riddle, at least he hoped it wouldn't. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen since the Weasleys had managed to stay tight lipped about it over the time he had spent with them since the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. But he did know that it was supposed to be something big and it was to be very entertaining. Honestly, he was hoping it would be something that might actually allow him to avoid more fame and just be able to enjoy a single year at his home.

The Quidditch world cup had been very fun to watch and even the horrible way it had ended, with a dark mark in the sky, it was still one of the most notable magical experiences that Harry had ever had. Harry was brought out of his musing as he turned to look at Ron and Hermione appear from the deluge followed quickly by Ginny, the twins, Charlie, and then Mrs. Weasley. He wasted no time in moving forward and creating a path through the myriad of people on the platforms so that his friends could follow him. It took them little time to reach the pillar which acted as the portal from the Muggle world to the magical platform. Harry was used to the portal after three years of using it and quickly moved through the portal.

Harry moved to the side as he watched his companions move through the portal and gather together before goodbyes were started. Mrs. Weasley started to berate the Twins and doted upon Ginny as Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood to the side, "I think we should go put our trunks in our compartment then we can come back." Harry whispered to his friends as it looked like Mrs. Weasley was on a bit of a tirade, "We have the time." Hermione looked slightly apprehensive about just leaving but Ron nodded almost immediately and Hermione, somewhat reluctantly, followed her two friends onto the Hogwarts Express.

Harry led the way down the narrow hallway with Ron and Hermione following. They were about halfway through the train when they finally found an empty compartment and Harry stepped forward, blocking the entrance from the other side as Hermione and Ron filed into the compartment. Harry was about to step into the compartment himself when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he turned to see who was there.

"Hey Harry." Angelina Johnson said as she stood in front of him, wearing a very flattering tanktop that clearly strained against her recent growth in bust line, or merely a growth Harry had never noticed before. Harry's eyes wandered down his fellow Quidditch player's body and he had to swallow the glob of spit that appeared on his tongue as he saw her bare stomach, the toned muscles which were displayed were obviously results from her training for quidditch. Her skin rippled as she took a breath and Harry appreciated the darker skin tone she possessed, something akin to milk chocolate if he had to place a color to it. She had on blue jeans which hugged her figure nicely and caused Harry to gulp once more before his eyes snapped back up to Angelina's brown eyes. A smirk played at her lips as she saw Harry blush, "Have a nice summer?" she asked.

Harry nodded mutely and he blushed slightly as her eyes roved over his own figure. He did puff his chest out slightly in pride as Sirius had seen how malnourishment and years of physical abuse, not in beatings so much as being locked up constantly, had taken their toll on Harry's health. Sirius had sent Harry to Madam Pomfrey for a full physical and Madam Pomfrey had provided him with potions and a daily regiment of food and exercise that Harry had adhered to all throughout the summer, except for when he was with the Weasleys. When Harry had asked her why she hadn't done this before, she had replied by saying that she was going to start him on it during this year but didn't want to start too early since his body was still too weak from his previous malnourishment. The past three years of Hogwarts food and decent food outside of Hogwarts resulted in him finally being capable of following her regime. He reminded himself that he needed to thank Madam Pomfrey when he reached the school.

Harry had shot up a few inches over the summer and his previous description of "small and skinny" no longer fit the broad chested teenager that now graced the Hogwarts express. He had always been forced to tilt his head up to see Angelina, whom was a slightly tall girl herself, but now all he had to do was flick his eyes up to see her face. His legs and arms were no longer simply skin and bones. He had acquired a slight level of muscle coating his entire body and Harry, for the first time, was quite proud of his body.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the Quidditch Team this year, mind sitting with me for some of the trip?" she asked. Harry blinked and looked over at his friends, whom were just now realizing Harry hadn't joined them. Harry thought about it before he answered.

"Hermione, Ron." he called to them and they both looked at him, "Angelina needs me for something important, could you let Mrs. Weasley know that I will send her an owl once we settle in tomorrow?" he asked. He didn't really want to go back out onto the platform and be hugged by the woman again. While he enjoyed the fact that she considered him close enough to the family that she would treat him like that, her constant mothering and almost smothering of him was beginning to grate on his nerves. It may be because he was a teenager or maybe he had only just realized this but she really did treat him as if he was her own, but that sometimes infringed upon things that he felt should be his own interests. The most glaring of these was the fact that he had no idea why he had allowed her to hold his vault key. He still had yet to get the key back from her since second year, when she confiscated it.

"Is it really so important that you can't even say goodbye to her?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes at Angelina. Harry could understand her hesitance but he quickly cut her off.

"You know I wouldn't cut out if I didn't have to Hermione, please just tell her for me, okay?" he asked with a slight pleading in his voice. Hermione stared at him for a few moments before Ron cut in.

"It's fine Hermione. I'll let her know, mate. Come on Hermione." he said as he gently led Hermione back into the corridor and then back the way they had come before Hermione could say anything else.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to see Angelina slightly amused, "Thanks Angelina, you have no idea how happy I am to have a reason to avoid that hug." he said as he shivered slightly.

Angelina smiled wider, "No problem Harry, I know what you mean." At Harry's raised eyebrow she turned and began to walk down the hallway, "I entertained the idea of dating George one year and a single meeting with Mrs. Weasley kinda put me off." she admitted as she made sure he was following her. Harry smirked slightly and nodded he understood why.

"It's not that she isn't trying to look out for me, it's just she smothers me a bit." Harry commented.

Angelina tossed a smirk over her shoulder, "Why Harry!" she exclaimed, "Is that some hint of teenage rebelliousness I hear?" Harry blushed slightly and sputtered a negative even as Angelina giggled in front of him. Harry stopped in the corridor and stared at Angelina with slightly narrowed eyes as he listened to the girlish gesture he was now sure he had never heard pass from her lips before. Aneglina took a few more steps before realizing that Harry wasn't following her and raised an eyebrow at his still form, "What?" she asked as she looked at him.

Harry shook his head, "Just don't think I've ever heard you giggle before." he admitted. He blinked as he could have sworn her cheeks darkened just a bit before she turned from him, "It's nice." he said as he took a few steps to fall back in line behind her. Angelina didn't respond as she moved forward and into another car of the train before stepping up to a compartment and waving him inside. Harry glanced at her cheeks but the darkened skin he swore he saw earlier was gone, replaced by the normal milk chocolate color.

Harry stepped into the compartment and blinked in surprise when he noticed that the other two chasers on the Quidditch team were present. Katie Bell was a year older than Harry, as opposed to Angelina and Alicia whom were both two years older than himself. Her blonde hair meshed happily with her hazel eyes, which combined with her light skin, led to Katie being one of the most talked about witches in Harry's year. His other teammate, Alicia Spinnet, was a dark skinned girl, if Angelina was milk chocolate then Alicia would be dark chocolate. Her skin was not so dark, however, that she would be mistaken for someone from, say, Africa. Her dark brown hair combined with a light brown pair of eyes complimented her perfectly. Overall, Harry was suddenly feeling very self conscious about himself as he realized that he had been on a team with three of, what he considered, the hottest witches currently at Hogwarts and never realized it.

Another realization that struck Harry was that Hogwarts robes should be banned, or he should have been smacked into noticing girls sooner as he noticed how well endowed his teammates really were. Of course, the tight shirts they were wearing along with the tight jeans, all remniscient of Angelina's outfit didn't seem to be trying to hide much, all three of their toned stomachs were on display as Harry gulped and stepped into the compartment, placing his trunk above the benchs while he greeted his teammates, "Morning Alicia, Katie. How was your summer?" he asked.

"It was great, how did you like the Quidditch Cup Harry?" Katie said happily. Harry blinked slightly, not even knowing that Katie had been there.

"Mine was fine, Thanks for asking Harry." Alicia said quietly. She had always seemed like a quiet person, very rarely speaking up except for the one time he had seen her defend Hermione rather viciously from Malfoy when he had called Hermione a mudblood. That was not to say she was shy, she would easily speak up if she had to, it just seemed she was averse to loud noises.

Harry smiled at his teammates and heard Angelina close the door to the corridor with a quiet snap as he replied to Katie's question, "It was great until after... well you know." he said with a sheepish grin. Katie nodded and sat back in her bench. Alicia and Angelina occupied one side of the compartment so Harry slid down into the seat next to Katie as he felt the train begin to move towards Hogwarts.

A comfortable silence fell upon the group as they looked out the window and watched the express pull away from the station. Harry had always enjoyed watching the scenery as it passed from downtown bustling London to the plains that surrounded the track the Hogwarts Express took to the ancient castle. Harry suspected that was because he got to travel so little during his life and the way the scenery changed slightly fascinated him. The transition took almost thirty minutes of their trip and Harry had finally gotten his fill of the fascinating scenery, so he turned to ask Angelina what she wanted to talk about in regards to quidditch.

He was slightly surprised when he noticed that the three girls, women, he corrected himself, were holding a seemingly quiet conversation with glances much like he was capable of with Hermione, and to a lesser extent, Ron. He waited a few more seconds before he saw their eyes all flicker to him and they all noticed he was sitting there with a smile on his face. It widened when Katie spoke, "Sorry about that Harry, we get so into each other's minds that we sometimes don't even realize it." she apologized.

Harry shook his head, "Don't apologize, I bet that's why you guys...women" he quickly corrected himself when he remembered how Angelina had always corrected Oliver about his way of addressing the team, "are such great chasers." he praised as he noticed Angelina, and Katie were both smiling at his change as Alicia cocked her head curiously. "That's got to be dead useful. I'm slightly jealous that I can't do that with Ron." he admitted to their obvious pleasure, "It would certainly help out alot." he admitted.

All three women shared a small smile before Alicia's quiet voice cut through the happiness, "Can you do it with Hermione?" she asked.

Harry blinked in surprised at the question and the women all focused on him, leading him to blush slightly as he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous habit, "Uh, well yeah." he admitted to the women's curious looks, he thought back and added, "I think ever since she got unpetrified at the end of our second year we could sort of hold our conversations like that. It got stronger last year, our fight only seemed to enhance it once I got over being such a git." he said.

The women giggled at his admission and Harry blushed slightly. He knew he had been a git to Hermione and he had apologized profusely after realizing this during last year. Luckily, she had forgiven him with little fuss, stating she knew how he felt but she had done what she had to in order to keep him safe. Harry, looking back on it, was grateful for her stance as she was always looking out for him.

"You weren't being too much of a git Harry. I mean she did go behind your back." Angelina pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, but she did it to look out for me. Regardless, I shouldn't have just disregarded her like that. She's been the voice of reason for the past three years and I shouldn't treat her the way I did." he admitted. Harry wasn't above admitting his faults. He knew he had them but he was constantly trying to better himself, if only to ensure he survived his next year of schooling.

"That's good Harry. I know Hermione was really upset when you wouldn't talk to her." Katie said as Angelina shrugged her shoulders. Harry frowned at Katie's admission.

"I know, and I'm hoping that I can make that up to her. I figured I'd buckle down and study a bit more this year. My grades could use the boost anyways." he admitted to the women's chuckles. Seeing that the time had flown, despite how little the four of them had talked, Harry noticed that it probably wouldn't be too much longer before they reached the place where they would need to switch into their robes. "So, what did you want to talk about Angelina?" he asked curiously, "I'm guessing that you were made captain for this year."

All three women shared a look that Harry could not miss. He wondered silently what was going on. "Well, I was going to be captain but because of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Quidditch won't be happening this year. Professor Mcgonagall explained that in her letter to me about why I didn't get the captain's badge." Angelina said quietly.

Harry blinked and then blinked again as he looked at the three women who were now watching him intently. Slowly, his mind processed what Angelina said and then he frowned, "What's a Tri-wizard tournament got to do with Quidditch? What is a Tri-wizard Tournament?" he asked quickly.

All three women blinked before Angelina and Katie turned to Alicia, "Harry," Alicia said quietly, "what exactly do you know about our world?" she asked just as quietly.

Harry blinked before looking at his teammates in confusion then sighed, "I was muggle raised, so I only know what I've learned in the past few years. I'm not allowed to study outside of school so I really know almomst nothing outside of Hogwarts' teachings. Hedwig isn't allowed outside of my house because of how noticeable she is." he admitted. The three sharp inhales of breath told Harry something was wrong, it was Alicia's response, which was quickly gaurded by Angelina's quick wand work, that surprised him the most.

"What the hell is wrong with Dumbledore?" she raged, the quietness which had prevailed in her words completely gone as she shouted, "How the hell were you supposed to know about all of this if he didn't teach you or at least provide ways of getting the information. Has he at least hinted at telling you more of our world as your magical guardian?" Alicia had quieted during her short rant but Harry's confused look seemed to incense her further.

"Magical guardian?" Harry's tone of voice told the three women that Harry had no idea what that meant.

For the first time in his life, Harry was scared of his fellow teammate as Alicia's brown eyes seemed to become alight with a flame that burned with the same intensity of Hermione's passion for books. "That- That!" Alicia uttered a scream of rage as she collapsed into her seat with her hand over her eyes as she took a few shuddering breaths. Harry, Angelina, and Katie all stared at their teammate in mute shock as the girl managed to get a handle on her feelings before snapping her eyes back onto Harry's. "In order Harry," she said, her voice was not quite normal but she was no longer shouting, "A magical guardian is the person whom is assigned to any muggleborn or muggle raised wizard or witch who is supposed to prepare you for your life in the wizarding world. Normally, this would be your head of house but the Headmaster seems to take an inordinate amount of interest in you so I would guess he is yours." Alicia told Harry to his astonishment. "You should have been told all of this during your Hogwart's interview."

"Interview?" Harry almost squeaked, hoping Alicia didn't blow up again.

Alicia looked angry yet again before she hid it, "Yes, interview. Didn't a teacher come to collect you since you live with muggles?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Hagrid did. He took me to diagon alley and had me take money out of my vault before we got my school supplies. I was only told to get to the platform on September 1st and be on time. I didn't even know how to get on the platform until the Weasley's passed me while muttering muggles." he informed them.

Alicia sighed, "I'm beginning to believe all those stories that trouble just follows you Harry." Alicia said with a small grin as Harry grinned morosely back, "Well, Dumbledore, or any of the Heads of House, should have met you to inform you of our world and what you were in store for before taking you to Diagon Alley." she told Harry. "As for the Tri-wizard Tournament and what it has to do with Quidditch," Here Alicia straightened and Harry had a flash of Hermione over the smaller chaser from his team and he grinned, "The Tri-wizard tournament is one of the most highly anticipated and entertaining tournaments in our world. It is held between three schools and each school has a champion that is chosen by an ancient magical artifact. The champions then compete in a series of contests that result in someone winning fame and, usually, a very nice cash prize."

Harry nodded, "As for Quidditch, it would interfere with a champion's ability to compete so it's scrapped so the champions can focus on their tasks." Harry hung his head. He had been looking forward to a year of playing quidditch again. Then, a lightbulb went off above his head.

"Wait a minute," he said as he narrowed his eyes at Angelina, whom suddenly was smirking, "if there isn't any quidditch then what could you possibly want to talk about quidditch with me?" he asked crossly.

Angelina, Katie, and even Alicia, smirked as they all looked at him, "Do I need a reason to want to sit with the only boy who wouldn't ogle us three like we're pieces of meat and would act as the perfect shield to unwanted attention?" she asked innocently.

Harry blinked and Alicia and Katie giggled slightly as the words processed before he blushed, slightly in happiness and slightly in anger at being used, "You couldn't just ask me that could you?" he asked irately.

Angelina chuckled herself as Katie stepped forward with the answer this time, the way they kept going back and forth was reminding him a bit of the twins, "Would you have agreed if she had? Knowing that meant that Hermione and Ron would be alone without you?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to retort yes but he stopped before he uttered what, he knew, would be a lie. He slowly closed his mouth and pursed his lips slightly as he looked at the three of them with narrowed eyes.

"I don't appreciate being used like that though." he said, his anger dwindling in the sight of their gazes. These women had been his teammates for years and Harry didn't really mind that they had used him in this way, simply that they hadn't told him until just now.

"Aww, did the big man get his feelings hurt?" Angelina asked mockingly, and Harry bristled, "Girls, I think we should reward our little hero for keeping the unwanteds away." she said. Harry blinked as he watched Alicia, Katie, and Angelina blush, Angelina noticeably less than the others but Katie and Alicia both stepped closer to where he had shot up from his seat and leaned in quickly to lay quick kisses on his cheeks. He felt his anger dissipate as quickly as it appeared under his first cheek kiss ever, from a girl near his age. He stood dazed for a few seconds before he came back to his senses only to have his mind fried as Angelina's lips descended upon his own, those soft and luscious lips pressed to his firmly for a few seconds, just long enough to give him a tease before pulling back agonizingly slow.

An eternity later, Harry could hear Angelina speak as if she were miles away and not standing right in front of him, "Is your male ego thoroughly restored?" she asked cheekily. Harry nodded dumbly as the girls blushed and giggled at his awestruck face. "Well, I think we need to-"

"Wait Angelina." Alicia said as she leaned forward and smacked Harry lightly on his cheek to get his attention, "Harry, I need you to concentrate. I need an answer to this question." she said seriously and Harry shook his head to clear his mind, he could swear that veela had just cast their charm on him again as he tried to clear his thoughts. A few moments later Harry nodded, "Okay, did you ever get a talk at the end of second year about something very important?" she asked.

Harry felt more than saw Katie and Angelina suck in their breaths again as he racked his brain for anything they could be talking about. His escapades in the chamber of secrets wasn't very well known but it was documented. However, even as addled as he was, Harry could tell she was talking something a bit more general in the way that it would pertain to almost everyone. He finally decided he had no idea what she was talking about and shook his head no. The answering swear words was not what he was expecting. "Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

He barely noted the way their eyes seemed to connect before he was answered, "Not really. We need to change now Harry, would you mind going back to Ron and Hermione?" they asked and Harry was suddenly shoved out into the hallway with his robes in his hands. He blinked in surprise before looking at the compartment behind him in curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding he wouldn't ask what those women were thinking before making his way to where he was sure Hermione and Ron would pester him about his absence.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief, as he heard Dumbledore's declaration that only wizards who were of age would be capable of competing for the cup. If he were capable of competing in the tournament, he had no doubts that the Weasleys would try to pressure him into putting his name in for consideration. While he could refuse them, Harry didn't know why he held no backbone when it came to his friends. He could easily put Malfoy in his place but when his friends said or did something Harry was usually the first to jump the train heading out their station instead of waiting peacefully on the platform for a less crowded and dangerous train.

Meeting his friends on the train had led to exactly what Harry had expected, a full questioning on what Angelina had wanted, which he easily admitted that she had told him no quidditch would happen this year. When Ron had been struck dumb, Hermione started in on him about why that wouldn't happen and he enjoyed teasing them just like Charlie had for the past week, since he now knew what he had been alluding to.

The deluge of water hadn't let up since their trip began and the trip from the express to the carriages, and then to the castle itself, had left most of the students soaked. It was a good thing the Great hall was warmer than usual to ward off from having the students get colds. After the sorting, Dumbledore had begun to announce the tournament when their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher appeared before them. After he had been introduced, and the whispers about him silenced, Dumbledore informed the school of the history and purpose of the Tournament before mentioning the limitation.

Of course, as Dumbledore prattled on in the background, Harry smirked to himself as he thought of Dumbledore 'prattling'. Harry's eyes wandered the Great Hall. He smirked as he saw Malfoy's sullen disposition at the declaration, as his eyes slid then to the Ravenclaw table locking onto an attractive witch by the name of Cho Chang. Harry had been nursing a small crush on her since a little after Christmas last year. Though he knew nothing about her past the fact she was an intelligent witch, much like Hermione, and very easy on the eyes, as Seamus would say, he had a few fantasies of him asking her to accompany him on a moonlit walk around the lake with his cloak and then them sharing a very sweet kiss.

Harry was surprised then, when he looked at Cho and felt none of the warmth that had previously associated with her visage. This caused him to frown and, as he wished for those warm feelings to return, he felt his eyes slid quickly to a group of three women whom were sitting further down his own table. He blushed as he felt those feelings return full force as he thought of how their lips had felt against his skin. Harry shivered slightly as he felt his body react to the thoughts he was having.

He was quickly brought back to reality when Dumbledore managed to quiet the outrage that followed his declaration, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and will be remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts chamion when he or she is selected. I believe that is the end of our welcome feast. Welcome again our new students," he said nodding to the young, wide-eyed first years, "and welcome back for our older students, " he inclined his head again, "I hope you all have a wonderful year, Bedtime!" he ended with a happy shout as his eyes twinkled.

As the students began filing out of the Great Hall, Harry remained in his seat, allowing the complaining Weasleys to precede him so he could think in peace. He didn't really want to enter the tournament anyways, he was more confused on why he had so quickly lost his feelings for Cho and how easily they had transferred to his teammates. He stopped dead in the middle of the corridor he was using to avoid the bulk of the students moving around the castle as his eyes shrunk to pinpoints, "I fancy Alicia, Angelina, and Katie?" he whispered to himself and the warmth that filled him was not unlike what he had felt for Cho, only about twice as strong. He shook his head and leaned against the wall to keep himself upright. How the bloody hell did that happen?

He considered this momentarily and decided that it must have been when they kissed him. While he had fantasies about kissing Cho, Alicia, Katie, and especially Angelina, had kissed him in the real world. Not to mention, he knew them much better than he did Cho. While he admittedly knew little about them personally, he knew their personalities from working with them in the team and knew that they were all wonderful people whom others were always happy to befriend.

But there was a problem, while Harry may fancy them, that would mean he needed to pick one, and he never wanted to do that. While he fancied them all, he would rather be a friend to all of them than be the boyfriend to just one. So, just as this realization came to him, Harry decided quickly that he would get to know the women a bit better, just to be a better friend for them in the future.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed as he felt how disgusting the rainwater had made his hair and decided a nice hot shower would be called for when he reached his dorm. With this thought firmly in mind, Harry hurried to his dorm, hoping to beat the rest of his roommates.

* * *

Harry walked towards the showers for the Gryffindors, which were conveniently located on the second, fourth, sixth, and seventh floors of the dormitories for the guys. The showers held the same principle of whom could use the showers depending upon what year you were in. The first and second years shared the second floor bathroom, which was less spacious than all but the seventh floor bathroom. The third and fourth years shared the one on the fourth floor, which was the most spacious and was a bit less comfortable than the sixth floor bathroom while the sixth floor bathroom was used by the fifth and sixth years. Only the seventh year students got to use their bathroom exclusively within their own year.

Each of the bathrooms increased in elegance and comfort until the seventh year's bathroom, which was supposed to be so comfortable that some people had spent whole weekends just soaking in the water, if rumors were to be believed. Harry had smiled when he found his room empty except for Hedwig, who had merely hooted at him before flying out of the open window, which wasn't allowing any rain inside, and towards the owlery where she would spend most of his school year at. He had quickly gathered his things and headed towards his bathroom, allowing him to slip into the bathroom just as he heard the noise level increase dramatically in the common room.

Harry smiled as he looked at the familiar lion trimmings which highlighted the room. The room was oval in shape, with the entire floor slanted so that the water from the faucets which lined the walls ran towards the center of the room and down the drain set there. Surrounding each set of faucets were a set of walls which blocked fellow shower-goers from showcasing to their partners what they were washing. These walls came equipped with a magical curtain that could be pulled to hide the alcoves from view if one wanted. Most of the guys washed in their bathing suits so the curtains were used only when the guys were interested in a complete body wash.

Harry, however, never liked bathing with a bathing suit on, he still felt dirty if he didn't wash himself completely so he always used a curtain to wash himself, this had the added effect that the staring that had Harry so uncomfortable during his first year was stopped by said curtain. Harry walked all the way to the other side of the room and entered the showering stall that was the biggest because of it's position. He pulled the curtain shut and let out a small sigh of relief as he relaxed. This was probably one of the only times Harry had ever been able to let himself completely relax because he was sure that the curtain would keep out anyone and everyone. As a result, Harry always took a shower his first night at Hogwarts to allow himself to unwind from the Dursleys.

Harry slowly and methodically divested himself of his school robes, hanging them in the small alcove within his alcove that had another curtain which allowed him to pull it close and keep his clothes dry as he washed. Harry turned the water on to the perfect temperature, half a turn for the hot water and just a splash of cold, for his shower and allowed the water to heat up for a few seconds before passing a hand underneath the head of the nozzle. It was spraying a gentle spread spray down upon his alcove, leaving him a small place in the corner to hide from the blast of cold water at the beginning.

Harry smiled when he felt how comfortable the temperature was and stepped under the water. He was allowing the soothing motion of the water flowing over his body to relax his tense body and he could feel the tension flowing away with the water. Harry took his time in washing himself, enjoying how clean he felt being back at Hogwarts and finally having time to enjoy his shower.

As Harry washed himself, he let his mind wander. His thoughts were not in any logical order, he just allowed his consciousness to float about in his head, allowing any errant thought or idea that came through his mind. Series of events that had happened to him flashed through his mind, starting with Hagrid's appearance at that hut on the sea, he remembered his first trip to Gringotts, which led him to handing Molly his key, then his mind latched onto how much money he actually owned. He had never gotten a full account of what was in his vault; he had been too overwhelmed with everything that had been happening to him. The thought of his money brought him back to the Dursleys as he thought of what they would do if they found out he owned so much money and the clenching of his fists quickly before he relaxed again showed that he didn't like what that thought brought.

This thought also brought him to Dudley and what his overweight cousin would spend his money on, if he didn't use it all for food. You see, Harry had found Dudley's small and budding stash of adult picture books. The first book Harry had grabbed had a very busty, a term Harry learned from the books, blonde woman whom was holding her breasts enticingly on the front. Flipping through the book, Harry had been surprised and a bit freaked out when he saw the various sexual acts that had been depicted within. Harry had no idea where the big whale had obtained those books but Harry had been intrigued. Unfortunately, he had almost been found out the first time he found the books when he was cleaning and hastily grabbed a single book to inspect before replacing the stash so Dudley didn't know what had happened.

As it turned out, the book he grabbed had been an informative book that explained about sex and its function. Harry had been fascinated when he learned that this was how babies were made and set out to learn more but had been stopped at the library by age requirements. The first time he asked the local librarian about books for it, the woman had made wide eyes at him and told him to ask his Aunt and Uncle. Harry knew he couldn't do this so he snuck the book he had taken from Dudley back into the whale's collection and proceeded to learn as much as he could from the pictures and explanations within the risque books.

As a result, Harry had been quite aroused a number of times when reading those books but had rarely touched himself. Any time that he had attempted to simulate a handjob left Harry feeling dissatisfied as when he was coming to completion, he felt an odd stirring inside himself and had always been stopped by slight fear that what he was doing was immoral.

Despite this, Harry now knew what sex was and had seen several pictures of nude women which had led to a few fantasies that had him taking his relationship with Cho a step further on that moonlit walk. While he was thinking of this, Harry felt his mind float into that fantasy once again. He felt the slight tingle that the cool air placed upon his skin. Warmth radiated from his hand, where Cho's hand was entangled, and his lips from where Cho had recently kissed him. He blinked in surprise when he felt Cho pushing him back, and his body responding in kind to the interesting ways that he lips felt against his own.

He felt his back land against the trunk of a sizeable tree and he groaned lightly in response to the digging of tree bark into his back. His erection throbbed in time with his heart as he felt a, now, familiar heat pool below his waist. He groaned into Cho's mouth as she stuck her tongue into his mouth and then pulled back, leaving Harry's glasses slightly askew while his chest expanded as he took his extended breath. Cho smirked at him, and in an almost serpentine fashion, slid her body down his own. Harry immediately wished that they were both naked so that they could have the most skin to skin contact, but Cho seemed to smile wider as she slowed her movements to make the moment last a bit longer.

Harry shivered as he felt her breasts barely brush his erection. He sucked in an even bigger breath as he felt Cho's hands deftly unbuckle his pants and slid them down his legs so that he was left in only his boxers, which did a poor job of controlling the raging erection he had acquired from Cho's actions. Quickly, Cho ripped his boxers down his legs and his erection bobbed before her. Then, Cho did something that Harry had always woken up from before they could start, She licked her lips in an obvious display of lust before opening her mouth as wide as she could and swallowing a few inches of his member down her hot and wet cavern. Harry groaned as his hips bucked as his head was thrown back, eyes closed as he tried to get more of his cock into Cho's mouth.

Harry felt Cho's tongue cup the underside of his member and she caressed him a few times before pushing forward slightly then pulling back. Harry groaned as he felt his member being extracted from the lovely warmth of her mouth. He looked back down, thinking of memorizing this particular scene in his mind when he noticed something was wrong. He blinked in confusion when, instead of pale skin and black hair, he was met with brown hair and a milk chocolate complexion that had Harry gasping out, "Ange-" before he was reminded of the real world as his hand fled from his cock as if it were pure fire and he blushed a deep red as he panted.

Harry slowly began to get his breathing under control, and was starting to wish for his erection to recede when he heard the curtains behind him rustle slightly. He turned quickly, narrowing his eyes because his glasses were still in the alcove with his clothes as he wondered who could have opened the curtain which should have magically kept anyone out until he pulled the curtain aside himself. His hazy gaze, made slightly worse by the fog in the room from his heated shower, made out a shape that Harry hoped he was wrong about as his hands moved in front of his obviously enraged cock at having been denied its relief once again.

"Angelina?" Harry asked quietly, hoping he was completely wrong because there was no way a girl got into the men's showers. While he still felt that it was unfair that girls could come up to the guy's dorm rooms but guys couldn't go up to a girl's, he was sure that the founders would not allow females into a male restroom.

His hopes were dashed when Angelina's voice wafted to him, amusement and slight embarrassment evident in her tone, "Why Harry, maybe I'm not needed here afterall." she said as she stepped closer and pulled the curtain closed, "By the way, you should make sure the curtain's closed all the way before you start wanking off. I know alot of people are interested in seeing you but I don't think you want that kind of publicity." she teased.

Harry blushed a bright red as Angelina's teasing and the attire she was wearing came into clear focus, despite his bad eyesight. She was wearing only a silver pair of knickers that reminded Harry of the bikini bottoms he had seen in his cousin's books. This fact, coupled with how close Harry had been to completing only moments before brought Harry's slightly diminishing libido to a roaring flame as he witnessed his first real, mostly, nude woman. His eyes squinted as he followed her graceful face down to the silky smooth skin of her neck, which Harry had an odd urge to suck upon, down to the sloping of her shoulders. Following her smooth skin led to the first real pair of breasts that he had ever witnessed, and to add to it they were the first that looked like this period, since he had only ever seen white women in Dudley's collection.

Her breasts were even more pronounced without any clothes on, jutting out proudly from her body high on her chest, unlike some of the women he had seen, and her nipples were a slightly lighter color than the surrounding skin. Harry was entranced momentarily as thoughts ran through his head, how soft were they? Were they heavy? Did she like to have them rubbed? Had they gotten bigger in the last few seconds? he asked himself until he noticed she had moved closer to him and his erection throbbed angrily as he saw her boobs bounce with each step she took. He gulped, loudly, as he spoke, "What are you doing here Angelina?" he asked, glad his voice didn't break in his embarrassment, "The better question is How are you in here?" he amended as Angelina smirked even more.

Even as he asked these questions, Harry's eyes continued down Angelina's body, barely being able to keep from just latching his sight onto Angelina's breasts again, he followed the curve of her stomach. The toned muscles that had enticed a reaction earlier today on the train flexed as she moved and Harry noticed that her abdomen was slightly raised from the rest of her stomach, showing her conditioning. He gulped as he saw that those muscles formed a bit of an arrow, pointing to the place of a woman that had always aroused him the most, and the only place that he couldn't see because of her knickers. Harry was slightly relieved at that but he knew that a part of him did want to see that part of Angelina.

Finishing his inspection of his teammate's womanly aspects, Harry noted that Angelina's legs were smooth and that her hips swayed tantalizingly as she walked. Harry had to hold his hands in front of his member to keep his want to touch her smooth and toned body down. He was brought back to Angelina's face by her light giggling as she cupped her breasts to enhance their fullness, "Like anything you see Harry?" she cooed to the awestruck and very horny teenager in front of her.

Harry felt his cock throb angrily in response to her question and he felt a nervouseness not unlike the one he had before any of his inevitable life altering events in his life. Oddly enough, his embarrassment and curiosity managed to get Harry's hormone adled brain to speak, "How did you get in here Angelina?" he asked.

Angelina frowned, and all of a sudden her countenance changed from flirtatous to shy, "Is that really what you want to talk about right now Harry?" she asked, a hint of nervousness and trepidation filled her normally strong voice. Harry's eyes widened slightly, "I mean, I'm pretty much naked in front of you right now and all you want to know is how I got in here?" Angelina's teeth chewed on her lower lip, giving her shy persona a cute factor that Harry had never seen before. Somehow, this action made Harry backpedal.

"Uhhh, well..." he stuttered. Harry had no idea how to handle such a change in personality nor how to comfort her from some insecurities she seemed to be feeling. Harry blinked and Angelina was suddenly right up next to him, the shy, coy look gone and replaced with one that Harry could only define as lust. He shuddered when Angelina palmed the sensitive head of his member.

"I wonder what you were doing before I came in here." she whispered into his ear and Harry shivered as he felt her palm rub lightly over his tip. "I mean, your cock looks so angry," here, her eyes drifted to his engorged member, "It's filled with blood and fit to burst. The way it's throbbing is amazing." she continued whispering into Harry's ear.

To Harry, this was torture. Her soft skin felt amazing, much better than his calloused hand that had been rubbing earlier. The fact that it was a woman was not lost on Harry's body and it acted accordingly, Harry couldn't believe how much better it felt that another was the one touching him. He also felt that familiar feeling building up and he wanted to pull away, like he always did, but Angelina's actions and words caught him off guard. Despite the fact she was talking about his cock, Harry loved the way her voice was deep, husky, while her breath seemed to come in deeper breaths and her eyes were locked upon his erection. He felt himself getting too close and went to pull away.

Angelina smiled to herself as her eyes flickered to Harry's and she felt his member throb under her palm, "What was it that you were about to scream as you came Harry?" she demanded as she pressed harder against his erection and felt him throb again, "Ange- huh?" she giggled, "Was it my name you were going to yell out Harry?" she smiled at the thought but the fact she felt his erection pulse once and her hand was bathed in his sperm caused her to gasp as she saw his eyes widen.

Harry's erection pulsed again and Angelina felt his second shot coat her fingers, she barely got her hand away for the third shot and she blinked in amazement when she saw his sperm shoot all the way across the shower and splatter against the curtains. Angelina's mouth opened as she watched Harry shoot, three, four, five, six times before it lost its power and three dribbling shots later, Harry collapsed to his knees. Angelina was still in a slight state of shock at the volume Harry had produced so she missed the way his eyes narrowed to pinpricks.

Harry couldn't deny that finally having finished the act, even if he hadn't done it himself, was relieving in a way. The pleasure he had felt from his ejaculation was undeniable while the feeling was odd. He felt his body lock up, his knees straightened and his hips thrust forward as he felt his cock stiffen harder than anything he had ever felt. The oddest sensation was the fact that his cock literally pulsed in time to the jets of cum he had expelled. It was after he was finished, however, that he felt the oddest sense of guilt. He felt his body relax and he could hardly keep himself from just crumpling to the floor.

The guilt was slightly crushing. He had never been taught that masturbation was wrong, he had just always stopped before he finished because of his feelings. Now, he was wishing he had been able to stop Angelina before finishing him because he felt so guilty, even if he had no idea why he felt bad.

Angelina took a few moments before she realized that Harry had yet to move to stand and she looked down at Harry, worried. When she saw how he was staring at the curtain in slight horror, she blinked in surprise as she washed her hand under the running water before kneeling next to him. "Harry?" she asked quietly as she shook his shoulder. Harry blinked and looked over at her, "Are you okay?"

Harry just stared at her for a few moments, each moment making Angelina more nervous and she was now wondering if her coming here had been a bad idea when Harry made to stand and shakily made his way over to a bench that had appeared at his command. The bathrooms could conjure benchs for people who liked to sit while letting the water flow over them. Harry sat down heavily, letting out a large sigh. "No," he said shakily, "I'm not."

Angelina frowned and moved over to him, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, figuring she could forgo what she wanted to do to his still throbbing erection, of which she was surprised, in order to see what was wrong. She was his friend first, of course that was part of the reason she was here.

Harry shot a look at her from through his bangs and sighed as he pointed to the cum that was still running down the curtain, "I never finished because I was afraid of that." he admitted quietly, Angelina blinked in surprise, "I always stopped before finishing because I was sure I was going to..." he trailed off.

Angelina blinked before her first time flashed before her eyes and she smiled gently, "OH Harry," she said as she pressed her breasts against his arm and she smiled a bit wider as she felt him stiffen and his cock throbbed again, "You're feeling guilty because you wanked off?" she asked.

Harry shot her another glance, "Okay, That I wanked you off?" she rephrased and Harry took a few moments before hesitantly nodding his head, "So, this is really the first time that you have done this?" she asked. Harry nodded as he sent a glance at the cum that he had shot. Angelina sighed, "So, I'm guessing Hermione never bothered to approach you about this?" she asked. Harry suddenly looked horrified and was about to curl into a ball but Angelina pressed herself against him again to get his attention.

"Harry," she said gently, "This is the reason Alicia asked you about second year." she waved towards the curtain once again, Harry gulped, "and why I asked about Hermione and why I'm here now. I think it's time for you to hear what every witch and wizard is supposed to be told." she took a deep breath which had Harry's eyes latching onto her large globs and her smiling, "What is told to every witch and wizard at the end of your second year is that magic usually has us beginning puberty slightly earlier than our muggle counterparts. The earliest we can be kickstarted is about a year but it doesn't always happen." Harry nodded.

"Anyways, we are told this during second year because that is usually when guys start, over the summer, and girls are usually getting more exploratory." she said with a grin that had Harry blushing slightly, despite the fact that he was sitting there with Angelina's breasts pressed against him and his erection still throbbing, Harry didn't seem too upset about it. "Masturbation, and sex, are not really looked down upon in the Wizard world. At least, not as much in the muggle world. We still frown for outside of marriage sex but our ways of preventing pregnancy are so much more potent that teenage sex is not actively suppressed, but it isn't approved either. Adults want you to be subtle about it so they don't catch you." Angelina explained. Harry was slightly surprised.

"Masturbation, however, is actively encouraged because it helps your magical core." Angelina said to Harry's wide eyes, "You don't need to masturbate every day, nor even every week, but it is suggested you do it at least once a month. If you don't, it can be detrimental to your health, and doing what you have been doing, masturbating but not finishing, can be even more dangerous as it builds up your magic but doesn't release it." Harry suddenly looked worried. "That's the end of the talk with Wizards and Witches stay for the next small part of the talk." Harry was curious, "We're taught just some very basic methods of noticing if a wizard or witch starts to avoid masturbation and we're asked simply to notify Madam Pomfrey, they say that they don't want the guys to know because then they might try to take advantage." Harry nodded, knowing a few guys who would, unfortunately.

"So, this is why I was up here." she finished, "I had noticed last year that you seemed to be blocked up but I figured Granger would have jumped at the chance to help you. She certainly doesn't seem very shy in helping out her dormmates from the way Lavendar and Parvati talk about her." Angelina said to Harry's shock. "Oops." Angelina said with a shy smile, "I guess she didn't want you to know about that. Doesn't matter, she was being cruel to help her dormmates but she claims to be your best friend and never reported it. Even if she didn't want to help herself she knew she could tell me, Alicia, or Katie. As you teammates, we have an obligation to help you if you need it anyways." Harry opened his mouth but Angelina beat him to the punch, "And don't tell us not to help with this, you would help us if we asked, I just didn't ask and decided to help anyways." she smiled crookedly at him, "Besides, I get to see the Boy-Who-Lived cum like a bloody fountain cause of my handjob, you can't imagine the ego boost I just got." she teased.

Harry blushed again and looked down. He noticed his erection and stood, leaving Angelina on the bench, "Well, thanks Angelina. I'm glad you had this talk with me." he said.

"It's fine Harry, just so you know there is nothing wrong with masturbation. It does feel a bit awkward the first few times so don't worry about it." Angelina offered. Harry nodded.

"So, could you get out so I can finish taking my shower and head to bed?" he asked quietly.

Angelina suddenly looked shy again, looking down at her body she seemed to be asking herself if something was wrong before she looked straight into his eyes, "Harry, you really should learn some tact." she said. Harry blinked, "Do you really want me to just walk away when you obviously are going to wank off? Can you imagine what I think about when you just ask me to leave after you see me like this?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment, putting himself in her shoes, " _Now, if I approached... let's say Alicia, and she asked me to leave when I'm standing naked in front of her, I would feel... insecure, ugly. OH!_ " his eyes lit up in recognition and he turned to Angelina. "Sorry Angelina." he said as he stared into her eyes, "I don't think you aren't beautiful and I certainly do appreciate your body and the show you have given me but despite what you just told me, I really think this should be done with someone you, at the very least, fancy." Harry distinctly didn't mention that he fancied her since he really wanted her to stay, he would just feel awkward asking her to help him after learning about this so soon.

Angelina frowned slightly, "So, you think I would do this with just anyone?" she asked, "And what exactly do you appreciate about my body?" she seemed to ask quietly.

Harry blinked, realizing that he may have just put his foot in his mouth, "No!" he said, "I mean, you said that we were teammates so I figured you were doing it because of that." he admitted, "As for your body, well since I haven't ever seen a real live pair of boobs before I have to say that your's are still the best I've seen, even when compared to pictures." he admitted, "Plus, your smooth stomach just seems so very... enticing." Harry gulped, wondering why the hell he was speaking like this. Sure he had thought those things, but he didn't mean to mention it to her. He guessed he was rambling.

Angelina blinked slightly before she giggled and her cheeks were coated in a darker chocolate color than before, Harry was sure that he had made her blush. "Really Harry?" she asked shyly as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Harry gulped and nodded his head, both of them bobbing in time to his heartbeat and Angelina giggled, "Well, just so you know, I didn't do this because you're my teammate, just like Alicia and Katie probably wouldn't do this because you're our teammate. I fancy you a bit Harry, I figured you would figure that out by now. I wouldn't do this with anyone I didn't fancy as more than just a teammate." she admitted to Harry's probing gaze. "Now, I think you deserve a bit of a reward for being so honest with me." she said and Harry was backed up to the wall before he even knew what was happening, "You're going to love this." Angelina whispered before she nibbled on his ear.

Harry shivered again as he felt Angelina's mouth move down the curve of his ear before laying a light kiss underneath his ear. He groaned out as Angelina smiled against his skin. Angelina couldn't deny the feeling of power that she felt as she heard Harry reply to her attentions as if she were a violinist and he the violin. She set about to hear Harry's full range of sounds before she was finished.

Angelina dragged her lips down the side of his neck and pressed again as she met the hollow between his neck and shoulder. This time, she licked his skin before sucking hard as she pulled away. She smiled hungrily at Harry as she saw his skin redden slightly. Satisfied with her mark, and the groan she had pulled from Harry, she moved her head down and crouched slightly, grasping his hardened nipples with her tongue, she flicked it over his sensitive bud and smiled again when she heard his answering moan.

Harry couldn't hold the moans and groans that filled him as Angelina lavished her attention on his body. He was slightly surprised, and a little bit scared when he felt how pleasureable his nipples were when Angelina licked first his right, then left nipple before moving onto his toned stomach. Harry was proud of the slight six pack he had managed to cultivate and Angelina certainly showed her approval of each as she laid feather light kisses on each of his muscles, causing the heat between his legs to increase as he felt his stomach do flip flops.

Angelina was pleased to hear his groan of disappointment as she kissed, first above his erection and directly on his bladder, before moving to the interior of his right thigh and layering the skin there with her saliva as she licked the inside of his thighs without ever touching his cock or sack. Angelina felt her pussy convulse slightly as she heard him groan and his hands finally fist into her hair as he tried to pull her closer to his cock. She bit him lightly on his thigh to let him know to stop.

Angelina was enjoying her tasting of Harry. His body tasted clean with a hint of manly musk. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted and the few times that she had kissed another guy, they hadn't tasted particularly pleasant. She was horribly expectant of when she would get to taste her prize for helping him.

Harry yelped slightly as he felt Angelina bite his thigh to keep his hands from pushing her towards his cock. He hadn't even done that consciously, his hands had moved and were gripping her before he even realized what had happened. He did, however, enjoy how smooth her hair was and the way he was gripping her head felt right, so he didn't remove his hands and Angelina seemed to like the fact he was massaging her scalp slightly as she kissed where she bit him before moving to where he wanted her to be.

He still didn't know why he was so eager to allow Angelina to do what she wanted but when he felt her lips touch his erection, all conscious thought flew from his mind as he stared down at his cocolate-skinned teammate proceed to kiss his cock in one of the most erotic and arousing scenes Harry thought he would ever see. He was slightly surprised when the pleasure he felt from her kisses increased as she reached down to his sack and suckled one of his balls into her mouth. His head flew back and he groaned louder than ever before as he felt her release his ball and kiss her way back up to the tip of his member.

"You might want to watch this Harry." she whispered from her spot and Harry's eyes were drawn to her wide open mouth, the way her milky chocolate lips faded to the pink inside her mouth had him fascinated as he watched her draw closer and finally suck his tip into her mouth. He had to fight with himself on whether to throw his head back in pleasure, close his eyes so he didn't blow his load again, or watch as Angelina's pleased face sucked more of his erection into her hot and wet mouth.

His decision was made for him as she took more of him into her mouth and he groaned again, feeling about half of himself inside her Harry couldn't resist closing his eyes from the pleasure she gave him.

Angelina herself was savoring this blowjob; the taste was just as good as the rest of his body and Angelina really couldn't say she wouldn't want to do this again, even his precum tasted alright. She crossed her eyes to look at the amount of Harry that she had left and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had a good amount of him left, but this was as far as she was comfortable with and brought a hand up to grip the base of his cock. She felt him jump slightly, jerking his hips forward and pushing just a little too far into her mouth. She suppressed the cough that threatened to make her bite him and gave him a warning tug with her hand which only enhanced the glare she was giving him with her eyes. She saw he understood and took her tongue, laying it under his cock, coiling it around him to let him know she wasn't too angry.

Harry felt bad for thrusting like that after seeing Angelina's glare but he groaned once again as he felt Angelina's tongue do exactly what he had imagined her doing in his daydream. He stiffened slightly as he felt his orgasm coming on but Angelina backed off slightly allowing him to catch himself. Angelina didn't wait long though, she reared back slightly, leaving only his tip in her mouth before lunging forward and swallowing him again. His hand slapped at the wall as he moaned out loudly.

He could do nothing but watch as his brain fried from the overload of pleasure he recieved. Harry was paralyzed with pleasure as his erection was lavished attention by one of the most gorgeous women he had ever met. He could hardly believe he hadn't already blown his load as the pleasure he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Angelina sucked strongly on Harry's cock as she gave him his first blowjob. She was very pleased with the way he was responding to her and she could feel her pussy dripping juices from his erotic moans and groans. She couldn't believe that she was so turned on just from his response to her actions but she had never had such a vocal lover before. The one boyfriend she had done such activities with was under the impression he shouldn't let her know how good he felt from her actions and it was a bit of a turn off when she did something for him but he made no mention of if it was pleasureable other than simply cumming. Harry, obviously, had no such inhibitions as his moans and groans were almost as much of a turn on as dirty talk would be.

Angelina was wanking off part of Harry's cock as she sucked on part of it, she got another idea in mind and brought her other hand away from his thigh and brought it up to his ballsack. She gripped his balls in her hand and mentally smiled as she felt his cock throb in response and his balls tighten. She knew what that meant but she could see Harry trying to stave it off, probably to prolong their activity and Angelina felt a rush of pride at the fact he wanted to last longer for her and to enhance himself. Unfortunately, Angelina also wanted to end this so she didn't wind up going all the way with him. She was so turned on now, it would probably take a few times frigging herself before she could sleep after she left so she went for the kill.

Angelina took her mouth off Harry's cock and enjoyed the groan of disappointment torn from his throat as she looked down at her wanking him off and massaging his sack. She smiled sultrily up at him as she felt his balls contract again, "Cum for me Harry." she whispered seductively, "Blast it down my throat!" she said as she felt his balls contract again and his cock throb. She hurriedly placed her mouth back on the tip of his cock, she could feel the cum traveling through his cock from her hand, which was still wanking him off and sucked strongly as she felt his spunk reach the end of his stick.

Harry's answering groan to orgasm had Angelina's pussy clenching harshly as she sucked out his first shot of cum, she was barely able to taste it before his second shot joined the first, which caused her cheeks to bulge slightly. Angelina was surprised at his volume, but the memory of his previous orgasm caused her to hastily make a critical decision. Should she swallow or did she want to let him finish outside her mouth as she savored his spunk? His third shot filled her mouth before she made her decision and her throat bulged obscenely as she gulped down his thick semen.

Harry's orgasm lasted just as long as his first. If Angelina had to guess, she would say that his load was probably just as big as she felt his final shot of sperm coat her already musky smelling mouth. His spunk was inordinately thick, she felt almost as if she were gulping down sludge instead of the watery substance that she had gotten from her previous lover. She hadn't been able to truly enjoy the taste until she felt his cock soften slightly and she tightened her grip on his cock, moving her hand up his erection until it was next to her lips, squeezing the last of his spunk out before pulling her mouth back and looking up at Harry. She swirled his taste around her mouth, mentally evaluating his taste and found that she found it agreeable.

She waited until his eyes opened, enjoying the way his chest heaved from her actions, before opening her mouth and swirling it around, savoring the taste of his incredibly thick sperm. She smiled as she saw his cock throb before she closed her mouth and made a show of gulping his load obscenely. His taste wasn't particularly tasty, it was just so much better by comparison that Angelina truly enjoyed that blowjob so much more than any she had given to date.

It took Harry a little while for words to come back to him and, by this time, Angelina had stood. Harry was a little intimidated by the way Angelina was looking at him now. He had figured that after that blowjob Angelina would be satisfied, but the look she had was anything but satisfied. "Wow." he said breathlessly, unclear on how he should act. Angelina smiled widely, Harry answered her smile with one of his own and he felt a sense of impending doom as he saw her eyes shine, "That was amazing Angelina." he said, trying to make it apparent he had enjoyed what she had done. His appreciation was obviously noted as Angelina smiled wider. "And, ummm..." he hesitated, not knowing if he should say this before saying, "if you ever need help I would be happy to ummm, help." he offered as his smile turned slightly worried.

Angelina's responding look was something Harry hadn't expected, "You mean that Harry?" she asked, her brown eyes bored into his own, "All I need to do is ask right?" she asked. Harry gulped slightly, smelling what must have been himself combined with Angelina's unique scent before answering with a hesitant nod. "Good, then you can take that nice big fat cock of yours and ram it up my cunt." she said harshly as she turned them around, pushing herself back up against the wall and pulling Harry closer to her. Harry didn't see her quickly pull her soaked knickers off her leg.

Harry was surprised as he heard Angelina's dirty talk, she hadn't been very vocal before but he supposed she had her mouth busy, something which made his erection throb again, but, he wasn't sure he wanted to take it all the way. This was his first time, he wanted to do that with someone he loved. He looked to Angelina, deciding that he would try to get her to let him lick her or do something else when he felt her pussy lips wrap themselves around his cock, he looked down, and he swore he would never forget the sight as Angelina rose up onto the very tip of her toes, even with being almost a head taller than him to put his head in the correct positioning.

Harry barely had time to cry out as she sunk back down, spearing herself on his thick meat and quickly refilling his flagging erection with blood as he pulsed within his first woman. Harry heard Angelina suck in a deep breath but he could barely keep his mind coherent as he felt the hot, tight, and wet quim that now housed his tackle. He couldn't believe anything would have surpassed Angelina's blowjob but her pussy squeezed his cock in ways that he mouth couldn't. He could feel his muscles flutter around himself as he sheathed himself even further into Angelina.

Angelina was in a haze. She didn't lend much thought to what she was doing as she turned them around and sunk herself onto Harry's erection. She moaned in slight pain from his girth but the pleasure of his size quickly overshadowed that. She had been so very wet from sucking on his cock that Angelina knew she didn't need anymore foreplay. She was so ready to blow even before she placed him inside her she knew it wouldn't take long for herself to come. Just as she knew his first time wouldn't last long either.

Harry barely managed to pull his mind back from simply concentrating on his cock's pleasure center before Angelina moved against him, dragging her large breasts against his skin and pulling his cock from her clenching warmth with a groan of disappointment. Harry, in an attempt to relieve his displeasure, shuffled forward and thrust his hips forward, burying himself once again in her depths to her loud approval. Harry took a few thrusts, varying the angle and the speed before he felt comfortable with them and set his own pace. Angelina didn't seem to mind as her eyes remained locked on Harry's as Harry tried to please her. He could barely believe he hadn't cum right away but, by the time he had managed to find his rythmn, he wasn't long to blow.

Angelina's right leg raised, wrapping around his hip as he left leg supported her weight. Harry's left hand went to her hips and steadied her instinctively as his eyes caught sight of the bouncing breasts in front of him. He thrust particularly harshly and leaned forward, capturing her brown areola inside his mouth and gave it a suck. Her answering moan, and the clenching of her pussy had Harry almost immediately releasing her nipple so he could grunt out, "Gonna cum, Angelina."

Angelina barely seemed to hear him, her eyes were starting to roll as he continued his pounding, he could barely feel his tip hit something hard inside her as he thrust particularly harshly. He thrust a few more times before deciding he needed to pull out but Angelina woke up, "Inside Harry." she groaned.

Harry thrust again, feeling the end near, he had to make sure, "But-" he said but, what he guessed was, her orgasm hit before he could finish his sentence. The tightening of her already tight pussy led to an inevitable chain reaction. Harry's orgasm, barely staved off, began almost as soon as Angelina's. His hips snapped forward, his legs straightening in an age-old instinct of the male to get as deep in the female to ensure impregnation. His first shot was messily deposited in her gushing pussy.

Angelina's hands clawed at Harry's back as she tried to get some sort of hold with which to last her orgasm out but when she felt his thick spunk so deep inside her, her body seemed to lose all form of rigidness and her leg gave out. It was instinct that kept Angelina and Harry from crumpling to the floor. Once Angelina's leg gave out, her pelvis rested completely upon Harry's, pushing his cock as deep inside her as it could go and Harry felt his tip against something bony. He managed to shuffle half a step forward and pressed Angelina against the bathroom wall as her body shook in his arms and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. He could barely withold his his own body from spasming as he felt her inner core clench tightly against him.

What Harry didn't know was that the bony tip he was feeling was Angelina's cervix, having dropped down during their sex, Angelina could feel his thick spunk no longer being pumped into her pussy but directly into her womb. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she convulsed in pure pleasure and her womb was painted white with Harry's massive load. She felt her womb bloat slightly from his load and her mind couldn't handle the load being pumped into it. Angelina swore she felt his balls contract against her body as she felt each spurt of his spunk blast against the back of her womb. She had never experienced such pure bliss before and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Harry himself barely managed to keep himself and Angelina up against the wall while his orgasm subsided. He managed to slide them down and sit on the floor, heaving chests between the two of them as they tried to recover from such an explosive orgasm. Harry popped out of Angelina's quivering sheath and his eyes widened at the flood of white that dribbled from her abused pussy lips.

It was a few moments later, while Harry was still staring in shock, Angelina giggled drunkenly, "I hope you know you aren't going anywhere until you replace all that." she smiled at him though her half lidded stare denoted how tired she seemed, "I don't care if I'm sore in the morning, I'm going to test your stamina until you can't go anymore. I can't believe a virgin managed to get me to cum so hard." she admitted.

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked, feeling slightly bold.

Angelina eyed him for a moment before smiling, "If that's what it takes to get you hard again." she said as she laughed, only to be cross eyed as Harry stood, his cock still mostly erect. "Well, that's a good sign." she said.

It was hours later that Angelina and Harry managed to stumble their way to Angelina's bed.

* * *


	2. The Plan Unravels

Harry was always a light sleeper. Whether it was from his years of having to be ready to wake and cook breakfast almost immediately, without burning himself, or simply from the stress of his past three years, Harry didn't know. Regardless, Harry was a light sleeper and he rarely ever had a hard time remembering the previous night's events. As such, when he felt a body move next to him, taking his hand from the soft flesh he had grasped during the night and proceeded to move away from him, Harry was almost instantly alert to his surroundings. It took another moment for what happened and where he was before Harry felt how sore he was.

A lazy smile spread across his face as he thought of what he had done with Angelina. Who knew sex felt so good! No wonder guys and girls looked so happy when they were having sex. The pleasure that Harry remembered from last night had his morning wood throbbing pleasantly. Remembering, Angelina's pleasant warmth and tightness from the night before, had Harry briefly wondering if he should notify Angelina that he was up and see if she wanted to continue. He discarded it when he heard her voice along with his other teammate Alicia. He felt his eyebrows raise in surprise as he heard their fierce whispers.

"Angelina you tart!" Alicia whispered and Harry was surprised at the heat that was actually prsent in her voice. "You shagged him!" she accused and Harry felt his cheeks redden from her completely accurate assumption.

"No I didn't!" Angelina denied and Harry found himself disappointed that she would deny having shagged him. She had certainly seemed very happy last night while she was screaming out his name on his cock but that thought had his erection throbbing again. He was certainly interested in this talk though, so Harry marshalled his face and put a smile on his face to indicate he was still sleeping. "Why would you think that?" she asked, and even Harry could hear the uncertainty that laced her voice.

"Besides the fact you managed to sneak him past the wards and that he's sleeping in your bed!" Alicia hissed. Harry could almost imagine Angelina's flinch from Alicia's voice, "How about the fact you're bloody glowing!"

Silence fell for a few moments before Angelina's weak voice came across, "I'm what?" she asked with trepidation.

Alicia took a deep breath before she spoke, "You. Are. Glowing. It happens when a significantly stronger wizard shoots his spunk inside a witch. Judging by the amount you're putting off it's fairly obvious you didn't stop until he was dry. Every pureblood is going to know you had sex last night, and with a powerful wizard too." Alicia told Angelina and Harry was momentarily surprised when he realized what that meant. That either, Angelina wasn't very powerful, or Harry was inordinantly stronger than her. "How much did he shoot in you anyways, just the bloody glowing makes me wonder how much more powerful you are now." Alicia asked.

Angelina must have done something because the next thing he heard was, "Bloody Hell!" from Alicia. "That's not sperm that's sludge! How the hell is his stuff so concentrated?" she hissed. Harry shifted slightly from how he had throbbed when Alicia commented on what must have been running down Angelina's thigh right now. He felt a small rush of pride from her words.

"I don't know. But I wasn't intending to shag him last night Alicia. I promise you." Angelina's pleading wasn't something Harry had ever heard before, "I just meant to give him a handjob and then a blowjob just like we promised but... after I tasted his spunk, well..." Angelina trailed off for a moment and Harry risked looking at the girls from the corner of his glasses, and noticed that Alicia's eyes were locked on Angelina's pussy. Angelina had her back turned to him so Alicia was facing him. He smiled a bit wider as he saw his spunk still dripping from his first lover. He was slightly worried about what Angelina meant about her promise.

"I can bet." Alicia whispered.

Harry could picture Angelina's weak smile in response to Alicia's less hostile look, "It was like a damn haze Alicia. I couldn't stop myself. I was going to leave and then he offered to help me back and I was already riding him before I even realized that I had said anything or moved." Angelina shook her head and her shoulders slumped slightly.

Alicia sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking up from her friend's pussy. "We were supposed to ease him into it Angelina." she said quietly and Angelina nodded her head. "You were to give him his first blowjob, then I got his first titjob, and Katie was supposed to deflower him. That was what he had agreed on the train so he would be interested in all three of us. It was supposed to solve all our problems of wanting to stay together even when we married." she said and Harry hear the accusing tone in her voice before she sighed as Angelina looked ashamed of herself. "Go take a shower, it's a good thing we put you on that contraceptive potion because I bet he packed you full all the way to your ovaries." Angelina nodded before going to move away, "I'll talk with Katie later today and see if we can't salvage this, you might have to push him towards us though Angelina. We didn't want to make us seem easy but we all fancied him. Now go get yourself cleaned up." Alicia said kindly before leaning and placing a small kiss on Angelina's cheek.

Angelina smiled and grabbed her clothes before moving towards the door. Once the door closed, Harry heard Alicia sigh heavily, "What a mess. Why does Harry always have to make things difficult?" she asked as she moved around the room.

"Well sorry for being such a difficult male." Harry said as he sat up in the bed. He smiled as he saw Alicia jump, her pajama shirt and pants were slightly loose but he easily saw how her breasts moved with her jump.

Alicia faced Harry with a slightly afraid look, "H-Harry! How are you?" she asked and Harry enjoyed the sense of trepidation that filled her voice now.

"Oh, I'm great. I find an amazing shag seems to ease all that tension I've had." he said nonchalantly and he noted how Alicia's hands clenched.

"O-oh really?" she asked with a barely controlled voice. Harry stood from his bed and enjoyed the fact her eyes moved to his erection almost instantly.

"Really." he agreed as he took a step so his erection bobbed, "But, what was this I hear about promises with my first times as a prize?" he asked. Alicia looked away.

"You heard that?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I'm more interested in what your total plan was. I heard the beginnings but I was wondering what you planned to do after you managed to get me to agree to date all three of you." he said.

Alicia blinked and looked at him, "You mean, you aren't angry that we were plotting to take you for ourselves?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Why would I be? I fancy all three of you, not to mention that I probably would never do any of this with any of the girls in my year and the rest of the school has probably been planning this since I came here, unwanted fame and all. I know Ginny is still rather smitten." he admitted.

Alicia seemed to gulp and draw strength from his words, "Well, we figured that since Granger wasn't interested in you, we would stake our claim. Granger was the only one that everyone was afraid of. Of course, once we found out that she wasn't taking care of you, we stepped in. Katie's fancied you since a little after your first year. Angelina and I started near the end of second after the Heir of Slytherin thing." she took a breath, "After the talk on the train, we decided that we would take care of you and slowly ease you into the idea of marrying all three of us." she smiled slightly at the glazed look Harry got from that thought. "There are laws in place you probably don't know about so I'll save you the questions and just know it is possible Harry." Harry nodded.

"Anyways, we were going to all date you to see if we wanted to marry you. We weren't shooting for marriage right away, just to see if our relationship could work since Angelina and I, and sometimes Katie, usually have some fun together like Lavendar, Parvati and Hermione in their rooms." Harry gulped at that thought, seeing Angelina licking out Alicia as he pounded into her was an incredibly arousing thought. He also looked around the room and noticed the other bed in the room but Alicia giggled slightly, "Our roommate is never here, she has a betrothed whom she is very attached to, she hasn't spent a night here since halfway through last year when they weren't physical. Now that he's shagging her she spends the nights there." Alicia said, Harry nodded.

"That was our plan, but Angelina went and imploded when she got her first taste of you." Alicia said with a hint of jealousy. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So, what makes you think that plan wouldn't still work?" he asked, he noted that Alicia's eyes were still drifting to his slightly less engorged cock and was rubbing her legs together in obvious arousal. "I mean, there's still a chance I could be lured in by all three of you. It's not as if Angelina is more beautiful than you or Katie." he commented.

Harry knew almost instantly that he had just said something that gained him points with Alicia as her legs increased their shifting, "Well, I mean..." she trailed off slightly as Harry took the few steps he had to before he was right in front of her without touching her with his erection, "Well, Angelina got all your firsts, it's not really fair." she whispered.

Harry thought for a moment before he nodded, "That's true, she did get my first kiss, my first handjob, my first blowjob and then my cherry." he said, thinking another minute, he added, "and my first shower shag." Alicia nodded and he smiled at her as he saw her eyes glanced at his member, "But, I still have many other firsts." he commented, liking the idea of turning their promises onto each of them and reversing the situation, "I mean, I still need to have a titjob," at this he purposely stared at her bountiful bust which caused her dark skin to darken further, "I still haven't had sex in bed yet, or in a broom closet, or in a classroom, or in a..." he trailed off as he saw Alicia's eyes dart to the bed behind her then to his member then to his eyes and her breath hitched.

"Really?" she asked, and Harry was happy to note the hopeful note and look in her eyes. "You would really not hold it against us for doing this and still take me? I mean what happens if it doesn't work out?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, "To be honest, I'm surprised I'm even listening to this since I know last night I would be running from the room in embarrassment but I did notice I fancied all three of you too. If it doesn't work out then we remain teammates, and hopefully, best friends. As for marriage, well, what guy would turn down three beautiful women who wanted to share his bed, especially if they offered some variety to the bed?" he asked rhetorically.

Alicia glanced back at her bed and then at Harry, "So, can we?" she asked kinda shyly. Harry smiled and moved closer to her, causing her to gasp as she felt him push in between her thighs.

"I don't know, are you ready?" he asked as he moved closer to her, his lips hovering in front of hers, "It all depends on if you can accept-" he was silenced as Alicia's shyness disappeared and crashed her lips to his own. He smiled into the kiss, which despite its passion, was relatively innocent as he felt her lips moving against his own. He enjoyed the taste of her as his hands went around her body and her own wrapped around his neck.

They parted slightly and Harry whispered to Alicia, "You have too many clothes on." before running his hands down her back and grasping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up swiftly. He was pleasantly surprised when he found the shirt easily flew off her lithe yet busty body, allowing her braless breasts to bounce pleasantly against his naked chest. Alicia gasped slightly as he pressed against her body again to capture her lips in his own.

The two battled with their lips for a few moments before Harry decided he wanted to get to his main course, after all, it had to be near breakfast time and it would definitely be noted if he missed that, besides that was when he was getting his new schedule. He briefly hesitated as he really had no idea what to do to get Alicia ready but remembered how wet Angelina had been downstairs and he decided he needed her wet so, he followed what Angelina had done to him.

Harry's lips moved from her lips, laying a light kiss on her cheek he moved his mouth to her smooth neck and kissed it. Alicia's answering moan had Harry slightly nervous but Alicia moved her head to the side, allowing her skin to stretch and give him more access. He smiled slightly as he moved down just a bit before his lips felt her pulsing blood from under her skin and latched onto the skin, sucking strongly like Angelina had done to him. Alicia responded with another rather load moan.

Harry moved down Alicia's delicious body, dragging his lips across her smooth chocolate skin. He licked her shoulder before moving down her body towards her breasts. He stopped just above them and Alicia's answering groan of disappointment was loud. He pulled back, getting a very good look at these beauties up close had him throbbing but he held back the desire to just maul them with his hands as he brought his right hand up and hefted her breast with it. He was slightly surprised at the weight and the softness of her breasts. Alicia moaned slightly from his actions as his other hand came up and cupped her before he began moving them around, kneading into the soft flesh.

He finally felt familiar enough with her breasts when he noticed her dark areola and nipples were completely aroused as he felt Alicia almost growl and a hand forced his head forward, and directly over her nipple. He mentally smiled as he opened his mouth and proceeded to flick and lick her deliciously brown nipples. He loved the way she moaned in response to his actions.

It didn't take Harry long before he switched breasts, leaving the nipple of her left breast slathered in his saliva and glistening even in the low light of the room. Alicia's moans hadn't stopped since he started playing with her breasts and he drew another loud moan from her as he licked her nipple to resemble the one he just left before he began moving downward again. He laid feather-light kisses all down her stomach, which had her heaving beneath his fingers as he reached the waistband of her pajama pants.

He paused slightly, wondering if he should really be doing this after what he had done with Angelina the night before but Alicia took the decision out of his hands as he hands went to her waistband and easily dropped the pants to pool at her legs, revealing her shaved pussy lips which twitched slightly when they were exposed to the air. "No knickers?" he asked as he looked up at her flushed face, "You Naughty girl." he said, repeating a line he had read in the books, it must have worked as Alicia took a step back before flinging herself on the bed behind her, widening her legs so he had full view of her quivering pussy.

"That's right Harry, I am a naughty girl, and naughty girls get punished." Alicia said, her eyes were staring straight at Harry, "So, punish me." she said as she reached down, spreading her chocolate pussy lips to reveal the pink heaven which lay behind. Harry moved closer, slightly mesmerized as he realized he had never actually seen a pussy up close before. Sure, he had abused Angelina's last night but after having pumped his load into her, he wasn't very keen on watching his own stuff drip from her.

It looked like most of the ones he had seen, if only prettier and tighter than their loose ones so he hesitantly placed a hand on her thigh before moving in with his mouth, "This is also a first Alicia." he said and Alicia's pussy clenched in time with his words, he smiled as he figured he would finger her when she didn't seem so ready. Already, he could see a line of juices leaking from her and running down her body. He leaned in, hesitantly, and took a lick of his first pussy.

He admitted to himself that the taste wasn't what he expected but it wasn't bad. He could learn to like it pretty well if it was accompanied by a thrashing woman beneath him so he took a few more licks, liking how Alicia responded before trying what he had read about. He traced an A on her pussy lips and she bucked beneath him. He smiled slightly as he went through all of the capital letters of the alphabet. Alicia's groans and moans soon turned to screams of pleasure as he reached the end of the alphabet. It was when he was transitioning from capital letters to lowercase when he noticed that Alicia's hand was reaching down for the button that Harry had found was so very stimulating for Angelina last night.

He smiled as he brought a hand up and began flicking and rubbing the button as he took a deep breath of her musk before plunging his tongue into her body. He mentally smiled as her hands reached down, pressing down on his head as she screamed to the heavens. Her back arched off the bed she was laying on and her hips spasmed as Harry was shot down with female cum. He hesitantly swallowed the liquid which he had coaxed from her body.

It was a few moments before Alicia's tight womanhood would relinquish his tongue from it's stranglehold upon it. Harry withdrew his slightly tired tongue and aching jaw before removing his boxers and moving up Alicia's body to hover above her still shaking body. Alicia was quiet for a few moments before speaking hoarsely, "Well, now you know I'm a screamer." she said before she leaned up and kissed him, licking her lips when she pulled back, "I always love my own taste, but you just make it better." she giggled as she shifted, pushing her opening to Harry's tip.

She looked down at his member and Harry could see her hesitance as she lowered her body back down before she looked back up at him with wide eyes, "That's not a cock Harry, that's a bloody woman tamer." she said.

Harry chuckled, "Well, Angelina didn't call it that but I'm sure you and her can come up with numerous names from now on." he said and Alicia's eyes gleamed. He paused before speaking again, "If you don't want to Alicia, you know I wouldn't mind getting to know you better first." he said and Alicia looked sorely tempted to take his offer, "You will still always be the first girl I ever ate out." he said.

Alicia shivered and the rubbing of her lips against his tip caused Harry to buck slightly, pushing his tip forcefully against her entrance, but not penetrating her. Alicia shuddered before looking back up at him, "No, Harry. I'm ready, even if this is just as shag buddies for awhile, I am interested in you and I really don't mind shagging you, it's going to be such a chore!" she said dramatically to break the serious feeling in the room. Harry laughed slightly before beginning to push into her.

Harry hadn't been able to enjoy Angelina's sudden penetration. He had controlled a few of their later sessions but her first had been rushed and forceful. It was anything but that this time, Harry slowly pushed in, enjoying how he felt her engorged walls suck at his member, pulling him deeper into her delicously tight body. He groaned as he felt her arms surround him and her nails dig into his back. He stopped when he felt half of himself in her and her nails actually started to hurt.

Alicia's tight body relaxed slightly, Harry could feel her walls relax just slightly as well as she spoke, "Sorry Harry, Angelina and I have tried some dildos before but I wouldn't ever try the bigger ones so your the biggest I've ever had. It's a bit overwhelming." she admitted to a furious blush. That answered one of the questions he had for Angelina but he decided he was with Alicia.

"Just try to stay relaxed Alicia, I think with you being so tense it's making it slightly harder for you." he said and Alicia relaxed a little bit more. He waited a few moments before thrusting sharply, getting a third of himself inside her and leaving a small bit of himself out of her heat. Alicia screamed, in pleasure or pain, Harry didn't know but he looked down concerned, until she looked back up at him.

She rolled her hips slightly, pulling a small bit of him in her more and Harry thrust slightly, feeling his pelvic bone resting against her own had Harry sighing in relief as Alicia looked up at him in a bit of awe. When she saw him look down at her, she looked down their entwined bodies and her eyes widened as she saw his pelvic bone resting on hers.

"It's amazing Harry. So much better than I thought." she whispered, "I can see why Angelina would want to shag you, none of the dildos can compare and you're reaching so much deeper inside."

Harry smiled at her and she rolled her hips again, Harry decided that it was time to move and pulled out of her, causing her to moan in disappointment then scream in pleasure when he thrust back inside her, intentionally rubbing her clit with his pelvic motion. He delighted in the screams he drew from her throat as he set his own rythmn, consistently pounding in and out of her quivering sheath. He couldn't deny that Alicia was tighter than Angelina. Her pussy gripped him instead of massaging him as Angelina did. It was an amazingly new feeling and Harry was quickly being brought to the edge with it.

Alicia's screams grew in intensity as Harry varied his thrusts. Harry rose up, allowing himself a better view as he continued thrusting his hips. He loved the way her mouth was open in an almost eternal scream as he continued pleasing his newest lover. He also loved the way her hair framed her face as it splayed about her on the bed.

His eyes were drawn to her bouncing breasts and Harry had a wonderful idea. Using one hand, Harry reached forward and kneaded the soft flesh of Alicia's bountiful breasts and he heard Alicia's scream increase in pitch before feeling her clench particularly hard down on his member. He groaned as he felt his end near and hoped that the increasingly strong clenchs of Alicia's pussy meant she was close too. "Alicia, I'm gonna cum." he warned.

Alicia's eyes snapped open and her arms reached up, grabbing Harry and pulling him back down onto her harshly. He felt her own hips buck into his own and her pussy clenched so hard Harry winced slightly. He didn't even get to say anything else as he felt her legs wrap around his hips and pull him slightly deeper, pushing against that bony structure that he had reached in Angelina. "Inside my womb Harry, All of it inside me!" Alicia whispered hoarsely to him before crushing her lips to his own.

Harry lost himself after that, all he could feel was her breasts pressed against him, his lips moving with her own and his own hips pressing harshly into her own. Harry's balls quaked in pleasure as they contracted again and again. His member jerked inside Alicia's body and he felt his spunk travel from his balls into Alicia's womb. He groaned out as he felt load after load of his thick and potent spunk being pumped directly into her womb.

Alicia's eyes were rolling beneath him as her mouth opened in a ear piercing scream of pleasure. She had never felt the pleasure of having been ejaculated into and the very first time she was it was within her most sacred place. She felt his member jerk and then her mind burst into white stars as his hot, white, sticky spunk blasted against the back wall of her womb. Her hips bucked, coaxing more and more of his load from him and she didn't stop trying to coax him until she felt his heavy balls stop contracting against her body. She moaned out in fulfillment as she felt her womb bloat slightly from the amount of spunk he had pumped into her.

Both of them panted from their exertions but Alicia was brought back to reality when Harry throbbed pleasantly inside her. She looked down and noticed he was still hard, "Bloody Hell that was excellent. Angelina is completely forgiven if that's how well you blew her mind." she said.

Harry chuckled, "I'm not done yet Alicia, we still have almost an hour and a half until breakfast and I think you need more of me to make sure you aren't jealous of Angelina." he said. Alicia seemed to contemplate it a moment.

"I think that might be true Harry, I must complement you on trying to keep jealousy out of this." she said politely.

Harry snorted, "I have no idea how you managed to sound so proper while I'm still in you." he said. Alicia smiled at him before rolling her hips.

It was an hour later that Harry left Alicia in a spasming mess on her bed, her legs spread wide and her pussy dribbling his thick spunk. He barely managed not to stumble drunkenly as he made it to the common room in his robes from last night. Angelina was the one to come into her room and look at Alicia in shock then in happiness as she watched Alicia's glazed eyes move over to her lover.

"Great isn't he?" Angelina asked. Alicia moaned in response before speaking.

"You are completely forgiven. He knows about the plan and is, apparently, not too upset about it." she said as she waved at her pussy, "We just have to break this to Katie." Angelina nodded before helping her friend get ready for the morning.

"By the way Alicia," Angelina said and Alicia's eyes slowly slid over to her friend and lover, "You're glowing." she said cheekily and Alicia smiled happily.

"I know." she replied.

* * *

After having showered once again, to get rid of the smell of sex that cloaked him, Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry walked with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step as he entered the Great Hall and even the whispers that followed in his wake didn't deter his really good mood. He spotted Katie all the way down the table and briefly debated sitting next to her but noticed Ron and Hermione sitting in the middle of the table. He made his way to his best friends, deciding he would approach Katie at some other time.

He sat down next to Hermione, whom was shoveling food into her mouth almost at the same rate as Ron. It was slightly disgusting but he greeted them, "Hey Ron, Hermione." he hadn't really decided what he was going to do with Hermione, what Angelina and Alicia had told him about her upset him but only because she had been so adamant on helping him in terms of his broom that she went behind his back but couldn't even report his obvious buildup? It was strange.

Hermione and Ron both looked up and Ron immediately greeted him, "'ey, 'arry." he spoke with the food in his mouth. Harry gave him an exasperated look and Ron hastily gulped his food before speaking again, "Morning Harry." he said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Hey Harry, sorry I can't stay, I'll see you in class." she said quickly before grabbing her books and rushing off, presumably to the library. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is she trying to free all the house elves?" Harry asked Ron, whom simply nodded as he continued to eat. Harry sighed before turning to his own food and ate at a sightly pace. It was a few moments of eating peacefully before he noticed Neville sitting by himself a few spots away and, spontaneously, decided to get to know the forgetful, and seemingly friendless, boy from their year. "Hey, Neville!" he called out.

Neville looked up, obviously surprised from Harry's call and then motion to come sit by him. Neville hesitated a few moments before moving closer to Harry. Harry smiled at him, "Hey Neville, have a good summer?" he asked.

Neville nodded his head shyly. "It was okay." he said quietly.

Harry nodded his head before turning back to his food. The three young men ate in silence with the clamor of the Great Hall surrounding them until, almost abruptly, the sounds of the Great Hall fell to a few whispers. Harry blinked as he finished his breakfast and looked up from his plate to see what had silenced the Great Hall. Harry's eyes locked onto the two women whom were now being ogled at from the whole school.

Angelina and Alicia, both the pictures of perfection they usually were, their hair was tamed and styled about their faces as their robes fell gracefully from their shoulders. Their beauty had graced these halls for the past six years so it wasn't much surprise at that. The thing that had the Great Hall in whispers was the unearthly glow that emanated from their very skin and the way their eyes seemed to glow from power.

The silence was broken as Angelina and Alicia both moved forward, with obvious limps as if they had sat on something uncomfortable for a long period of time. Angelina and Alicia both ignored Harry has they moved past him but he felt his chest swelling in pride from their imposing figures. Plus the fact that the reason they were so noticeable was because of him was not lost on his personal ego. Despite what might have been said by Snape, Harry was not attention seeking, however, his self-confidence was not too high because of his living conditions. Harry himself didn't know this but that feeling of pride was a boost in his self-confidence.

The small smile that played at Harry's lips must have brought Neville's attention as he moved closer to Harry so Ron couldn't hear him, "Both of them Harry?" he asked slightly increulously.

Harry turned to Neville, slightly surprised, "Why do you think it was me?" he asked.

Neville smirked slightly, "Besides the fact that you just admitted you know why they are glowing and wouldn't unless they told you or had a pureblood tutor, the fact that you were strutting like a peacock earlier." he smiled as he looked at Harry's face show shock then a small smile.

"Okay, you got me there." he said, he hadn't expected the little bit of reasoning from shy little Neville. He sighed before peeking at Ron, whose eyes were still glued to his two lovers forms. "Yes, both of them. If you must know." he said. Neville smirked slightly before looking back at them.

"Well, congratulations, I guess. I figured it must have been you though, you're the only wizard with enough power to put that much glow off, except Dumbledore, and maybe Snape." Neville said. Harry blinked in surprise but didn't comment as he looked away from Neville.

As soon as Angelina and Alicia sat, the whispers increased to the usual clamor but the general talk was of Alicia and Angelina. He spared a glance down the table and flinched when he saw how furious Katie seemed. She was shooting daggers at her teammates, whom seemed to be trying to tell her what had happened.

Harry was torn from watching his lovers, and hopefully future lover, by Professor McGonagall's hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter." she said as she rifled through from parchments in her hand before pulling out a single piece. "Because of your letter earlier in the year and your passing of the end of year exams in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, you were accepted into the fourth year curriculum. I have also withdrawn you from Divination per your request. I hope you have a productive year." she said, the smile that played on her lips showed she approved of his change of classes. Arithmancy had been easy, most of the first year was done in muggle school math, he hadn't really needed to learn anything. Ancient Runes was a bit more intensive but finding out about the use of the Runes was well worth the effort he put in over the summer. He really didn't want anything to do with anymore prophecies.

* * *

Hermione barely made it to the Herbology greenhouses on time but she was beaming as she took out her fresh school supplies. Harry chuckled slightly as he shook his head in exasperation. The rest of the day was rather uneventful as Care for Magical Creatures was next for them. The blast ended skrewts did not look like they were going to be fun to handle. Lunch was almost an exact repeat of breakfast with the distinct difference that Neville had slid into the seat next to Harry hesitantly only to be greeted with a smile and return one himself. Hermione, again missed Angelina and Alicia's appearance, which had slightly subsided in Alicia's case, and almost completely disappeared for Angelina.

The two girls looked slightly annoyed but Harry was happy to note that Katie didn't rebuff them as they sat down next to her. They still didn't look at Harry and Harry was slightly worried they may now be annoyed with him but he hoped it was only because they didn't want it known they were shagging him just yet. After lunch would have been divination, but since Harry had switched classes he gave Ron an odd look as Ron cracked a joke about having Divinations as Neville slapped a hand to his face next to him. "Really, Ron?" Neville had asked before shaking his head and turning to Harry, "See you at dinner." he said before leaving with a confused Ron.

Harry smiled slightly when he saw the Arithmancy group in front of him choke as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the desks. It took the group of ravenclaws, hufflepuffs and a few slytherins to realize that he was serious about being here. Naturally, it was the slytherins who had something to say. The person who said it, however, had Harry raising an eyebrow in surprise. The blonde haired, busty even with her school robes on, princess of the slytherin caste spoke in icy tones, "What are you doing here Potter?" she asked. Daphne Greengrass, a woman he had heard much about but little of it was personal, it was all about how she seemed to detest everyone around her, taking every chance to belittle those around her.

Harry, instead of being intimidated by her, admittedly imposing, figure, simply took out his book and opened it to the first chapter. "Studying Greengrass, just like the rest of you." he responded after a few moments of silence. He didn't look up from his book, if he had, he would have seen the taken aback look of shock that passed over her face before she turned back to her own book, surprising the rest of the room.

Harry held back the chuckle that threatened to burst from his lips when Hermione came into the room and caused Professor Vector to actually clear her voice to get Hermione to move from the doorway. He smiled at Hermione as she sat next to him, the only other person in this year from Gryffindor, who took this class. The class went by rather fast, an interesting lecture that introduced them into the new year's syllabus.

It was when the class was dismissed, with no homework that Hermione jumped on Harry. "Harry, when did you take up Arithmancy? Shouldn't you be in the third year class? What about divination?" she asked quickly and Harry shook his head, knowing only she could get so many questions out in one breath.

"In order, this year. I passed last year's competency exam, and I dropped it." he said as he moved towards the Great Hall. He folded a piece of parchment in his hand, a note that he had written in class to Angelina and Alicia so they could meet him without being spied upon and he could get the answers he wanted from them.

Hermione kept pestering him with questions as he and her walked towards the Great Hall, and Harry was beginning to contemplate getting her to be quiet by mentioning his backup but he really did want to know if Hermione had ever reported what she should have noticed or if she was just ignoring it in favor of fooling around with her dormmates. Instead, he sent a glare her way when they were about to enter the Great Hall and after having answered her many questions, "Enough Hermione." he said gruffly as he shoved his way into the Great Hall. Hermione blinked in surprise behind him before following behind him, slightly chastised.

Harry smiled a small smile as he noticed that Angelina and Alicia were the reason the entrance to the Great Hall was clogged. His smile slipped when he saw Draco standing next to them and the looks on their faces were less than favorable. He growled low in his throat as he moved forward. "What's the matter?" he heard Draco proclaim, "You should be proud to have been shagged by me." he stated arrogantly. Harry did notice how a few of the Slytherins were standing next to the group and he smiled when he saw a few of the women in Slytherin look disgustedly at him.

"Stop spreading rumors Malfoy! We wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole!" Angelina barked at him as Alicia's eyes roared to life behind her brown color. "Of course, we could be rubbing against you and we probably wouldn't feel a thing." she commented as she made a pointed look to his groin Draco's face reddened.

Harry took this time to interfere, "What's the problem Angelina, Alicia?" he asked as he walked right up in between the two. The charge in the air nearly crackled as the three made a united front in front of Malfoy's sneering face.

His sneer was quickly replaced with a haughty look, "Nothing that concerns you Potter!" he spat, "Just teaching my whores where their place is." he said as his eyes roved Angelina and Alicia's body. Harry's eyes darkened and he noticed a busty blonde in the background that looked startled.

"They are not whores and you'd best be watching your tongue Malfoy. Call them that again and I'll be happy to hold you down as they attempt to hex your bits off." he said, the answering grins from his lovers were truely intimidating.

Malfoy, however, was always a master of turning speeches to his favor, "Ha! You mean they couldn't even get me with their first hex?" he scoffed arrogantly, "Goes to show just how worthless they are." Unfortunately for Draco, he was going to learn why the Sorting Hat had wanted to place Harry in Slytherin.

"I said try because they probably need a microscope to even see your bits and it would take a few test shots." he retorted to Draco's completely embarrased face. Harry's mind was already fast as work to protect the two women next to him, whom had moved closer to him after his speech, "Of course, there is a simple way of figuring out if you were the one they shagged." he commented.

Draco jumped at this, "Pray tell what that method may be Potter." he said with his usual arrogance.

Harry shrugged, "Just test yourself against someone to show you really are as powerful as you claim." he said. The crowd broke into whispers and Harry could see the staff table was now interested in what was happening. It was a shame it took this to get the teachers involved.

"And I suppose you would be the one I should test myself against eh Potter." Malfoy said.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I won't humilate you like that but I bet Neville would be happy to show how strong you are." he commented which had all the eyes on Neville, whom was suddenly much more nervous than before.

Malfoy laughed derisively, "Longbottom, Pottor?" he asked and some of the slytherins joined in the chuckles, even some of the surrounding group were chuckling in amusement.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry taunted, "Scared Neville will beat you?" he asked. Malfoy sharpened quickly and shot Harry a glare before nodding his assent. Harry walked over to Neville and smiled at him, "Time to show some courage Neville, ready to put Malfoy in his place?" he asked Neville actually shot Harry a small glare before reverting to his shy and nervous self.

"I don't have a choice now Harry." he said resignedly. Harry did feel bad he was putting Neville in the spotlight like this so he decided to try to help the lad. He took his wand out, the holly wand gleamed in the light of the Great Hall and he placed it in Neville's hands. Remembering what Ollivander had said about the wand choosing the wizard, Harry took a guess that he hoped would work.

Harry whispered to himself, "Work for him." before he looked at Neville, "Just stun him Neville. If you win I'll buy you your own wand." he offered, Neville looked worried about that but he took a step forward and suddenly the Great Hall grew silent as the two competitors stared each other down. Harry felt the magical buildup from Neville begin slowly and then, like a blast was heard int he Hall both competitors spun into action.

"Stupefy!" both of them yelled, red light streaked from both wands, impacting in the middle of the floor and it took but a moment before Neville's stream pulsed and destroyed Malfoy's beam and then slammed into the boy's chest, rendering him completely immobile when he collapsed on the floor of the Great Hall. There was a silence that followed the extremely short burst of magic that encompassed the Great hall until Alicia moved forward a few steps towards Malfoy.

Alicia spat in Malfoy's face and the very action drew gasps from the crowd, "That's for the gall that you had to ever" her quiet voice sounded large in the encompassing silence and the fact she practically hissed when she said ever was not missed, "insinuate that I would touch you in any other way than to beat you senseless, much less that you touch Angelina." she took a breath before straightening to her full height, "I would presume that this shows you _your_ rightful place, you arrogant little boy." she said before she moved back to Angelina and the Gryffindors all broke into wide smiles.

Harry smiled as he watched Neville get mobbed by the gryffindors and the pats on the back were well appreciated, he slipped the note he had in his hands into Angelina's pocket, patting her leg before moving away and sitting down next to Hermione, who was watching Ron congratulate Neville. Harry looked at the food around him and began to load his plate with the food he wanted. As he did so, he thought back to what he just did and questioned himself. Why did he step aside and pull Neville to the front? How did he allow Malfoy's taunts to simply slide off him as if they didn't matter?

Normally, he would be happy to fight Malfoy himself and prove him wrong. Today, he wanted Neville to stand up to Malfoy. Neville had always been a forgetful but kind and gentle bloke. A bit clumsy and on the chubby side the past years but Harry could see Neville was growing out of the baby fat that lingered on his fellow Gryffindor's body. Besides, the way he had stood in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry in their first year had gained Neville Harry's respect. " _Makes me wonder why I didn't befriend him before._ " Harry thought to himself.

"That wasn't very smart Harry." Hermione said from next to Harry, he frowned back at her.

"I suppose not, but Neville needed the boost. Plus, now we know it's really just his wand that is the problem." he replied. Harry was struck again as he wondered why she would help him so much up to this point, with her intelligence and with her actions but would ignore something that was so easily remedied in the same manner that she had taken last year towards his firebolt. All she had to do was mention that she felt he was backed up, he was sure they could do it anonymously, and that would have been the end of it. He might have suspected her but he wouldn't be able to prove anything, and Harry was sure that he had never accused anyone of anything without proof before now.

Regardless, Harry knew now was not the time to approach Hermione about her apparent lack of action. Besides, who's to say she didn't report it but Madam Pomfrey didn't tell him just yet because of some other condition like those potions this year? "You're not shoveling food into your mouth again?" Harry said teasingly. Hermione's answering glare was halfhearted at best. Harry was slightly worried when he saw her bushy hair seem to droop when her shoulders slumped.

"I was trying to find out information on House Elves and I was going to create a movement to free them." she said and Harry was a little surprised at how down she seemed about it. She was usually filled with the fire that had sparked in her eyes the past few days when she was on such a crusade, Hermione's voice cut through his concerns, "I found out some pretty disturbing things about House elves Harry." she said morosely.

She took a deep breath before looking at him, "The first House elf was free. He willingly bound himself to a wizard's house in order to pay back a debt he felt he owed the wizard. The wizard wasn't very happy about that. Mainly because, apparently, the wizard didn't believe in slaves himself, despite how there were still human slaves in the world." she took a sip of water and Harry was very interested in her story, she smiled at him before continuing. "But, upon seeing how happy the elf was to serve him, he let the elf stay but he didn't treat him like a slave, he treated him like a friend." Harry smiled at this, thinking of Dobby and how he would treat the odd little elf, "The elf spread his 'wonderful' life story to the rest of his kind when he got a chance and urged elves to follow in his footsteps. This led to most of the elves becoming bound to a wizarding family." Hermione said. "That's the beginning of the story."

Harry watched as Hermione took another sip, the Great Hall was beginning to quiet down and the crowd which had swept up Neville was being dispersed by the arrival of professor Flitwick. "Most wizards didn't mistreat their elves initially, luring most elves in, it wasn't for another few generations until the looking down on elves began. The worst part about this is why I've slowed down." Harry raised an eyebrow, "I found out that House elves without a bond to someone, or who didn't live in a magic rich place like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, or Hogwarts, would eventually wither and die from a loss of magic. They rely upon that bond to give them their magic. Previous house elves didn't have magic to help them, they were muggle until the bond fully stabilized." she shook her head dejectedly.

Harry blinked, "Wow, that's quite the story." he said. Hermione nodded. Harry turned to see who sat next to him and smiled at the flushed Neville who appeared there. "Enjoyed yourself?" he asked.

Neville smiled back at him, "Yes, and thanks for lending me your wand; I think I will take up your offer to try for my own wand. My father's wand is nice but it didn't work nearly as good as yours." he said as he handed Harry back his own wand. Harry smiled and nodded before turning back to his dinner. When Harry was finished, he glanced down the table, looking for his two lovers and frowned when he didn't see them. He sighed lightly before looking to his companions.

"I'm going to head up to the Owlery and send that letter to Mrs. Weasley, see you all in the common room?" he asked. Getting affirmatives by his friends, he stood and moved out the Great Hall, heading towards the Owlery.


	3. Talks and More Shagging

Harry smiled as he walked into the owlery. He didn't even have to look up as Hedwig immediately appeared on his shoulder, giving him a stern look before ruffling her feathers and rubbing her head against his cheek in an affectionate gesture Harry had come to realize meant Hedwig was happy to see him without her having to go to him. He chuckled lightly as he raised his hand and stroked her feathers, getting a short hoot from her for his ministrations.

"It's good to see you too Hedwig. I only left you a few days ago when I let you leave Privet Drive but it seems so much longer than that." he muttered to himself and his mind flashed to the two incredible shags he had participated in in the past day and a half. He chuckled again, "Who would have thought that I would ever shag someone?" he couldn't supress the smile of glee that spread along his face as he imagined the feelings he had experienced from his coupling. "Much less that it would be Angelina or Alicia!" he exclaimed quietly, still stroking his owl and causing her to hoot in pleasure. He let out a short bark of laughter, "Odder still is the fact I shagged them BOTH!" he said with a hint of amazement in his own voice.

"And what a shag it was." Alicia's voice floated to him from the entrance of the Owlery, both his lovers were standing there looking at him with a loving look in their eyes as they watched him pet his owl.

"Mmmm, think we could go again Harry?" Angelina purred from next to Alicia.

Harry felt himself harden from their tones but he was stopped from answering as he felt Hedwig puff herself up and then launch herself at the two women. Harry watched, entranced, as his owl circled the two women whom had stepped into the owlery for a few seconds before she hovered in front of Angelina, fixing his first lover with a look that Harry had never seen before.

Angelina stared back at Hedwig, the two females seemed to have a private conversation as Hedwig floated in front of Angelina before she blinked and Hedwig landed on Angelina's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek as she had done to Harry. Angelina smiled and reached up, petting Hedwig like Harry had been as Alicia leaned in to get a closer look at her.

"She's really quite beautiful Harry." Alicia whispered and Hedwig's head whipped around to fix Alicia with a stern look as well. This time, Hedwig took considerably less time to determine whatever she wanted as she blinked and hopped over to Alicia's shoulder, allowing Alicia to pet her as Angelina and Harry had before her.

"She's a smart owl Harry. Unique." Angelina said quietly as she reached out and stroked Hedwig's feathers again, adding to the hooting Hedwig was already doing. Harry smiled gently, the scene in front of him was very endearing. While he had felt extremely comfortable around Angelina and Alicia before, the sight of Hedwig's acceptance of the two women in his life was something that was irreplaceable. She had only ever warmed up to Hermione like this but even she didn't ever ride upon Hermione's shoulder, only allowing Hermione to pet her.

Hedwig's eyes bored into Harry's own and Harry's small smile widened even further. Hedwig's short bark startled the girls slightly but Harry's response was something that neither expected, "I know Hedwig. I like them too." he said with happiness in his voice, and the women smiled at him lovingly, "I'm glad you approve of them. I'll make sure to keep them safe for you." Hedwig barked once again, and the girls could swear they could hear a feminine voice speaking, 'You better.' Before Hedwig launched herself from Alicia's shoulder to go back to Harry's shoulder, allowing him to tie on the letter he had written to Mrs. Weasley. "The Burrow girl and please make sure she sends me back an answer before you leave." he said and Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately before launching herself out the window and flying off into the night.

Harry watched as Hedwig disappeared into the night and Alicia and Angelina moved up to stand next to him. They remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying each others company as Harry wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pulled them close to himself. Both girls giggled lightly, kissing him on the cheek as they pressed themselves in from either side. "Shall we go to a classroom or would a bedroom be better suited to our talk?" Harry asked gently, having explained that he wanted to talk about this, whatever it was he was in, seriously before he went too deep.

Both women looked at each other before chorusing, "Bedroom, specifically ours." they said and began to lead Harry to the Gryffindor tower. Harry went willingly, knowing he didn't have any homework and wishing to get this discussion over with. The three remained alert, making sure they encountered no one in the halls as they walked together with hands intwined. It wasn't until they got Harry to the common room that Harry remembered about the wards and the fact they hadn't sounded when he entered or left the girls dorms this morning.

"How am I going to get up that?" Harry asked dubiously, pointing towards the stairs. The girls blinked before Angelina smiled mischievously.

"Same way as last night." she said jovially before flicking her wand at him and he was suddenly floating in the air as the girls brought him up the flights of stairs to their personal room. Harry blinked.

"That's it?" he asked bewildered, "Just a simple levitation charm and I could have been up here years ago?"

Alicia shook her head, "No, the magic has to be a witch otherwise it'll set off the wards." she explained.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"That's it." Angelina affirmed, "It makes it so only guys that are actually invited by girls can make it up here, of course, if a girl so much as squeaks the wrong way with a guy in their dorm the wards get tripped again. Their really sensitive." she said as she seemed to be remembering a past incident, "I remember in third year, some guy took a girl's virginity and the slight squeak of pain she had triggered the wards because it deemed it hostile. Poor girl was traumatized and the guy felt horrible, on top of being suspended." she said sadly. Harry blinked but didn't elaborate.

"So..." Alicia said as she stripped herself of her tobes and let her schoolgirl outfit below those robes be shown. Harry's eyes drifted to her chest and then to the short skirt that flaunted him as she tossed herself on the bed, allowing him to get a peek at the red panties she was wearing underneath them. "What did you want to ask?" she purred.

Angelina smirked at Harry as she walked past him, swaying her hips seductively as she had also divested herself of her robes, showcasing the almost sinful dimensions of her garments, her breasts bursting against her small shirt and her skirt flipping up to give him a perfect view of her panty-clad bum. "What can we do for you tonight?" she asked with a lusty undertone in her voice.

Harry felt himself harden at their provocative display, especially when Angelina moved to Alicia's bed and covered her body with her own, mashing their breasts together to entice him further. "Stop!" he said desperately, trying to curb his libido which was telling him to just take these women again and again until they couldn't walk. "Please stop!" he said.

Angelina frowned and rolled off Alicia, though the sight she presented was no less enticing as her breasts looked about ready to pop out of her top, she did speak with less lust, "What's wrong?" she asked, concernedly, Harry's eyes locked on her own, "You already know about our plans... what's stopping you from completing it?" she asked, "I mean, we made it clear that this was a package deal." she said, gesturing between her and Alicia.

Harry sighed and sat down on Angelina's bed, next to Alicia's, and he could see both of them lock onto the raging erection he had. "I really want to talk first." he said, "I have questions that I really want answered before I do anything else. I wouldn't feel right otherwise." he said quietly and Alicia and Angelina both sat up, looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"First off, if we continue this..." he said motioning between the three of them, "what exactly do you want to come out of this?" he asked warily.

Both women exchanged looks before looking at him and giggling, "What any person would want out of a relationship Harry." Angelina supplied.

"Commitment, Loving touches, Snogging, Shagging." Alicia said as she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with lust.

"Commitment?" he asked, making sure he understood the 'rules of the game' as it were.

Alicia and Angelina shared another look before responding, "Yes, commitment Harry. We expect you to remain faithful to us while this continues and we will, in turn, remain faithful to you and each other." Alicia said, "I can promise that this will have some... _pleasureable benefits_ Harry." she said seductively.

Harry shivered and looked at the two women with barely restrained lust, which the both of them thrived upon, it seemed, as they thrust their breasts out towards him in an enticing manner. Harry drew a shuddering breath. "Anything else?" he asked.

"If you're asking whether we want a ring right now or not the answer is no." Angelina said and paused, "For now." she added and Harry's eyes snapped to their's.

"Did you think we were entering into a relationship just to play around Harry?" Alicia asked, a bit perturbed at Harry's apparent fear of their proposition. She continued, seeing Harry's eyes widen a bit, "If we wanted that we would just be with each other Harry." she informed him, "We wouldn't try to be with you if we didn't think it would work out and I, personally, could never see myself entering into a relationship without thinking it would lead to marriage or some form of commitment." she said with a bit of heat to her voice as Angelina nodded next to her.

Harry backpedaled fast, "I wasn't afraid of proposing Alicia, I really want a family." he said, the pain and the raw need in his voice caused both women to look at him with less hate and more curiosity, "But, I was thinking of when I could propose, I mean I can't do that for three years and you are leaving in two years... what happens when we're separated for almost a year while I'm in school and you two wind up trying to get jobs?" he said, surprising both women at the insight to think so far ahead.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Harry but do you think two years of loving relationship could really be broken by one year of patchy visits. If we truly love each other, do you think it would affect us at all?" Angelina asked Harry and Harry conceded the battle with a bow of his head.

"Sorry." he said quietly and Alicia and Angelina smiled.

"Don't be sorry Harry. Just be honest. It's how this will work." Alicia said in a comforting tone and Harry nodded.

"So..., What about the glowing?" Harry asked.

"What about it?" Alicia replied with a raised eyebrow.

Harry floundered for a moment, thinking of how to phrase his question before speaking, "I don't really know what that means, nor how long it's going to happen or even why it happens. I am clueless about it and I want to learn more." he said frankly.

Alicia smiled gently at him, "Okay Harry. The glowing is a product of a significantly powerful wizard, that's you." she said with a cheeky smile as Harry blushed lightly, "basically pouring his own spunk into a comparatively weaker witch, which would be us." she said as she motioned towards Angelina and herself, "And probably the rest of the witch population in Hogwarts with the exception of Mcgonagall. Of course, this is all relative, your power is so much higher that the glow is significantly stronger than normal." Alicia smirked lightly, "Normally, the glow is barely noticeable, ever hear of what Muggles call the post-sex glow Harry?" she asked and Harry nodded his head, "It's actually based off the fact that witches usually glow a bit after they finish a good shag."

"Okay, but why glowing?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, no one knows why it takes the form of glowing. It's got something to do with the connection between your fluids and your magical essence circulating in your body. Basically, the witch recieves the power from the wizard through his cum." she explained. "With me so far?" she asked and Harry nodded, "Good, to answer your final question, the glowing will continue to happen until the power we are absorbing through your cum expands our magical essence until we aren't so far away in power levels. Probably about a month going by how bright we glow right after. This process is slow going so it's going to take awhile, though I do like the fact that I'm getting a power boost. It really spices up the shag Harry." she said as her voice grew husky towards the end. Harry smiled, feeling a rush of pride through his body.

"Is that it Harry?" Angelina asked, her eyes darkened with lust as she eyed his still hard member, "Or can we get to shagging?" she said, lusty undertones coated her voice like honey.

Harry flushed only slightly, before clearing his throat, "Well, I was wondering about Katie's reaction to what you told her." he said a bit hesitantly and he could feel the mood drop a bit as the women looked down.

"She's not too happy with us." Alicia said and Angelina snorted.

"Not too happy with us is an understatement, she right tore us a new one when she heard what we did. She was so bloody scary I just wanted to crawl back into bed for the rest of the day." she said as she shivered lightly.

"So, what did she say?" Harry prodded after seeing both girls moping about the reaction to their third person of the chaser trio that had led their team to victory three years in a row.

Alicia looked away, "She wants to join, she really does but she's hesitant because we already had you." she admitted, Harry opened his mouth to speak but Angelina silenced him with a sorrowful look, "There was a reason she was supposed to have your virginity Harry." Alicia said quietly, "She's the only one of us who has kept her virginity whole in the hopes that you would take it before her sixth year. If you didn't take it this year she was going to get a boyfriend after the OWLs."

Harry blinked and felt oddly touched that Katie had deemed him so worthy as to keep herself safe for so long but he wondered what this really meaned. "She was supposed to lose her virginity with you so you would have a special connection. Both Angelina and I agreed it would only be fair since she had put the effort into it and then we went and buggered it up. She's steaming mad at us but she's scared to approach you because she's insecure." Angelina supplied.

"Then maybe I should talk to her." Harry offerred and Angelina and Alicia shook their heads.

"The best thing for you to do with Katie is let her sort it out on her own. She may be hesitant now but she's just trying to come up with her own plan in regards to how she wants to handle you now that you're willing to do this." Alicia said. "Especially since she had prepared herself to seduce you and now you're the one with the experience. It's kinda intimidating because we were kinda exuberant about your abilities." Alicia added as the two blushed in front of him and Harry felt his own blush creep up his neck.

"Okay, so I should let Katie come to me then?" he asked and both girls nodded, "Alright, last question... why did you avoid me in the Great Hall?" he asked quietly, this was something that had been bugging him. Despite the fact he had returned the favor, he really didn't want to hide his relationship if he didn't have to. He wouldn't announce it to the world, but he wasn't going to be only intimate behind closed doors if the women didn't mind it.

Alicia and Angelina shared another look before looking at Harry, "We figured you wouldn't want the extra attention." Angelina said and Harry shook his head. "Plus, We weren't sure if you wanted to go public quickly or just use the tournament to coverup any bad press you might get, Merlin knows you are the number one topic of gossip in Hogwarts." she said.

Harry nodded his head, "Well, I guess I should say that I don't want to shout that we are in a relationship but I don't want to be stuck doing things only behind closed doors. I want to be able to kiss or hug you girls in the hallways if I get the sudden urge to do so." he said with a faint blush but a very mischievous grin on his face. Angelina's and Alicia's skin darkened as they both blushed like schoolgirls and Harry wondered why they hadn't built an immunity to such flattery yet. "Beyond that, I want to do whatever you girls want to do. I realize that this will reflect on you just as much as on me so I leave it up to you two to decide how to proceed." he said as he removed his shirt, allowing his trainers to be the only thing he had left on.

Alicia and Angelina stared hungrily at his chest and Alicia gulped as Angelina moved to occupy Harry's right side, running her fingers down his chest that caused familiar shivers to run through his body. "Well, I think we should just act like normal and if we find we want to snog in the middle of the hallway or shag in a classroom or broom closet then we just take advantage of it and let the rumors figure it out for themselves." Harry's moan of pleasure was her only answer and Alicia gave up trying to hold herself back.

Alicia's clothes were ripped off her body as fast as she could manage and she grinned as she saw Angelina had already removed Harry's trainer, allowing his throbbing erection to point into the air as she pushed Harry down to snog him. She easily straddled her newest lover and sank all of his impressive girth within her with a groan of pleasure.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on his face as he nuzzled his head into Angelina's bosom and felt Alicia's tight body behind him. He grinned as he felt his erection poking at Angelina's entrance but sighed when he realized that both of his lovers were thoroughly exhausted from their night of passionate coupling. Harry had really gotten into it last night, after having his fears and insecurities being laid to rest, Harry had attacked his lovers with a furious passion that could only be held by a teenage boy high on his first lover, or lovers, as it were. While Harry would hesitate to say he loved these women, he would never, for a moment, doubt that he fancied them. He also didn't doubt that even if they, Merlin forbid, completely cut him off from sex; he would still fancy the both of them for their attitudes and personalities as well.

He let out a small sigh of comfort as he felt his erection lessen from his less than arousing thoughts. It lessened the pressure put upon his body as he was feeling the strain he had put his lovers through the last night. While he had the younger body, and more physically active it seemed, they had a voracious appetite for him that Harry hadn't hesitated to match when he realized their eagerness. Harry hadn't thought anything could match their first times together, but this had been a close second.

Sighing again, he felt Angelina shift next to him and looked up to see her eyes staring at him as he nuzzled into her. The soft smile on her face was very cute, Harry decided idly, as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Good Morning." she whispered to him as she looked into his deep emerald eyes.

"Good morning." he whispered back as he nuzzled her chest once again, getting a shiver from her as he grinned, "Like that do you?" he asked mischievously.

Angelina shuddered again as his mouth enclosed a stiff nipple and she pressed herself to his body again, feeling his erection pressing against her lower lips sent another shiver of desire through her but the soreness in her lower body told he she was not doing anything until after a few relaxing potions, "So do you." she whispered back and shifted her hips around so he groaned from her actions.

"You minx." he whispered back before giving her nipple one last lick. He was interrupted from moving as Alicia leaned forward and laid a kiss upon his neck, which was riddled with hickeys from the night before.

"Are you complaining?" she asked softly and Harry chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no." Angelina said cheekily as she sighed and then rolled away from Harry, Alicia following her on the other side of Harry, leaving him laying in Angelina's bed with a raging erection. "I'd take care of you Harry," she said with a saucy wink, "but I need to take a shower before classes." she turned and walked towards the door.

Harry watched as Angelina swayed her hips as she walked away, she obviously knew she was enticing him and the light in the room reflected off the dired juices between her chocolate legs. He felt a rush of pride as he watched his lover walk away from her, the slightest limp visible to him and smiled as she sent him another wink before slipping out of the room.

"You know," Alicia said from next to the bed, drawing his gaze to her body, her enticingly tight and he could see a fresher dribble of liquid dribble from her own legs and he felt himself throb in response, "I was going to offer to help you, but since you ogled Angelina and didn't so much as spare me a glance, I think you can suffer." she said with a smile that said she wasn't really angry but was teasing him as she turned and almost bounced from the room.

Harry sighed as he looked at his throbbing erection. He knew the girls were teasing him because they probably weren't up to actually going for another round, to be honest, neither was he. He worried, yesterday, that he had upset Angelina since she was so eager to leave that morning, but learned through her vocal denials last night that she had been thoroughly sore and needed some sort of relieve before shagging him again. He suspected that was what had just happened again. He just sighed again as he stood and gathered his clothes, sneaking out of the dorms and up to his own to get a change of robes and take a shower himself before the rest of the tower awakened.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room with a smile on his face, his unruly hair wet from the shower he had just taken but his good mood was dropped as he saw a stern-looking Hermione standing in the common room with a frown on her face. "Where did you go last night?" she asked, her normal bossy tone, which had rarely ever annoyed Harry like it had the rest of the people she talked to, actually struck him with a flash of annoyance as he listened to her.

Harry blinked before answering, "I went to the Owlery and then I went for a walk." he answered, which was partially true, since he had taken a walk after meeting Angelina and Alicia at the tower.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "You said you'd meet us in the common room. Why did you go for a walk when you said you'd meet us up here?" she questioned. Harry sighed lightly.

"I just wanted to go for a walk Hermione, it was the first day back and I was feeling a bit nostalgic." he replied and a flash of what he thought was surprise flitted across Hermione's face before she returned to her stern look, which had cowed everyone but he so far.

"You could have come and told us Harry." she chided, though the steel in her tone had only lessened slightly.

Harry opened his mouth, a retort about not having to tell her everywhere he went on the tip of his tongue, when he realized that she was just being Hermione and she was naturally worried about him, that was the only reason she was doing this, "Okay Hermione." he answered, projecting a thoroughly chastised tone of voice.

Hermione smiled, "Let's go get some breakfast." she said with a bit of a jump in her step and Harry chuckled at her before following her out the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The next few days went by fairly fast, the show of Angelina and Alicia showing up every morning glowing like the first day of term had quieted down, though everyone was trying to figure out who they were shagging. Harry took a bit of pleasure in thwarting everyone's attempts at finding him out by using various charms and his invisibility cloak to great effect. The girls even found it pleasant to deny even the Twins, who were frustrated at the fact they couldn't find Harry out, the information of whom they were shagging on such a regular basis. Luckily, Harry's dormmates bought his excuse that he was prowling the corridors during the night just to explore the castle a bit more, especially when he gave them each a hidden corridor, as well as hidden alcoves to take their girls, that they had not found yet, the marauder's map helped with that. Of course, he also asked them to not tell Ron, who always passed out way before Harry left, or Hermione that he left his bed so often.

The second time he appeared in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Harry had actually been accepted pretty fast once he demonstrated that he was knowledgable on what he should know from the past year. Harry, however, had been most eager to reach this particular class as he stood in front of the DADA classroom. He had been hearing many things about Moody as a professor and the fact that the man had actually caused Malfoy to shut his trap with a single glare of his odd eye gave the old and grizzled ex-Auror a few points in Harry's book.

Once the time for class had come, they filed into the room and Harry smiled as he, Hermione, and Ron sat near the front of the class so they would have a good seat. They all eagerly pulled their books out, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and placed them on the desks in front of them. It didn't take long for the distinctive clunking footsteps of their teacher to be heard as he entered their classroom and move dtowards the front of the class, "You won't be needing those. Put them away." he said as he made an impatient gesture towards their books. Ron nearly bounced in his seat as he placed his textbook away, Hermione looked scandalized.

He quickly took roll, his magical eye rolling in its socket as he called out names. "It seems that this class has a thorough handling on dark creatures, Boggarts, Red Caps, hikypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves. Is that right?" he asked.

When some people mumbled as they nodded their heads, he licked his lips before continuing, "But you're behind on Curses. So, I'm going to bring you up to scratch on what wizard's can do to each other. I've got one year to pound that knowledge-"

"What?" Ron exclaimed and suddenly shrank in his seat as Moody's eyes fixed on him.

"A weasely." he said with a grin playing at his lips, "Your dad helped me out of a tight corner recently, but I'm only staying the year, as a favor to Dumbledore." he admitted with a shrug, "Now then, I'm only supposed to teach you countercurses until your sixth year or something like that according to the Ministry, but Dumbledore has a higher opinion of ya. He reckons you can cope and I say, the sooner you can see this the sooner you become prepared. How can you defend against something that you have no idea of? How can you defend against an idea? A wizard who's about to hex you will not wait for you to react, he is going to fire his illegal curse at you and move on because you were too slow. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." he said with a gruff voice, causing Lavendar to jump.

Silence engulfed the room as they all watched Lavendar placing her parchment back in her bag, apparently Moody's eye could see through the back of his head and through wood. "So... can any of you tell me the curses most heavily punished by Wizard Law?" he asked. Several hands raised and Harry was slightly surprised to see Ron's in the air. Moody called on Ron.

"The Imperious curse, I think." Ron said hesitantly.

"You're dad probably knows alot about that one. Gave the ministry quite the bit of trouble." Moody said. He moved over to his desk, picking up a jar containing three black spiders that instantly gave Ron the shivers as the man reached in and grabbed one, allowing it to rest in his hand. With a sharp cry of " _Imperio!_ " the spider jumped from Moody's hand.

Moody had the spider acting like it was a circus performer on the highwire, doing flips and curls with its silky strands that had most of the class laughing. Harry was watching with an intense stare at the spider, something felt wrong about the way the spider's legs bent and the tricks it was doing. Harry never noticed Moody's eye watching him curiously as he growled, "Think its funny do you?" he asked and, suddenly, the spider leaped into a beaker of water, allowing itself to sink to the bottom and the wide-eyed stares of the classroom told that the students suddenly got the seriousness of this curse. "Total control, I could have it drown itself and it would never question it. The ministry had trouble factoring who was under it and who wasn't at one point." he said gruffly.

"The Imperious curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes enormous willpower and strength of character, few people have the fortitude necessary to actively do so. Better to avoid it if you can." he said quietly, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled and everyone in the classroom jumped in their seats. The spider had slimbed out of the beaker without anyone noticing and was now back in Moody's hand.

"Another one?" he asked as he placed the spider back in the jar and pulled another one. Hermione and Neville's hands went back into the air and Harry glanced at Neville in interest. Moody nodded at Neville and Neville took a deep breath.

"T-the Cruciatus Curse." Neville said and the bluster that Harry had felt from the young man not a day ago was completely replaced by the boy Neville had been before then.

"The name's Longbottom?" Moody asked and Neville nodded before Moody shook his head, "Cruciatus curse, the torture curse needs to be a bit bigger for you to understand." he said as he pointed his wand at the spider, " _Engorgio!_ " he said, causing the spider to swell and enlarge, before Moody raised his wand again and " _Crucio!_ " he said, and the inflection on his voice, the way his voice hitched in his throat as he muttered the curse raised the hair on Harry's neck.

The effects were immediate, the spider flipped over, its legs curling inwards in obvious pain as the spider imitated being dead. Moody held the curse for a few more seconds, causing the spider to begin to twitch and spasm violantly upon the desk.

"Stop." Harry said quietly, though his voice carried through the room with a hint of iron behind them. Harry had seen Hermione's eyes dart to Neville's stricken face and preceded bringing his friend any more pain, "We get it." he admitted and caused most of the eyes in the room to lock onto him, allowing Neville's white knuckles to regain their blood before anyone noticed him.

Moody fixed Harry with a stare that he couldn't place as his wand raised, lifting the curse from the poor creature. "Aye, I think ya do." Moody said quietly as he muttered, " _Reducio!_ " before placing the spider back in the jar and removing the last one. "Anyone know the final one?" he asked. This time, the tension in the air was palpable as only Hermione raised her hand, shakily, into the air. Moody fixed her with a stare as she lowered her eyes.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " she whispered, no louder than a murmur but still heard by everyone in the room.

"The last and the worst, _Avada Kedavra,_ the Killing Curse." Moody said as he laid the spider on the desk. Harry's hair stood on end and a foreboding feeling filled him as he watched Moody raise his wand, almost lazily, pointing it towards the scurrying little creature trying to escape its fate. Harry's heart beat increased as Moody's wand flicked towards the spider and a sickly green light spewed from its tip, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " he roared.

Harry's eyes tracked the sickly green beam, feeling as if a vast, invisible blade seemed to roar through the air with all of the power of death itself. The beam impacted into the spider and it immediately rolled over onto its back, unmarked but the way the body remained unnaturally still left no doubt as to the state of it's life.

Moody walked over to where the spider had landed, in front of Harry, and spoke, "Not nice, not pleasant, and there's no countercurse. There's no stopping it. There is only one person who has ever survived it." he said calmly and Harry felt another rush of adrenaline run through him as his mind rushed back to the scene that the dementors had ripped from his mind last year. "Only one." Moody whispered, "and he's sitting right in front of me." he said, fixing Harry with a stare from both his eyes. Harry looked away from the man, thinking about the scene he had imagined last year and watching it in a vivid replay with the green light flashing three times before all went black.

" _Avada Kedavra's_ a curse that needs a powerful amount of magic behind it. I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed from any of you if you tried it now. I'm not here to teach you how to do it but how to combat it. There is no countering this curse but you have to know the worst. Only by knowing can you avoid the worst and only then can you fight against those wishing to harm you. You have to appreciate the Dark arts before you can counter them. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared and everybody but Harry jumped.

"Those three curses, _Avada Kedavra_ Imperius, and Cruciatus, aree known as the unforgivables. Use of any of them on a fellow human is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. I'm going to teach you how to fight these and others. You need to practice constant and never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills and copy this." he said as he bagn to lecture about the unforgivable curses.

* * *

After the class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed out of the classroom. As they passed Neville, Harry slowed and put a hand on the dazed man's shoulder, "You okay Neville?" he asked quietly.

Surprisingly, Neville nodded, "Yeah Harry. Thanks for what you did." he said in a shaky but steely tone.

"Anytime Neville, if you want to talk... come find me, okay?" he said softly and Neville nodded before Harry moved on.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to the common room after dinner and Hermione almost immediately jumped to look for a table they could use to do their homework. Unfortunately, despite the fact it was still so early in term, it seemed that a healthy amount of people seemed eager to complete their works early this year and the only table available had two seats. Regardless, Hermione grabbed a seat herself and Ron sidled into the other chair with a frown on his face.

Harry looked around for another chair but, when he realized how small the table would be with all three of their homeworks on the table, he decided against joining his friends. "Hey guys, I'm going to head to the library." he said quietly and Hermione and Ron looked up surprised. He chuckled lightly.

Hermione looked at the table and was obviously about to shoot up from her chair, "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't think youd have a problem with sharing one of the tables." she said worriedly. Indeed, they had shared tables like this before but Harry no longer wanted to be so cramped for space. "We'll come with you to the library." she said and Ron groaned softly, though luckily it seemed Hermione hadn't heard.

"No, that's okay Hermione." Harry replied as he shouldered his pack, "I want to work on our Ancient Runes essay and I know you already have it finished." he complemented, causing Hermione to beam, "But, Ron needs help with his Charms essay and I know you want to touch yours up as well. I want you to read over my Ancient Runes essay when I'm done but not until I'm done, so stay and help Ron alright?" he asked with a small smile.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, almost as if she couldn't believe what Harry was saying before she nodded curtly and dropped into her seat with a smile on her face as she pulled her charms essay out. Harry gave Ron a wink as he left, allowing Ron to realize he now had Hermione's undivided attention on an essay he desperately needed help with.

* * *

Harry walked into the library and picked a corner table with plenty of space before stretching his parchment and materials out across his side of the table within hands reach. He began on his essay with a fervor he had previously only assigned to Hermione. Harry had quickly been interested in better grades when Angelina and Alicia had shown him the benefits of recieving good grades, both in his future and in his bedroom. The girls had giggled when they showed him exactly how appreciative they would be when he would get a good answer and his response to it.

Ron had been slightly suspicious of his newfound work ethic but Hermione had been really supportive of it, especially when she realized that she only had half the work in store for her when he asked her to look over his homework from then on. While Harry was not number one in the intelligence area, his intelligence level was much higher when he actually applied himself.

Harry had been so into his essay, infact, that he had failed to notice the person approaching his table until the scent of strawberries floated to him and he looked up to see Susan Bones, a very well endowed, even with her robes on, red head, whose hair fell to her bum in a plait, with a small nose that twitched slightly, reminding him of a rabbit. Her hips flared beneath her robe, giving no doubt to the fact that she held, or was on her way, to that ever sought after hourglass figure. Her face was not heart shaped, but her cheeks were topped with a small bit of baby fat that still clung to her, making her seem younger than her full-bodied figure would attest to. She was smiling at him as she motioned towards the empty chairs next to the rest of his table, "May we join you?" she asked nicely and Harry smiled back at her as he took notice of Hannah Abbott behind her, a short-haired blonde girl whom was usually seen with Susan. Hannah had the heart-shaped face and a pinkish color to her face that made her one of the most talked about girls of the previous years. Dean and Seamus had been keeping a close eye on Hannah. Her body was not so full that Harry could see anything beyond her robe but from the very slight swell of her hips, Harry suspected that she was just as easy on the eyes as any of the women Harry now found himself appreciating.

"Of course." Harry said as he moved a few of his things to give them some more room, though it didn't really matter as his table could hold another two people as spread out as Harry was before it would start to look crowded.

Susan smiled a bit wider as Hannah and herself sat down at the table, "Thank you, Harry." she said and they each sat quietly as they pulled their own homework out and worked on it. Harry took quick peeks at his tablemates as he worked on his essay, wondering why it was the beauties of the Hufflepuff house of his year had chosen to approach him when there were plenty of empty tables dotted around library. This continued for almost an hour before Susan grunted in frustration and threw her quill down.

"Ugh!" she grunted in disgust as she leaned back and stretched, unintentionally thrusting her bosom out and catching Harry's attention as he looked up, "I hate writing Charms Essays." she said with a bit of spite as she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with the essay?" Harry asked quietly. Susan blinked before answering him.

"I can't figure out how to explain the incantation behind the glamour charm we were using." she explained as she looked down at her parchment with a glare.

Harry smiled lightly, "Is it the fact that you haven't taken into account that we need something there before we can glamour charm it, which is why you can't charm a desert to look like an oasis, the glamour would be easily seen through." Harry explained and even Hannah was looking at Harry with a curious look, "Or is it the fact that you don't modify anything other than the perception of sight and not that you actually change what you're casting the charm on?" he asked.

Susan blinked before her eyes gained a twinkle, "That's it!" she said before heading back to her parchment with her quill flying. "Thanks Harry!" she said happily as she continued to write furiously. Harry chuckled.

"I wish I could interpret these strings of Runes as well as I can about charms and Transfiguration." he said as he thumbed his essay in his hand. He felt his essay snatched out of his hands with a manicured hand and Harry turned, ready to berate whoever had taken his parchment, when the words died on his lips. Harry watched, slightly confused as the well endowed blonde's eyes raked his essay in front of him before she turned to him and handed his essay back.

"It's a string that provides a very low level but nevertheless effective notice-me-not ward." came the light answer of Daphne Greengrass as she and her friend, Tracey Davis, stood behind Harry. Harry took this time to notice that Tracey Davis was yet another woman he had heard stories about. Though Gryffindors never associated with Slytherins, their girls were fair play for wet dreams, at least according to Dean and Seamus' constant ramblings. Tracey was much like Hannah with her robes on, meaning Harry could see little about the young woman. Although, unlike with Hannah, Harry could see a slight swell in her chest area that led him to believe she was well-endowed, not as well as Susan but probably closer to Alicia's nice size. She had black hair, falling down to what looked to be her mid-back and intense grey eyes that took in everything around her with a scrutiny Harry could appreciate.

Daphne was, as he noticed earlier, a very well-endowed young woman, probably surpassing every woman he knew and bordering on almost being obscene. He wondered, idly, how many perverts she must have who try to follow her around because of her impressively feminine figure. Daphne had a strong jawline, it being pronounced enough to showcase the smooth expanse of skin beneath her neck. Her blonde hair was hanging in a sheer wave down her back as her hazel eyes looked at the table with curiosity before she shrugged and sat down next to Harry, allowing Tracey to sit next to Hannah. "Anything else you need help with?" she asked boredly.

Harry shook his head with a small smile, "No, thank you. Do you need any help?" he asked and Daphne looked at him scrutinously, her hazel eyes flashing in the light of the library, before she shifted and brought out a Transfiguration essay. Harry smiled and looked over the essay before explaining what he thought might be better changed, Hannah even jumped in based on what he had said.

It was almost curfew when the girls all stood and gathered their things, leaving a confused Harry behind them. Harry shrugged before heading back to his tower and, eventually, his lovers.


	4. The Triwizard? Tournament

Harry looked at the sign that had been posted just a few short days ago. While the sign wasn't anything impressive, the writing upon it had caused a blockage in the hallway to the Great Hall the first day it had appeared.

**_Triwizard Tournament_ **

The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at

6 o' clock on Friday the 30th of October, Lessons will end half an hour early.

Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble

in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

The appearance of the sign had sent the castle into a sort of frenzy, portraits being scrubbed and suits of armor being polished until they shone. Harry had even felt the way their teachers had changed as Mcgonagall, usually the picture of sternness, actually had a few hairs out of place yesterday. It had been a bit amusing, if a bit disconcerting, that she was so stressed about this meeting of the schools.

Harry was actually pretty pumped for this year. He was curious about the other schools but he wasn't very interested in the tournament, beyond cheering Angelina on if she decided to enter, Alicia had already denied wanting to participate. Of course, the fact he had become intimate with women was a definite plus to his year at Hogwarts, even if Katie was still being shy and wouldn't even meet his eyes yet.

Another thing that had made this year more pleasant, was the formation of his study group inside the library. After that first time that Daphne, Susan, Hannah, and Tracey had joined him, they had consistently appeared in the library whenever he went there for homework and proceeded to sit with him, the five of them sometimes being joined by Hermione, Angelina, or Alicia to help them with their work. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when she met his group and immediately set herself to become one of them, even if she didn't always work with them. Harry certainly didn't complain when four extremely smart and extremely pretty young women decided they wanted to study with him. While he never had the notion to ever try anything with them, considering his relationship with his former teammates, he still enjoyed being surrounded by such beauty.

Regardless, Harry sighed as he moved up to his dorm, placing his bag there and pulling on a fresh set of robes on and then headed down to the common room, meeting with Hermione and Ron before moving out of their tower. There was a mass exodus of students towards the grounds of the school and Harry reflected that it looked alot like when the end of term came.

Quickly though, the whole school was arrayed in welcome for their guests. First years were down in front and each year was arrayed as a single row, separated by house. Thus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves looking over the first three years to watch as their guests arrived. It was silent for close to three minutes before whispers abounded as the cloaked students began to speculate, "How do you think they're coming?" whispered Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not very worried about how they would actually get here, but more about the fact that he was a bit chilly since he had forgotten his cloak. He shot a look over at Angelina, and Alicia, who were whispering quietly to themselves, before turning back to Hermione as she answered, "I would guess that it would be a portkey to outside the castle since they can't apparate."

Ron grunted, "I wonder where Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are at." Harry muttered to himself.

"Durmstrang is up north, their uniform requires a heavy fur cloak, and Beauxbatons is probably in one of the warmer areas of France because they seem to want everything in silk." Hermione rattled off and she blushed slightly when she noticed a few people staring at her, especially the younger students.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, I believe the Beauxbatons delegation approaches!" Dumbledore said from the doors to the castle as he pointed towards the sky. Every student fixed their eyes on the sky and quickly noticed the dot that was becoming larger by the second. Shouts followed, each declaration of what each student thought it was abounded and became more absurd until the enormous carriage appeared out of the moonlit sky, with horses the likes that could carry Hagrid pulling it.

The carriage had barely come to a stop when a boy in pale blue silk robes jumped out of the carriage and produced stairs from the undercarriage. The boy jumped to the side, standing ready to attend those emptying from the flying monstrosity. The first person to escape the confines of the vehicle was a woman the likes of which few had ever seen, Harry was sure. The very size of the woman ensured that, like Hagrid, the woman probably had some giant blood within her. Her size did nothing to take away from the beauty of her strong face, flowing hair and a bosom that was neither too large nor too small for her body size.

She moved forward, allowing those behind her to be revealed and Harry could feel most of the boys in the student body had lost their heads because the young french women whom descended from the carriage all carried a grace that, even Harry had to admit, british women just didn't possess. Harry counted no less than three of the twelve women whom followed their statuesque headmistress, that held busts that would rival Angelina's. Another five held faces that were heart shaped with eyes that seemed to draw you in, and the rest all had boys turning their heads from looking at their cute derriere's.

Harry could feel the glares that all of the women in the student body were sending the french women, while simultaneously ogling the three boys following them. Harry smirked lightly as he saw Hermione alternate between ogling the boys and glaring at Ron. He twisted his head towards Angelina and Alicia, seeing Angelina licking her lips, his smirk faltered slightly, but he waited until she looked at him and he raised an eyebrow as he gestured with his head towards the boys. She immediately shook her head as she made a rather obvious look at his lower body that had Harry grinning and blushing slightly before noticing Alicia licking her own lips as she looked directly at him. He smiled at the two before looking over at Katie. He frowned slightly when he noticed she turned away from him almost as soon as he looked at her, but he did smile when she didn't even give the other boys a passing glance.

It was when Harry looked back over at the Beauxbatons delegation that he realized that the tall woman had just been greeted, "Ah! Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said as he kissed the knuckles of her hand, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime purred in her deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?" she asked politely.

"In excellent form, Thank you for your concern." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My pupils." she said as she waved at the fifteen odd boys and girls whom had exited from the carriage. Dumbledore smiled at the shivering students, all of whom seemed to be looking at Hogwarts with an apprehensive air. "'as Karkaroff arrived?" Madame Maxime asked.

Her question was answered with a quick shout, "Look at the lake!" Lee Jordan yelled. Everyone present turned to the lake, seeing the surface bubbling as if there was a hot spot in the very center, bubbles frothed in the middle of the lake as waves crashed upon the edges of the water. Slowly, a whirlpool formed where the bubbles had been, increasing in size quickly so that most of the water was frothing as a black pole rose from the depths of the water.

Most of the students blinked in surprise as the pole steadily increased in width until the rigging came into view and murmurs of a ship were easily heard. Magnificently, the ship rose above the frothing waters of the lake, looking for all the magical world, like a resurrected wreck of a ship as it finally capped the water and smoothly sailed from inside the whirlpool of it's own make and reached the shore. The splash of an anchor and the sound of a plank being lowered were the only sounds heard before people could be seen disembarking from the magical ship.

The hulking people whom disembarked looked to be built more like Crabbe and Goyle until Harry realized that was their heavy fur cloaks and the delegation came into the light of the castle, being led by a man in silver and sleek furs, "Dumbledore! Madame Maxime! How are you?" he called heartily as he and his students lumbered up the slope towards the castle.

"I find myself well Professor Karkaroff, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked back as Madame Maxime stood off to the side.

"Well, I am well myself." he answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he and his students stepped into the light. "But, Viktor here has a bit of a cold, could we step inside?" he asked and Harry predicted the sharp poke in his side from Ron as Ron hissed into his ear.

" _Krum! It's Viktor Krum!_ "

"Let us retire to the Great Hall and warm our guests, shall we?" Dumbledore said as he waved the guests of Hogwarts into the castle proper stepping aside to allow them entrance. Beauxbatons, trying to retain their manners, all scrambled for the door and inviting warmth with only a slight hesitation. Durmstrang followed after and then the Hogwarts' students filed in.

Harry was looking at all of the upper year girls searching their pockets for quills and the like, no doubt to get Krum's autograph when he felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned to be greeted by the twinkling eyes of his elderly Headmaster. Harry started in slight surprise as he was held from entering the castle with his friends.

"Hello Harry, enjoying your year so far?" he asked lightly and Harry couldn't shake the feeling the old Headmaster knew exactly how well his year had been.

To Harry's credit, he would have blushed like a little schoolboy a few weeks ago but now he merely flushed slightly as he looked at Dumbledore, "Very much so sir." he said respectfully.

"That's good to hear Harry, but I fear I must impose upon you for something I rather wish I had asked before tonight." Dumbledore said in his usual manner. Harry frowned slightly.

"What is that sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"First, I feel I must say that, whenever we wizards get together," Dumbledore started, that twinkle in his eyes becoming annoying, "We tend to be unable to control ourselves from..." Dumbledore trailed off as if testing the words he wanted to use in his head before continuing, "proving ourselves to the others." he finished with a slight smile.

Harry had a feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Dumbledore's eyes and he suddenly had an inkling as what the Headmaster wanted him to do, "Mr. Weasley said much the same thing Sir." he commented, instead of showing that he really didn't want to bring more attention to himself.

"A wise man, Mr. Weasely." he commented and then, seemingly noticing that they were reaching the end of his students, decided to hurry along his inquiry, "I wish to ask of you, to showcase your impressive ability if the other schools decide to try to, shall we say, strike at our school's reputation." he said.

"Impressive ability sir?" Harry was getting tired of the way Dumbledore danced around the issue.

Dumbledore hummed slightly, "Yes, I know you dislike your fame Harry, but it has its uses, and I ask you to help our school with your own fame by helping along our reputation." he said with twinkling eyes, "I wish you to cast a patronus charm, the most powerful one you can make, if you feel the need to test yourself against the exhibitions that I feel our fellow school's will attempt to put upon us." he said with a bit of force in his voice, "Of course, if you feel-"

"Of course Professor. Shouldn't we head in now? We mustn't keep our guests waiting." Harry said with a smile. While he may not like what the Headmaster is asking him to do, the fact of the matter is, Harry is a competitive person and he has no doubt he would be pressed to respond to any magic their fellow schools cast anyways. Now, he has the Headmaster's express approval to compete against the schools in one way since he has no desire to enter the tournament.

"Ah, yes. Quite right." Dumbledore said with a smile and, cloak swishing behind him, Harry and he walked towards the Great Hall with the last of the first years.

* * *

Harry ducked into his seat as Dumbledore headed to his golden seat, four chairs had been added into the staff table and each of them having been taken up by a person. Two from the visiting Headmasters, one in the form of Ludo Bagman and one in form of Mr. Barty Crouch, Percy's boss. The entire staff was seated and Dumbledore wasted no time in words as he stood in front of his chair, "I welcome you all to Hogwarts this year and hope to have your stay be comfortable and enjoyable." It was at this moment that a French girl snorted derisively causing Dumbledore to look at her in curiosity before a swish of her wand caused cloaks to appear on the shoulders of the, apparently still shivering, Beauxbatons delegates. Harry felt the tension in the air as the girl stared into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes with a daring glint to them that had Hermione huffing next to him.

The tension was broken as, with another wave of a wand, the Durmstrang contingent suddenly sighed as the benches changed into high-backed comfort chairs. Harry smiled as Krum joined the Beauxbatons girl in staring defiantly at Dumbledore. Harry felt his hand twitch and then he saw Dumbledore's hand twitch and Harry smiled as he raised his wand. He followed their example, yelling in his mind, and apparently not out loud, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Harry's stag burst forth from his wand, a silvery glittering beast that shone brighter than any other light in the entire castle. The tension in the air intensified slightly before the stag charged into the air, it's massive antlers scraped the hood of the Great Hall, rushing around the room to pass in front of the staff table, pausing to stare into Dumbledore's eyes before moving to the Slytherin's and doing the same to Krum.

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on his back as the rest of the room followed his patronus as it moved through the Hufflepuff table and came to rest in front of the girl from Beauxbatons, whom stared into the beast's eyes and slowly reached out to touch it before it lowered it's head in a charge position. The girl's hand withdrew and the stag blinked before galloping towards the Gryffindor table and walking up and down it once before stopping in front of Katie Bell. Katie looked hesitantly at the stag before she reached out her own hand.

The stag eyed her for another moment before a single foreleg bent, allowing the stag's forward body to angle downwards and allowing the girl to touch the silvery glittering beast before it's shining light finally gave way, the beast appearing to shatter into many bright lights before falling to the floor and fading from view. Harry's wand was resting comfortably in his pocket before any of the foreign or domestic students could see it, but Harry knew Hermione knew that stag was his and that she was upset with him for responding to the foreigners.

Dumbledore, however, was giving him a full smile, before continuing, "The tournament will officially start at the end of this feast and I invite you all to eat, play, and make yourselves at Home!" he said with a large smile as the plates were filled with food and as if the previous confrontation had not happened.

Ron immediately began to pile his plate with food as Hermione and Harry followed in a more sedate manner. Ron made a face and Harry laughed as Ron pointed at something that looked like a stew, "What is that?" he asked.

Hermione barely glanced at it before she answered, "Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you." Ron answered back and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" she asked quietly, "It's a french dish Ronald!" she snapped at her friend before returning to her own dinner.

Harry laughed quietly at Ron's slack face and continued eating his own food until he felt a presence appear over his left shoulder. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked in a melodius voice. Harry frowned slightly as he saw Ron's mouth open and, instead of answering the woman, simply seem to gargle his own spit in a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, take it." Harry said as he grabbed the stew-like dish that Hermione had identified towards the speaker.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" she asked, leaving no doubt her accent was real and definitely french. Harry turned and flashed the woman a smile as Ron answered her, sounding like he had just run a mile.

"Yeah, it was excellent." Harry had to hold back a chuckle as he heard Hermione give an unladylike snort as Ron attempted to stop looking like a slob.

Regardless, Harry could definitely appreciate why Ron was acting like he had never seen a woman before today with the specimen now standing in front of him. Her body was not curvy, more of an athletic build that didn't take away from her feminine aura. That was not to say her body was unpleasant, as a matter of fact, Harry had to say the way her hips flared slightly as well as the way her breasts only barely pressed against her shirt fit the girl's heart-shaped face and long shimmering silvery-blonde hair so perfectly he was momentarily stunned at her vision. He blinked only once before he felt his mind return to him and just noticed that she smiled lightly at him, with white, almost unnaturally so, teeth before turning and heading away from his own table.

"She's a _veela!_ " Ron whispered across the table while leaning towards Harry. Harry and Neville, who was apparently watching the whole exchange from nearby, chuckled as Hermione's bushy hair seemed to stand on end from his comment.

"Honestly Ron," she said hotly, "just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean she is a magical creature." the heat coming from Hermione had Harry flinching slightly, "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!" she hissed. Harry turned, catching Neville's eye as they both watched the heads of the other guys turn as the girl returned to the Ravenclaw table. Harry chuckled slightly as he turned back to his own dinner.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl." Ron said conspiratorially, "They don't make'm like that at Hogwarts!" he commented.

"I don't know," Harry said idly, his eyes flashing to each of his lovers and then to Katie's bowed head, "They make'm pretty good at Hogwarts." Harry felt Hermione's eyes flash to his own, trying to see where he was looking but he was already returning to his food. The feast continued with a second course and desserts, all laden with foreign dishes that the house elves had obviously been coached in making. Harry politely tried some of the dishes that Hermione pointed out to Ron and he, but he couldn't find one he particularly liked better than his normal food. He did admit that the new food was a change that he wasn't sad to see.

* * *

Soon enough, the golden plates had been cleared of their delectable food and every student was now eagerly looking to where Dumbledore stood, "The time has come." he said and a smile twitched on his elderly face as he heard the creaks of wood that indicated the shifting of students in their seats, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to explain a few things before we bring in the casket." he chuckled lightly at the groans a few students gave out, "First, for those of you who do not know them, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." he said with a wave at the two men. Crouch recieved a small amount of applause but Bagman got a much louder round of applause, probably because of his previous fame as a Beater.

Bagman waved jovially at the crowd of expectant students as Crouch merely looked down upon the students in his wizard's robes. He looked much more out of place next to Dumbledore as compared to when he had been mingling with the muggle-looking wizards at the World Cup.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore informed the students, to which they recieved another small round of applause, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

The last few words of Dumbledore caught the entire attention of the crowd, a tangible tension filled the air as Dumbledore's twinkling eyes seemed to twinkle slightly brighter as he waved his hand, "The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch hobbled out from a dark corner of the Hall, carrying a wooden casket that was studded with numerous gems and looked extremely old but well taken care of. Harry, and everyone else's, eyes tracked the movement of the casket as Dumbledore spoke, "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," he said as Filch reached the table next to Dumbledore, placing the casket down with a thump, "They have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." The silence which fell on the final word of Dumbledore was absolute. Not even the normal sounds of breathing seemed to reach anyone's ears as Dumbledore stared out into the crowd. Dumbledore paused for a full minute, allowing the importance of what he just said to sink into his crowd's ears, before continuing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament." he went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup." Dumbledore paused just one moment more, before speaking in a loud tone, "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector, as it has in all the years this tournament has been held, The Goblet of Fire." With three taps of his wand, Dumbledore opened the lid of the casket and he reahced in, pulling out a wooden goblet that was as unassuming as the wood of the casket, with the exception of the bright blue-white flames which filled the goblet and licked at its rim.

Dumbledore handled the goblet with care, setting it on the table to be in complete view of the Hall. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." informed Dumbledore, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall with free access to all wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore fixed the weasely twins with a particularly harsh stare, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the goblet once it has been placed. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." He gave a few others firm stares but then his eyes seemed to encompass all of the older students.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon you the severity of entering into this tournament. Be sure that you are willing to compete to the best of your ability. For once a champion enters their name into the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. Placing your name inside the fire constitutes a binding magic contract. There can be no change of heart once you decide to compete. I believe that is all, a Good night to you all." he said and the entire hall rose as they proceeded to leave.

* * *

Harry walked into his own dorm room, laying himself out on his bed after his shower with a grin as he thought about the tasks and what might be required of the three people whom were chosen as champions. He worried, briefly, about if Angelina were chosen and how he would handle seeing her in danger from the tasks. He clenched his fists, promising himself he would help Angelina as much as she needed and be supportive if she were chosen.

He rolled over onto his side, waiting anxiously to hear Ron's snoring so he could sneak out to his lovers once more. Honestly, he thought that their relationship would not be so physical, every night the girls wanted him in bed for at least one coupling before retiring. He had thought they wouldn't shag like bunnies but apparently, the girls had wanted him consistantly since he had first bedded them and they only wanted more.

He would, actually, be perfectly happy in not coupling with either of them at this point and simply sleeping the night next to them in bed, even fully clothed. Regardless, he was not going to tell them he did not want to shag them, he did, he just wondered if the fact they consistantly wanted him inside them was a cause of worry for him or if he should feel proud. Considering the only male he would feel comfortable asking about this was Sirius, of whom he could imagine his response, Harry didn't know how to broach the topic.

Soon enough, Harry heard Ron's snoring start and he slipped out of his bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak and giving a parting wave to his dormmates, he headed down to the common room, where Alicia would be waiting.

* * *

The following morning had seen Harry waking next to a shivering Angelina, who seemed to be having second thoughts about entering into the tournament, Harry couldn't keep the slight tone of hope out of his voice as he asked, "So, you don't want to enter?"

Angelina turned to him with a small glare, "Why do you sound hopeful about that?" she questioned as if he were insulting her.

Harry quickly backpedaled, "I'm just worried Angelina, I really don't want to see you get hurt and I don't know what I'd do if I watched it happen without trying to stop it." he admitted.

Angelina's glare softened to a watery look of love as she held her arms out to him, allowing their naked bodies to form together once more, the glowing that had been so present the past few months was now a small incandescent shine coming from directly above Angelina's womb. "I know Harry, I'm scared too but I really want to try." she said softly, allowing him to stroke her hair softly.

Harry took a shuddering breath, resigning himself to being a supportive person instead of being the action guy for once, "Then try." he whispered as he stroked her hair with a loving touch that he had found she liked, "But, promise me that you won't be angry if I jump into whatever arena they have if I think you're going to get hurt." he said with a gentle smile on his face as he raised her head so she would look at him.

She smiled shyly, a very out of character act on Angelina's normally fierce and strong face, and nodded at him. She placed a light kiss on his lips before moving her lips to his ear, "I want you once more, for courage." she said blushing strongly as she looked at him before laying herself down on the bed, presenting herself in her entirety and pulling him onto her so he rested comfortably for them both.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. Their coupling this time was slow, unhurried, and incredibly intimate. Harry found himself climaxing much sooner, though far more intensely, as Angelina thrashed beneath him, her body spasming so harshly he wondered if he had hurt her before she collapsed into a boneless mass, a smile on her face and her eyes shining as she stared into his own.

* * *

Harry took a quick shower before meeting Angelina and Alicia in the common room, which was mostly deserted since they had spent a good amount of time in bed considering it was the weekend. He smiled at the two, glancing around them before pulling first Alicia, and then Angelina into searing kisses that left them with smiles on their faces as he and his lovers moved out of the tower and towards the entrance hall, with Angelina's piece of parchment firmly in her hand.

Harry entered the entrance hall with his two lovers and spotted Hermione and Ron sitting in stands that were set up so others could watch the candidates put their names into the goblet. He gave each of his lovers a small kiss on the cheek as he moved away from them, going and sitting next to Hermione, who was wearing a small smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked as he approached them.

Hermione looked up and simply shook her head, "The Twins tried to get past the age line earlier." she said as if it explained everything. Truthfully, Harry supposed it did with those two.

"So, what did Dumbledore's line do to them?" he asked with twitching lips.

"Made them grow great big beards like his." Ron said between laughter and some of the surrounding students chuckled as they remembered the incident or imagined it like Harry was, because he was certainly chuckling. "Blimey, if I thought I could get past the line I'd put my name in there." Ron said after having calmed down and looking wistfully at the goblet of blue-white flames.

"I wouldn't envy anyone doing it now." Harry said as he watched a few of the students hesitantly approach the goblet, obviously intimidated about the crowd watching them, "I wouldn't want everyone watching me like a owl to see if the Goblet would spit my name back out or something." he commented and Ron grunted in agreement.

"Want to go down to Hagrid's after lunch until the feast tonight?" Ron asked, Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled brightly and Harry nodded. Harry turned and watched as Angelina, who caught his eye before stepping forward, stepped into the age line and put her name into the fire, the blue flames sparkling red for a moment before returning to their original state. He smiled at her as she and Alicia then disappeared into the Great Hall.

* * *

The trio spent the day with Hagrid, enjoying his company like they had every other time they had spent time with the half-giant groundskeeper/professor. Though, the half-giant did pretty much leave them in his hut when he stepped outside and saw the Headmistress of Beauxbatons heading towards the caslte and hurried to greet her, then escort her to the feast.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't feel too slighted, thinking about it, it was obvious he would fancy a person like himself, especially one of the only ones near him. So, they proceeded to a feast that seemed too extravagant because it was the second in two days. Harry certainly appreciated the more elaborate foods when he only got to taste them a few times out of the year instead of back to back like he did tonight. It was rather obvious that most of the students were really just anxious about the end of the feast since they were all alternating looking up at the Headmaster's plate, waiting for it to empty and watching the blue-white fire of the goblet.

When Dumbledore's plate was finally wiped clean, an upswing in noise was heard but the three Headmaster/mistress' of the schools looked as expectant as the students as their eyes watched the flickering flames of the goblet.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said, causing the noise level to swing back downwards, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber," he indicated a small door off to the side, "where they will recieve their first instructions."

With a sweep of his wand, the candles surrounding the Great hall dimmed so that the Goblet of fire was the brightest light within the Hall. The entire Hall waited with baited breath, tension in the air became tangible as everyone watched with rapt attention. The light of the goblet flickered like a candle, bathing the Hall in an otherwordly glow before, suddenly, the blue flame turned red, burning with the intensity of a mini-sun and a tongue of flame shot out from the goblet, a charred piece of parchment born upon it's tip. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment with a spry flick of his arm, something Harry admired from a seeker's perspective.

The red flame turned back to a bright blue and Dumbledore held the piece of parchment away from his face so he could read by the light being given off by the goblet, "The champion for Durmstrang," he said, his voice ringing clearly through the Hall, "will be Viktor Krum."

Shouts of "Of course," and "No surprise." came from all across the Hall and Harry watched as Krum walked up to the staff table and into the next chamber. "Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff exclaimed as his champion crossed in front of him. "Knew you had it in you."

The applause lasted shortly, as the attention was quickly turned back to blue-white flames of the goblet. The crowd waited but a moment for the last of the applause to die out, and, as if the goblet could hear, immediately it turned red and another tongue of flame shot out from the fires, carrying another charred piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore exclaimed, The same girl from before, that is, the girl whom Ron had drooled all over, stood and made her way up to the staff table.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed." Hermione said over the applause. Disappointed was a bit of an understatement as far as the Beauxbatons party was concerned, a few of the girls were sobbing into their arms on the table. Again, the applause lasted only briefly before the flame was being watched again.

Finally, the red flame reappeared and another charred piece of parchment floated into Dumbledore's grasp, "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" he read out and the Hufflepuff table broke out into large cheers as a handsome seventh year stood and moved away from them. Harry didn't hear what Ron had yelled over the sound of the Hufflepuffs. The applause lasted much longer this time, since no one was waiting for the names any longer, those whom hadn't been selected were allowed to mope or weep as the hufflepuffs went wild. Of course, Harry couldn't blame them, the house was often overlooked as the lesser house of hogwarts and rarely had a chance to shine.

Eventually, Dumbledore was able to quiet down the Hufflepuffs, "Excellent! Now we have our three champions, I am sure I can count upon all of you to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" Dumbledore was silenced by a chance in the fire of the goblet.

Every eye in the hall locked onto the red flame of the goblet as a tongue of flame shot out once again, bearing yet another piece of parchment. As if he didn't even think about it, Dumbledore's slender fingers reached out and grasped the parchment from the air. He held it out and stared at the name for a moment, during which the room stared at Dumbledore before he cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter."

Harry stared hard at Dumbledore as every eye in the hall swiveled to him. He sat down in his seat, staring so hard at Dumbledore it seemed as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He heard a buzzing noise come from those sitting around him, as he watched Mcgonagall approach Dumbledore and whisper urgently in his ear. Harry ignored the stares and odd whispering around him as he looked directly at the piece of parchment Dumbledore still held in his hand.

" _Can't I get one single year of normalcy?_ " Harry questioned as he stood from his seat and began to walk towards Dumbledore, already knowing that he was going to be competing in a tournament built for those three years older than he. It never ceased to amaze Harry at all the trouble he could get in without lifting a finger. The buzzing in the crowd grew as Harry approached Dumbledore and Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, "Through the door, Harry." he said with a wave of his hand as he turned and began to converse with the teachers.

Harry walked stiffly in front of the staff table, wondering what crap he was going to be involved in this year as he entered a room with a fireplace that was lined with portraits of wizards and witches. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all stood in front of the fire, staring into it with vacant gazes. Harry felt as if he were an ant and they giants as their shadows stretched to meet him, their silhouttes framed by the roaring fire. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the matelpiece. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back and Fleur turned to look at Harry was he entered.

"What is it?" she asked, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry didn't reply because he couldn't think of how to explain what had just happened. It was obvious that the three champions were expecting something other than what was about to come but Harry was in no mood, nor did he know how, to explain. Instead, Harry just looked at the three with a blank stare and took note of how they still topped his new frame by at least a head.

Harry moved to the side, plastering himself into a dark corner as Ludo Bagman entered into the room and looked around, obviously for Harry. He spotted him and smiled at him warmly as he pulled Harry back into the light, "Extraordinary! Gentlemen... Lady." he added as he approached the three champions, "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the _fourth_ Triwizard Champion!" he said excitedly.

Viktor straightened up, his hunch completely gone from his pose and his face darkened as he looked at Harry. He looked from Bagman to Harry as if he might have misheard. Cedric simply looked at Harry and gave a slight shake of his head. Fleur, however, gave a flick of her impressive hair, and smiled, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." she said and Harry's stomach gave a slight jump at her percieved lack of concern for him.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, "Not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet." Krum's thick eyebrows shot up and Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake." she said contemptously, "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Before Bagman could reply the door shot open and Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape all filed into the room, the buzzing noise from the Hall filtered into the room before the door was shut.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur cried at once, striding over to her headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, while he was normally a passive person, the fact of the matter is, Harry had done things that made grown men faint and whimper in their nightmares. He was, by no means, a little boy, and he would testify to that with the sword of Gryffindor and the scar from his second year to prove it. Wisely, though, he kept his mouth shut as he watched, waiting to see if he could get out of this without speaking.

"What is the meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxine said, her voice booming instead of the purring quality she had taken up until now as she drew herself up to her impressive height.

"I'd rather like to know that myself Dumbledore." Karkaroff barked from next to Viktor. He was wearing a smile but there was no warmth in it, his eyes were like two pieces of ice, "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he asked before giving a nasty laugh.

" _C'est impossible_ " Madame Maxime echoed as her hand came to rest on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your age line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Karkaroff accused. "Otherwise, we would have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's Karkaroff." Snape said softly and Harry's eyes burned as he looked at his most hated teacher. The man had consistantly been getting under his skin, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said firmly, and not a moment too soon as Harry closed his mouth. Harry stared down Dumbledore, as the man turned to look at him, "Did you put your name in the goblet Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No." Harry grit his teeth. He was very aware of each of the people in the room gauging his answer.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet for you?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Snape as he tried to express his disbelief.

"No." Harry said vehemently.

"Ah, but of course, 'e is lying." Madame Maxime cried as Snape smirked viciously. Harry felt his annoyance return as he thought about the french, " _So much for being courteous._ " he thought to himself.

"He could not have crossed the Age line," Professor Mcgonagall said from her position, "I am sure we are all agreed on that." she said before being cut off.

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Madame Maxime said.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore said politely. Mcgonagall scoffed.

"Harry did not cross that Age Line because you did not make a mistake Dumbledore, you know that and the fact that you believe him about an older student should be good enough for everyone else!' she said vehemently.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff began his voice had regained its unctuous tone once more, "you are our, objective judges. Surely you agree this is irregular." he said.

Bagman looked at Crouch, whom seemed a little nervous but spoke in his usual curt voice, "We must abide by the rules. They clearly state that those people whose names come out of the goblet of fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rulebook front to back." Bagman said, oddly happy about the fact that Harry was now competing.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff said, his face was twisted into an angry look, "We will set the Goblet up again so we will all have two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore."

"It doesn't work like that, the Goblet's gone out and it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament." Bagman protested.

"In which Durmstrang will not be competing, after all our negotiations and preparations, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!" Karkaroff threatened.

"Empty threat Karkaroff." came Moody's gruff voice. "You're champion can't leave now, magical binding contract. Just like the rest of them. Convenient eh?" he asked.

"Convenient? I don't quite know what you mean." Karkaroff replied but Harry noted that the man's fists were balled.

"Don't you?" Moody asked, "It's very simple Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he's have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime exclaimed.

"I quite agree Madame Maxime." Karkaroff said, bowing to her, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministy of Magic and the International Confederations of Wizards."

"If anyone's got reason to complain." Moody interrupted, "It's Potter. But... funny thing... I don't hear _him_ saying a word." he commented as he rested his hands on his staff.

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur, the french woman was quickly rubbing Harry the wrong way with he constant put downs. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!" she said angrily.

It was with those words that Harry snapped, his magic, so usually hidden within the humble and contrite young man burst forth and Harry trembled from the feeling of power that ran through his very veins as he looked directly at Fleur with an expression of disgust, "And, what, praytell, do _you_ know about dying for something?" he asked in a deadly calm voice, the entire room was looking at him in surprise.

"What in your life have you ever had to put your life on the line for? Huh! You arrogant, selfish, conceited LITTLE GIRL!" he said with force behind his words, Fleur was staring at him in fear, "You know nothing of risking your life for anything other than yourself." he said spitefully before turning to Dumbledore.

Snape scoffed as he moved, "Typical Potter, trying to show off." he muttered. Harry met the greasy haired potions master's gaze head on.

"You shouldn't even be in here. There is no reason since there is no Slytherin as a champion, you are not on the judges panel and you have no authority here." Harry said as he turned to Dumbledore. "May I see the piece of parchment with my name please?" Dumbledore blinked before handing it to Harry and Harry kissed his teeth, his magic swirling inside him as he instantly noticed what the others had not. Quickly, the two other headmasters began protesting him but Harry fixed them with a glare.

"Now, if you all would kindly shut the bloody hell up," he said as he held the piece of parchment out for them all to see, "Tell me what isn't on this paper that should be." he said with a calm he didn't feel, his anger at the insults to himself was swirling beneath the surface.

It took a few moments but Cedric was the first to get it, "Hogwarts." he spoke quietly, staring into Harry's emerald eyes with an intensity Harry respected.

"Exactly." Harry said, "According to the rules of the tournament, as set by Dumbledore, the aspiring champions should put their names and the name of the school they are champion of on the parchment. My name has none. As such, all of your arguements are invalid because I am NOT a Hogwarts Champion. I am simply a champion because my school, apparently, has no name."

Madame Maxime and Karkaroff shared a look, "What say you Mr. Crouch?" Karkaroff finally said.

Crouch dabbed at his sweating forehead, "Mr. Potter is correct. He is not a Hogwarts champion and therefore, is simply another school which has been chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard tournament." Harry frowned heavily as he looked at the gathering.

"I don't take being called a liar lightly," he said as he glared at Madame Maxime, "and I resent the fact that I was even suspected in the first place. I have made it known I don't want fame, I have enough of it." he said, intentionally flashing his scar at Fleur, who was still looking at him in slight fear, "Money, I am well paid for throughout my school time and as for Glory." Harry thumbed his right arm, where his basilisk scar was under his robes, "I am quite well known for that too. I have no reason to enter this tournament and I don't even want to compete, but I am bound by a contract, just as you all are. Please stop attacking me and let's get on with this, what does attacking me do beyond create animosity which is the antithesis of this whole tournament."

Professor Mcgonagall smiled at him, "Learning a few things from Mrs. Granger?" she asked as the rest of the room stared at him.

Harry smiled lightly, "A few." he said.

"Well then, is that all settled?" Dumbledore asked and the two foreign Headmasters nodded as they eyed Harry. "Very good then, we can continue."

"Uh professor." Harry said and Dumbledore turned to him with a questioning look, "Don't I still need permission from you to compete sir. I mean I am still a minor." he said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acknowledge that Harry James Potter is fit to compete within the Triwizard Tournament, so mote it be." he said and a small white light surrounded Harry before disappearing. Harry smiled and nodded at his Headmaster as the man turned back to the champions, "Barty would you give our four champions their insturctions?" he asked.

"The first task is set to test your daring." he told them, " so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important. It will take place on November twenty-fourth in front of the students and the panel. Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept any help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. You will recieve information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." he said.

"I think that's it." Barty said to Dumbledore and he nodded his head. The room began to empty but Harry felt something was wrong.

"Professor." he called again, and the entire contingent looked at him again, "Since every school has a headmaster or headmistress on the panel, shouldn't my school be represented?" he asked.

The Headmasters looked at Crouch and he nodded, "Indeed you should Mr. Potter. A fine catch." he said.

"We will see about appointing someone for you on the judging panel Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry shook his head.

"I want Professor Mcgonagall. She's fair and honest. I trust her." he said and Mcgonagall stared at Harry in a bit of shock as Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent choice Mr. Potter. Is there any objections?" he asked the others and, seeing no one forthcoming, approved it and, with that, the room was emptied of people, with Harry and Cedric leaving their professors with Dumbledore.

Harry and Cedric walked through the dimly lit Great Hall and Cedric smiled at Harry, "So, we're playing against each other." he said.

"I s'pose." Harry replied, the anger beneath the surface was palpable.

"Well, best of luck. I hope you fail." he said with a cheeky smile that let Harry know he believed him about not putting his name in. Harry nodded to the man and headed to the Gryffindor tower. He was immediately inundated with people who wanted to celebrate and drap a flag around his shoulders but Harry told them firmly, he was tired and going to bed.

* * *

Unfortunately, he walked into his room only to be confronted with a very morose Ron. "So, congratulations." he said.

Harry looked at him oddly, "Congratulations on what Ron?" he asked.

"On getting past the Age Line, how'd you do it?" he asked curiously, "The invisibility cloak?" he guessed and Harry sighed.

"I didn't get past the line Ron. The cloak wouldn't have worked." he said slowly.

"Oh right." he said as if that made sense, though he didn't believe it did. Harry watched closely as Ron spoke, "I figured you'd tell me if that was it. So, how'd you do it?" he asked that hated question once more.

"Listen carefully Ron!" Harry said with a hint of desperation in his voice, "I didn't put my name in the goblet."

"Then how'd it get in there?" Ron snapped back and Harry felt the anger rolling off him.

"I don't know Ron, but I know I didn't do it and I have no idea how my name got in there." he said.

Ron glared at him, "It's okay you know, you can tell _me_ the truth," he whispered, "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get in trouble for it did you?" he said rhetorically but Harry almost screamed at him. Didn't he realize how dangerous this tournament was supposed to be. Just competing would be punishment enough. "That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us that Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? and you don't have end-of-year tests either..." he trialed off.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet Ron!" he yelled at his friend, "Why won't you believe me?"

"You might want to get to bed Harry, they probably want you up early for a photo shoot or something." Ron said spitefully as he pulled shut his curtains.

Harry let out an exasperated groan, fighting the tears of frustration, anger, and sadness, before grabbing his cloak, heading to the common room and levitating himself high enough to miss the mob of people, landing himself right at the edge of the Girl's stairs. He looked around and noticed Alicia next to him. He quickly pulled her underneath his cloak, "Levitate us upstairs, please?" he asked hoarsely. Alicia took one look at him before nodding and sending them upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry walked numbly to Alicia's bed, allowing her to strip him and her down to their knickers before stopping her, "Could we just... cuddle?" he asked hoarsely and Alicia looked at him before nodding and allowing him to spoon her, his hand covering her breasts as he silently sobbed into the back of her neck.

* * *


	5. Talks and Messages

Harry sighed as he woke up slowly, aware of two bodies pressing themselves into him. The first, and the one he had expected, was Alicia's as she was who he was spooning. He rubbed his face into the back of her neck as she snuggled back into him subconsciously. The second was a woman whom was pressing their own naked skin into his back and he felt her breath upon his shoulder as the woman kissed his shoulder-blade.

"Are you okay?" Angelina's voice wafted to him, her tone one of concern and empathy instead of the hurt he had momentarily expected of her. He shook his head to himself, unthinkingly telling Angelina no, as he realized that Angelina would never be angry at him for putting his name in the goblet unless he had done it purposefully. Angelina kissed the back of his neck lightly as she gently pulled him over and away from Alicia's back, allowing him to lay on his back so she could cuddle up to his side.

Harry averted his eyes from her as he whispered, "Are you angry?" he asked, despite his own feelings on the matter, he really wanted Angelina to voice what he already knew. Angelina's eyes searched his face and she reached up, a single hand resting on his cheek caused a shot of warmth to shoot through him and he leaned into the intimate touch, relishing in it.

"Look at me." she said and Harry reluctantly moved his eyes over her strong jawline and then up, past her kissable lips, and her cute nose to finally lock into her brown eyes. Harry got lost within her eyes, trying to read her emotions as her eyes darted left and right, locking onto one of his eyes before locking onto the other and she whispered again, "Did you put your name in the goblet?" she asked the question he knew she yearned to find out.

Harry wasted no time in answering, "No. If I wanted to enter, I would have told you." he said firmly and Angelina only stared into his eyes another second before she leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips, crushing their bodies together briefly before pulling back at fixating him with a stare.

"Then, no. I'm not angry at you. I'm glad it's a Gryffindor at least." she said with a smirk. "But, I'm not the one you're really worried about are you?" she asked and Harry looked away again, the pain of Ron's disbelief was harsh. While he didn't blow up at Ron, the main reason he didn't was the shock factor of his willingness to believe others over his own friend's admission.

"How d'you know?" he asked her.

Angelina smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Alicia told me when I came in after the party. I was looking for you, you know." she scolded lightly and Harry would have normally chuckled at her but, as it was, Harry didn't even crack a smile.

"What should I do?" he asked brokenly, "He's my best mate, but he won't believe me no matter how much I tell him otherwise. He just sees the glory and the fame this comes with and gets jealous. He can't comprehend the fact that I want no part of this!" Harry said with frustration clear in his voice. He shook his head, refusing to cry anymore tears than the ones he had shed into Alicia's hair last night.

"I won't stick up for Ron, but he wasn't exactly a good friend back during your second year either Harry." Angelina said warily, "I'm not trying to tell you to just toss him aside, but if he isn't willing to believe you then he probably isn't worth being friends with any longer." she said with trepidation.

Harry looked at Angelina with a critical eye before sighing and looking away, "I know Angelina." he whispered to her, "I know but I don't want to break ties with my first real friend." he said sadly. Angelina frowned sadly at him as she moved up, pressing Harry's head into her bosom as she played with his hair.

"But, that's part of growing up isn't it Harry?" Alicia said as she rolled over and blinked sleep out of her eyes. Harry eyed her as she snuggled into his other side and let out a sigh of relief as he felt both his lovers pressing against him.

"I suppose Alicia." he said quietly before looking her full in the eyes, "Thank you, for last night." he said and Alicia just gave him a gentle kiss before placing her head back onto his chest. A comfortable silence fell across the three lovers and Harry smiled as he found he enjoyed just laying next to his lovers like this, even when they weren't just trying to jump him or he them. "I like this." he said finally, breaking the silence and he felt Alicia stir next to him.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Cuddling." he answered with a smile, "You know, I was wondering if we were ever not going to wind up in bed shagging like rabbits at the rate we were going. I was worried that I was just coming to like the sex but I really like just laying next to you two in bed." he admitted with a small blush. He felt more than saw Angelina stare at Alicia before he felt himself pulled up to her mouth and received a passionate kiss, their bodies molding once again and he was released with a short break before Alicia molded herself to him and kissed him just as passionately. He licked his lips as he separated from Alicia.

"That, is for saying one of the sweetest things to us since we got together." Alicia said to him.

"And we are sorry for shagging you so much but you have no idea the rush you get when you're magic is expanding, it's almost addicting." Angelina said while licking her lips and Harry absentmindedly nodded as he reflected upon the kisses he just received. Of course, he missed the slight shine in both Alicia's and Angelina's eyes as they looked at him with smoldering eyes.

Harry smiled at his two loves and gave them each a short but passionate kiss, "I want to go take a shower and meet up with Hermione. Do you two mind?" he asked and they both took a moment before they shook their heads.

"I imagine that you want to avoid the Great Hall today, but we expect you to sit with us tomorrow if Ron is still being a jerk okay?" Alicia said and Harry nodded as he grabbed his cloak and clothes, making his way out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Angelina and Alicia looked at each other, gleams in their eyes, "He doesn't even realize it does he?" Alicia asked and Angelina shook her head. The two women went through their day with smiles on their faces as they remembered what Harry had inadvertently revealed to them.

* * *

Harry took his shower slowly, relishing under the warm water and allowing it to wash away his pain from Ron's... betrayal? Harry didn't even know how to classify Ron's behavior beyond saying that Ron acted like Harry had wished he wouldn't. Harry hoped Hermione wouldn't act like Ron, and he violently shook his head as he immediately denied the very thought Hermione would ever turn her back on him. While he may question a few of her decisions, she always did what she thought was right, and while he may not agree with all of her decisions, he would respect her ability to make those decisions for herself.

Harry sighed as he dried his hair, and pulled on his robes before he stepped out of the shower stall and headed to his room. Harry immediately noticed that his room was completely empty and deduced that his roommates must be eating breakfast. He threw his dirty clothes in the designated place where the House Elves would eventually wash them, and headed down to the common room. Harry blanched as he entered the common room because the people who had already eaten breakfast started cheering once again, exclaiming about how happy they were he was a Hogwarts champion. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he wasn't actually considered a Hogwarts champion.

It wasn't long until Harry felt he needed to leave the common room and headed to the portrait hole, only to come face to face with Hermione, who was carrying a stack of toast that was obviously meant for him.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked, holding the plate up enticingly and with a worried smile.

Harry spared her a small smile to let her know he was happy she was here, "Is Ron still being a twit?" he asked, meaning it jokingly but his tone of voice must have tipped Hermione off as she looked away from him.

"Umm, well not really, but kind of?" she said hesitantly. Harry snorted.

"How can you be kind of a twit Hermione?" he said with a small smile at her, letting her know he was unhappy but wasn't angry at her. He grabbed the toast and began to walk towards the entrance hall, "Come on. I need a bit of fresh air." he said and Harry heard Hermione step up to keep up with him. They quickly made their way downstairs, passed the Great Hall without looking in and headed to the edge of the lake away from the Durmstrang ship. Harry sighed as he finally came to rest in a small grove of trees just outside the banks of the Lake.

Hermione kept quiet as she followed Harry, surprising him because she usually would have been asking all these questions but he sent her a small grateful smile as he ate his toast in peace and she sat next to him on the grass. She waited until he was halfway through his toast before she spoke, "So, what happened?" she asked quietly.

Harry chuckled slightly as he ate another piece of toast then threw the last piece of toast into the air, he smiled as he spied the tentacles of the giant squid reach up and grasp the toast on one of its suction cups and drag it into the mouth of the beast. "Nothing you probably can't figure out Hermione." Harry said with a smile at her shy face, he then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, including his blowup at pretty much everyone in there. He stopped after he reached the part with Ron last night, not letting her know he had left his bed. "So, now I'm being forced to compete in this stupid tournament and one of my supposed best friends won't even speak to me about it." he said bitterly.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, "I know Harry, I'm sorry for Ron." Harry shot her a look, he didn't want her apologizing for Ron, that was his job. "Look, it's just he's jealous isn't he? I mean with all those brothers to live up to, and being your best friend." she said, trying to defend their friend but Harry couldn't care less about Ron's insecurities at the moment, "He's always shunted to the side and looked over. This was just one time too many." she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hermione, tell me something." Harry said quietly, "When did I ever not try to help Ron?" he asked and Hermione thought for a moment, as if she didn't know he was just asking a rhetorical question. "When did I ever ask him to try to compare himself to me?" he asked again, "When did I ever turn my back on him when he got angry or felt inferior?" he asked.

Hermione looked on as Harry's face turned to one of sorrow and anger. "I know you don't ask for this Harry... it's just." she trailed off.

"It's just what Hermione? What does he want me to do? Break my neck? Maybe that'll bring him around." he said lightly, as if talking about his own death was a natural occurence.

"Don't say that!" Hermione snapped, "That's not funny Harry." she sounded on the verge of hysterics.

"It wasn't meant to be funny Hermione." Harry said darkly and Hermione's eyes widened, "If Ron can't handle being my friend and wants to turn on me then fine. I want nothing to do with him either." he said harshly.

Hermione looked at him in alarm, "Harry, you know you don't mean that. You've been friends for almost as long as we have." she said.

Harry turned on her, his green eyes flaring, his anger at the injustice and the unfairness of this whole ordeal coming to the forefront, "Well, three years of friendship doesn't seem to be enough for Ron to believe me, why should I try to make him see reason if he wants to break all ties with me because he thinks I'm trying to be a money-hungry and glory-seeking prat!" he yelled the last part to the woods, his back turned to Hermione so he wouldn't have to see the hurt on her face. He turned back around to her when he noticed that she was sniffling but Harry had one last thing to say, "He needs to grow up Hermione. Someone is trying to kill me with this tournament and I don't much fancy being turned into a human dinner plate all because I can't get Ron to come around. Maybe staying away from me for awhile will help him with his insecurities and then he can be my friend again Hermione; but if he continues acting like a prat I'm not going to have anything to do with him. I don't have the time to waste." he said.

Hermione was visibly upset with him but nodded her head weakly, "Okay Harry. I understand." she said quietly, "But you know what we need to do don't you?" she asked and Harry sent her a questioning look, "Write to Sirius, he'd want to know about this and it's not like it'll be kept quiet for long." she commented. Harry nodded.

"Hedwig," Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had a letter sitting on his bed from Hedwig that he had never opened. Harry had forgotten to open it since his only free time the past few weeks had been during the day, when he didn't go into his dorm room. He shook off his slight shock and nodded to Hermione, "she can take the letter." Hermione produced parchment and a quill for Harry to write on and Harry wrote a quick note to Sirius, detailing the past few days before rolling it up and then looking at Hermione, who went to stand and move towards the castle.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment and then spoke, before she could stand, "Hermione, there's something I want to discuss with you." he said with a bit of trepidation in his voice. He really hoped this talk didn't lose him the only friend he had. Hermione looked curiously at him and Harry waved at her to sit, she did so, albeit hesitantly. Harry took a deep breath, deciding to get the hard part out first, "Hermione, why didn't you tell me or Madame Pomfrey about my magical buildup with... the whole talk from second year." he asked gently. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked away from him in shame.

"Who told you about that?" she asked, and Harry's anger flared once again but he managed to reign it in.

"Does it matter Hermione?" he asked angrily. Hermione flinched from him and Harry immediately pulled back, sitting further away from her but still fixing her with a stern glare. "Why Hermione?" he asked simply, "You knew it was hurting me and you still didn't say anything." he said gently, "I mean, you went behind my back to Mcgonagall about the Firebolt," and Harry saw her flinch again, her shoulders seeming to draw in upon herself. Harry stopped talking abruptly as he stared at her, dots being connected that he had previously ignored and his eyes lightened as he looked at Hermione.

"That's it, isn't it?" he asked, "You didn't tell on me because of that incident. You didn't want it to be leaked back that you were the one who said something and you didn't want me to isolate you again after I finally accepted you back after my stupidity passed." he said and Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised he had sussed it out. Harry shook his head, "Come on, I know I'm not so good at reading Ron but I think I can read you just fine." he said and Hermione's lips did twitch in what looked like it would have been a smile before Hermione looked back down again and Harry moved forward, reaching for her chin and he frowned when she flinched again. He gently cupped her chin and rose her face to look at him and he spoke softly, "Is that the reason you avoided saying anything?" he asked. At Hermione's nod, Harry sighed and sat back away from her, his shoulders slumped and defeated. He felt as if an extreme burden had just been lifted from his shoulders as he let out a short laugh, followed by another, and then, all of a sudden, he was laughing hysterically.

His short bout of laughter was watched by Hermione and he could feel her concern for him but he felt so free after her admittance that he couldn't help but to laugh. He soon recovered, though, and looked over at Hermione, "Let's go mail this to Sirius, shall we?" he asked with a smile on his face and his own heart lightened as Hermione's face lit up and she jumped at him, wrapping him in a hug that was as tight as one of Molly's. Harry chuckled as he rubbed his nose into Hermione's bushy brown hair, "It's okay Hermione. I'm not angry. I just wish you would have told someone so they could have mentioned it to Madame Pomfrey or me." he said quietly and Hermione merely nodded her head into his shoulder, obviously very relieved that Harry was not angry at her.

Harry stood there for a few more moments, allowing Hermione to hug him and reassure herself, before he shifted and she hugged him slightly tighter. He looked down at her, spying, through her bushy hair, the hint of a mischievous smile as she squeezed herself tight to his body, "Aren't you going to let go?" he asked. Her smile widened slightly as she shook her head again and Harry was suddenly happy that Hermione had a playful side she was letting out. However, she shouldn't have picked him as an opponent, "Well, I did hear this interesting rumor about you and your roommates..." he trailed off and Hermione screamed a little before jumping back from him, blushing prettily at him as she searched his eyes.

Harry stared back at her, her blush pretty much answered his question but he posed the question with his eyes to her. Hermione's lips twitched and she blushed a bit more as her answer was quick in coming. Harry blinked in surprise as he looked at her and she nodded her head just once to confirm what she had answered and Harry chuckled, "It's always the quiet ones." he said and Hermione tossed him a saucy smile that had Harry reeling. "How the bloody hell did you go from a crying mess to flirting with me?" he whispered to himself and Hermione only seemed to pride herself even more on that as she stared directly into Harry's eyes.

"Alright," he said with a smile at Hermione, happy she was comfortable revealing this side to herself to him, even if he was only asking her to confirm it. "I think my perceptions of you have been completely shattered so this morning hasn't been wasted, what do you think?" he asked her.

Hermione put a finger to her lips, as if she were thinking hard and nodded with a coy smile on her face and Harry laughed at her, "Are you always this playful with Lavender and Parvati?" he asked with his eyes and Hermione's answer was gleaming eyes. Harry just shook his head, and their light-hearted banter was interrupted by a fluttering of white wings. Harry looked up in slight surprise as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and pecked his head affectionately. Harry blinked up at his owl and noticed the letter tied to her leg and another clutched in her talons. He grasped the one from her talons first and noticed the letter he still hadn't opened from Molly. He gave Hedwig an appreciative stroke of her feathers, gaining a hoot from his owl.

The second letter, which was attached to her leg, looked much more formal with scripted letters adorning the front. Harry felt Hermione walk up next to him, her playful manner vanishing as she looked at the letters, "Who's that from?" she asked as Harry pulled the formal looking letter closer to his face as he read the title.

"It doesn't say, it's just my name and then Hogwarts." he answered and Hermione glanced at the letter warily.

"I think you might want that letter to be checked." she said slowly and Hedwig gave an indignant hoot as she turned her glare upon Hermione. Harry gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't think anyone who meant me harm would ever be visited by Hedwig unless it was to have their eyes pecked out." he said and Hedwig preened her feathers, puffing up so she seemed much bigger than she was. Harry placated her by reaching up and stroking her feathers as she slowly calmed down from Hermione's unintended slight.

Hermione watched the play between Harry and Hedwig and began searching her robes. A few moments later, Hermione withdrew a few owl treats and offered them to Hedwig hesitantly, "I'm sorry Hedwig, I didn't mean to insult you." she said properly chastised. Hedwig eyed her offering a few moments before barking at Hermione, and Hermione took a step forward. Hedwig bent down and snatched the proffered treats from Hermione's hand before allowing the girl to soothingly pet her.

Harry smiled at Hermione then Hedwig, he whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear, "You know she didn't mean it like that Hedwig." he said and the resulting bark Hedwig gave had Harry laughing as he could almost hear the feminine voice he associated with Hedwig in his head say, 'Of course I know that but she shouldn't question me.' Let it not be said that Hedwig, while a very intelligent and unique bird, was not arrogant. Though her arrogance may border on the confident as Harry had never had something harmful come to him through his beautiful bird.

"Anyways, I trust Hedwig, and if she thinks it's okay for her to take it directly to me then I think it's safe to open." he told Hermione and Hermione just nodded at him. "But, I think I need to read the one Mrs. Weasely sent me like two weeks ago." he said.

"Why don't you let Hedwig go rest in the Owlery and you can send the letter to Sirius using a school owl?" she suggested.

Harry thought about it a moment before Hedwig barked and held her leg out impatiently, shaking her left wing to show she was ready to go. "Are you sure girl?" Harry asked, "It might be a long journey, I don't know where Sirius is." he said and Hedwig barked again, shaking her leg vehemently. Harry looked at Hermione before tying the parchment to her and giving her one last stroke, "Be safe Hedwig, and return soon okay?" he asked and Hedwig nibbled affectionately at his finger before launching herself into the sky once more.

"She's amazing ain't she?" Harry said with awe in his voice as he saw Hedwig quickly disappear above the trees.

"Yes, she is." Hermione agreed before looking at Harry's letters with a pointed look.

Harry quickly opened Mrs. Weasely's first, he didn't expect much beyond the key to his vault and a short letter letting him know how angry or disappointed she might have been that he hadn't gone back out and said goodbye.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am most disappointed in you for not saying a proper goodbye after spending all that time at the Burrow this last summer, my dear. No matter what Angelina had to speak with you about there should have been time for you to come and, at least, let me know if you were returning for the Winter Holidays._

_I am happy you have made it to Hogwarts safe and sound and hope to hear more about what goes on with the tournament from you specifically and not from the Prophet, please deary._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasely._

_P.S. I have decided to hold onto your vault key until next you return to the Burrow my dear. I don't feel it is safe in sending it with Hedwig and as you have no need of it during the school year, I will hold it in trust for you._

Harry stared at the paper, literally stared at the paper before he crushed it in his hand. He was upset, not angry, but upset about the way Molly treated him. While he may be friends of Ron, Fred, and George, though maybe not Ron anymore, he wasn't a Weasely and he was the one who's vault it was. Molly had no right to deny sending him his key or making some other arrangement to get it to him as soon as possible, not waiting until he visited the Burrow, which, with the tournament, could be as late as next summer!

Hermione gently pried the short letter out of Harry's hands and skimmed the letter, her own eyes narrowing at the last part of the letter. "How dare she." Harry said lowly, "I gave her my key only because SHE wouldn't let me out of the house to do some shopping for one day." he muttered to himself.

"Well, I mean... she is trying to keep it safe, isn't she?" she asked slowly and obviously trying to keep from having Harry explode at her again.

Harry, however, was coherent enough that she could have yelled at him and he wouldn't have turned on her again, Hermione had stuck with him through thick and thin, he would never raise his voice to her again, he promised himself. "I asked her to send it with Hedwig, it doesn't matter if it isn't safe, that would be my problem. She has no right to hold my vault key if I ask for it back." he said vehemently and Hermione frowned but nodded.

"That is true." she said slowly, obviously not liking to think that Mrs. Weasely would hold the key for any other reason than safety, "But, she is being reasonable about it." she defended.

Harry let out a short groan and rounded on Hermione, his eyes smoldering but he didn't utter a word as his shoulders slumped slightly, "Alright Alright, you're probably right." he said and Hermione beamed at him. "I'll just get it from her next time I see her." he said and Hermione nodded at him. "Want to check the other one?" he asked and Hermione smiled at him again.

Harry broke the seal on the back of the letter carefully and was a bit surprised when the letter sprung to life much like a howler. It did not burst into a loud scream however, and spoke in what was, unmistakeably, a goblin's voice, "Dear Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that your Magical Guardian, one Albus Dumbledore, has declared you fit for emancipation pursuant to Article 5, Section 3 of the emancipation laws as set forth by your Wizengamot." It said to Harry's slight confusion, "As such, you are hereby requested to visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience for a hearing upon your acceptance of the Potter and Black Family vaults. Until you can visit Gringotts, you will only be capable of accessing the money from your vaults and not the various items contained therein. Sincerely, Inheritance Department of Gringotts." it said before falling limply to the ground.

Harry blinked as he picked the letter up before grinning to himself. "It worked!" he said happily, "I can't believe I managed to pull one over on the Headmaster! Ha!" Harry said as he pointed in the general direction of the Headmaster's office. Hermione looked at him in confusion and Harry turned to her, "Remember how I asked Dumbledore if I needed his permission?" Hermione nodded quickly, "That was all a test to see if he was really my Magical Guardian, but if he was, then that phrase would automatically make it so I could take control of my own money since he would acknowledge the fact that I was capable of fighting in a tournament that was designed for of age wizards, thereby emancipating me." he said happily.

Hermione looked at Harry with a slack expression and Harry chuckled before Hermione's eyes narrowed, "That was quite Slytherin of you." she said, and Harry actually felt like it was a compliment as opposed to the usual insult that meant to any Gryffindor.

"Thank you?" he asked and Hermione's nod was his answer, she may not approve of what he just did but she did acknowledge the cunning it took to come up with that from the moment his name came out of the fire to when he voiced the question. "Anyways, I think that we should head back up to the castle." he said and Hermione nodded.

* * *

It was as the two were entering the corridor which led to the Fat Lady that they came across another student. Surprisingly, it was Katie Bell without her usual friend, Leanne present. Harry was slightly surprised when she walked straight up to him and spoke, "Could I talk to you Harry?" she asked and Harry nodded quickly, looking over at Hermione, whom had stepped aside and was looking between the two with suspicious eyes. Considering Hermione had answered his questions about her, he felt it only fair to inform her.

He sent her a look that obviously told her that what she was thinking was wrong, but not completely and she hesitated only a moment before turning and heading for the common room. "We still have much to talk about." she said with a smirk thrown over her shoulder as she disappeared into the dormitory.

Harry turned to look at Katie and was surprised when he suddenly felt himself pushed up against the wall and Katie's slimmer, feminine body press against his own, her lips claiming his own in a passionate kiss that Harry had come to expect from Angelina and Alicia. He blinked in surprise as Katie's tongue traced his lips and he opened them to allow her to taste his own mouth. He groaned lightly as he felt her tongue explore his mouth before pulling back and then she pulled away, her brown eyes locking with his own with love overflowing in hers. He gasped lightly as he looked at her and she suddenly stepped away from him, drawing a shy and coy factor that Angelina and Alicia just didn't have.

"I believe you." she said and Harry smiled at her.

"I know you do." he said happily and a comfortable silence fell between the two before he lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry." he said.

She cocked her head to the side, the way her bangs hid her eyes played havoc with his emotions as she seemed frightened to even be speaking to him, "What for?" she asked softly.

Harry grimaced, "For ruining your plan." he said, "I... I..." he struggled to find the words he wanted but Katie placed a finger on his lips, silencing his coming apology.

"If anything," she said, "It's Angelina and Alicia who had to apologize. I'm not angry at them or you." she said as she looked at him, "I'm just... nervous." she admitted and Harry stared at her with a look that told her he didn't want her to feel like that, "I'm... not ready, like I thought I was. I just need a little more time, okay?" she asked shyly.

Harry reached up, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly, "Of course," he said, "I don't want you to rush yourself, if you want to be with me then come to me when you're ready, not a moment sooner, okay?" he asked and she nodded her head with a smile, "But," he stipulated which caused her to look at him intently, "That doesn't mean I want you to avoid me." he said and Katie frowned.

"I didn't mean to." she said.

Harry shook his head, "It's okay. Just, sit with Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and I during meals?" he asked and Katie looked at him before nodding to him and he smiled brightly at her, "Then that's all I want from you until you want more." he said and kissed her gently on the cheek before she smiled and headed away from him. Harry sighed as he watched her round the corridor and disappear from view.

He reflected on her kiss and could honestly say she had passion equal to Angelina and Alicia's, even more so than when he had first kissed Angelina and Alicia. He idly put his hand to his lips, rubbing them slightly before smiling as he remembered her kiss. Reluctantly, Harry drew himself from those thoughts and turned to the common room, dreading explaining to Hermione exactly what had been going on in the past month.

* * *

Harry had completely filled in Hermione on what he had been doing, letting her know he had been shagging Angelina and Alicia only seemed right after he determined she wasn't hiding anything from him anymore. He had kept a few of the moments between the three a secret since he felt them more of a personal nature that Hermione didn't really need to know. When he thought about it that way, he did admit that it was pretty personal that he was shagging and in a relationship with Angelina and Alicia but he had always been open with Hermione and he felt no shame in admitting that he was in such a relationship, even the fact he was hoping Katie would, at the very least, join them in being better friends.

Hermione fixed him with a stare he was very familiar with as he finished and he waited to be berated by Hermione's strict morals with a straight face. He watched as she opened her mouth and he was completely surprised when a huge smile spread across her face, "That's great Harry!" she exclaimed loud enough so only he could hear. He blinked in surprise and Hermione giggled, he goggled at her, Hermione never giggled! "Oh come on Harry." she said with just a hint of frustration in her voice, "Did you really think I was going to tell you something about being in a relationship with multiple people when I join in Lavender and Parvati's fun every now and again?" she asked and Harry suddenly felt the need to hit himself in the head with a piece of wood.

"While I don't actually see myself in a relationship with them," Hermione stated, "they like variety and I'm nothing like they expected," at this Harry sent her a knowing look which caused her to blush slightly, "oh you know what I mean." she said embarrassed. Harry smirked at her and she huffed slightly, "ANYways," she said with a pointed glare, "I'm not so hypocritical that I'd tell you anything about it. Honestly, I'm just happy you have someone who loves you like you deserve, if more than one woman does and they are all fine sharing, who am I to step in your way?" she asked rhetorically and Harry shook his head.

"Have I told you that you are the best friend, male or female, anyone could ever ask for Hermione?" he asked and Hermione flashed him a sultry smile.

"No, but it is sweet of you." she said cheekily as she leaned over and gave his cheek a quick peck. Harry smiled at her playful nature, still a little caught off guard but able to cope with the way Angelina and Alicia managed to swing from normal to nympho horny in the past month. A sudden thought occurred to him, "Hermione..." he said cautiously and Hermione fixed him with a rather stern look, "Don't answer this if you feel this is too private but..." he trailed off again as he looked away from her, "Do you fancy girls?" he asked rather bluntly.

Hermione stiffened in her seat and she seemed slightly afraid of answering his question. He waited in tense silence, fully aware of the fact Hermione was staring hard at him, her body completely rigid in the corner of his view. He was about to retract his statement when her soft voice came through, "What would you say if I told you that was true?" she asked and Harry could feel her trepidation about that question.

Harry thought for a moment, truly putting everything he could into the thought that Hermione might fancy women more than men and, to his slight shame, he could only find the very thought erotic and not, in any way, disgusting. "Honestly," he said quietly, turning to look her straight in the eyes, "The thought of you and another woman turns me on so much that I probably would never think it wrong for two women to love each other." he said, he felt he might just be reacting to the normal male hormones of his dream of a threesome but, thinking back, he always enjoyed watching Angelina and Alicia attack each other just as much as him. It wasn't just the way it affected him that made him enjoy that thought, it was the passion that the two showed during their coupling that he felt matched any of his own couplings with Angelina and Alicia. How could passion, love, that shone so strong between two lovers ever be wrong or, in any way, inferior to the love of any other two people?

Harry felt Hermione search his eyes once again and she sighed into her chair. Harry frowned slightly as he looked at her, "Were you really so worried that I would think that was weird?" he asked, "I would never judge you like that." he admitted.

Hermione smiled weakly at him, "Honestly Harry, the incident with the Firebolt has made me very hesitant with you." she admitted and Harry flinched back from her as if physically struck, he had always regretted his horrible treatment of her, "But, I'm not a lesbian." she said and Harry opened his mouth to ask her why she would be so worried about him judging her on that then, "I guess I'd call myself Bisexual." she said and Harry's eyes furrowed, obviously trying to figure out what she just meant, "I mean I like both guys and girls. But, I'm probably partial to girls since I haven't found the right guy yet." she admitted, "You're the closest." she said and Harry blinked at her, the thought of being in a relationship of that nature flashing through his mind and he grinned at her.

"I wouldn't mind." he responded, "We already know alot about each other, the next step would probably be even easier than the leap I made with Angelina and Alicia." he said.

Hermione shook her head, "While I would love to try, I don't really want to break our friendship." she said.

Harry turned pensive, thinking through what might happen and decided he wasn't interested in trying for more with Hermione when he already had two, almost three lovers. Were he unattached, he would probably try to gain her attention, if only to see if they were compatible, their current friendship could never be broken, at least as far as Harry was concerned. He would keep his current relationship and act the brother to Hermione, making sure she eventually got the guy she wanted. He suddenly had a wicked idea and the smile that crossed his face must have tipped Hermione off as she was looking at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Okay, but you should know that now I know all this, any guy has to get past my official 'adoptive brother' seal of approval." he said jokingly and Hermione laughed, "But, just as a thought, why don't you try out Neville." he said and Hermione looked at him with a probing look.

"Why Neville?" she asked after a few moments.

Harry shrugged, "He's strong, kind, a bit on the chubby side, great at herbology, and he's a great guy." Harry said, and Harry could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she looked at Neville in a new light, "And, you can mold him." Harry said, feeling a bit sorry for his friend if Hermione actually went through with this since Neville would be in for quite the change if she did, "Make him exercise a bit, get him to study a bit more in other subjects and encourage him when the teachers don't and he'll be a miniature Bill if you play it right." he said.

Hermione hummed slightly and her eyes gained a faraway look as she began plotting whatever it is she was plotting. "I like that idea. Where was this you when we needed you last year?" she asked rhetorically.

Harry chuckled, "Stuck in second year when you were petrified." he answered cheekily and Hermione giggled at him.

"I'll think about it, thanks." she said finally and Harry nodded at her. He smiled mentally, Neville shouldn't have tried to tease him when Angelina and Alicia first showed up in the Great Hall, plus, with what Hermione had already alluded to, Harry was sure Neville would be thanking him in a few short months if Hermione wound up with him.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry retired to the library in an effort to get away from the cheering Gryffindors. He had managed to skip lunch and planned on skipping dinner, since Angelina and Alicia promised to bring him something for dinner. Harry had smiled at the bewildered expression on Neville's face as Hermione had him escort her down to dinner.

It was on his way to the library that he was intercepted by Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Potter. A word." she said as she walked up to him, ensuring they were alone in the corridor, "Follow me." she said and she waved her wand, waited a moment, and then began to walk down the corridor, stopping three classrooms down and entering into an abandoned classroom.

She closed the door behind her before she looked at him with a scrutinous gaze Harry felt Hermione imitate often. He smiled lightly, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Headmistress?" he asked with a small smirk at her.

McGonagall stared hard at him for another moment before a small smile broke across her aged face, "A good evening to you too Mr. Potter." she replied.

"Why Headmistress!" Harry exclaimed with a cheeky smile, "Is that cheek I hear in your voice?" he asked.

McGonagall smiled at him this time, Harry was amazed at the fact the normally so stoic woman was expressive with him like this, "Yes, it is." she replied and she allowed him to gloat for but a moment before she her smile melted a little, "I must ask you Mr. Potter, what it is that possessed you to declare yourself as another school." she said.

Harry sighed, "It was really a long shot Professor. I didn't want the whole point of the tournament to go to waste and I felt that was the best solution, besides, I really don't want the Hufflepuffs mad at me." he admitted.

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched, "Yes, that would be a horrible thing wouldn't it?" she asked idly and Harry nodded, "Why me then?" she asked, "I should hope you trust me enough to place me in a position above you but, the fact of the matter is, I have done little to earn that trust." she admitted.

Harry nodded, "That is why I chose you." he said, "While I know you usually ignore me when I came to you with personal warnings, I trust you to do what is fair for everyone concerned." he said and Professor McGonagall looked at him for a few moments before smiling.

"Then I feel I should say two things, first, should be, thank you." she said and Harry blinked in surprise before inclining his head, "The second, should we name our school? Third, do you wish Mr. Dumbledore to explain the situation to the students tomorrow at breakfast?" she asked.

Harry stepped back, "To your first, you're most welcome and I hope you enjoy being Headmistress for a year." he said, "Second, do you have any idea for names and thirdly, what do you think?" he said.

McGonagall thought for a moment, "We could make a name resembling your scar but other than that, I would suggest just being known as a champion." she said and Harry nodded, "As for the explanation, I believe having Mr. Dumbledore," she seemed to take great pleasure in being able to call Dumbledore Mister "make a simple announcement about the fact I am being added to the panel of judges would suffice." she said and Harry was caught off guard by the gleam which seemed to spring to life in McGonagall's eyes, "Let the rumor mill give the actual explanation, as the Headmaster usually does."

"Then, I accede to your more extensive expertise in whatever our name should be and look forward to hearing your acceptance." he said and McGonagall smiled at him.

"Listening to Ms. Granger again I see," Harry smirked at her, "Thank you again, Harry." she said before she swept from the room, her emerald green robes sweeping the floor behind her. Harry smiled as he made his way to the library.

* * *

Harry was seated at his usual table, in the corner of the library when he felt two of his usual study group appear next to him. He continued working on his essay until he finished his paragraph and looked up to see Daphne and Tracey standing there with expectant looks on their faces. He sighed lightly, "I did not put my name in the goblet." he said firmly and he looked deep into both of their eyes, willing the fact that they would believe him.

If Harry were honest with himself, a small part of him hoped they would reject him, as Ron had. If only for the fact that this would prove that Ron should be given another chance, despite his words to Hermione earlier in the day. It was a few moments later that Tracey spoke, "Of course you didn't." she said as she sat and Daphne looked down at him as she sat next to him, drawing their gazes to equal levels.

"I believe you." she said quietly, her usual bluster gone and her hazel eyes were strangely warmer than normal. He blinked and her usual frosty exterior had returned. She turned from him, opening her own book bag and pulling homework out she wanted to work on as Tracey did the same.

The three worked in silence for the next hour until Harry felt another of his study members approach and he was slightly surprised to see Susan approach him with a small smile, "Hey Harry, mind if I join you?" she asked and Harry waved to the empty seats at the table. She was met with two intense stares from the Slytherins, who were obviously wondering, just like Harry, what she was doing here.

Susan blushed lightly, obviously unused to such scrutiny, "Cedric told the whole house what went on last night Harry." she said calmly, "He also believes you didn't put your name in the goblet so he managed to convince those who weren't already convinced by your actions to not be angry." she said and Harry breathed a small sigh of relief, "Of course, you have a strong following in our own house," Susan said and Harry looked at her, surprised. "What Harry?" she asked, "You go and declare yourself not of Hogwarts just to keep Cedric as the right champion? If that doesn't show loyalty I don't know what will. Honestly, I was disgusted with the people who Cedric still had to win over." she explained and Harry was suddenly very happy he had not made an enemy of Cedric.

With his small study group, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione, and what seemed to be Neville, by Harry's side in the near future. Harry suddenly felt much better about the whole tournament than he did last night when he had felt so alone.


	6. Wand Waving and Reporters

Harry smiled as he met Hermione, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Neville waiting for him after his shower in the morning. Although Harry hadn't shagged either Angelina or Alicia last night, he had become accustomed to having a shower in the morning and at night and he didn't feel clean if he didn't take both showers so he was usually one of the last people to enter the Great Hall in the mornings.

This morning, however, he apparently had a group that wished to enter with him, "Morning." he said with a small bit of confusion and a larger bit of happiness.

"Morning," they all chirped back and Harry smiled at them.

"What's holding you up?" he asked.

"You!" Hermione said with a smile as she turned around, "Now that our own sloth has finished we can head for breakfast." she said over her shoulder, "Come on Neville, I'm famished." Harry had to withhold a smirk as he watched Neville jump slightly and then quickly follow Hermione to breakfast.

Harry smiled at his lovers and Katie, holding out an arm to them "Shall we?" he said with a sweeping bow and Angelina and Alicia giggled at him as Katie smiled shyly. They all marched up to him and kissed him on the cheek before Alicia began dragging him after Hermione and Neville, who had stopped at the end of the corridor to watch their little show.

The group quickly made their way down the stairs and towards the Great Hall, "Katie too?" Neville asked as the four girls began speaking in front of Harry and Neville.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't shagged her. She's just interested." he responded and Neville looked over the four girls in front of him. Harry saw his eyes rest upon Hermione's delicious bum. Harry had realized a little while ago, Angelina and Alicia didn't mind his eyes wandering, just so long as he didn't get too jealous when theirs did the same, like with the delegation from Beauxbatons. Harry had been slightly annoyed at the thought that they would ogle anyone else but, at the same time, he realized that if they ogled everyone else and still came back to him, he felt a bit more secure since he knew that, while they may find fancy with others, they truly loved him. At least, that's what he rationalized and the thought of them fancying him more than others, well it was a nice boost to his confidence and his idea of his own self-worth.

Also, Harry had admitted to himself yesterday, when Hermione had mentioned he was closest to her ideal man, that he had no problems looking at Hermione as the blossoming young woman she was becoming and that he could appreciate her as a woman while simultaneously treating her only slightly different from how he had been up until now. Especially since she let her eyes wander over his new physique in a very obvious way yesterday. He smiled slightly, the wonders of being so close as to be considered siblings yet not being actually related allows for their playful nature to shine through between the two. Harry idly wondered if Ginny would have better relations with her brothers if she could actually joke about things like Hermione could, though not in the sexual manner Hermione usually used.

"See something you like Neville?" Harry asked and Harry was rewarded with a blush from Neville as he watched Alicia giggle over her shoulder, seeing Neville's staring.

"I-I" Neville said and Harry chuckled lightly.

"I know, she had that affect on me too when she showed me her other side yesterday." Harry said. Neville turned wide eyes on him.

"Did you know she could... flirt like that?" Neville asked with a tremor to his voice, "I mean, one minute I was looking at the normal Hermione and the next she had me escorting her to dinner and she looked like she was _flirting_ with me." he said and the last part with a slight bit of awe. Harry chuckled again.

"Yeah, I only found out about this yesterday so I can't really tell you anything beyond, asking, _if_ she was flirting with you, what are you going to do?" Harry asked, actually very curious about what Neville might do with a woman whom was capable of backing his every play like Hermione would be able to do. Neville only lacked a backbone because he never had anyone in his corner. He always talked about a Gran that he loved but she rarely ever seemed to have anything good to say about her grandson. Harry knew that if Neville were to get together with Hermione, he would see a change probably greater than his own in regards to the way Neville acted.

Neville seemed extremely nervous about that thought and Harry honestly couldn't blame him. He had been rather stunned at Hermione's very playful nature when she wasn't being serious and the only reason he was able to cope was dealing with Angelina and Alicia's hormones during the past month. "I don't know, I mean I liked Hermione as a friend but the way she's been acting is a little..."

"Frightening?" Harry supplied and Harry laughed when Neville nodded his head. Harry made sure to let the girls turn back to their own conversation before he said anything else, "Well, let me ask you something, are you interested in, what Ron accurately described as, one Brilliant but scary woman?" Harry asked.

Neville blinked and Harry watched as a young man he had become much closer to in the recent month started to think and then his eyes raked over Hermione's body from the back, resting on her bum momentarily before he spoke lowly so Harry had to strain to hear him, "Would you be okay with it if I said yes?" he said.

Harry chuckled and put an arm around Neville, "Let me tell you a secret Neville," he said and Neville looked at him in curiosity, "I wouldn't be asking you if you fancied her if I didn't." he said quietly, "Besides, if I didn't, well, let's just say the giant squid would be finding itself fed for the next few days." he said with gleaming green eyes.

Neville gulped and shivered lightly. The two young men were broken apart as they descended the stairs. Harry laughed because Hermione suddenly appeared next to Neville's shaken figure, "Harry!" she scolded as she stomped her foot.

Harry laughed as he looked at Neville, "Sorry," he said without a hint of remorse, which he noted brought a smile to Hermione's face, as he turned and headed to the Great Hall, his lovers and friends surrounding him.

* * *

When the group entered the Great Hall, Harry let Neville and Hermione enter first, striding through the wide doors easily side by side. Harry knew they wouldn't be making intimate gestures in public but he wanted them comfortable enough to show that in private or around himself so he had pushed Neville a bit. Harry had, momentarily, wondered if he should be meddling in his friend's lives like this and he couldn't really decide if he was in the right or the wrong here. He had pushed the two of them together for now but he figured he should back off now so as to let them really get to know each other and he would endeavor not to interfere unless asked.

Harry let his three teammates enter directly in front of him, placing himself at the back for two reasons, the first was so, if he had to dodge a curse then none of the girls behind him could be hit unknowingly; the second was that it would make it so the girls could choose their seating and allow him to squeeze in between them instead of them being squeezed when he sat down and all the Gryffindors, who were about to be disappointed, rushed to sit next to their champion.

The Great Hall grew quiet as Harry entered and he could feel the tension in the air increase as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contingents fixed him with stares that raked over his skin. Harry's eyes sought out those of Cedric's and, when he found them, he saw that Cedric gave him a slight incline of his head, raising his goblet to him in a slight toast, confirming what Susan had told him last night.

Hermione and Neville had quickly cleared a space at the large table for Gryffindors so Katie, Hermione, and Neville sat on one side as Angelina, and Alicia sandwiched Harry between the two. Harry grimaced when he noticed Ron's scathing look and the Twins' suddenly calculating eyes. Harry had just managed to begin eating when Dumbledore stood.

"One champion," and the sounds of eating suddenly ceased as every eye turned to the Headmaster instead of Harry's back or front, "has asked for an announcement to be made regarding the discrepancies of the choosing of the champions, Halloween night." he said and Harry looked at McGonagall, who was staring at the gathering with her normal stoic persona. "I wish to begin by saying that, no matter the circumstances of this tournament, each and every one of you are expected to act in a manner which befits your school." he paused slightly as he let his steely eyes drift across the entire student population, "I know that you will all behave honorably." he said, "Now, I turn the floor over to the temporary Judge for the fourth champion to participate in the Triwizard tournament, Professor McGonagall."

Whispers swept the Great Hall as McGonagall stood, her robes resplendently catching the light and Harry could honestly say he felt the same thrill that he did when watching Dumbledore as he did when watching McGonagall at this very moment. McGonagall took her time in approaching Dumbledore, allowing the whispering to continue until she reached Dumbledore and spoke, her voice quieting every whisper instantly, "Thank you Albus." she turned to the students then, "As you may all know, there were four champion's names which came out of the Goblet of Fire two nights hence. Not the correct three but four." her eyes swept the Great Hall, keeping those whispers which usually abounded during Dumbledore's speeches, silent, "As such, it has been decided that I shall be joining the judging panel to keep things fair, it is only right that our fellow champion have someone upon the judging panel to represent their own interests. I thank you for your attention." she said before regaining her seat.

"Harry," Alicia said with a bit of surprise, "what was that all about?" she asked and Harry suddenly realized he had never told Alicia and Angelina the whole event in the side chamber from Halloween, Alicia had only really known about Ron because Harry had probably mumbled about it when he had been cursing him after he refused to believe him. Harry sighed lightly.

"I'll tell you about it tonight, okay?" he asked and they both fixed him with a glare before nodding. Harry sighed, suddenly feeling much older than he should as he realized the weight upon his shoulders. Harry looked around the table, grinning as he saw Neville sitting next to Hermione, obviously shy around so many people but making an obvious effort to join in the conversation that was going on around him, something he had only really done with Harry before.

Harry jumped into the conversation, which was filled with ideas and suggestions ranging from the content of the tasks of the tournament he was to compete in, to what Angelina and Alicia would be teaching Harry when he had extra time.

"Wait a minute, I thought Harry wasn't able to get help." Neville said confused.

"They only said he wasn't able to get help from teachers," Hermione said with a mischievous grin that had Harry shivering in his robes, "They said nothing about fellow students."

Harry looked at Hermione's gleaming brown eyes and he had a flash of apprehension, "You know Hermione, I think I brought you on a few too many adventures and became a bad influence on you." he said with a smile while Hermione stared at him indignantly as everyone else chuckled at her. The planning quickly turned into a schedule making that had Hermione and Alicia putting their heads together and coming up with the actual time allotment as Angelina began writing down what exactly she would want to teach him. Harry just let them work on their things, after all, they were trying to help him and he certainly wasn't going to argue with them when he would be getting some tutoring in advanced magic two years higher than he was supposed to know.

* * *

The rest of the week had turned out to be fairly uninteresting. As McGonagall had expected, the truth of the events in the chamber had been found and spread through the rumor mill. Of course, some people didn't believe it, as usual, Harry found he didn't really care. Not that he had much time to care, when he wasn't studying or doing homework for his actual classes, Angelina or Alicia, sometimes even Hermione, brought him to a deserted classroom and began teaching him advanced spells.

Angelina concentrated on charms, saying she was better in that field than any of her others. Alicia was actually rather accomplished in the defense classes but a single, quick duel, had led to her admitting that his reflexes and wand work were of good quality so she started to work on dark curses, showing Harry a few of the curses they had been shown and how to combat them. Harry learned a few of the dark curses, such as the Conjunctivitis curse that causes major irritation to the eyes, the Confringo curse which causes flames to burst upon whatever it is cast upon, and the Conjectio curse, the hurling curse which almost caused Harry to be knocked off his broom back in first year. Hermione had focused on this year's curriculum, getting him able to cast the spells they were going to be required to learn after learning the wand movements and incantations from Angelina and Alicia.

It was after lunch today that Harry had become agitated. This morning Draco had shown up with buttons that most of the school had taken to wearing, despite their previous words. The button said, "Support CEDRIC DIGGORY- the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" which Harry hadn't been very upset about, after all, he had acknowledged that Cedric was the Hogwarts Champion.

No, it was what else the button did that got on Harry's nerves, when the button was pressed down upon the person's chest, the button's wording morphed and became, "POTTER STINKS." Harry had ignored it but it still hurt him when he tried to right what had been happened and some of the Hufflepuff and even some of the Ravenclaws followed the Slytherins example and walked around with the POTTER STINKS instead of trying to support Cedric.

Harry hadn't risen to their taunts, however, and had been comforted when Angelina and Alicia had given him very passionate kisses before they went off to their own classes. It wasn't a very public thing but it certainly meant alot to Harry.

He had eaten his lunch with them and then left the Great Hall to go up to his room to gather a few things, at least that's what he told them. He was contemplating simply skipping potions class since he didn't need to attend class. He just didn't want to deal with the git's constant put-downs and snide comments.

Sighing heavily, Harry decided he was going to go to class and began heading down to the potions class. When Harry was on a third floor corridor, he yelped in surprise when he was suddenly yanked into a dark room and the door was shut. He tensed slightly before he felt a woman's lips capture his own and a familiar scent enter his nose. He smiled as he returned the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth and causing a groan to jump from her throat.

A few moments later, the two of them lean back from their kiss and Harry smiles at her as he speaks, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for Alicia?" he asks.

Alicia smiled demurely, rubbing herself gently up and down his body; she enjoyed the lust that slowly clouds his eyes, "I noticed you're getting a bit frustrated." she said huskily as she stared into his eyes, "and we haven't shagged in three days, I'm horny." she admitted.

Harry frowned slightly, "I have class." he protested but even he felt that excuse was weak.

Alicia smirked at him, obviously she knew it wouldn't take much to get him to agree, "You have potions, which you really don't want to go to." she retorted and quickly undid her robe, letting it hang off her shoulder and show the tight schoolgirl outfit underneath it. She smiled when she saw Harry's eyes flicker down to her breasts and she rubbed herself up against him again. "I'm so hot for you right now." she whispered into his ear.

Harry shivers and feels his member rising to what Alicia wants. He feels her breasts pressing against his chest, but it is when Alicia places a kiss upon his neck that he finally gives in, "Alright, I guess you get another first." he says and Alicia's gleaming eyes tell him that is exactly what she wants. It takes her no time at all to push her damp knickers aside and to free Harry's raging erection from his boxers.

She licks her lips as she stands and leads him into her tight hole. She and Harry groan as they become one once again and Alicia smirks at Harry as she squeezes him with her muscles, "Fuck me Harry." she says huskily and she can't hold the moan of pleasure she feels when Harry's hips jerked roughly, sending his member deep into her.

Harry started a rough pace, thrusting at her hips and he smiled slightly when he noticed that Alicia had to stumble back and brace herself against the wall of the broom closet as he thrust into her once again, drawing another delectable moan from her mouth. Harry could barely see in the dim light of the closet but Alicia’s deep breathing as he thrust into her seemed to encompass the entire closet as he drove her and himself further to that nirvana.

Alicia reached out, and drew Harry close to her body, enjoying the feeling of his strong masculine body pressing her against the side of the broom closet just as she reveled in the strong and harsh thrusts that his member made into her body, mashing his second head to the end of her tunnel, which sent shivers and sparks of pleasure up through her body. Alicia’s eyes rolled in their sockets as Harry’s thrusts seemed to have gained more intensity since their last time. Alicia’s moans increased as well as her mind seemed to float upon a white cloud of extreme pleasure while Harry’s member thrust inside her body, which seemed to rub every single pleasure spot inside her.

Alicia gasped as Harry’s sharp thrust seemed to almost crush her womb as he pounded into her. “Yes, that’s it Harry, give it to me.” She purred into his ear, smirking when his thrusts increased ever so slightly. “Pound my wet quim, feel it milking you for every single drop of your cum.” She whispered to him.

Harry’s eyes crossed as her dirty talk ghosted past his ear and he couldn’t deny the fact that such words were passing her lips extremely aroused him. He pounded into her, enjoying the feeling of her tight body trying to milk him expertly. He had almost forgot how nice it had been to really let loose in Alicia, which always brought out the dirty little slut she portrayed in bed.

“Come on Harry, that isn’t all you got, is it?” Alicia asked huskily, though she could hear her voice cracking from the pleasure and orgasm that was approaching in her own voice. “Don’t you want to cum inside me?” she asked, “Don’t you want to make me cum, to make me scream your name?” she whispered to him.

Harry’s eyes flew open and he stared at Alicia as he thrust particularly harshly, feeling her pussy clench around him, Harry felt almost like another person as he knew his partner would cum if he thrust once more into her but, instead, he slowly pulled his member from her body, making sure to not stimulate her clit as he exited and let Alicia’s limp body drop to the floor. Alicia whimpered slightly as she looked up at him, but she was suddenly cross eyed as she looked at his soaked member, her pussy juices literally hanging off it as it glistened in the low light of the closet, “Suck me.” Harry said and Alicia shivered, feeling his commanding presence nearly made her cum but she opened her mouth and suckled his member into her mouth, feeling a fresh wave of pussy juice gushing down her thighs as she tasted herself on his meat stick.

Harry watched with fascination as Alicia suckled his member into her warm mouth and he suppressed a groan as he watched her tongue reach out, licking all of her juices from his glistening member. Before, whenever Alicia would suck him, she would go fast, trying to get him ready to enter her, she was a pussy slut and she loved to have him inside her, sometimes she even made him hard just to make him slip into her and then fall asleep with her tight quim quivering around him. Harry had almost been unable to sleep the first time she did it but waking with her clenching love hole around his thick meat stick certainly was one of the best ways to wake.

Now, however, Alicia slowly sucked him, enticing his entire stick to maximize his pleasure and clean him fully. It was a unique experience as her normally strong suction turned into a suckling motion around his head, attempting to gently coax his load from his balls.

Alicia’s mind was hazy as she dragged her lips up and down her Harry’s member, wishing desperately to receive his load. Dimly, Alicia realized that she actually loved his hot stuff inside her womb, but, right now, all she could think about was getting his load inside her body from her mouth because that’s what Harry had said. Oddly enough, Alicia’s orgasm was still right there, she was just on the brink as she felt her pussy literally gushing fluids, nearly staining her skirt from the amount she felt running down her leg. Finally, Alicia felt Harry’s member swelling; a small amount of regret entered her as she realized that she wouldn’t get that orgasm she wanted nor would she have his hot spunk inside her womb for the rest of the day.

Harry grunted once before pulling back from Alicia’s mouth, dragged her up and lifted her right leg, opening her gushing pussy wide for his member, “Now,” Harry grunted as he thrust into her, feeling her orgasm wash over her, he barely managed to hold on from his own orgasm, and waited until she was coming down from her orgasm to say, “Scream my name!” Harry demanded and thrust harshly, pressing himself against her womb with every thrust.

Alicia’s hypersensitive body shivered and shook in a second orgasm as Harry pounded against her womb as her mouth opened unconsciously as she screamed, “Harry!” and Harry grunted just as his name passed her lips, pressing his head against her womb, crushing it just like she liked as he pumped load after load of his thick spunk into her body, sating his need and causing Alicia’s loud scream to taper off to a whimper as each pulse of his member added more and more of her precious cum into her body, accompanying her soft mantra of, “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

Alicia’s eyes rolled in her head as Harry’s hot thick and potent cream entered her body, filling her up with heat and a feeling of contentment as she felt his member pressing against her very womb, and spraying her very insides white. Alicia could barely hold onto her conscious thought as she mindlessly repeated her lovers name, and suddenly, it changed, “Master, Master, Master.” She said quietly just as Harry’s member stopped its explosive actions, leaving her pussy a gooey mess but having completely sated her desire.

Alicia gasped as Harry thrust into her once more, his eyes burning, “Master?” he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow and Alicia only barely managed to get that word into her head before it grew into a white haze once again, “Master isn’t done.” Harry growled as he thrust into Alicia’s filled pussy once again.

* * *

An hour later, Harry stumbled down the staircase, heading to the entrance hall to go get some fresh air. He wasn't going to go to potions just to be berated the rest of the class for being late. He glowed with the satisfaction of having seen Alicia walking away from their encounter with a barely noticeable limp but a limp nonetheless. Harry was just making it to the entrance hall when Colin Creevy appeared, heading towards the dungeons but he stopped when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he yelled and Harry turned to see him, "Mr. Bagman wants you upstairs for photographs for the champions." He explained.

Harry groaned, his good mood darkened slightly at the thought of more publicity, "Alright Colin, which room?" he asked. Colin gave him directions and Harry moved towards the room at a sedate pace, not really worrying if he got there in too timely a manner. Harry doesn't even want to compete in this tournament and he'll be damned if he rushes to photographs that he doesn't even want to take part in.

It is as Harry is taking his time strolling through the corridors, that he comes across a member of his study group walking through the castle much like he was. He smiled back as his red-haired companion comes up to him with a smile of her own, "Fancy meeting you here." she said with a bit of curiosity.

"How are you doing, Susan?" he asked back.

Susan shrugged, her own decently sized breasts jiggle slightly, "Pretty good, but free period is almost up, I was heading to my class by the scenic route." she replied with a small smile. "What about you?"

Harry repeated her gesture, "Walk with me?" he asked with a wave of his hand, Susan bit her bottom lip, a trait Harry had noticed both her and Tracey shared when they were making decisions or thinking particularly hard on a certain topic, before she turned and stepped up next to him with a curious look on her face.

"Where you going?" she asked.

Harry frowned slightly, "Apparently, the champions need to take photos for the paper." he answered with a hint of distaste in his voice. Susan looked at him for a moment before responding.

"I take it you don't like publicity?" she asked and stated at the same time. Harry's eyes flicker to her and he smirked slightly.

"If you're referring to those many books and claims of me being attention-seeking, I would say they are far more fiction that fact." he replied, chuckling lightly when he realized that he just sounded like Dumbledore.

Susan does look a bit sheepish but she stared at him intently and Harry shook his head, giving her, her answer. "You know," she started slowly, "There is a bright side to fame Harry." she said.

Harry smiled lightly, "I know," he said, "but alot of that stuff is something I would never do, sleeping with every girl?" he asked, shooting her a poignant stare, which causes her to blush, "getting free things? Endorsing products to become rich?" he asked, his disapproval rolling off his voice, "I would never use a woman like that," Harry missed the look of respect that flits across Susan's eyes, "I can buy anything I need and I don't want to be rich." he said, "So, I see little reason in being famous when I can reap no benefits besides my entire life being a story that is told to others as if I were a fairy tale." he said.

"When you put it like that..." Susan said with a slight frown, "It sounds horrible," she admitted and Harry smiled lightly at her, "But, you can definitely use your fame to get things done if you need to, you'll see." she said with a smile back at him.

Harry just shrugged in response and they continue walking in silence for a few more moments before Susan spoke again, "Not to sound like one of those girls Harry," she said with a slight look of embarrassment, "but you fly really well." she said.

Harry blinked in surprise before looking at Susan with a stare. He only held her gaze for a few seconds before, "Thank you. I don't really know much about you outside of your homework but I assume you like to fly?" he asked.

Susan nodded her head a small bit, "I always liked being in the air, it's a free feeling isn't it?" she asked and Harry nodded almost subconsciously, "The feeling of the wind running through your hair and the sense of weightlessness when you do a steep dive, it's exhilarating." she gushed and she blushed suddenly, looking at him in slight shame, "Uhh, sorry, I always get a bit carried away when I start talking about flying, Hannah gets so tired of me." she said and Harry chuckled, as he smiled brightly at her.

"It's okay, I'm glad I met someone who enjoys flying like I do." he said with his emerald green eyes sparkling, "Though I like going fast, I enjoy taking slow circles around Hogwarts, especially right when we come back for start of term." he admitted to Susan's interested stare, "It's nice to smell the fresh air and let the air just bring you wherever it may." he said happily.

Susan breathed out slowly, looking at him oddly before she said, "We have got to go flying together."

Harry smiled at her, "Well, I'm almost at the classroom and I think you need to get to class," he chuckled lightly when she waves her wand and realizes the time, "But I would love to go flying with you sometime, we will have to make a day of it, yes?" he asked and he was rewarded with a bright smile from Susan.

"Of course." she said happily before placing a quick peck on his cheek and rushing off to her class. Harry chuckled lightly somehow, the girl reminds him of Hermione as she flees down the corridor towards her class.

* * *

Harry walked into the room and noticed that all of the desks had been pushed to the side to clear the majority of the room, except for six desks that had been covered with velvet, behind one of which sat Ludo Bagman. Harry saw that Krum was standing next to a window, apparently his surliness translated to everything as he stood away from everyone else, looking out the window with a dark look.

Next, Harry saw Cedric talking to Fleur, whom seemed much happier than the last time he had really looked at her. He tended to ignore the pompous french witch because of her words the night of the champion selection. He had seen her a few times during meal times but he passed her over like he did most of the other students now. Fleur was flashing her silvery hair in the air, obviously enjoying whatever she and Cedric were talking about by the smile on her face.

Harry took notice of the camera man after this; he was a paunchy man with beady little eyes that seemed locked on Fleur as he held a large black camera that was smoking from a recent photo having been taken.

Finally, Harry spotted the witch whom had seemed to lock onto him as soon as he entered the room. She was wearing magenta colored robes, had a strong-jawed face, a crocodile skin bag, bejeweled spectacles, curly hair that seemed too rigid, and penetrating eyes that immediately set Harry on edge.

Harry cursed lightly when he noticed that, despite his circuitous route towards the classroom, the other judges weren't yet present. He repeated his curse when Bagman bounded out of his chair and over to his side with an obvious enthusiasm, "Ah! There he is, the fourth champion!" he cries. "In you come Harry, nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony. The rest of the judges will be here in a moment..." he said as he grasped Harry's arm lightly, dragging him towards the middle of the room. Harry shot a glare at Bagman's hand but it went unnoticed.

"Wand Weighing?" Harry asked sternly.

Bagman seemed disconcerted for a moment before recovering, "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, they are your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman explained, "The other judges are upstairs with the expert now." he said and Harry eyed the camera man, Bagman seemed to notice as he said, "Then there's going to be a little photo shoot." he waved towards the camera man as the magenta robed witch walked forward, "And this, is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Prophet_." he introduced the witch.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." Rita said, her eyes were still locked upon Harry. Harry felt a small shiver run down his spine as he took her in while she is closer to him, "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she asked sweetly, her question was posed to Bagman but her eyes have yet to waver from Harry's, "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"

Bagman took no time in responding, "Certainly!" he cried out in his usual manner before turning to Harry, "That is, if Harry has no objections?"

"No." Harry said sternly, taking his arm from Bagman's hand and began to turn to look for a place to wait quietly.

"Perfect!" said Rita as she reached forward and grasped Harry's recently freed arm in her crimson painted fingernails. Harry's eyes narrow and he can almost feel Fleur's eyes flickering to him as he turns his head back to the woman whom is trying to pull him out the door.

"Let go of me." he said, anger barely hidden in his voice.

Rita looked at Harry in surprise, obviously confused as to why Harry hadn't simply been led out the door by her, surprisingly strong, grip before he could comprehend what had just happened. Her grip only increased on Harry's arm as she attempted to pull him, "Come on then, we should conduct this interview in a quieter place." she said sweetly but her intentions are clear to Harry as he looked into her greedy eyes. He had become quite adept at that thanks to his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry looked away from her face, and looked down at the manicured hand that still held onto him. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he can't simply rip his arm from her grip as her nails would probably scratch him nicely, even through the three layers of clothes on his arm. Harry's emerald gaze turned back to Rita only to find help come in the form of Cedric, "I would do what he says." Cedric said from a few steps away.

Rita looked up from Harry, and looked at Cedric with a flicker of intrigue before they turn back to the greedy eyes Harry was now sure is her usual stare. Harry longed to rip his arm away but he tolerated the witch's grasp as he watched Cedric handle the situation. "Why is that?" asked Rita, her voice still sickly sweet, "He said he had no objections to the interview. Didn't he Ludo?" she asked, as she switched her gaze to Bagman.

Bagman looked nervously between Harry and Rita, obviously he was wondering who he should try to befriend, as Cedric spoke, "You know that he was saying no to your interview." Cedric pointed out.

Rita shrugged, cutting Cedric off from whatever else he was going to say, "Not from where I'm standing." she replied and Harry's hand curls into a fist. Harry sees Fleur look worriedly at Rita and slightly fearfully at him, the thought is slightly ego-boosting while at the same time, saddening that he had harmed the girl so much that she would fear him even now.

"I don't care where you're standing," Cedric replied, "He told you to let him go, and I still suggest you do that." he said as he crossed his arms.

Rita stared down Cedric with an obviously superior look as she smiled at him, "I have an interview to do, there is little Harry can do after agreeing to it." she said. Cedric smirked and Rita looked confused.

"I warned you." he said with a shrug as Rita tossed her head in a scoff before she looked down at Harry. Harry merely shook his head as his other arm comes up, and grasped the arm which held his arm and twisted his body. For, but a moment, the room was surprised before shock took precedence as Harry pulled on Rita's arm, simultaneously sweeping his feet back and kicked her into the air. There is a moment in which everything seems to stand still, Fleur and Ludo looked at Harry in shock, Krum was ignoring them, Cedric was shaking his head and Harry's eyes were determined as he remembered all of his fights with Dudley. Barely a moment later, Rita landed on the castle floor, a sickening crunch was heard as her body impacted upon the ancient stones and she bounced once, away from where Harry stood.

Harry straightened up, and ran his hand down the front of his robe as he looked down at the dazed witch. He was slightly surprised at the ease with which he had broken her grip and thrown her but he shrugged it off, "I told you to let me go." he said coldly as he then looked at Cedric, nodded his head in appreciation, the action was returned, and then walked to one of the pushed aside desks to await the other judges.

Bagman seemed a bit stunned but he quickly hurried to Rita's side when he saw Harry was fine and helped her up onto her feet. Harry spied Fleur looking at him, however, instead of fear, there was an appraising look in her eyes that Harry had become familiar with. He chuckled lightly when he realized that he may have another looking for him before the end of the year after his momentary show of strength. Harry only knew how to do this since he had thrown Dudley's charging form a few times when he was younger and the boy wouldn't crush him like an ant because of his massive weight.

Harry saw Rita's eyes flash in anger toward him when she recovered but she could do nothing before Dumbledore arrived with the other headmasters and Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker. The elderly man's large pale eyes took in everything about the room with an intensity that Harry respected. Harry noticed that McGonagall was not present and he frowned when Dumbledore speaks, "Well, now that we are all here, we can begin."

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked abruptly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes as Karkaroff shifted in his seat, "She is teaching at the moment and cannot be present Mr. Potter." he said. Harry frowned but nodded and Dumbledore continued, "May I introduce, Mr. Ollivander?" he waved his hand at the elderly wizard.

Ollivander stepped to the middle of the room and looked at the champions, "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first please?" he asked politely. Fleur swept across the room, the grace of her steps was undeniable as she placed her wand into the wizard's hands. He twirled it in his hands like a baton, sparks emerged from it's end and he murmured to himself before he brought the wood close to his eyes, "Nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..." he stated as his eyes widened slightly.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela." Fleur supplied, "One of my grandmuzzer's." she said proudly.

"Yes," Ollivander said as he inspected the wand further, "I've never used veela hair myself. I find it makes for a temperamental wand... to each their own, the wand chooses, I suppose." he muttered. His hands ghosted along the wood of Fleur's wand, gently touching it, before he waved it and said, " _Orchideous!_ " and a dozen flowers burst from the wand tip. Ollivander grabbed the flowers and handed them plus her wand back to Fleur.

"All in working order, Mr. Diggory you next." he says as he held his hand out. Fleur glided back to her seat and Cedric stepped forward, "One of mine is it?" Ollivander asked yet stated, enthusiasm was clear in his voice, "I remember, contains a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine unicorn male. He must have been seventeen hands and nearly gored me when I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches, ash, pleasantly springy." he said, testing the wand like he did Fleur's, "It's in fine condition... you treat it regularly?" he asked and Cedric replied proudly.

"Polished it last night."

Harry looked at his own wand, smudges cover it's length and Harry was suddenly hit with a small bit of shame at not keeping his wand in its best shape. He vowed to himself to buy a wand care kit as soon as he could and take care of his wand. Harry looked up to see Ollivander send a stream of silver smoke rings across the room and pronounced himself satisfied with Cedric's wand. "Mr. Krum, if you please." he said and Krum shuffled forward. Krum scowled as he shoved his hands into his pockets while he watched Ollivander like a hawk.

"This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? Fine wand-maker but the styling is different." Ollivander muttered to himself, "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring?" he asked and Krum nodded, "Thick, quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches, _Avis!_ " a blast like the sound of a gun rang through the room and small twittering birds appear in the room. Ollivander nodded and handed Krum his wand back.

"Mr. Potter." he said, his wide pale eyes gleam in the room as he stared at Harry. "I remember yours well." he said before Harry even placed it in his hands, "Very well indeed." he repeated as his hands ghosted over Harry's wand. He took much longer looking over Harry's wand before finally sprouting some wine from the end and placing it back in Harry's hands, declaring himself satisfied.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said as he looked out the window, "I suggest you go back to lessons since there is still, roughly, an hour left in this current period." he suggested.

Bagman shot up, "Photos Dumbledore, Photos!" he cried, "All the judges and the champions, what do you think Rita?" he asked.

Rita's eyes were locked upon Harry again and Harry felt that the woman, despite how he had harmed her, was not going to give up on trying to get something from him, "Yes, let's do those first, then some individual shots." she said.

It didn't take long to set up the first shot, except for Madame Maxime, who is eventually forced to sit as everyone else stands around her. The camera man seemed to want Fleur in the front but Rita insisted on Harry. Harry didn't protest much but once the photo had been taken and approved by both, Harry immediately turned and headed out the door.

"Harry! Harry, where are you going?" Bagman cried.

Harry scoffed, "I'm not interested in being paraded on the front page, I’m not taking an individual picture because I don't even want to compete, let Fleur, Cedric, or Krum take that shot, they deserve it." he said before he swept from the room with a grace that he had gained over the past months.

* * *

Harry stalked down the corridors, heading back to the entrance hall to head back out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He knew it had been about twenty minutes since Dumbledore had made his announcement so there was probably a little over half an hour before the final class of the day let out. However, Harry was still annoyed and angry from Rita's actions earlier. While her actions were minor, the implications of what she was doing was obvious. She had meant to take advantage of him and Harry had enough of people doing so simply because he didn't think fast enough to avoid such situations until now. He also found himself starting to hate those people who took advantage of other people, whether because of their personality or their social standing, or any number of other reasons, simply for personal gain.

Rita, for example, would have probably tried to manipulate him into giving her enough material to make the article of the Tournament all about him. Thus, she would gain fame and reputation using his own fame. This was opposed to what Hermione had been doing with Neville, where she had been manipulating him for her own benefit yes, but it also worked out better for him. There was never a black and white situation where you could say that one action was always, completely, wrong but Harry could say that manipulating people was one of those areas that should rarely ever be used. Unfortunately, it seemed the magical world was all about manipulating people so you could get your way.

As Harry was pondering this, he barely managed to avoid bumping into the person who suddenly showed up in front of him. He stopped himself short, and his eyes met hazel counterparts as the person halted as well. Silence reigned for a moment before both took a step back and Harry spoke, "Greengrass," he said in greeting, "shouldn't you be in potions?" he asked.

Daphne frowned at him, "Shouldn't you, Potter?" she retorted coldly.

"Weighing of the wands, class exemption." Harry answered since he knew Daphne was a pureblood that knew about the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, that was all he had been able to glean from what little she divulged of herself during their study sessions.

"Ah." Daphne responded before she looked back over her shoulder from the way she came. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down the hallway, he spotted a group of sixth year boys heading this way and he thought quickly, he figured that she was trying to stay away from them. While not explicitly stated, Daphne did tend to shy away from any men in her vicinity. He noticed this during Runes but didn't know any reason she would feel like that. "If there is nothing else?" she asked testily.

Harry shrugged, he had been meaning to get to know his study group better and since he had already talked with Susan he made an on-the-spot-decision about how to talk to Daphne, "I'm on my way to the grounds, if you'd like to accompany me?" he offered, as he kept an eye on the approaching group of boys.

Daphne hesitated a moment, her Ice Queen nature appeared on her face for a moment before she looked back at the boys and then at Harry's proffered arm, "I suppose I could use a breath of fresh air." she responded and Harry smiled at her as he led her down the corridor and towards the entrance hall.


	7. Gringotts and Purebloods

Harry walked out onto the grounds while Daphne strode next to him. The two had walked in silence since he met her in the corridor. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye a few times, but she seemed more interested in walking than in talking so he held his tongue. It was yet another thing he had learned from dealing with Angelina and Alicia, when to keep quiet and when to strike up a conversation. Daphne seemed to be the type of person whom enjoyed her silence, and privacy, which made Harry wonder why she would approach him in the first place.

Regardless of this silence, Harry was not uncomfortable. Before he started his relationship with Angelina and Alicia, Harry had always hated silence. It signified loneliness and isolation; things that reminded him of his previous accommodations. But, with Angelina and Alicia, he had been treated to the wonders of simply basking in the presence of another person in the same room without actually having to talk. This was especially enforced by Angelina after they made love as she could be a cuddly type of person whom enjoyed simply laying with Harry after she had shagged him, usually when they had one of their slow, intense sessions.

As a result of this, Harry was more than happy to allow Daphne the time she needed to feel comfortable talking to him, or simply his company, if she didn't wish to hold a conversation. Harry shook himself as he and Daphne reached the edge of the Black Lake as he noticed Daphne looked at him with something other than the cold stare she usually held. Harry had learned that Daphne's reputation was well deserved in regards to men, but he also had a feeling that was mostly because she was simply irritated with all of the guys who simply wanted into her knickers because of her body; it was probably the same for every single girl he studied with. He'd noticed how guys came and sat in the library when he and his study group were working. They obviously ogled the young women and didn’t even attempt to work on their own work.

She had dropped her icy mask two times before, both coincided with when the study group was alone in the library. Harry had been quite interested in her when he saw her grin happily at a tale that Tracey had mentioned, as if she remembered something extremely funny only she remembered. The second, and last time, was when she had told Harry she believed in him. The look that had crossed her face at the point still eluded his understanding, but Harry was as intrigued to get to know her as much as he was to get to know any of his study group friends.

Today, however, Harry could clearly see the curiosity she held behind her hazel eyes as she scoped him out. Harry moved to a slightly secluded spot near the lake, just covered enough that they couldn't be easily seen but enough to where they could be found if someone came looking for them. He turned to talk to Daphne when, "You're strange." Daphne commented as Harry's lips twisted into a wry grin.

"I get that a lot." replied Harry. "Oddly enough, it doesn't bother me." He said as he sent her a small smile. He missed the contemplative look in her eyes as he closed his eyes to smile at her, "Though I didn't think you would ever be so... blunt about it." He said with a slight tilt to his head as he thought about it. It was a very Gryffindor act.

Daphne fixed him with a look eerily reminiscent of Hermione when he said something she can interpret in a few different ways, like she was trying to figure out what exactly he meant by the statement. Harry watched her for a few moments, "Why would you say that?" She finally asked.

"You're not exactly... forthcoming when you talk to people, Daphne," replied Harry, he used her first name for the first time since she had started calling him Harry, about a week ago. Daphne looked at him scrutinously, which prompted Harry to continue, "I mean, you rarely ever put such observations so plainly." He explained, he struggled a bit to find a proper way of talking to her without sounding insulting.

Daphne looked at him for a few moments again, "I suppose I don't." She admitted quietly, "But you're an enigma I find myself thoroughly perplexed with and eager to solve." She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders, which did interesting things to her chest, but Harry, barely, managed to keep himself from staring. When Daphne's eyes flickered after her shrug, Harry had a sudden sense of accomplishment as he looked at her, and he rubbed his right forearm. "Like that." She said suddenly. Harry blinked in surprise as he saw her pointing at his hand, "Every time you think particularly hard or answer something you aren't sure of, you rub that specific area for a few moments." She said while her eyes shined as she looked at him. "I can't figure out why. It's insufferable."

Harry's lips twitched as he looked at the slightly indignant look that appeared on Daphne's face. Like Susan, Angelina, Alicia, or any of his other lady friends, he found their expressions extremely interesting to watch while they try to sort anything out. Slowly, Harry lowered himself onto the grass and motioned Daphne to sit as well. Daphne followed, while she looked at him with a critical eye as Harry chuckled, which allowed him to bask in the mirth he felt from her slight indignation. He noticed Daphne frown and hurriedly stopped laughing, "Would you like to know why I rub that spot?" He asked, he only really became aware of what he was doing once she pointed it out. Daphne's eyes don't show the curiosity he expected but, instead, changed to surprise as she looked at him.

"You'll tell me?" She asked quietly. At Harry's nod, she asked again, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," replied Harry. "It's not like you would ever know if you don't ask." He mentioned, though he meant more than just about him but about anything in general, everything we know is learned from someone or something else.

Daphne's curiosity returned full force as she leaned forward slightly. "Well?" She asked, and Harry smiled lightly at the show of emotions from her when normally there was none.

"It all started in second year," Harry started as he sat back slightly, "You remember all about that Heir of Slytherin business and the Chamber of secrets I'm guessing?" He said, and continued at her nod, "Well, when Ginny Weasely was taken down into the chamber, I decided that I couldn't let her just die." He admitted with a small shrug, "After researching everything about it, and after everything that happened that year, Hermione, Ron, and I had figured out where it was." He ignored Daphne’s surprised look, and he continued, "Hermione hadn't helped so much with the location as the beast inside. It was Myrtle who really explained it to Ron and I." he admitted.

"Of course, we had that nitwit Lockhart but we managed to find the entrance in Myrtle's bathroom and I opened it with my parsel-tongue ability." Harry noticed that he had no problem admitting he could talk to snakes now, even as he noticed Daphne's calculating and very curious stare, "We managed to slide down this big tunnel into the sewers beneath the castle, nearly jumped out of my skin when we found one of the dead skins of the beast down there. Anyways, we were almost there when Lockhart revealed the prat's actually a complete fraud and tried to Obliviate us with Ron's damaged wand. That backfired, which is the reason he's in St. Mungo's." He revealed. Daphne didn't look as surprised as he expected, if anything, she looked slightly vindictive.

Having seen Harry's questioning look, Daphne shrugged slightly, "The prat was useless, I don't like wasting time on something that won't help me, and certainly not if it's just about a guy to stroke his ego." She admitted which caused Harry to nod silently.

"As a result, there was a rather big explosion that caused the ceiling to cave in and it cut me off from Ron and Lockhart. They stayed behind as I went forward and came across another door. I opened this one just like the bathroom and entered to find Ginny on the floor with a black diary." He said, his eyes went misty for a second before he continued, "To make a rather boring story short, the diary was a magical item that contained a piece of Tom Riddle's soul who was trying to come back to life using Ginny's body." Daphne looked slightly disgusted at the thought and Harry couldn't agree more, "Tom Riddle was the one who opened the chamber years ago, and he, after gloating about it, called forth Slytherin's beast from the bust of Salazar in the chamber." Harry chuckled lightly when he saw Daphne's eyes widen, probably the first time he has seen her genuinely surprised, "The beast was figured out by Hermione." He admitted with a blas _é_ shrug, "Smart witch she is, she quickly figured out it was a Basilisk, quite obvious really when you think about Slytherin's affinity for snakes." Daphne nodded, her eyes narrowed now.

"After running from it for a little bit, Fawkes, the Headmaster's Pheonix, appeared, pecked the thing's eyes out, and dropped the Sorting Hat in my lap so I could draw the sword of Gryffindor from its mouth." He said rapidly, and watched as Daphne's eyes flickered between him and introspection, "I managed to stick the sword into the roof of the Basilisk's mouth when it attacked me, thus killing it. But the basilisk's fangs penetrated into my arm." Harry didn't miss the look of fear on her face as her eyes lock upon the place he knew she knew was where he was bit, "I was almost dead, but Fawkes managed to cry into my wound and heal it." He finished.

Silence fell between the two and Harry waited for Daphne's response before he said anything. It was almost five minutes later when Daphne raised her head and looked at him again, "Can I see it?" she asked and Harry blinked before he managed to process her request and nodded. He rolled his sleeve up, which exposed the skin of his forearm to her up to his elbow and placed a finger upon the grape-sized scar he possessed from the bite. Daphne's long fingers came up from her sides as she stepped closer and gently grasped his arm, and turned it so she can catch light on it at different angles before her soft hands ghost across his skin and lightly touch the scar for themselves.

Harry watched her fingers with interest as he enjoyed her feminine fingers caressing his skin. While she may not be his lover, he has found he liked the feelings a woman can induce even with just a single touch. A few moments later, Daphne withdrew her hands, stepped back from him and gave him a grateful look as she said, "Thank you."

Harry nodded back at her, "My pleasure," he replied, and missed the way her eyes flashed as she watched him cover his arm again. When he looked back up, he saw another calculating gaze in her eyes as they flicker from the castle and then to his arm. It lasted a few moments before he asked with a smile, "Knut for your thoughts?"

Daphne looked at him with a guarded expression before she favored him with a small smile, "How big would you say that basilisk was?" she asked.

"About 60 meters, give or take," Harry replied with a surprised look, "Why?"

Daphne's fingers came up as if she was ticking off things in her mind before she faced him, "Because Basilisk parts are very valuable and one the size you're talking about would probably set you for life if you were smart about it." She explained.

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Wouldn't the body parts belong to the school," He contemplated, "or, at least, belong to Slytherin?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head, "According to tradition, whoever kills a magical beast gets the spoils of the carcass."

"Huh, well that's interesting, wonder why Dumbledore didn't tell me about that." commented Harry. "I guess this is another thing I need to talk to the goblins about whenever I manage to get to them." Harry sighed before he noticed Daphne's head snap to his as he mentioned the goblins.

"You got a message from the goblins to meet with them?" Daphne asked hurriedly, "What exactly did it say!" She demanded without waiting for a response. Harry sent her a very surprised look, she had never shown this much emotion before and Daphne appeared to realize what she just did as her cheeks flushed slightly, Harry idly noted the pink only accentuated her face nicely, "I apologize, I didn't mean to be so rude." She said quietly as she inclined her head to him.

Harry just nodded at her in return, "Apology accepted, but why did you want to know what the letter said?" He asked curiously.

Daphne sent him a tight grin at his acceptance before her eyes flashed when he asked about the letter, "Did you read the physical copy?" Daphne asked with a sense of seriousness that Harry has rarely seen from her before. Harry thought for a moment before he shook his head, "Do you have the copy with you?" She pressed. Harry again shook his head, "If you summon it to you and read the actual copy, you will understand." She explained.

Harry looked at her warily but raised his wand from his holster, " _Accio_ Gringotts Letter," Harry incanted. The two wait for a moment before the letter came whizzing through the air and Harry snatched it before it collided with his face. Harry missed Daphne's slightly surprised look as he checked the letter before he opened it and read it. The text was the exact same as before, telling him to come to Gringotts and then outlining he was only capable of touching the money not the actual items within the vaults. It was after this that Harry was surprised to see another passage that hadn't been spoken by the letter. It read:

" _If you are unable to contact or appear at Gringotts within one week, 7 days, time then your entire household will be audited for any outstanding debts and contracts. You will be forced to assume all responsibilities due to the stations you hold and we will proceed with the appropriate actions according to the treaty of 1412._

_Signed, Legal Department of Gringotts._ "

Harry blinked and looked at Daphne, he contemplated telling her about the letter as she obviously seemed interested in what the letter said. He made a quick decision, and decided he could trust her since she had brought this to his attention. "I admit, I'm not familiar with Pureblood doctrines or even Gringotts’ work, would you be willing to help me with this since you obviously have some experience with this?" He asked politely.

Daphne held her hand out with a curious look, "I do need this to remain private until I decide to announce it, I'm sure you understand." He warned and Daphne gave him a sharp nod before he handed her the letter. Harry watched her carefully and he admired the beautiful young woman she was as he does so. Harry had become much more sensitive to women's beauty since he discovered them and he idly figured that all young men went through this stage as he can remember the way older students used to suddenly change in regards to their actions with women as they got older.

Daphne's eyes widened slightly when she reached the part about his houses, at least that was the part of the letter Harry thought she was at, and her eyes flickered to him. He saw her evaluating him on another level, by some standard that he had no clue about. Her hazel eyes seemed to pierce into his but he wouldn't look away, he had enough of other people seeing him as a weak little boy, he would be strong for those he loved and he would show it so that, when they finally went public, people wouldn't dare to mess with his little family. After what seemed to be an eternity of looking into those eyes, she looked back down at the letter and continued reading. He saw her narrow her eyes as she reached the ending paragraph and knew that paragraph was the one she had been talking about.

She handed the letter back and crossed her arms as she looked him in the eyes, "I know you see the extra that was not told to you when it burst into life." Daphne stated, to which Harry nodded.

"Why is that so important?" Harry asked.

Daphne frowned, "Since you haven't been trained in Pureblood traditions, you wouldn't know it but many of the Lords of the Wizengamot don't actually have full power over their houses." She stated and Harry blinked in surprise, "It's something that is avoided being talked about since it would demean the Ancient Houses but most of the Lords never assume full responsibility because of preexisting contracts or debts that would completely bankrupt the family or force the head of the family into a marriage due to contracts made centuries ago." She explained.

Harry's mind was running miles as he contemplated this new development before he asked, "How can they be Lords without assuming all of the responsibilities? Wouldn't that reduce their power?" He asked.

Daphne nodded, "It would, if the houses were so big as back when the Wizengamot was first made. Now, many of the houses have been trimmed down by either Squibs or wars with other wizards or muggles." Daphne explained, "Take yourself for example, it was unheard of four hundred years ago for someone to be head of two Ancient Houses yet you are currently the head of both the Potter and Black families, both of which were bountiful houses only a few centuries ago. If Gringotts finds more lines you can inherit, they will slap the title onto you as soon as they can to open the vaults before you can deny it."

Harry frowned as he heard this, "So, assuming full responsibility would entail...?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Settling any debts, fulfilling any outstanding contracts, Marriage, Business, or Legal, and then dealing with the Goblins to return any goblin-made items within your vault that haven’t been paid for according to their laws." Daphne explained, "Most Lords just assume their legal duties and leave the debts, contracts, Marriage and Business, for the next head to take care of, and the cycle continues." She said as she eyed him critically, and watched him as he took all of this information in.

"I'm going to assume that the laws for a goblin-made item aren’t the same as if you purchase it, but the only thing I can think of would be a lease for the length of your life." Harry stated with a frown and Daphne nodded solemnly. Harry was quiet for a few more moments, he could feel Daphne's stare on him as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to do. It took him little time to decide he needed to go to Gringotts as soon as possible and, after looking at the remaining daylight, he had enough time to do so today. "If you don't mind," Harry started and, looked up at Daphne, "but could I ask why you were so adamant about the letter?" he asked.

Daphne stiffened almost immediately and Harry could see her shutting her mask back down over the expressive hazel eyes she has adorned the entire time they had been talking. He frowned as he saw her hazel eyes turn into solid brown fortresses as she replied coldly, "It's none of your business."

Harry shook his head, "Okay, I apologize for assuming." He said sadly and waited for her to acknowledge his apology or storm off like she did to most when they annoy her. Surprisingly, she nodded at him as she continued to fix him with a stare, a tense silence filled the air before Harry spoke again, "Well, I figured that I should go to Gringotts as soon as possible," He started slowly, and tried to get a feel for what Daphne was feeling but her demeanor didn't change in the slightest, "I was going to go today, would you like to accompany me?"

This did elicit a response from her, she raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, at least that's what Harry thought it was, "How, exactly, were you going to get permission to leave the school?" she asked coolly.

Harry smirked, "Who said I was going to ask permission?" He retorted just as coolly. Daphne's lips twitched and Harry considered this a small victory as she waved a hand out towards Hogsmeade.

"Lead the way then." She stated.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry and Daphne arrived in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace through the Floo network. Having used one of the many hidden tunnels leading out of the school grounds, Harry was not deterred from leaving, he hoped they were going to be back soon since he really didn't want to face an angry Angelina, Alicia, and Katie because he had left school grounds without saying anything to them. Not to mention, Hermione would likely join in.

"That was much too easy." Daphne commented as she brushed her robe free of the ash that had accumulated due to their trip.

Harry shrugged, "Those tunnels have been there for centuries, it isn't too surprising that, if you know where to go, it isn't hard to leave the grounds." Daphne nodded at him, and conceded his point, "Straight to Gringotts then?" He asked and Daphne nodded again. The two set out quickly as they knew their robes set them as students. Harry kept his head down as they passed through the slightly crowded tavern and enter Diagon Alley through the bricks behind the Leaky Cauldron. He could feel the eyes as they turned towards them as they travel, their robes and Daphne's physique don't lend them to being inconspicuous but Harry has a feeling Daphne would be a valuable ally to make, so he can't bring himself to regret having asked her to come.

Harry felt Daphne was a bit on edge as well as they made their way through the slightly crowded Alley, the rush of the end of the day had just started. Luckily, no one seemed to stop them, even though they stick out, and the two made it to Gringotts without anyone accosting them and Harry began to make his way to the nearest teller. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Daphne as she pulled herself up to him, which allowed his arm to rest on the side of her enormous bust as she spoke to him out the corner of her mouth, "While the goblins may have tried to trick you, you would do well to cultivate a good business with them. They are sneaky creatures but they keep to the letter of a contract unlike any other magical creature. They are fierce friends and even worse enemies." She warned.

Harry nodded sharply, "Is there a proper decorum to addressing them during business?" He asked. Daphne nodded and proceeded to tell him the short introduction he should use. With a final warning, Daphne told him that Goblins valued their time like their gold and that they did not like to waste it with petty words. Once she was sure he had it in hand, she stepped back from him, which allowed him to step forward again. Harry stepped up to the teller and said, "Greetings Master goblin, I wish to see the account managers of House Potter and House Black." he said.

The goblin looked at him with a critical eye and Harry was brought back to his first year when he appeared with Hagrid. That goblin had fixed him with much the same stare. "Who is it that wishes to speak with the account manager?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry stated quickly, the look of surprise that flitted across the goblin's scarred face was quick but he grabbed a bell, rang it, and summoned a goblin from the side of the room.

"Take Master Potter and his Lady to Account Manager Strongarm." He said. The goblin bowed before he motioned for Harry and Daphne to follow him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the way the goblin referred to Daphne but she didn't seem to be phased by it so he ignored it for now. The goblin led them into a side corridor and then up two flights of stairs to another grand corridor that was reminiscent of the main Hall of Hogwarts. The goblin wasted no time with talk or even stops as he continued straight down the corridor to the door at the end with a gold plate that read, "Master Strongarm."

The goblin leading them then knocked on the door, "Master Potter and his Lady to meet Account Manager Strongarm." He said through the door before abruptly turning and leaving Harry and Daphne at the door. Harry sent Daphne a look but she shot a pointed look at the door and Harry turned back to the door just as it swung inward.

The goblin which greeted him was much like the rest, wrinkled skin and a row of vicious teeth that spread into a gruesome smile as he beheld the two of them standing there. The obvious difference between him and the rest, however, was the metallic gleam of his metal arm as he waved them into his room with it, "Welcome Master Potter, I have been expecting you." He said gruffly before his eyes dart to Daphne and he bowed a bit lower, "I was not aware that you yet had a Lady." He commented as Harry and Daphne step into the room and he closed the door.

Harry shot Daphne a look and she spoke before Harry can, "I am not his Lady, Master Strongarm, merely a family friend." She stated coolly.

Strongarm nodded, "I apologize for the confusion then," He said as he took his own seat behind his desk, and motioned for Harry and Daphne to take the two comfortable armchairs in front of his desk. "Now then, what exactly would you like to discuss today?" He asked.

Harry shifted in his chair and organized his thoughts before he spoke, "First, I wish to know if there is any way to retrieve my key when I do not have it within my possession." Harry responded. Harry saw Daphne look at him with a gleam in her eye but Strongarm was his main concern.

"Am I to guess that your key is within the possession of someone you no longer wish had it, Master Potter?" He asked with a seriousness Harry felt belied the dangerous tone he seemed to hide deep in his voice.

"I simply wish it to be in my personal possession, the person who holds it, currently, holds my trust." He replied coolly. Strongarm eyed him for a moment but didn't use up much time.

"There is a recall upon the key, Gringotts can recall your key to our building." He informed Harry.

Harry nodded his head, and thought about utilizing this recall, despite Hermione's adamant support of Mrs. Weasley. A few moments later, since he now knew the goblins value their time, Harry opened his mouth to ask them to recall it when Daphne spoke, "And how much would this esteemed service cost Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Strongarm smiled, and looked almost malicious, as he replied, "50 galleons."

Harry blinked once, then twice before he turned to Daphne, who shot him yet another look that said, " _I told you so_ " Shaking his head, Harry decided to get out of here before he wound up bankrupting himself before he even manages to obtain his house vault, "Very well, I will retrieve my key on my own, thank you for informing me about this service Master Strongarm." Harry said, "I wish to talk about my emancipation, the inheritance of House Potter and House Black, a record of my vault transactions, and the current Marriage Laws which pertain to my houses." He continued before Strongarm can respond.

"Very Well, Master Potter." He replied as he pulled a bell from a drawer under his desk and rang it once before he replaced it. He then pulled another bell out and rang that one twice before he replaced that one and then interlocked his fingers. "Your vault transactions will be here shortly as will the House rings." He stated, Harry was confused at that but he kept the confusion from his face, "As for your emancipation, that has already been filed with the Ministry and can not be contested, you are now considered an adult within the Magical world and are held to all of the standards and laws as any other adult wizard. You are capable of living without a guardian and you are responsible for all transactions from your vaults. There is nothing else to discuss." He said sharply.

"Before we get to the Marriage Laws, I must tell you that it has been discovered that the Potter Line is related to the Peverells and, since we can not track down any known descendants of the other two lines of Peverell, you are inheriting the House Peverell as well." He said curtly, he smiled cruelly as he looked at Harry's and Daphne's surprised look.

"As for your Marriage Laws, I am not an expert upon them but your bylaws state that you must marry one witch per House you inherit. I do not believe there are any further legal matters regarding your Houses but you will have to check the previous Heads' Grimoire to determine if it is necessary for you to have more wives than that." He said before Harry or Daphne can recover. At this news, Harry didn't really feel the panic he was thinking he would feel, he would, hopefully, have three wives anyway so this was working out fine by his book.

Just then, a goblin knocked on the door and entered into the room, bearing three boxes. The goblin placed the three boxes onto Strongarm's desk before leaving again. Harry looked at the old, worn wooden boxes with interest. Each box had a crest that Harry instantly recognized as crests for a House. The one on the left was a simple shield with two wands crossed behind it. There was a Knight's helmet above the shield with what looked like vines coming from it,covering the top of the shield, and hanging down the side of it. On the shield was what looked to be a water dragon as where the paws should be there were webbed fins and the dragon had no back legs just a thicker tail.

The one in the center was a dark crest. Harry assumed this must have been the Black crest as there was a skull atop the shield here with what seemed to be thorns coming from it. The top part of the shield had a red backdrop with a gauntlet-clad hand grasping a sword in an upraised pose. A blue V separated this from a white backdrop with three black ravens. Below the shield was an artfully done piece of parchment that read; " _Toujours pur_."

The one on the right was not like the other two. This crest was simply a cloak that looked quite familiar with a wand handle sticking out from it. Despite that, this crest was the most elegant looking of the three.

Strongarm spoke as soon as Harry had finished looking at the crests, "This is the Potter, Black, and Peverell Coat of arms and these boxes hold the Head of House rings. All you must do is don these rings to assume your rightful position." Strongarm said.

Harry looked over at Daphne but she was looking intently at the Peverell box. Harry waited for her to finish her inspection before he waved his hand at the boxes, and posed the question with a mere quirk of his eyebrow. She blinked then nodded, "It's fine Mr. Potter. You must actually claim you are taking all of the responsibilities to actually take them on. You will have to state you take all legal matters but that will satisfy your Family magic." She explained.

Harry turned back to the rings and noted the scowl on Strongarm's face. The goblin looked downright murderous but Harry shrugged in his direction as he opened the Potter box and viewed a golden ring that bore the same seal as the one on the box. He reached for it with slightly twitchy fingers and slowly pulled it from the box with a reverence that was hard to miss. He raised it to shine it in the light and smiled as he pulls it closer to his right hand, following what felt right and gently placed the ring around his pointer finger. "I accept the legal responsibilities of the Ancient House Potter." He said and the ring flashed before tightening to a perfect fit.

Harry looked up and noted the scowl had deepened on Strongarm's face but Daphne was looking at him with a curious gleam once again. Harry sent her a questioning glance but she flicked her eyes towards the goblin before she shook her head. Harry nodded and then reached for the Black Family ring. Harry didn't particularly like this ring. He immediately noticed that the ring is made of a black stone that Harry thought hadn't existed, obsidian. Harry really didn't want to wear this but he knew that this ring linked him to Sirius so he raised it and quickly placed it upon his middle finger of his right hand, "I accept the legal responsibilities of the Ancient and Most Noble House Black." Again, a flash of light and the ring resized to fit him.

Harry turned to the final box and could feel Daphne's eyes boring into him as he slowly opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a wave pattern along the band. It didn't carry the coat of arms but Harry felt that the coat of arms was woven into the silver of the ring. Harry held the ring up to the light and he could see the small grooves in its surface. Slowly, Harry pulled the ring to his ring finger and placed the ring upon his hand, "I accept full responsibility of the Ancient and Most Noble House Peverell." He said, once more following his instincts and the flash of light combined with the resizing of the ring occurred once more before Harry closed the box and took his seat again.

He noticed Daphne gave him a small glare, while Strongarm was grinning, both probably for the reason of accepting the full responsibility of House Peverell, but he just followed what he had felt for the other two rings with this one. "Excellent Mr. Potter, you are now the head for Houses Potter, Black, and Peverell. Which title would you prefer to be addressed as?" Strongarm asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Potter is my family name and it shall stay like that." Harry replied firmly, not liking Strongarm's stare.

"Very well Master Potter, I must send for any contracts pertaining to your houses for you to review, if you wish to do so today." Strongarm offered to Harry. Harry nods curtly, and Strongarm rang yet another bell as another goblin knocked then entered into the room, carrying a stack of parchment. He placed the parchment down on the desk and left just as curtly as he had entered. Strongarm looked over the roll of parchment before handing it to Harry, "This is the transactions of all of your vaults for the past year." He stated.

Harry's eyebrows raised, the parchment should be much shorter than that, he only took money out once this year. Harry grabbed the parchment and looked at the top number, he almost passed out. Harry collapsed back into his chair with a disbelieving look on his face as he held the parchment out in a weak grip. Harry was aware of Strongarm's slight smirk and Daphne's curious, and was that worried, look in her eyes.

Harry breathed deeply three times, before he sat back up, "The number at the top of the page is your current Account holdings." Strongarm offered before Harry can even ask and Harry nodded briefly. He looked at the number again and Harry can scarcely believe he just went from a poor boy with a modest trust vault to a young Lord holding almost 856,973,254 galleons, 50,600 sickles, and 4,000 knuts. He looked at the number yet again to ensure he had read it right before he tilted the paper so Daphne could see. Harry smiled lightly when he saw how her own eyes widened at the amount of money now within his vaults. Below that was a breakdown of the vaults by each house, showing that House Potter was the richest in money, House Black followed close behind, but House Peverell's money was small; however, he noticed that there were various items within each of the family vaults, trunks and books that Harry was sure were extremely valuable in nature. "Your Grandfather, of your Potter lineage, liquidated most of his assets and placed all of his money with Gringotts before the first war had begun so he was saved from financial troubles, obviously the interest on that amount of money has accrued because of no Potters being able to spend it since." Strongarm stated, a small scowl on his face at the thought of money just sitting there, Harry assumed.

Harry nodded his head and then looked back at the vaults, most of the parchment was taken up by an inventory of the vaults, some of them decades since anyone has entered, before Harry got to his trust vault transactions. Harry noted the first withdrawal, an amount similar to the previous year's amount for school supplies, 300 Galleons. Harry dreaded looking any further, he really wished Hermione was right, like usual, but he looked further and the next withdrawal was taken right when Harry had appeared for the World Cup. There it stands, in black and white, a withdrawal for 8,500 Galleons. Harry clenched his left fist, and held the parchment in his right hand. Harry took another deep breath before looking the transactions over again, then folded the parchment, and placed it inside his pocket.

Again, almost as if they knew their previous business was finished, a goblin knocked then entered, laid down one sheet of parchment onto the desk and left. Strongarm picked the sheet up and scanned it before he held it out for Harry to take. Harry took the parchment, and then scanned it himself. He found the parchment almost blank but with all three of his House's names on it. Underneath House Potter and House Peverell, the spaces were empty. Underneath House Black, There were four words that chilled Harry as he read them. "Marriage Contract House Greengrass," it stated.

Harry's eyes flickered to Daphne then back to the parchment and then a sense of relief filled him as he remembered he never agreed to take full responsibility for Sirius' House. He felt Daphne's cold stare upon him and smiled weakly as he tilted the paper so she can see, "Glad I listened to you Daphne." He said as he saw her eyes widen as she read what he had. Again, Harry was surprised yet pleased she was showing even these small bits of her reactions. Of course, it could be because he was familiar with her at this point. Daphne's widened eyes quickly narrow then they disappear behind her cold mask, leaving Harry to wonder what exactly her reaction meant.

"Indeed." She replied coolly before turning her attention to Strongarm. Harry does the same as Strongarm attempted to get his attention.

"There is only the matter of the goblin made items within your vaults Master Potter." he said and Harry nodded quickly.

"Please, search all of my vaults and remove any goblin made items, I would like to review them before I release them back to you, if that would be possible?" Harry asked.

Strongarm blinked, and Harry could swear that he has finally seen a goblin surprised before the goblin smiled again, the very view vicious and bloodthirsty, "Of course Master Potter. Will that be all Master Potter?" asked Strongarm, seemingly stressing the young man’s title.

Harry looked at Daphne and, for a moment, believed she wouldn't answer anything so he turned back to agree, "I was wondering Account Manager Strongarm, whom you might suggest for the cultivation of a magical creature's hide and other items of interest." Daphne said coolly.

Strongarm looked at Daphne quickly, "We have professionals on staff whom deal with this for our clients, what exactly would they be cultivating?" he asked.

"What is the commission rate on your staff?" Daphne fired back, skilled at manipulating the goblin.

"20 percent." Strongarm replied instantly and Harry could almost see the revulsion coming from Daphne.

"Thank you Account Manager, I believe Mr. Potter and myself have concluded our business this day." She stated formally. The account manager nodded and then led them to his door. A goblin waited for them and then led them out into the lobby again. Harry looked at Daphne, but she simply started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

It wasn't until Harry and Daphne were back inside the corridors of Hogwarts that Daphne suddenly turned around and confronted Harry. "Why didn't you activate the contract?" She asked coldly, much more vehement than Harry has ever really heard her talk.

"What?" Asked Harry confusedly.

Daphne scowled at him, "The contract, the Marriage contract." she clarified, "If you had accepted that contract, you could have assumed full control over House Black."

Harry looked at her with an incredulous stare, "Do you want me to activate that contract?" He asked with that same incredulous tone.

"Of course not," retorted Daphne as she recoiled slightly, and leaned away from him.

"Then why would you think that I would?" He asked, and looked straight into her eyes, "It's not like I want to marry you." Daphne stiffened and then Harry noticed exactly what he had said and backpedaled, “Not to say that I wouldn’t want to marry you, it’s just…” he trailed off as he looked at Daphne’s narrowed eyes.

Silence reigned between the two as Daphne’s hazel eyes burn into his emerald eyes, “It’s just… what?” she spit at him, “Potter.” She added belatedly, as she looked at him as if he had suddenly lost all her respect.

Harry squared his shoulders bravely and gathered up his courage because he hadn’t meant what he said the way it came out, “I wouldn’t want to marry you because I know nothing about you, Greengrass.” He said back to her with a more formal air. Daphne stared at him and then seemed to blink as the fire in her hazel eyes diminished. “I don’t want to force anyone into marrying anyone, what would be the point?” he asked rhetorically.

Surprisingly, Daphne responded with a weak tone of voice, but one that held the hint of the roaring anger he saw in her eyes, “To Lord it over others.”

Harry blinked in surprise and then shook his head, “Well, I just think it would be a marriage that made me miserable for the rest of my life, there’s no reason to activate the contract because I don’t want to force you to be with me, I don’t want anyone forced to be with me.” Harry said honestly, and he was rewarded with the fire in Daphne’s eyes diminishing further, “I want someone who loves me and supports me because she wants to, not because she has to.” Harry said passionately.

Daphne looked at him with an indiscernible expression for a few moments before her hazel eyes seemed to soften, and she bowed slightly, “I apologize for my rude outburst Lord Potter, would you be so kind as to accept my humblest apologies and allow me to be your escort to the Great Hall for dinner?” she said formally.

Harry blinked in surprise and then he smiled charmingly as he reached forward and brought her head up to look at him, “Shouldn’t I be asking you to escort me?” he asked lightly.

Daphne nodded, “Yes, but I was discourteous and you have been very… nice to me today, I wish to repay your kindness.” She admitted with a demure tone of voice.

Harry looked at her with soft eyes and smiled at her when he could sense she really meant that, “I’d love to have you as an escort, Miss Greengrass.” He replied and Daphne smirked at him as she stepped forward and grasped his arm, which trapped it against her impressive bust. Daphne seemed slightly embarrassed at her actions as she refused to meet Harry’s gaze but she purposefully began moving towards the Great Hall, and made sure that Harry stayed by her side the entire trip.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=651>


	8. First Dates and First Loves

Harry walked into the Great Hall alone. He and Daphne had parted ways a few corridors back to avoid the scrutiny that both would be put under for being in each other's presence outside of their little study group. He had really enjoyed spending time with her even though they hadn't done much alone and he found himself wanting to know her better, just like he found with Susan.

Regardless, Harry knew he had to face his lovers, Katie, and Hermione for just skipping out on class the way he did, plus for not having been there at the beginning of the meal. Harry slipped into the Great Hall just as two Hufflepuffs left the Hall. He walked towards the Gryffindor table quickly, and hoped to avoid too much attention right now. He scanned the table as he moved towards it, and was slightly dismayed when he couldn't find Hermione and Neville among the heads of his fellow House-mates. He had wanted to sit next to them to avoid the interrogation Angelina and Alicia would have subjected him to until after dinner but, if they weren't there, then Harry was going to sit with his lovers, whether they would be angry at him or not.

Harry then searched for his lovers, slightly surprised when he could find neither of them at the table either. Harry was a little surprised his friends would be absent from dinner, but he was coming in rather late and they could have already finished their dinners. As he was looking up and down the table one last time, Harry noticed that Katie was sitting with her friend, Leanne, instead of being absent like her fellow teammates.

Harry wasted little time as he drew near to her, seeing Leanne get up to leave, he hurried forward and sat down next to Katie with a small smile, "This seat taken?" he asked her.

Harry could feel Leanne's eyes on him and Katie but he was focused on Katie's answer. Katie looked over at him, a bit startled, before a small smile spread across her face, "Yes." Katie responded.

Harry blinked, then looked at the seat as if it had betrayed him, before he could stand, however, "You're sitting in it Harry." Katie pointed out with a grin. Harry lowered himself onto the bench again before he shot a small, friendly, glare at Katie. Katie just giggled at him as he began to fill his plate with the food he wanted.

Leanne left without a word; Harry supposed the two friends had just had a silent conversation in regards to what just happened as Katie then started to stare at the side of his face. Harry dutifully tried to ignore Katie and began to eat his food, but Katie wouldn't stand for that, "They're pretty worried you know." She said softly to him.

Harry nodded his head, and felt the pit in his stomach tighten from the fact that whenever he didn't appear where he was supposed to he was usually in some mortal danger. A tense silence fell between the two, Harry wanted to finish his food but Katie's stare was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Harry was almost finished his food, and the noise level in the Great Hall had decreased because dinner was drawing to a close, before she said anything else "They weren't the only ones worried Harry." She said so softly Harry almost missed it. Harry swallowed his current mouthful of food and looked over at Katie, to find her hazel eyes glimmering slightly as she had turned and straddled the bench. He was slightly surprised when Katie leaned forward, her head rested against his shoulder, and hid her eyes from him, "I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself Harry, but please don't disappear like that again." She said quietly, "I was so worried." She admitted with a shaken voice.

Harry frowned as he looked at her. His eyes darted to his plate before he set his utensils down, no longer hungry, "Come on, let's go find Angelina and Alicia, I need to tell you three something." He said as he gently helped Katie to her feet with his hand and the two left the Great Hall.

* * *

As Harry and Katie walked towards the common room, Harry kept a close eye on Katie, which wasn't hard when you considered that she was almost attached to his arm as they walked. Katie had always been a boisterous woman and seeing her so subdued certainly impressed upon Harry how much he meant to the boisterous, and shy, woman walking next to him.

This brought up one other thing he had noticed about his teammate, the fact she was incredibly shy when considering her feelings regarding him as more than a teammate. Otherwise, she had no problem stating her feelings or ideas on something, easily coming to the forefront of any dispute or discussion as she made her own opinions and feelings be known. Harry wondered why that was.

It was this thought that brought up something Harry should have picked up on much earlier, "Hey, Katie." He said, drawing her attention.

"Hmmm," Katie hummed back at him, looking up at him with hazel eyes that seemed much like a doe's that were looking upon their protector. Harry blushed, remembered this was the first time he was going to do this as he cleared his throat, and felt Katie's gaze on his face.

"I-I." he stuttered for a few moments before his face grew extremely red and he raised his face so he wasn't looking at her any longer, as he found this harder than he thought it would be, "Well, you know how we can go to Hogsmeade the weekend before first task?" he asked, and he cringed slightly when he felt his voice crack at the end of the question.

Katie dragged him to a halt as he finished his question; she seemed incapable of moving as her arm squeezed his in a slightly-tighter grip while he continued avoiding her gaze.

"Yes." She said and Harry hoped that the expectation he heard in her voice was not simply his imagination.

"I-I was w-wondering if you would accompany me there during the weekend." He said hopefully, when a silence fell on the corridor, he felt the need to clarify what he was asking, "On a date." He blurted out.

Harry felt a tense silence fall upon the two, he couldn't bear to look at Katie now that he had voiced the question and a ball of uncertainty appeared in the pit of his stomach. The thought that he had already kissed this woman and she had already shown that she liked him more than a teammate didn't even cross his mind as he was suddenly bombarded with images of her stepping away from him in disgust, looking at him with a frown on her face as she harshly denied his invitation and proceeded to stomp off in a huff at the audacity of Harry actually asking her out.

His mouth tightened as he felt her arm tighten around his own and she brought a hand up to his face, and gently pulled his tilted face down so she could look him in the eyes. Harry resisted lightly, but Katie's hand was sure and confident, and succeeded in pulling his face down with barely a touch. Slowly, Harry's eyes moved down Katie's face to meet her own hazel eyes, and the uncertainty that Harry was feeling was almost instantly washed away from the passion he saw reflected in Katie's eyes as she smiled radiantly, "I was waiting for you to ask." She said quietly, before she moved forward, pressing her lips against his in a passionate yet soft kiss. This time was much different from her other one, the need from the first had been pressing, overwhelming. This kiss was unhurried, a pressing of their lips that conveyed their feelings for each other more completely than any rushed or forced kiss could ever express.

When they broke apart, there was no heavy breathing, no blood-swollen lips; only bright-eyed teenagers high on the feelings of their first true kiss. Harry smiled brightly as Katie beamed radiantly, though she blushed quite heavily from the intensity of the kiss she had just shared with her crush of almost four years. "I'm hoping that's a yes." Harry said quietly, as he didn’t wish to break the intimacy of the moment and Katie just nodded with an even bigger smile. The two remained entwined in each others arms for a few more minutes before they headed towards the common room, their fingers threaded through their partner’s as they walked lightly through the halls of their school. The moonlit halls seemed even more magical than ever before.

* * *

Harry woke, for the first time in over a month, in his own bed. To say Angelina and Alicia had been angry was a bit of an understatement and Harry had been slightly afraid of them until Katie came to his rescue, the mere mention of the fact he had asked her on a date was cause enough for them to forget the majority of their ire at him, shoo him out the room and begin to do whatever it was they did in their own rooms. Harry had breathed a sigh of relief and went into his own room, and promised to pay Katie back however she asked.

Harry frowned when he noticed that he rather disliked waking up without the warmth of one of his lovers near him by now. Harry shrugged that off pretty fast as he moved out of his bed, gathered his materials and headed to the showers. He cleaned himself slowly, and enjoyed the free time he got since it was the weekend.

After he had finished, Harry returned to his room and then dressed. Harry took a deep breath as he left the room, and noticed that Neville was gone now. It took him a minute before he realized he hadn't told Hermione what happened yesterday. A feeling of foreboding filled him as he descended the stairs but she wasn't in the common room. Harry passed through it with hurried steps, and tried to get to breakfast as fast as possible. Luckily, Harry wasn't accosted by anyone as he walked from the common room, through the halls of Hogwarts, and eventually reached the Great Hall.

Harry took another, steadying, breath, before he entered the Great Hall and made his way towards the Gryffindor table. He immediately noticed that his lovers, Katie, Hermione, and Neville were all sitting together. Harry approached them with a cautious step, and noticed that Hermione was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her, but the conversation that he overheard had him stepping closer without that cautiousness, "-That-That Slag!" Hermione said in outrage.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked in curiosity as he looked at the paper that she was staring at in abject rage.

Hermione smoothed the paper out on the table just as Harry appeared behind her and he was treated with a picture of himself, probably from the year before when he had just returned from the Shrieking Shack since he was dirty, shorter, infinitely less sure of himself, and glared at the camera that was being shoved in his face. Harry wondered, idly where that picture came from, but the flash of a light bulb to his left reminded him of Colin Creevy's unhealthy obsession with him. The things that then caught his attention were the big words across the top of the page, **_Harry Potter: Insane or a Menace?_** And right below it was the reason that Harry had expected was behind this article as soon as he saw it, **_By: Rita Skeeter_**

"She claims," Hermione nearly sneered as she spoke, "that Harry attacked her during the weighing of the wands yesterday." This caught Angelina, Alicia, and Katie's attention as they then looked at Hermione.

"Does she say why?" Neville asked, his eyes scanned the paper, both Neville and Hermione were still oblivious to Harry's presence.

"Some drivel about how he had agreed to an interview but then refused to talk with her and, when she asked him to reconsider; he flipped out and hurt her." Hermione said with revulsion clear in her voice, "Like Harry would even touch her."

Harry smiled, "Actually, I did hurt her." He said from behind her which caused Hermione and Neville to whip their heads around to finally notice him, "But, that was because she wouldn't leave me alone about an interview that I denied to give her from the beginning." He explained as he sat down next to Hermione. He turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry for skipping class but I had to go to the weighing and then I had to go to Gringotts, I didn't mean to make you worry." He said sadly. He waited a few moments before he noticed that Hermione blushed rather heavily and he blinked before he then noticed that Neville was matching her blush. A moment later the realization hit him and he suddenly reared back, "I see, I help you out in the morning and that night you have completely forgotten about me… oh woe is me!" he said with a wide smile, which drew a glare from Hermione but Neville still averted his eyes.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie giggled lightly and Neville looked up to see Harry smiling brightly at him, which caused him to smile sheepishly back. Hermione was still glaring at him but the faded red in her cheeks dissipated the ferociousness that it held.

"So, despite not noticing I wasn't here, is there anything else that happened?" Harry asked and Hermione blushed a bit more before she shook her head. Harry was just happy that he had ammunition he could use to throw back at her when she finally realized he had left the grounds without permission. "Cool, then I think we should eat breakfast, I have something I have to do before my date tonight, and I think I need to talk to Neville about your date." He said and Hermione blinked before she looked at Katie, and noticed her blush. She smiled brightly as she placed the paper away, her anger momentarily abated as she turned to her food, while Neville gave Harry a questioning look that Harry shook his head, which let Neville know that he would answer him later.

For a few minutes, the six people ate their breakfast in silence before Alicia spoke, "Harry, what are you going to do about Rita?" she asked.

Harry chewed his food slowly before he swallowed, "I think the best question would be where do you hit a reporter to make it hurt the most?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

It didn't take Hermione long to realize what he was saying, "You aren't?" she exclaimed while a smile tugged at her lips.

Harry smiled at her, "Wouldn't I?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes that made him look a bit like an old Headmaster, "I am the son of a Marauder." He supplied, and Hermione shook her head.

"He wouldn't what?" Neville asked which mirrored the question that was on Angelina, Alicia, and Katie's faces.

Hermione shook her head, "A reporter works off people talking to them and having an information network," Hermione explained to a bunch of nodding heads, "it also relies upon that reporter having credibility and there is a surefire way to shoot that into the ground."

The four people who sat around Harry and Hermione were suddenly treated to the closeness of their relationship as the two began to talk with just their eyes for a few moments, before Hermione suddenly burst out laughing, "She's going to be livid Harry!" she said.

"I'm going to give her one chance, and then she's going to regret trying to lie about me. I'm done letting reporters say whatever they want now." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Excuse me, but I still don't understand what you're going to do." Angelina said with a tone of annoyance.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm going to sue her for a retraction since she printed complete lies about why I hurt her." He explained which suddenly had the four people around him sporting bright smiles, with the exception of Alicia. Harry noticed this and frowned, "What's wrong Alicia?" he asked.

Alicia frowned, "I hate to tell you this Harry, but no one has successfully managed to sue the Daily Prophet ever. Even people that had really good connections couldn't get it done when the Daily Prophet started to slander them." She explained and Harry shrugged.

"If it doesn't work, then I'll figure something else out, there's plenty of ways to destroy credibility." He returned and Alicia nodded hesitantly. The rest of the meal was spent with idle chatter and it didn't take them long to finish their breakfast before the girls stood, and headed to their rooms to get the two who had dates ready for that night. It wasn't until the girls were gone that Neville turned to Harry as they walked out the Great Hall, the question was back in his eyes.

"Did you really want to be dragged around for the next few hours until they kicked you out to get Hermione ready?" Harry asked and Neville suddenly looked very relieved. Harry chuckled, "I was warned by Angelina and Alicia about that so I helped you out, but I could use your help in trying to contact a solicitor. You mind?" he asked and Neville quickly agreed to help. With that, Harry and Neville set in motion the cogs for Harry to destroy Rita Skeeter's career of mudslinging.

* * *

Harry was in the common room, dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a harlequin colored button up shirt, the light green accentuated his dark green eyes and black hair. Harry paced nervously as he waited for Katie to appear for their date. Neville hadn't made it down from the room, Harry had managed to get ready before him but Neville looked like a nervous wreck when he left. Harry had managed to calm him down some but it was obvious he was still nervous about his date, probably as nervous as Harry himself felt, while he had been in a 'relationship' with Alicia and Angelina for a few months now, he had yet to take either of them on a date, much less ask them out. He was surprised he had managed to ask Katie out at all, after he considered his previous apprehension concerning the females surrounding him but he was glad he had. Now, he just needed to have the confidence to survive this date without making a bumbling fool of himself.

It was just as he thought this that he heard a tapping noise and stopped his pacing to look up, he was confused for a few moments before the tapping noise happened again and Harry spied his trusty familiar perched outside the window, looking rather tired from her flight to his godfather. Harry hurried over to the window and opened it, which allowed Hedwig to tiredly jump onto his arm, and she slumped slightly from her flight. Harry smiled softly, "Hey girl." He said, as he reached out and pet her lightly, he made sure to concentrate on the trembling muscles he could feel from her wings.

"Long flight?" he asked and an indignant, yet weak, bark was his answer. He smiled a bit wider, "It wasn't a stupid question Hedwig…" he retorted to Hedwig in a teasing voice and one of Hedwig's big eyes fixed him with a glare worthy of Madam Pince when you hurt one of her books, Harry held his hand up in surrender, "Alright Girl, Alright, I'm sorry, but I'm sure you want to go rest so you got a letter for me?" he asked, though he could spot the battered parchment tied to her talons. Hedwig glared at him for a few more moments before holding her leg out, allowing him to untie the letter. Harry quickly did so and gave her a few consoling strokes before she nibbled his finger, perhaps a bit harder than normal before she barked and took to flight once again, headed out the window and towards the Owlery. Harry smiled as he watched his beautiful familiar soar away, "I missed you girl." He said softly, and Harry almost swore he heard Hedwig bark once before she disappeared. He shook his head before he looked at the letter in his hand and sighed. He slowly unfolded the parchment and began to read what his godfather had written back about his predicament.

_Dear Harry,  
I'm glad to finally hear from you, I was worrying you hadn't gotten my letters since you hadn't replied, but I'm glad to hear you had just been busy…  
Busy in the good way haha!  
This news about your name being entered and Karkaroff being at Hogwarts is troubling… Harry, there's something you should know, Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, be careful Harry. I'm flying northward to be closer right away, I hear Mad-eye's out of retirement because of Dumbledore and it looks like he's preparing, Keep safe.  
Sirius_

Harry grasped the parchment with a death grip as he read the last few lines over again, his godfather was coming here? Where a horde of Dementors were just waiting to suck his soul out? All because he had sent him a letter telling him what happened. The fact that Sirius would have found out about his participation in the tournament on his own was not even present in Harry's mind as his thoughts whirled in his head before he suddenly collapsed into the nearest chair, disbelief numbed him as Neville appeared next to him and took the parchment at his feet with a careful hand before he looked at Harry in concern.

Harry moved quickly when he noticed the letter in Neville's hand, the fact that his godfather was putting himself in danger by coming here didn't need to be expounded upon by others learning that he was coming closer. He snatched the parchment from Neville, and sent Neville a grateful look to hide the concern he felt that Neville may have seen the name signed with a flourish at the end of the letter. "Thanks Neville, I was kinda shocked." He said and he hoped his voice didn't sound so strained to Neville's ears as it did to his own. Unfortunately, the concern in his friend's eyes showed that it was.

"It's okay Harry," Neville said hesitantly, and shifted which caused his robes to billow around him, "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked quietly as he spared a glance over his shoulder to look at the people in the common room with them. It was emptier than usual since most people had already moved towards Hogsmeade.

Harry smiled at Neville, and let the gratitude he felt for Neville's concern fill his face as he tried to hide his real feelings on the matter, "I'm fine Neville, just a bit shaken up. I'll be ready by the time Katie gets here." He replied and Neville suddenly looked nervous again before they both heard a cough near them which grabbed their attention.

Harry blinked once… then twice… then a third time before he took his glasses off and inspected them, put them back on and the name "Sirius" suddenly flew out his mind as he looked upon his very first date.

Katie was always a very beautiful young woman; Harry had noticed that on the train and had been getting to know her more since she started talking to him after Halloween. However, her personality and looks were those which would take effort to bring to the attention inside Hogwarts itself, with its dress code. As it was, it should have been no surprise that she was able to bring such beauty to the forefront of her date's mind when she actually put forth effort to impress her man and Harry was suddenly wondering what it was he had done to get the love of three beautiful women, all of whom were currently smiling at him, though Katie had an adorably cute blush that only enhanced the shy fluttering of her eyelashes as she looked at him demurely, "Hi Harry." She said, and her normally loud voice had suddenly become a low, dulcet tone that did nothing but enhance the very vision of a shy beauty that she portrayed.

She was clothed in a dark orange dress that didn't hug her every curve but certainly didn't hide much of her body either; it put her curves on display but didn't invite every wandering eye to take a look. It was a dress that was for the person she was going with and no one else. Harry noticed she had gone light on the accessories, wearing only a golden bracelet on her right arm, embossed with the head of a roaring lion. He smiled lightly at the reference to their house.

Her hair was down, instead of being in some fancy hair style, and Harry found he enjoyed the natural look to Katie, and he idly noticed that he liked that look on all of his lovers. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulder blades and swirled behind her as she stepped next to him. He swallowed deeply, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton but he managed to speak without sounding like a complete idiot, "Hey." He said weakly and he flushed slightly when Alicia and Angelina giggled at him. Katie sent them a fierce glare, which quieted them quickly before she smiled at Harry.

"You're doing better than Neville at least." She said lightly and smiled to let him know she was joking but he looked over and saw Neville with his jaw almost hanging from his mouth as Hermione nervously stood before him, as she looked ravishing in the golden brown dress robes that they had matched with Neville's own dress robes. Her hair was still bushy but seemed to flow more in tune with her head and her eyes shone brightly as she watched Neville seemingly incapable of making any noise other than a barely audible groan as he looked at her. Harry smiled slightly before he looked to his date, and lovers.

"Thank you." He said and the women beamed at him from his gratitude.

"Yes, well, I think we should be going then?" Katie said, though she sounded a little hesitant and Harry nodded silently as he didn’t trust his voice to not crack from how nervous he felt. He held his hand out, and Katie surprised him by grasping his arm, pulled herself close to him, and smiled at him as she blushed, "Lead the way then." She said and Harry only gulped audibly as he and Katie left the common room.

* * *

It wasn't until they were entering Hogsmeade, after a bumpy ride in the carriages to the gate, that Katie finally spoke, "Is something wrong Harry?" she asked and sent a hesitant look at him, "You're making me a little nervous." She admitted and Harry shook his head quickly.

"No, No, nothing's wrong." Harry managed to rush out in an attempt to put her at ease. If Harry were honest with her, he was quiet because he didn't really know what to say or do. He had plans for their dinner but he hadn't planned anything else so it was a bit overwhelming with this being his first real date and all. "Uhhh," he looked down and away from Katie, "Was there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?" he asked as he waved towards Hogsmeade.

Harry was a little surprised when his arm was grasped in Katie's arm again, and she pulled herself next to him, a gentle smile graced her lips as she looked at him, "I see I'm going to have to take the lead like Angelina and Alicia, huh?" she asked and Harry blushed. She giggled at him, "I've already been everywhere here but I want to go wherever you want since it's with you." She said and she blushed a bit at her apparent frankness.

Harry smiled hesitantly at her admission and the couple shared a quiet moment, as they stood there staring at each other blushing. A soft wind whipped around them and Katie's hair slipped into her face. Harry reached up and placed her hair back behind her ear, his green eyes were focused intensely on her cheeks as her blush deepened and Harry smiled as she sent a wider smile to him for his actions.

"If you've already been everywhere here," Harry began and spoke soft so as not to break their moment, "would you like to try someplace not here?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Katie laughed suddenly; her eyes glinted as she looked at Harry's surprised face, "It's that glint in your eyes that always gets you into trouble Harry." She said and Harry did look a bit sheepish at that but Katie just gripped his arm tighter, "I wonder if I might get to experience one of those adventures you, Hermione, and Ron always seem to get into." She whispered to him and Harry blushed a bit as her breath washed over his chin. He shuddered but smiled at her as he guided her towards the Three Broomsticks and to the fireplace so he could use the Floo to get to where he had planned for the dinner.

* * *

Katie looked around as they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and sent Harry a very venomous stare that spoke of how angry she would be if this was where he meant to bring her for their date. Harry gulped again, quickly shook his head, and held his arm out to let her resume the position she seemed to have become accustomed to since they started their date. Katie looked at him for a moment, seemingly decided on whether she should grasp his arm again, before she reached out, hung herself from his side, and allowed a smile to blossom on her face once more.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief which only seemed to widen Katie's smile as he led her out the back, through the entrance to Diagon Alley, and proceeded to walk down the street with her. Katie's eyes darted all over the place but she kept her head turned towards Harry's so she could watch him as she tried to figure out where he was bringing her. Harry looked rather skittish as he walked down the alley with a tantalizing woman on his arm, as evidenced by the way his eyes darted around, and watched some of the men's heads which turned as he walked past them with Katie.

They were passing Gringotts when Katie finally got impatient, "Where are we going?" she asked, excitement but also irritation heard in her voice. Harry's head snapped to hers and he smiled lightly, before he shook his head at her, and slightly enjoyed the frustrated groan he brought from Katie, especially since it caused her breasts to press a bit more against his arm.

Katie's eyes narrowed at Harry and Harry smiled as he nodded behind her. He wondered where his nervousness had vanished to as he said, "Look."

Katie glared at him for a moment before she turned and her eyes suddenly widened. Harry smiled as he watched Katie's eyes sparkle as she read the name of the restaurant out loud, "Gwydion's Gourmet," with a note under it in script, " _Have a date in need of wooing? Come inside for some cooing_."

Harry flushed as Katie turned an amused smile at him, obviously she was looking at the subscript of the name. "It always amuses me how old-fashioned wizards can be." Katie said with laughter in her voice. Harry nodded as he waved his hand at the door.

"Is this good then?" he asked, a hint of his nervousness returned before Katie smiled at him, which allowed him to open the door for her to precede him into the restaurant. Harry stepped inside behind her and noted the old wood décor that made up the restaurant. Harry shifted as he fell into a more relaxed state from the smell of the ancient wood surrounding them and the expensive, yet worn, rug that covered the entrance of the restaurant. Harry smiled at Katie while she took in the surroundings and threaded her arm back into his. When Katie was finished looking around, Harry led her to the Host's podium and spoke clearly, "Reservation for 2." He said.

The Host looked down upon Harry and said, "Of course Sir, Welcome to Gwydion's Gourmet. May I have your name?" he asked politely.

"Potter." Harry said and the man's eyes widened before he nodded his head.

"Indeed, Lord Potter. It is an honor to have you grace us tonight, right this way." He replied as he stepped from behind the podium and began to lead them through the restaurant, towards a booth on the side of the main room, one which had a window that showed a moonlit park with an orchestra playing in it. Harry noticed that the patrons inside the restaurant only noticed them once they entered the area near their table. As a matter of fact, there wasn't the usual chatter you would hear from afar as they walked through the room, it was completely silent except for the people near the table's conversation as they approached and then left. Harry supposed there were privacy wards in place to protect the patrons from listening to everyone else's conversations and to allow a more isolated situation for each patron.

Harry smiled as Katie slid into the booth and he slid in on the other side. The booth wrapped around the table, which allowed for them to sit next to each other, but they were satisfied with looking at each other as they turned to the Maitre'D. "Your waiter tonight will be John," he said as he gestured to a waiter that had appeared as Harry and Katie sat. The young man smiled a charming smile as he bowed to them.

"It is my pleasure to be serving you today," he said as he handed them their menus and the Maitre'D walked back to his post. "Our specials today are a blackened redfish with a parmesan topping and served with a butter sauce, it can be topped with crabmeat or crawfish tails. 16 oz. New York strip steak, topped with mushrooms and shrimp, cooked to order. Both specials are served with fresh salad, your choice of two sides, and suggested to accompany a glass of the House wine. The soup of the day is potato with carrots and ham, and the fish of the day is the Swordfish, topped with crabmeat and served with a wine sauce, also served with your choice of two sides. The suggested wine of the day is the Chardonnay. What can I get you to drink today?" he asked professionally as Harry blinked at the rush of information.

Katie smiled at the waiter, "I'll have a soda." She said.

Harry blinked before he nodded, looked at the waiter, who was now looking at him, "Soda too, please." He said and the waiter nodded,

"I'll get those while you look over your menu." He said before he turned and headed away from the table.

Katie looked at Harry and giggled lightly, "First time to an upper-scale restaurant Harry?" she asked and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"That obvious?" he asked and Katie nodded, which caused him to flush a bit as he looked at the menu and realized that he didn't even understand half of what the dishes were because there were no explanations about it. He tried to figure out a few of them but Harry had never really had anything more expensive than some fried shrimp his family brought him back when they went out to eat without him, it didn't help him in deciphering the menu any.

His frustration must have been obvious on his face as Katie suddenly giggled again and he looked over his menu, only to notice that she had hers closed already and was watching him, intensely, "I've heard swordfish is supposed to be very good food." She suggested, and Harry smiled lightly, "Of course, I prefer the redfish for seafood but the swordfish is what my Dad likes the most, says it's more like a steak than a fish but still has the fish-like texture and taste." She explained. Harry nodded as the waiter reappeared.

"Two cokes, have we decided on an appetizer?" he asked as he set the glasses down on the table.

Harry looked at Katie and Katie smiled, "We decided just to have an entrée," she answered and the waiter nodded his head.

"Very well, what would the Lady like to have?" he asked, his charming smile flashed out once again.

"I'll have the Blackened Redfish special with baked macaroni and steamed vegetables." She answered back.

"And for the Lord?" he asked, and turned back to Harry.

"I'll have the Swordfish." He chose to take Katie's suggestion.

"And what sides would you like with that?" the waiter asked kindly.

Harry floundered before Katie spoke, "He'd like the baked macaroni and some garlic mashed potatoes." She said and the waiter looked to Harry, questioning if that was what he wanted, Harry nodded with a smile at Katie. The waiter nodded again, before he grabbed the menus.

"I'll get you some fresh bread and your entrees will be out shortly." He said before he retreated once again.

Harry smiled gratefully at Katie and Katie smiled back at him, "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She answered back and the two fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

The two looked away from each other, Harry looking at the orchestra in the, rather obviously, magical window, and tried to avoid the rush of insecurity that filled him as he thought about how much he seemed to have screwed up with this date. He had hoped that, by bringing her here, he could show her he was serious about returning her feelings, perhaps not as passionate about it as she, but that he was starting to feel something beyond just friendship with his teammate.

Now that he brought her here, he realized this might have been a bad idea, since it put him out of his comfort zone and he was much more likely to seem dumb as compared to most wizards, whom would know, at least, what to do at a high-class restaurant.

"I never even realized this was a restaurant." Katie said in an effort to break the silence. Harry blinked as he looked back to his date and nodded. Katie waited for him to speak but eventually sighed lightly, "How did you find this place?" she asked.

Harry suddenly seemed even more sheepish as he thought of how he had heard of this place and he shook his head, "I noticed it when I came to Gringotts yesterday." He said.

Katie looked at him with a curious look but Harry immediately clammed back up. She sighed again, "I'm not worried that you don't know about this type of restaurant, I just want to talk to you." She said and Harry blinked as she smiled at him. Harry looked down, seeming more sheepish again and Katie smiled lightly as she scooted over to the middle of the booth and tugged on Harry's arm, which made him come close to her. He blinked when he suddenly had her head on his chest as they sat next to each other, "I'm not here for your money or for a high-end date Harry, I just want to know you." She said quietly and Harry sighed as he gently gripped her arm, and pulled her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. Katie must have smiled as she snuggled into him again.

"Wanna hear about how I caught a flying key?" he asked and felt Katie nod, thus began his tale.

* * *

The date had gone smoothly after that, Katie kept Harry talking and Harry responded to Katie's actions as they prepared to leave. Harry had to admit, the swordfish had been a great suggestion. Harry left a very generous tip as they stood and left the restaurant, headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and back to Hogwarts.

It wasn't until they were leaving the carriages that Katie suddenly seemed slightly nervous as she tugged Harry to a stop on the grass of the grounds of Hogwarts, before they could reach the entrance stairs. She bit her bottom lip; her eyes darted towards the castle and then back out towards the grounds. Harry looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Katie looked at the castle once more before she turned and looked him directly in the eyes. Harry blinked; confused as to what Katie was doing before she suddenly tugged on his arm again, just like when she had wanted him to move closer to her in the booth. Harry looked at her but she suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes as she led them away from the castle and towards the grounds of Hogwarts, despite how dark the land was. By now, the sun was just being hidden by the mountains surrounding Hogwarts.

Harry followed Katie quietly, and looked at her in curiosity but she seemed determined not to look at him as she led him down a familiar path and then to a familiar door. Harry was a little surprised to find himself looking at the locker room of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Harry remained silent as Katie pulled a key from… somewhere, opened the door, flipped the light on, and closed the door behind them, Harry blinked when he found Katie staring at him suddenly.

It was just as suddenly that she seemed to launch herself at him, pressed her body to his and slammed him into the lockers behind him, while she attacked his mouth with her own. Harry moaned as he felt her breasts rubbed against his chest, her tongue massaged his lips as he opened them and immediately thrust into his cavern, exploring it thoroughly. This kiss was nothing like their last one; it was more like their first. When Katie had attacked him to prove she believed him. Harry returned her passion with almost equal fervor as his tongue began to battle hers. The two continued this until oxygen became necessary, Katie finally pulled back, a small line of saliva glinted in the light as she panted as she continued pressing her body against his. Harry panted as he looked into her brown, blazing eyes. Katie rested her forehead against his as she spoke quietly, "I know Angelina and Alicia told you I was in love with you since your first year." Harry nodded slowly and avoided knocking their heads together to confirm what she had said, she smiled lightly at him, "But they didn't tell you how I fell for you did they?" she said and her voice almost seemed to be ethereal from how low she was speaking, as vulnerable as she sounded, Harry felt she would break if he so much as breathed.

Harry remained still as Katie looked directly into his eyes, "I didn't fall for you right away." She admitted, her eyes seemed to cloud over as she spoke, "You were cute when you appeared in the Great Hall but I didn't really know why people fawned over you. I was surprised when you showed up for practice." She explained with a small smile. "But you were still just as cute up close with your broom. Of course, that cuteness disappeared when you got on that Nimbus, you turned into a very confident person and suddenly became so much cooler, I think that was when I first admitted I had a crush on you, after our first practice."

Harry was slightly taken aback when Katie suddenly pressed her lips gently against his own, her misted eyes flashed with the lust he had begun to recognize now. Harry pressed back but Katie lifted her lips almost immediately and flushed as she smiled, "That crush only increased while you continued snatching the snitch out the sky for every practice. I didn't even realize I had fallen for you until our first game." She said and the bright smile that came to her face was something Harry had only seen on Alicia's and Angelina's faces recently, "You were so happy about grabbing the snitch and winning the game for us that it was almost like a light surrounded you. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you and my heart just seemed to have jumped into my mouth, I was powerless to do anything other than stare at you until you left with the rest of the team. That was when I admitted that I had fallen for you." She said softly as she replayed memories inside her head.

Silence reigned in the room but Harry knew she wasn't done. It took a few moments before Katie spoke again, "I thought it would fade, just like my parents told me, but I haven't ever felt it wane, if anything, it grew stronger each year and I don't even know if I could have followed through with moving on after this year." She admitted and she was suddenly silenced as Harry attacked her mouth with a passion equal to what she had earlier. She moaned as she mentally smiled, as she felt the response she had gotten from Harry and it was exhilarating. The two kissed fiercely for the next few minutes before Katie pulled back and was brought back to Harry's lips as he tried to keep her close but she just giggled at him. "Calm down Harry, I just want to change locations." She said and Harry looked at her with lidded eyes as she smiled demurely at him, before she grabbed him, lead him deeper into the Locker room and through the door to the women's side. She smiled when Harry's eyes locked on the bed with scented candles surrounding it. "Angelina and Alicia say they haven't christened this place and it was where I fell in love with you, I thought it would be fitting." She said as she bit her lips nervously, and she smiled against his when his lips pressed against hers once more.

Harry pressed himself against her and Katie took steps backward as he continued to attack her passionately. Katie enjoyed the way her words had affected Harry, the fierceness with which he acted towards her body had her pussy clench even before he had done anything. She had always liked a dominant man so Harry's almost fevered attack on her lips, combined with the throbbing erection she could feel pressing against her leg, was enough to turn her on and tell her that she had chosen correctly for the man to give her heart to. She took another step back and gave a small shriek when she fell back onto the bed, it took her a moment but she blinked and looked up at Harry. She felt a shiver run through her whole body at the dark green eyes that raked over her body so intensely that she felt, even clothed, naked under his lustful gaze and she wasn't surprised to find she loved Harry's actions. Suddenly, Harry's eyes darkened even more as he dropped himself onto the mattress, placing his knees between her own, forcing her legs wider and laying his body on top of hers so he could mash her breasts between the two while he attacked her neck.

Katie moaned as his lips attached themselves to her sensitive skin and she arched her back as she grasped his soft black hair, pressing his head against her skin to keep him there. She gasped when he sucked lightly upon her skin, and Katie knew he was making a hickey, leaving a mark that he had been there tonight, somehow, the thought only sent a further shiver through her body, the wave of juices that she felt begin to flow from her womanhood was unexpected but certainly proved to Katie that she loved the idea of Harry marking her as his.

After he had finished making the hickey, Katie felt his lips ghost over her neck and down towards her shoulder, lying feather-light kisses against her skin. She shivered and moaned under his ministrations. Katie felt him slip one of the straps of her dress from her shoulder and her eyes flashed as she suddenly rose her hips, flipping her and Harry so she was straddling him now. The surprise that flashed in Harry's eyes brought a smile to Katie's eyes as she showed that, while she didn't mind being marked by him, or being his, she wasn't just going to lay there and make it easy for him. Katie reached behind her back and grasped the zipper which held her dress up, pulling it down so the top only barely rested on her shoulders. Katie smiled at the dark green that stared at the valley of her breasts which was revealed from this action but Katie reached down and ripped his button-down shirt open, buttons went flying as she pushed it open, revealing the toned body that she knew he had. She smiled as Harry's eyes darkened more.

Katie leaned down and grinned at Harry as she attacked his neck like he had, sucking harshly against it to place her own hickey. She smirked as she felt his erection throb within his pants in response.

Katie pushed on his shirt further, causing him to raise his back to allow the shirt to fall from his body as Katie continued nipping at his taut skin. She ran her tongue around the area where the hickey would appear shortly, and then dragged it up his neck, tasting the slightly salty taste of his body before she reached his earlobe. Gently, his earlobe was sucked into her mouth, nibbling at the sensitive skin and making sure her tongue ghosted over every inch of skin she could reach. Katie's hands were not still; they ran all over his bare chest, caressing his skin as she explored the body of her soon to be lover.

Harry couldn't remember ever being so turned on as he felt Katie's ministrations to his body. He wasn't very happy being below her, but the feelings and jolts of electricity that her touch sent through his body was short-circuiting his regular thought processes. His erection throbbed angrily in his pants as she nibbled at his earlobe. The feel of her soft skin and rough tongue was an interesting combination but when Katie's hands drifted to his pants, he felt a rush of some emotion fill him as he suddenly reached up, ripping her dress down from her shoulders and bunching it under her breasts before thrusting his hips up like she had recently, and he was suddenly on top of her again as he beheld her bare breasts for the first time. Her perfectly sized breasts were capped with nipples the size of a dime, and her nipples were engorged, sticking out from her firm breasts towards the roof of the room in an obvious display of her arousal. The balls of feminine flesh enticed him just as much as his other lovers and were rising and falling with each of Katie's fast breaths, leading to a very arousing sight which had his member throbbing painfully from within the confines of his pants.

Katie blinked and she suddenly found herself underneath her lover once again, feeling the air rush across her breasts made her notice she was now topless and the stare Harry was giving her sent a rush of pride through her. She knew she wasn't as large as Alicia or Angelina but she was proud of her body. The fact that Harry obviously liked what he saw was still a boost to her confidence as she watched a dark spot appear at the tip of his raging erection. She gasped when Harry's hands descended upon her skin once again, cupping her sensitive breasts with an experienced hand as he gently lifted them to enhanced their size before his thumbs brushed against her nipples. She blushed as she heard the moan that brought from her throat and the stare that Harry fixed upon her left no doubt as to how arousing the very sight and sound of her response to him was. She smiled demurely when his dark spot enlarged all at once. She bit her lip as his hands began massaging her sensitive skin once again, and then her moans were no longer able to be contained as his lips seemed to appear upon her breasts, laying light kisses on the underside of her feminine globes. She arched her back as he played her body like a musician. Her moans and groans his symphony, and her body the instrument upon which he composed.

Katie lost track of time as his hands, lips, teeth, and tongue danced across her body; leaving her powerless to do anything other than to squirm and allow him full access to her body. She felt like a mass of jelly as he laid kisses upon her tight stomach, butterflies felt like they were flying all throughout her body, leaving her to his tender mercy as he continued lavishing his attention upon her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Harry pulled away from her skin, leaving it flushed and reddened from his actions. Harry smiled lightly up at Katie as her eyes slowly rolled up from the back of her head to focus on his face. Katie released a shuddering gasp as she shook underneath his hard body. She noticed that her knickers were completely damp from the wave of juices that had flooded her nether regions, and her dress was already ruined from the juices as well, though she couldn't tell if the dark spot on his pants was because of his own arousal or if that was also from her own body, Katie's eyes suddenly took on a very devious glint as she flipped them once again, power stemmed from her core to give her the strength to move after the quivering mess Harry had left her in, and he hadn't even made her orgasm yet. The very thought sent a shiver through her body, equal parts desire, anticipation, and fear.

Harry blinked when Katie's boneless body suddenly moved and he wound up under her once again. The sight of his lover so completely aroused because of his actions was intoxicating to him, he wouldn't deny that part of the dark spot on his pants was from Katie's generous sexual fluids, but there was probably just as much of his pre-cum staining his pants. His nights with Alicia and Angelina were definitely unforgettable, but the mere fact that this was the first time for Katie, and their first time together, Harry found himself very eager to please Katie, which seemed to mean that he would have to dominate her as she kept fighting him for it but whenever he was on top of her, she seemed to react even stronger. Katie's eyes glinted as her wand seemed to appear in her hand. Harry's eyes widened when he felt a wind and he was suddenly naked underneath an equally naked Katie. He blinked when Katie smirked at him, pressing his raging erection against his stomach as she placed her drooling pussy lips around it, dragging his hard throbbing piece of man meat between them. He groaned as he felt her hips push back and his head popped up from between her soft flesh. Katie moaned as well, feeling his member's head press against her clit for a second or two sent Katie into a small set of spasms that brought more fluids to gush out from her body, soaking Harry's shaft and running down towards his balls, leaving him throbbing angrily from between her lips. Harry looked down and felt himself pulse once as he spied the angry purple head of his member peeking at him from between her glistening pussy lips. He looked up at Katie and she smiled at him as she raised her hips, allowing his head to press against her entrance. Harry blinked and he knew that what she really wanted wasn't for her to be on top. Just like the rest of the time they had been getting undressed, Harry flipped them once again, pressing his tip to her opening, watching her surprised eyes was exciting to him but her eyes suddenly became very lidded as she reached up to hold his neck. Harry smirked at her and he suddenly leaned up, resting back on his haunches as he grasped Katie's hips with his hands.

"What're you doing?" Katie asked; a thrill in her voice. Harry didn't do anything other than to tug harshly upon her hips, making her flip and present her backside to him. He smiled when he pulled her hips up, watching as her pussy lips were suddenly drooling another wave of her juices as they stained the bed beneath them.

Harry lined himself up with her hole, pressing the very tip of his head into her tight yet slick entrance. She had already lubricated him as much as he could be so he slipped into her easily but he didn't thrust into her beyond his head. He marveled at the elasticity of a woman's body as her tight hole widened and widened before his head disappeared into her tight, wet hole. He smirked as he felt her shiver beneath him as he positioned himself, leaning forward and whispering into her ear, "Claiming what's mine!" he said harshly and he felt Katie's pussy clench as he pushed into her. Pressing against her virgin barrier, Harry paused for a moment but then thrust harshly into her, drawing a cry of pain from his partner but she only clenched tighter onto his invading member, signifying the pleasure she was experiencing.

Katie bit her lip as Harry's impressive length and girth spread her virginal walls. She felt pain once he reached and broke her hymen, but she was surprised when she felt him slide home easily, probably from all of the juices she produced. She blinked and then groaned when she felt his thick member press against her walls, producing pleasure she was unfamiliar with but pleasure that she welcomed whole-heartedly. The words he had spoke earlier echoed in her brain as his member pulsed within her body, entering places that she knew would be his alone for her entire life. She had talked with Alicia and Angelina about this but she was unprepared for the spike of pleasure she felt when Harry's engorged member reached her cervix, his balls slapping against her clit as he did and she screamed silently, throwing her head back as she felt her walls convulse against his member once again.

Harry bottomed out against her cervix, having been informed what that feeling was by his previous lovers, and he bit the inside of his mouth as he attempted to keep himself from blowing the thick load he could feel churning inside his balls from the tightness of his first virginal lover. Katie's walls were a combination of Angelina and Alicia's, massaging him as he plunged deeper and deeper, but they squeezed him so tightly he almost felt strangled deep inside her. Of course, this was even more pleasurable than before as he had to hold back as much as possible, knowing that Katie's virginal pussy would coax his load from him faster than either Angelina or Alicia's would naturally, because of the combination of such intense pleasure. Katie's pussy coaxed his entire member, attempting to get that load it desperately wanted. He felt her juices blast upon his length inside her and his eyes rolled as he felt pleasure shoot through him from Katie's actions.

Harry grunted when Katie's pussy stopped milking his length, he thanked Alicia and Angelina for helping him to build a bit of staying power and that Katie's womb hadn't tried to milk him too because he wouldn't have been able to stop himself if she had been completely focused on getting him to cum right away. Now, he sighed lightly as her walls relaxed slightly, no longer gripping him so roughly as to make it painful.

Harry leaned down, pressing himself even further against her cervix as he ground his erection inside her still convulsing pussy walls, "Is my naughty Katie done cumming before her Lord?" he asked quietly, he felt Katie's pussy convulse which proved Katie liked the way he talked.

Katie shivered as his breath and words washed over her, "Yes, milord." She said submissively, knowing that she had already lost the challenge she had set before him, whom would be dominant in the bed from now on. She had always had such vivid fantasies of Harry taking her and being his Lady as he would be her Lord. The mere fact that Harry had used that wording was either luck on her part or just creepy. Regardless, Katie couldn't deny the pleasure she felt run through her as Harry ground himself deep within her body.

"Then it's time for the Lord to get his pleasure from his Katie, is that correct?" he asked, pulling back and giving a sharp thrust to press his head against her cervix once more. Katie moaned as she nodded her head furiously.

Harry smiled as he rose back up, gripping her hips with his hands as he began a fast pace, pulling out of her before thrusting back in harshly, making sure to press himself against her cervix as she convulsed each time he did so. Two previous lovers taught him what to read in order to figure out what she liked the most and the very act of him pressing against the entrance to her cervix seemed to set her off.

Katie's eyes rolled as her first sexual experience quickly turned into one of her fantasies. She couldn't believe Harry had already found two of her weak spots, love of dirty talk, and the pounding of her cervix. Already, she could feel her walls closing upon his pulsating length, which seemed to be increasing as he continued pounding into her, and she felt her eyes roll in her head as his hand suddenly fell upon her ass cheek. She moaned when his light hit sent a small sting to her head but she merely felt her pussy clench against his member as he pulsed angrily within her.

Harry smiled when he felt Katie's pussy clench against him when he spanked her and he began spanking her lightly again, feeling her pussy juices drip from her lips and coating his balls, he loved the feeling of how his member felt like it was drowning inside her body. Suddenly, her pussy began convulsing repeatedly, not as harshly as before but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold back, so he reached forward and pulled Katie up to his chest, by her hair, so he was thrusting up into her from behind as he pulled her hair to the side and smiled as he heard her deep breaths.

"You're mine Katie, and I will never let you go." He said and suddenly bit down upon his hickey mark, drawing blood with his two canine teeth. Katie screamed as she thrust back down upon his member, pressing him as deep as she could into her body as she clamped down upon his member once again.

Katie couldn't believe he had managed to keep her continuously orgasming for the last few minutes but he suddenly pulled her head up and whispered into her ear before biting her neck. She could hold herself back no longer, her virginal pussy suddenly coaxing his load from him.

"Take it all, I'm gonna pump your tight little cunt full of my cum." Harry grunted out and Katie's eyes widened as his member exploded with cum. He could not help but feel Katie's pussy milking his cock with everything that she had was definitely one of the best things he had ever experienced. Her sex became flooded with her juices and his, but it never stopped massaging him in an effort to get more of his sperm from him. He felt his cock fire a few more streams of his cum into her sex and groaned when he felt her womb latch upon his head, literally sucking the cum directly from his balls and into her body.

Katie herself felt his hot cum blast into her body, filling her pussy to full almost instantly. She couldn't believe the pleasure she felt from his orgasm but she could hardly control her body as she felt her hips spasm and jerk, her muscles contracting against his own to coax more and more of his hot spunk out of him and into her own body. She gasped when she felt her womb drop down upon his member, sucking the head of his cock into her womb, allowing the thick blob of sperm to flow directly through her cervix mouth, entering her womb unhindered. It exploded like a display of fireworks inside her mind, leaving her floating on a cloud of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back. She could only feel the warm sensation after ropes by ropes of thick sperm were entering her womb. She didn't have the power to cry out in pleasure anymore. Her body's only way to express the satisfaction was the spasm of her hips as she shook against his body.

"I can't believe my womb is so full of your cum." Katie muttered to herself, almost as if she wasn't even aware she was speaking. "My womb is so full it feels like it's sloshing around." She muttered and Harry smiled as he felt his member pulse once again and her pussy convulsed in response.

"I told you I'd pump you full of my cum Katie." Harry said lightly, licking the blood he had spilled from his bite, feeling a bit sorry he had gotten so caught up in what he was doing that he actually bit her, "I couldn't help it." He said as he chuckled and Katie suddenly smiled.

Katie pulled up, groaning as his thick member was pulled from her body, but she merely turned and pulled Harry to the bed, placing him on his back, she sucked his member back into her pussy quickly to avoid the white splooge that was threatening to run from her stuffed womb and pussy. Katie smiled at Harry, "That's good." She said as she suddenly leaned down and bit him harshly upon his shoulder. Harry grunted but Katie opened her mouth and laid her head down on his chest, feeling his stiff member inside her, she shifted, "I'll be ready to go later, for now I want to enjoy my first time. Go to sleep." She said as she gave a sigh before snuggling into him. Harry chuckled as he smiled at Katie's head. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head as he looked at the roof and attempted to fall asleep with a raging erection inside his most recent lover.


	9. The First task

Harry's eyes opened and he noticed how hard it was to breathe with the body of his latest lover on top of him. He smiled wide when he took a deep breath of her hair and immediately identified that the woman laying on him was neither Alicia nor Angelina. He had become accustomed to their shampoos; and natural scents from the months he had spent in their bed. As a result, when he noticed that this scent was neither of their's, he knew exactly who this was, the thought brought a smile to his face as his mind conjured images of their date and the night following.

His hands began running up and down Katie's bare back as he laid underneath her and reminisced on how Katie had truly expressed herself last night, it turned out she really liked it when he was a little rough with her, not that Harry was very fond of it, but he did get a little into it last night because her screams and moans had drawn him further and further into her dream world. He smiled when he remembered how she had woken up an hour after they had finished and she then proceeded to shag him until she could go no more, not that Harry was far behind her in the category of stamina, she seemed insatiable after she had gotten her first taste of him and couldn't stop until she gave a final scream and nearly passed out on top of him. She had barely gotten out an "I'm okay," Before her eyes closed and she went limp. Harry had a little bit of experience for sleeping with a lover on top of him and he hadn't moved her a bit when he drifted off, enjoying the unique scent of Katie's body.

"Mmmm," Katie groaned as her hips ground against Harry's, drawing a gasp from Harry as he felt his, now stiff, cock brush against her pussy walls. Katie sleepily raised her head, looking Harry in the eyes with her hair splayed about her was easily one of the most endearing and erotic scenes Harry had seen, as evidenced by the twitching his member suddenly underwent. Katie's slightly widened eyes showed she knew exactly what was happening. "I'm a little tired Harry." She said quietly. Harry smiled at her, understanding was evident in the way his eyes gleamed at her but her own eyes gleamed as she slowly managed to flip them and opened her legs wide, allowing him easier access, "I don't have to do much." She said as she closed her eyes once again, moaning low as Harry thrust in and out of her tight passage once again.

* * *

Harry laid next to a sleeping Katie once again, a couple of hours later. Katie had lasted for two of his orgasms before she called it quits yet again, saying charms only did so much for her discomfort. Harry had made a face of regret but Katie's soft hand had cupped his face, brought his eyes to hers and she kissed him sweetly before she whispered, "I wanted it too much to stop you," She had admitted with a blush before she rolled away from him, pulling him up against her back and yawning, "Now keep me warm while I sleep." She said with a slight smile playing on her lips. Harry had smiled as he nuzzled his head into her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

Harry nuzzled his nose against her neck once again before the sound of the door opening brought his attention. Harry's eyes snapped over to the door only to relax as he saw his other two lovers standing there with food for them. He smiled at them and they both shifted into the room before closing the door and approaching the beds with small smiles on their faces as they looked at the expression on Katie's face.

"Good morning." He said in greeting.

Alicia smirked, "Afternoon, you mean." She corrected to Harry's surprise.

"Although, looking at the abuse Katie underwent..." Angelina said from next to the bed, eyeing the puffy lips of her fellow teammate's womanhood, still leaking Harry's juices, caused him to blush, "I guess you would underestimate the time you spent forcing her to keep going." She teased.

Harry opened his mouth to refute her words but Alicia cut him off, "Since our boy toy doesn't seem to know when to stop," She said with a wicked smile, "I think he doesn't deserve this food we brought." She brought the platter of food towards him and his stomach grumbled its discontent, causing vicious smiles to appear on his lover's faces, and causing Harry to suddenly feel like he was going to be hungry until dinner.

"But, but…" Harry stumbled, trying to find some ground to stand on he blurted out what Katie had said to him, "She didn't want me to stop!" He said quickly as he pointed at Katie's body, which he had vacated when he smelled the food. "She wouldn't stop!" He accused.

A sniffle brought his attention and Harry's eyes widened as Katie turned tearful eyes on him, bringing a stab of hurt to him, "He just wouldn't stop Alicia, he was like a machine!" Katie lamented and Alicia smiled viciously.

"Angelina!" Alicia said and Angelina unceremoniously grasped Harry by his limp member and tugged him from the bed, towards the door, Harry followed obediently and suddenly found himself outside the locker room for the girls.

"Now, you can go back to the castle and think about what you just did!" Angelina said forcefully before thrusting his clothes at him and slamming the door in his face. Harry blinked and was struck by worry that he may have just done something wrong… until he heard the giggles coming from inside the room and he shook his head at the, sometimes, odd sense of teasing his lovers may put him through. He breathed a sigh of relief before heading towards the castle, and the secret entrance to the kitchens that he had found on the Marauder's Map.

* * *

Tuesday morning arrived much faster than Harry expected. When you're dreading something happening, time has an unfortunate habit of speeding up and seeming to disappear, which was exactly what happened to Harry. One moment, he was spending a loving night with his newest lover and the next he was walking with McGonagall towards the forest. Harry felt a pit of nervousness settle in his stomach as he approached the edge of the forest and rounded a grove of trees to see a tent having been erected to block the enclosure Harry knew was behind it.

It was as they were approaching the tent that McGonagall became a bit more tense than normal as her eyes darted around the area before she suddenly stopped, "Potter…" She paused before drawing herself up, "Harry, before we go in there, I wish to say that no matter what happens, I wish you did not have to go through this." She bent down to look him in the eyes as she let out just how nervous she really was, "Just do your best and you won't disappoint anyone, okay?" She asked. Harry was struck by just how much she must be worried if she was acting so differently from normal. Harry just nodded, which McGonagall mirrored before straightening, "Mr. Bagman is waiting inside, he will be explaining the… procedure." She said as she stepped up to the tent and held the flap open for him to precede her in. Harry stepped through the flaps and shivered as he felt his nervousness increase. He had no idea what he was going to face, and even though he had been practicing sixth year spells, he really doubted he was ready for what was coming.

Harry's eyes swept through the tent, he noticed a pale Fleur sitting in a corner on a stool, next was Krum who was wearing an even surlier expression than normal, and finally, Cedric who was pacing in the middle of the tent. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who was nervous. When Harry entered, all four sets of eyes landed on him and Harry stepped further into the tent just to try to break the silence but it wasn't until he was near Cedric that Bagman spoke, "Harry! Good-o!" He yelled and Harry flinched slightly from the loudness of the man's voice, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home." Harry shot him a glare and Bagman faltered as he looked at the nervousness that dominated the room.

A few moments later, Bagman cleared his throat, "Well then, since we're all here, time to fill you in." he said, "When the audience has assembled, I'll be offering each of you this bag," He held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, Harry didn't know if it was just him or if the bag really was moving, "From which you will select a model of the thing you are about to face! There are different-er... _varieties_ , you see. And I have to tell you something else too…" He thought about it a moment before he held his finger up in a classic eureka moment, "Your task is to collect the golden egg!" He announced, which brought surprise to Harry.

Harry had focused on the bag when it was initially shown so he missed the way the tension in the tent had suddenly shot up when it was presented, with the declaration of their objectives, all four champions seemed confused. Cedric was the only one to actually acknowledge Bagman as the other three contestants seemed to simply step back from the man, eyeing the bag warily. Harry looked at the other champions and he noticed how sick they seemed, it was a bit odd. Harry himself was nervous, but he wasn't so nervous he was sick; they almost seemed as if they were preparing to be ripped apart by something as fierce as a Werewolf during the full moon, or having their soul sucked out by a Dementor.

Regardless, in no time at all, Harry felt, the Champions heard the marching of hundreds outside the tent, laughing and joking about the first task. Harry reflected on how he would love to be joining them, watching the true Champions battle whatever Tasks had been set. He had been looking forward to a silent year, shagging his new lovers after he had gotten them, and that had been dashed upon the rocks once Halloween came around. Harry had only just been enjoying his dream of a silent year at Hogwarts when he noticed that Bagman stepped up and offered the bag to Fleur, "Ladies first." He said.

Harry swallowed heavily as Fleur's shaking hand entered the bag and time seemed to slow to a crawl, Harry's eyes floated over to Cedric and Krum's faces. Time seemed to be sluggish as he watched their eyes narrow onto whatever Fleur had just pulled from the bag; Harry couldn't place why that was significant but his eyes then traveled to Fleur's hand and his heart nearly stopped when his eyes beheld the small model of a green dragon that was standing in Fleur's outstretched hand, with a number two hanging around it's neck.

Harry's eyes remained fixed upon the little green dragon up until Bagman shook the bag in front of him. Harry blinked and then noticed that Krum was holding a red one and Cedric a bluish-gray one. Harry swallowed before dipping his hand into the bag and coming up with a wince as he beheld the black dragon with spikes on its tail, unlike all the others, snarling in his hand, a number four hanging around its neck.

"There you are!" Bagman exclaimed, "You've pulled out the dragon you are to face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take the dragons, do you see?" He asked, even though it was obvious that Harry wasn't paying attention. He nodded absentmindedly, "Now, I have to go soon, I'm commentating," He explained and turned to Cedric, who had the number one, "When you hear a whistle, walk out into the enclosure and your Task will start." He said and Cedric nodded before the man cast one glance at Harry before he darted from the tent.

It took a few moments for Harry to get over the dragon model still snarling at him in his hand before his mind cast itself out and tried to grasp onto something he should focus on before he ran himself into a blubbering mess over the fact he was about to face a bloody dragon!

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he thought back to when time seemed to stand still. The way that both Cedric's and Krum's eyes had narrowed, as if confirming what they already knew. But how was that possible? Harry's eyes drifted over to Fleur, the only one who's reaction he hadn't seen and saw a blazing determination instead of the overwhelming fear and anxiety he, himself, felt. Slowly, his eyes drifted to Cedric and Krum, both of whom looked just like Fleur, and suddenly his mind clicked and his quiet voice filled the tent with an accusing tone, "You knew."

All three sets of eyes whipped to him and the intensity of his stare was enough to make each of them show what he had already figured out, "You _all_ knew." He repeated and the other champions nodded slowly. Harry knew they were in a tournament, he knew that they held no obligation to tell him what the First Task was, he knew that they were not to blame for his being in this tournament but, for the first time, Harry knew anger that engulfed him, that burned away everything inside him and left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I see." He said, and the coldness in his voice must have been biting because, while they all looked at him, trying to hide behind the fact they were competitors, they all knew he was the one most outmatched, especially since they had known and he didn't. "This is how we promote unity in the magical world? I'll remember this." Harry promised before turning from the room, walking to a corner to concentrate on not wanting to hex each of them for condemning him to fighting a dragon with an hour of preparation, at most.

"Harry…" Cedric's voice floated to him but Harry was saved from biting back at the man whom he had tried to push to the front for his proper glory by the sound of a whistle. Harry felt Cedric glance at him before he proceeded out the tent.

The wait was spent in uncomfortable silence. Harry knew he would be the last and he blocked everything else from his mind as he listened to the audience, his one link to his lovers.

Dimly, Harry heard the whistle blow twice and the crowd erupt into cheers twice more. From far away, he heard his name be called and he stood, letting the anger he felt at each of the other Champions fill him as he walked through the tent flap, an idea forming in his head as he stepped into the enclosure, faces swam in front of him as he noticed the stands and the audience. He saw the Horntail directly across from him, crouched low over her eggs, her yellow eyes focused on him in an obvious assessing of a threat to her clutch of eggs. Her spiked tail twitched behind her, leaving yard long gashes along the ground as she snarled menacingly at him, just like her model had.

Harry's eyes left the menacing dragoness' and sought out three sets in the audience, scanning through the sea of faces he finally spotted them directly above the dragon, all three of them were looking at him worriedly and he smiled as he let the angry feelings swim with the love he felt for those three women before he waved his wand and spoke, " _Accio Firebolt_."

Harry didn't even have to look back to know his broom was speeding his way, magic responded to emotions far better than to desires. He had poured everything he felt into that spell and he could feel the magic inside him pulsing, as it brought his broom speeding through the air to him.

Unfortunately, even to the intelligent looking dragoness in front of him, a raised stick of wood indicated an attack to be launched and Harry's eyes widened even as the yellow reptilian eyes contracted. The almost evil-looking dragoness suddenly seemed to swell as her head rose into the air, a sight that was as majestic as it was fearful for Harry, before the large black dragoness' maw opened, which revealed very sharp fangs which were licked by red flames as the dragon attempted to destroy the threat to her clutch.

Harry's only saving grace was from his quidditch reflexes as years of dodging bludgers from opposing teams kicked in and he disappeared from the audience's eyes behind a large boulder on the floor of the arena.

Despite the flames being blocked from literally broiling Harry where he hid, the heat from the dragoness was intense, already Harry felt as if he were swimming in his own sweat from the mere seconds he had been subjected to such heat. Harry blinked intensely when he noticed that the heat had not lessened but he no longer could see the flames licking at the edge of the boulder.

Harry slowly poked his head up from the boulder he was hiding behind and immediately ducked below as the horntail's menacing tail crashed into the boulder, which reduced it to rubble from the dragoness' immense strength. Harry's eyes widened as he felt the shards of the rock impact against him and he almost swore he saw the intense gleam of satisfaction in the dragoness' eyes as she swelled once again.

Harry's widened gaze narrowed just as the dragoness' maw opened once more and he disappeared into the sky, atop his trusty broom. The flames impacted upon the rocks he had been upon with an intensity that seemed to make their predecessors pale in comparison. The dragoness snapped its maw shut when it spied Harry in the air and let loose a loud roar of frustration as it tracked Harry's actions.

Harry, for a moment, let the wind in his hair and the broom between his legs calm his racing heart. The sight of his firebolt had been a saving grace as he watched the fires of the dragoness hurtle towards him. Harry loved flying and he allowed that love to calm his adrenaline pumping heart in order to face his opponent now that he had managed to even the odds a bit.

Now that Harry was in the air, he was able to take a moment to truly appreciate the size of the dragoness he was now facing and he could honestly say he thought he would rather face the basilisk now rotting in the Chamber of Secrets than this menacing creature. His two saving graces were obvious from his vantage point, the one he was sure didn't actually do much was the chain which was attached to it's leg with a manacle, and the clutch of eggs she was shuffling about protectively.

Harry stared into the dragoness' eyes once again and was struck by the fact that he could almost see an intelligence there he hadn't expected, which prompted the response his godfather probably would have been proud of, "What's the matter you overgrown lizard?" he asked as he dangled right out of the dragoness' reach, Harry may have only been imagining the way the dragoness' pupils had contracted but he didn't miss the way the dragoness reached out and attempted to pat him out of the air like an insect, Harry smiled cockily from his place when the paw missed him, "See, you can't even touch me!"

Harry's eyes widened just before he ducked and rolled outside of the short burst of flame that occupied the space he had been in. Harry laughed as he dove towards the ground, then swooped back up and smirked at the dragoness, "What's wrong with those wings?" he taunted as he waggled back and forth with his broom, watching how those yellow eyes tracked his movements with an uncanny intelligence.

The dragoness let out another roar of frustration as her claws gouged the ground underneath the mighty beast. Harry watched the dragoness' neck as it swayed in time with his flying. He flew one way then another, he mused that the dragoness must seem quite like a snake responding to its tamer's flute as she rose onto the tips of her claws and stretched to her utmost to smack at the pest that was annoying her.

Finally, the dragoness opened her mouth once again and the flames shot at Harry. Harry barrel-rolled out of the way and looked back only to be met with the snarling visage of the dragoness, the flying dragoness. Harry's eyes widened even as his broom dipped into a dive to avoid the dragoness' snaking bite. Harry literally felt the air that rushed past him when he barely managed to escape the powerful jaws of the dragoness.

He took advantage of the oppurtunity that the flying dragoness presented and pushed his broom through its dive towards the clutch of eggs with a gleaming golden one in their center. Harry's eyes gleamed from behind his glasses as the clutch drew closer, closer, and closer still. He could practically taste the end of this terrifying task when the wall of flame seemed to appear from nowehere and blocked his path to the end.

With a curse on his lips, Harry rolled away from the fire and hoped his broom wouldn't be caught in it just as he smashed into the walls of the stadium. While the clutch was in the center of the clearing, the speed he had accumulated from his severe dive hadn't lessened as he sped out of control. Harry groaned even as he felt the large dragoness land on the ground once again.

"Damn it!" he nearly screamed as he looked around through a hazy gaze, something he had become used to due to his past, "All of this for a stupid fake egg! How'd they even get her to think it was real?" he asked as he wondered where his broom had gone in his crash with the wall, desperately he hoped it hadn't broken.

Harry blinked and he noticed his blurry gaze had cleared. Surprisingly, he wasn't faced with another angry dragoness gaze, instead, he was surprised to see the dragoness sniffing at her clutch. He blinked in surprise when the dragoness took one very deep sniff before she seemed to snort and her head snaked forward, though he noticed that a single eye remained locked upon him even as he stood still. The entire crowd seemed silenced as the dragoness then snatched the golden egg out of her clutch and proceeded to place it outside of the clutch with, what Harry thought was, a disdainful look before she opened her maw and the torrenttial fire appeared once more. Harry's mouth dropped in surprise as the golden egg was reduced to ash before his very eyes.

The dragoness seemed quite smug when her mouth finally dropped closed and another roar shook the crowd as Harry look at her when he noticed a tickle in the back of his head as she looked at him. Harry cocked his head to the side and answered a question in surprise, "You're welcome?" he asked more than said.

The dragoness' head nodded once and then she wrapped herself around her clutch once more. Harry blinked in surprise before he stepped toward her once more, "Can you understand me?" he asked and suddenly he realized that his voice was no longer speaking english but parseltongue, just like in second year. The dragoness blinked at him but he got a distinct tickle in his head when her breast seemed to rumble an affirmitive he could swear he heard.

He stepped closer to her, mere feet away now, and smiled at her, " _That is kinda cool, I never knew you could talk back to us._ " he commented to the great serpent and the dragoness simply blinked at him in response. For a moment, both wizard and dragoness stared at each other before the dragoness uncoiled like a serpent ready to strike and Harry's wand snapped into his hand. A glimmering shield appeared behind Harry and the dragoness growled in surprise as Harry turned, a bit shocked at his immediate defense of the dragoness that seemed ready to attack again.

"Harry!" yelled a red-haired man that Harry was certain was related to Ron, perhaps another reason he should ignore the young man he had previously considered his best mate, "Move away from her, she's vicious!" he continued.

Harry's eyes narrowed at them even as the tickle in his head told him that the dragoness behind him disliked the eight wands now pointed at her and her clutch. He got the feeling she actually included him in that protectiveness, "Calm down Charlie, and would you _lower your wands!_ You're making her anxious and I don't really feel like being burned to a crisp after surviving that nasty fight," Harry responded with a low voice even as he hoped that the dragoness wouldn't attack again, already he could feel the massive tail swinging around behind it in a defensive position.

Charlie seemed surprised as he sputtered in surprise, " _Her_ anxious?" he asked.

Harry nodded seriously just as another growl emanated from the angry dragoness behind him, "Quickly!" Harry insisted as he glared at the seven other wizards, "She's not going to attack if you just relax." he explained and Charlie, though he was looking at Harry with a disbelieving look, motioned for the contingent to lower their wands. Surprised, the group hesitantly did so and the dragoness then growled once more before she returned to her coiled state on the floor, though her yellow eyes locked upon her handlers with a fierce glare.

The entire contingent seemed surprised as they looked at the suddenly docile looking dragoness. "See," Harry nearly hissed at them as he suddenly realized that the crowd he had tuned out from when he stepped into the clearing was quite rowdy as they all pointed at him and the dragoness coiled behind him.

"Your attention!" yelled Bagman from his commentator area by the judges table, the crowd quieted quickly, "Due to Mr. Potter's unforeseen consequences it has been decided that he is to be awarded no points for this task." the crowd immediately started to jeer at him but Harry couldn't care less as he met the eyes of his very worried lovers and friends, their reactions were what mattered, "This concludes the first task and I hope to see you all at the Second task in February." he concluded

Harry looked over at the dragoness as she growled once more and he noticed the wands now raised at her once more, he rolled his eyes, "Honestly, if it hasn't already been proven, she's not simply a beast people," he said irritably as he turned to the dragoness once the wands had hesitantly lowered once more.

" _Will you let them escort you and your clutch back home?_ " Harry asked and the dragoness immediately let out a snort as she hovered her head over her clutch, while she looked at the handlers with disdain. Harry blinked then looked at the handlers then back at her before he sighed, why did he always have to be abnormal?

" _Can I move them for you then? Will you not attack then?_ " he asked as he concentrated on his parseltongue ability. The dragoness blinked then seemed to rumble something and Harry blinked. He raised his wand slowly and pointed it at a rock, the dragoness watched the rock raise and float easily on the air before she snorted and rose up from her hovering stance. Harry turned to the chain which held her there and, "Reducto!" he cried as the chain broke.

He then turned to the handlers as they cried out in shock, "Lead the way to their pens, she will follow so long as you don't point a wand at her!" he snapped at the handler which had raised her wand. Charlie stared at Harry as he turned around and freely levitated the clutch of eggs before he looked at Charlie with exasperation. Charlie waved off the handlers and told them to form a circle around the dragoness, who growled warningly, before she followed Harry out of the clearing and to where they had the other dragons sedated. Harry quickly told the handlers she would not interfere if they allowed her to be within sight of her clutch so long as they traveled, which surprised Charlie but Harry smiled at the dragoness before he went to leave.

What surprised Harry was the growl the dragoness gave him before she leaned over him, facing directly down towards him before flames splashed from her maw, and engulfed Harry. The handlers cried out in shock but none drew their wands as the flames from the Horntail's mouth were not an angry red but a majestic gold. Eyes widened as Charlie's mouth dropped and uttered three words, "Flame of Life."

Harry felt a very warm sense envelop him as the dragoness' flames engulfed him. He smiled slightly when he felt magic thrum underneath his skin and hum around him. As magic pervaded his every pore his eyes opened into and his pupils contracted as his mouth opened into a soundless scream as a black substance leaked from his scar.

The entire light show took about five seconds but the way Harry slumped as he hit the ground was cause for worry. The dragoness blinked then bumped Harry's motionless form and Harry suddenly breathed deeply as he jumped up. "Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "I feel great!" he smiled at Charlie and Charlie merely shook his head.

"Just head up tot he castle before you give me a heart attack Harry, and say hi to Ron for me would you?" he asked gently, to which Harry nodded. harry walked off, never even noticing that he no longer had his glasses on his face.

* * *

As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor tower, he finally felt that sense of relief that the First Task had ended. Up until now, he had been keeping himself busy, talking with the dragon had certainly kept him distracted, which had left him unable to relax and he was suddenly extremely happy that he had survived his ordeal with his life and - surprisingly for him - no injuries to speak of.

Harry's eyes suddenly brightened as his steps grew hurried, the feeling of dread he had the past few days after getting over the glow of having shagged Katie, was finally gone and he wanted to see his lovers once again, to bask in their glow and their love without the First Task hanging over his head. He wanted to look them each in the eyes as he slowly kissed them, held them, and loved them. Harry barely realized the fact that he was now dashing towards his common room, the burning need to hold his loves in his arms and whisper softly in their ears the words they had been waiting far too long for him to tell them out loud.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, his chest heaving as he gasped out the current password, "Balderdash." The Fat Lady began to swing open, and Harry could swear she was taking extra long just because he was really excited to see his loves.

Slowly, inch by inch, the Fat Lady swung open and Harry dashed forward as soon as he felt he could fit through the opening behind her, squeezing himself through the slowly opening hole and gasping as he finally fit through and stumbled slightly as he entered his Common Room.


	10. A Mistake?

Harry burst into the common room, the words upon his lips that he knew his lovers had wanted to hear since the beginning of the year. A blur hit him before he could even get a glimpse of the Common Room, but Harry didn’t even register that as his lips dipped down and captured the feminine ones mashed against his body. He smiled mentally when he felt Katie tense from his very public show of affection, then moan and melt into his kiss with a passion.

Harry blinked in surprise when he felt a fist smash into his face and ripped him from his very enjoyable kiss. Harry crashed into the ground and leaped right back up; years of having run from bullies certainly taught him how to respond, or rather, how to fall and quickly get back to his feet. He blinked as he saw Neville glaring at him even as a flustered Hermione stood next to him. Harry blinked once more before he noticed that the entire Common Room was staring at him, which included all three of his lovers who were standing by the stairwell to the girl’s dormitories. Harry’s eyes widened as he then snapped back to Hermione, who was looking at him with a hooded look while she touched her lips tenderly.

Neville seemed torn between attacking Harry once again and whirling on Hermione. For a moment, silence reigned.

Neville then turned and stalked out of the Common Room. The Fat Lady hadn’t even finished closing before a low whistle came from the back of the Common Room. “That was almost as intense as your fight with the dragon, Harry,” Ron said as he moved next to Harry. A small amount of laughter sounded in the Common Room but Harry could almost sense the glares Ron had gathered from the females in the room with such a comment.

Harry ignored his old friend and stepped back up to Hermione, he could definitely say that he felt a shiver run down his back at the way her eyes seemed to smolder when they locked with his. “Shouldn’t you go after him?” He asked quietly. Hermione blinked and then her eyes seemed to clear as she nodded, bit her lower lip, and rushed from the room after her supposed boyfriend.

Harry turned to the Common Room and noticed that most of the room was now regarding him with a small amount of respect from his recent fight. He also saw Ron getting ready for his apology from the pitiful look in his eye. Harry held his hand up to Ron as he moved closer to him, “I don’t want to hear it Ron, if you think a simple apology will make up for what you’ve done then you’re even more naïve than I thought.” He said to his old best mate. “Maybe next time you’ll think before you destroy three years of friendship with your jealousy.” He advised as he stalked past the red-eared Weasley and into his dorm room to grab his Invisibility cloak. Harry closed the drapes around his bed before he quietly snuck back downstairs.

He entered the common room to notice that most of the people who had been there had returned to their previous activities, Harry was slightly surprised the Twins hadn’t tried to take advantage of his survival as a chance to throw a party but he guessed they didn’t want to celebrate his failure. Harry spied Ron sitting in the corner, he was obviously sulking from his slumped posture but Harry quickly turned from his former friend and noticed that his loves were watching the boys’ dorm stairs with an intense stare. He smiled lightly as he moved through the room and behind them before he whispered, “Do I get a reward for staying alive?”

His three loves stiffened and Harry found himself floating in the air from one of their spells as they all moved towards the staircase leading to their rooms. The trek seemed to take forever but the torture was ended as he was flung into the room in front of the three of them as they moved into the room and closed the door behind them.

Harry laughed exultantly as the three threw themselves against him once he discarded his cloak even as his own arms wrapped around their bodies and held them close to him as he nuzzled his face into the nest of hair in front of him. Harry took a deep breath and let out the most satisfied sigh he had ever released as he whispered, “I love you girls, so much!”

His arms tightened around the two women he could touch even as their own arms crushed him in response to his actions as Angelina, who was in the middle of their four-way hug, leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss with equal fervor with Angelina then with Alicia then Katie before the four lovers stripped down to their knickers and climbed into bed to cuddle whilst they enjoyed the fact Harry had lived through such a dangerous task.

* * *

The next day showed that Gryffindor supported him still, but they were obviously subdued by the fact he hadn’t brought the glory they had expected. So while his housemates acted lukewarm about him, the rest of the school only seemed to descend back into the usual sneers and pompous looks he had to endure the first few days before the weighing of the wands.

Many of the populace now believed that he definitely didn’t belong in this tournament, the fact that he never wanted to be in the tournament escaped the masses’ minds as they sneered or pitied him while he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry ignored them valiantly, the support that he got from his lovers was a certain comfort that Harry felt he would have never made it through this as composed as he was without them.

One surprise was Hermione’s breakup with Neville. Neville had been seen sitting morosely at the Gryffindor table when Harry and his lovers had made their way to breakfast, Hermione’s late arrival and subsequent placement next to Harry and his group made it obvious they were fighting over something, most likely Harry’s accident the night before. It was only later that day that Hermione finally admitted to Harry that she had told Neville they should ‘take a break’ which led to a rather impressive Weasley impression from his face. Though Neville looked sad, Hermione seemed much the same, if a bit more clingy to Harry’s group when she wasn’t in the library, something Harry certainly found he had been missing.

Another surprise was Ron, he had apparently taken Harry’s warning to heart as he no longer snubbed Harry but certainly didn’t attempt to force his presence upon him when it was obvious Harry didn’t want it. The small group Ron had integrated himself into during his absence from Harry’s side seemed a more permanent fixture at the table and Common Room of the lions.

The final surprise had come during his first shower, the disappearance of his glasses - and the subsequent realization that he didn’t need them - was a welcome pleasure that Harry nearly crowed about to his lovers when he joined them that morning. They had all smiled at him; though Harry wondered what happened to cause this, he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. On top of this, Harry felt more energized ever since the end of the first task, he also found himself concentrating easier. All things he was immensely thankful for.

It wasn’t until Thursday, two days after his failed task, that the first problem arose, at the end of the Transfiguration lesson that day McGonagall cleared her throat, “As many of you know,” McGonagall gave a sweeping, piercing look to ensure she had everyone’s attention, “There is a traditional part of the Tri-wizard tournament that accompanies the three tasks set to the Champions of the tournament,” Parvati and Lavender seemed to giggle as their eyes swiveled to him and back, which prompted a severe glare from McGonagall. “The Yule Ball will be open to fourth years and above with the exception of younger students asked by older students to attend. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o’clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall.” She said as she silenced Parvati and Lavender’s second round of giggles with a pointed stare.

McGonagall paused for a moment before she continued, “This event is an opportunity to… let our hair down.” She said disapprovingly, before she continued sternly, “However, I will NOT tolerate any Gryffindors not following the code of conduct or dress for that evening. I would be most displeased if one of you should embarrass our school in any way.” She explained just as the bell rang.

Harry was gathering his things when McGonagall spoke to him in particular, “Potter, stay a moment.” Harry nodded and grabbed his packed bag before he made his way to the stern teacher’s desk. McGonagall waited until everyone else had filed out before she continued, “I wish to say, first, that despite your points, I am proud to have you escape unscathed from your dragon.” She said gently and Harry sent her a thankful smile. “I would also like to inform you that the Headmaster will be acquiring another egg for you in the next few weeks, you will be penalized for failing by not having as much time to figure out the clue of the egg.” She explained, to which Harry nodded; having already expected some sort of disadvantage. “Now then, The Champions and their partners,” This caught Harry’s attention as his eyes widened then he remembered he had three beautiful women he would have to choose from to take as a small smile spread across his face he turned his attention back to McGonagall, “Traditionally open the ball,” she finished.

Harry blinked, and then blinked again before he smiled uneasily as a pit of worry formed in his stomach, “Open the ball…” He repeated to her quietly.

McGonagall faced him with a stare worthy of her stern reputation. “Yes, Mr. Potter, open the ball with a dance WITH your partner.” She said forcefully as she stared at him. “You may not be representing Hogwarts but you ARE representing yourself.”

Harry sucked in a breath before he said, “I don’t dance.”

“You most certainly will.” McGonagall fired back at him. “I will hold lessons for those who need instruction and you WILL attend until I find your form satisfactory.” She demanded before she dismissed him with a stare. Harry hung his head as he turned and left the room, the feeling of elation from McGonagall’s encouragement about the task faded from his mind from the scolding she had just given him.

* * *

Harry had left his classroom in a sort of a daze, and only managed to appear to his next class after running through the halls to make it there on time. Hermione had given him a pointed look as he slipped into his chair next to her. Despite being on time, Harry’s mind remained on the dilemma now facing him, dancing.

Harry was always awkward on his feet and he certainly didn’t feel any better on his feet this year than before. His grace came from his flying, everyone knew that. He had many people compliment him on his feats when on a broom and Harry was conscious enough about himself to know that he was more gifted at riding a broom than the average person.

That, however, did nothing to ease the worry growing inside of him as he thought of the disgrace he would bring, not to himself, but to whichever one of his lovers decided to officially go with him. As such, Harry got nothing done in Defense or Arithmancy.

It was as he was sitting down to dinner that Hermione finally spoke up, “What’s wrong?” She asked concernedly. Harry’s eyes flickered to her even as he went to smile at her, his forthcoming denial was quickly stopped, “And don’t tell me nothing.” She snapped at him, “You haven’t been paying attention since Transfiguration this morning, what did Professor McGonagall have to say that is so problematic?”

Harry considered telling Hermione about this for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s something I have to work out for myself Hermione, thanks for worrying, I’ll try to concentrate tomorrow alright?” He answered quickly, and hoped that would allay Hermione’s usually bossy nature.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him, but her recent experiences must have changed her as she didn’t push him for more information, “Okay Harry...” She responded quietly, “Just, let me know if I can help, please?” And the way she spoke caused Harry to nod immediately in such a way that Hermione, and himself, knew he really would tell her if he needed or wanted her help with the problem weighing on his mind.

His lovers joined Hermione and him for dinner. The five had certainly grown rather attached with each other, Hermione integrated seamlessly with his lovers when she had separated with Neville, something Harry was sure was not only because of Hermione’s slightly playful side but also because his lovers knew how important Hermione had been in his life up until this year. Harry found he always had a smile on his face nowadays and he couldn’t find it within himself to really sulk about anything when his life was going so swimmingly for now.

It was as the five of them were heading to the Common Room that Harry made the decision to screw up that old lion courage and pulled on Katie’s hand, “Excuse me ladies, but I need to borrow Katie for a moment.” He said with a smile at them, the women looked confused but they all shrugged and headed into the common room, which left Harry and Katie outside by themselves.

Katie looked at Harry with an inquisitive stare as he dragged her back away from the Fat Lady and around a corner. Harry looked up and down the corridor before he turned back to Katie, “Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?” He asked.

Harry’s eyes shut unconsciously as he awaited Katie’s answer, though he knew she loved him, and he her, the act of asking her to the Ball was quite intimidating. Harry found that asking anyone on a date was rather intimidating. It was as Harry was contemplating this that Katie stood in front of him silent.

“Open your eyes, please.” Katie asked and Harry looked at her to find her eyes shining with a sheen of unshed tears. Harry looked confused, even as Katie leaned forward and kissed him harshly while she crushed herself against him. Harry blinked and Katie smiled at him through her watery eyes, “Oh, I’m so happy that you asked me.” She admitted.

Harry looked at her with hope, “Is that a yes?” He asked.

Katie’s smile seemed to disappear as she wiped her eyes, “Sorry Harry, but I already said yes to Luke, a guy from my year.” She said and Harry felt a small pit of fear enter his stomach as he looked at her. Katie seemed to sense this as she hurriedly said, “I only said yes because you already took me on a date and you mentioned you hadn’t taken Angelina or Alicia.” She admitted as she cupped his face tenderly. “I really wish I had said no to him but I wanted to give Angelina or Alicia a chance for you to take them, even if you asked me.”

Harry felt slightly disappointed that Katie had said yes to another guy, the thought of her in another’s arms for the night certainly didn’t send good shivers through his body, but he appreciated her concern and thoughtfulness for his other lovers, so he leaned forward and kissed her gently. “You’re so smart, even if I don’t like it, I understand.” He explained to which Katie smiled widely as she crushed her lips to his once more. Harry smiled against her kiss as he held her against himself. It didn’t take long for the two to straighten themselves out and head back to the common room, only to find that Angelina and Alicia had followed them back out and apparently heard their conversation by their wide eyes.

Harry suddenly felt rather put on the spot as Angelina and Alicia seemed to appear from thin air when they turned the corner to the Fat Lady’s picture. Silence reigned between the four of them before Angelina said three words, “Oh bloody hell.”

Harry and Katie looked at Angelina in alarm even as Angelina hid her face with her own hand. When it became apparent that Angelina wasn’t going to immediately answer their stares, they both looked over to Alicia, only to find her doing the exact same thing next to Angelina. For a moment the four of them stared at each other before Angelina heaved a sigh, “Dammit Katie, we appreciate the thought, but we were sure you wanted to go with Harry.” She said as she pulled her hand away from her face.

Harry suddenly felt a very familiar tug in the pit of his stomach as his mind made the connection to what Angelina just said to their reactions. “You both said yes to someone else because you thought just like Katie, right?” He asked quietly. Angelina and Alicia both nodded sheepishly and Harry sighed, he seemed to be doing that too much this year, before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Great, now I have to get the courage to ask someone else to the ball, this is already turning into a bloody nightmare...” He said before he opened his other arm and sent a pointed look at Alicia and Angelina. Both girls smiled as they stepped into his embrace. Harry smiled as a small bit of his frustration was dispelled from the feel of his loves surrounding him.

* * *

Two weeks later and Harry still hadn’t asked anyone. The term ended this week and Harry had never seen so many people put their names down to stay in the castle during the holidays. It seemed that every single person above fourth year had decided to stay. Even though this was true, Harry still had yet to make a decision about who he would like to take now that his loves were going with other guys, a notion that didn’t sit well with him. However, he vehemently denied that they should break it off with their dates simply because he was uncomfortable with the idea. Not only did he want them to stand by their word, he also sympathized with the men who had asked his ladies to the ball since he knew how intimidating asking a bird you liked out on a date was nerve wracking.

Harry trudged down to the Quidditch pitch on Sunday; he needed a stress relief from his life and his studies.

The cold brisk air stung his face as he mounted his broom after he changed into his Quidditch robes. His regular robes were comfortable but his Quidditch robes were thick and came with heavy protection from the cold air he would be flying in; both magical and because they were made of thicker, more heat retaining material. Lazily, he circled the pitch. He let the slight winds guide his broom as he floated above the world, completely separate from it and completely a part of its grand design at the same time. He smiled brightly as he felt the winds shift around him even as he laid himself down upon his broom, which allowed him the most streamlined position before he urged his Firebolt to its maximum speed as he hurtled down the pitch. The wind whipped past him in a flurry and the cold bit at his exposed skin as he dipped slightly, barrel-rolled through the middle hoop of the pitch and angled sharply upwards to gain altitude. He pushed his broom higher and higher before he slowly decelerated. Harry felt himself hang in the air, weightless for just a moment.

Harry’s smile increased as he turned his broom sharply and angled to towards the ground, he laid his body flat along the stick of his broom as he urged the broom faster towards the almost blindingly white expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry’s improved eyes gave him the courage to try this as Harry’s broom sped onwards into a steep dive; the air whipped his hair and robes into frenzy as he approached the ground at breathtaking speeds. Harry’s smile turned into a determined grin as he pulled up on his broom. Harry felt his legs sweep the snow suddenly beneath him as he gripped his broom tight and managed to barrel-roll the excess energy of his dive to skim the grounds of Hogwarts as he managed the perfect Wronski Feint.

The wind screamed in his ears as he righted himself and he let out a wild laugh. He had done it; he had managed such a severe strain on his body and broom to make that technique. Harry blinked as his broom vibrated underneath him and he realized that the screaming he had attributed to the wind had only just begun to die down even though he was almost at a complete stop. His head whipped up and his eyes widened when he noticed that he was no longer alone on the pitch and the scream had been coming from the young woman’s mouth, not the wind.

Harry noticed her right away even as the young woman’s scream died; she launched herself through the snow towards him. Harry noticed the way she walked as she stalked towards him from his previous lovers and he only barely braced himself when the red-haired young woman slammed into him. Harry only just managed to keep himself on his broom as Susan slapped him even as she hugged his chest. Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously but he kept the annoyance of her impulsive actions down as he felt his thick robes dampen from the tears the woman was shedding. He sighed lightly as he encircled the red head with his arms. He smiled slightly when he hoisted her up and she let out a slight yelp from the unplanned action.

Harry's smile widened to a mischievous smirk as he slowly allowed his broom to drift upwards as he soothingly stroked the woman’s hair. He found he particularly liked the way her hair felt now that it was out of its plait, a fact he hadn’t been able to appreciate when he first saw her. Her hair was silky smooth and very pleasant to run his long fingers through. He smirked even wider when he pulled his hand away and her head moved slightly, obviously she liked what he was doing but he also wanted her to explain what she was doing, and why she slapped him. He chuckled lightly to get her attention, and spoke before her bloodshot eyes would paralyze him; he still wasn’t good with crying women, “Not that I don’t like you being pressed up against me,” Harry said to Susan’s blush as her slightly puffy blue eyes beheld him, “but is there a reason you felt you had to slap me?” He inquired.

Susan seemed to blush a bit harder as she looked down and suddenly let out a very surprised gasp as she realized that the pitch was much lower than when she had thrown herself at him. Harry let out a chuckle when she clutched his robes tightly before she realized that she was firmly on his broom as well as in his arms and relaxed. It took a moment before she spoke, but to her credit she did so in a strong voice, “I thought you were going to kill yourself when you were heading towards the ground.” She admitted as she looked deeply into his emerald gaze. Harry must have shown how surprised he was because Susan suddenly relaxed a bit more as she shook her head, “I don’t know how I could have thought that though, just because you failed the first task isn’t reason enough for you to try something so stupid...” She said quietly.

Harry shook his head slightly even as he urged his broom forward to lazily circle the grounds as the two sat astride it. Susan looked down when she realized they were moving and sent him an inquisitive look to which he replied, “I believe you asked to take a broom ride with me the last time we spoke.” He admitted, causing Susan to smile before she seemed to hesitate then snuggled into his arms. Harry fought the arousal he felt even in the cold as Susan’s well formed figure rubbed against him as she shifted on the broom to be closer to him.

The two simply floated around the Hogwarts grounds, time lost meaning as the silence of the grounds engulfed the two of them. Harry’s thoughts were indistinct and abstract; ideas that were only half-formed flitted through his mind but never found purchase enough to fully form as he enjoyed Susan’s warm body against him and his favorite pastime. His eyes flicked down to the warm body beneath him and he blinked when he noticed that Susan’s impressive bust was even more noticeable from his new vantage point. His half-formed ideas suddenly became clear as thoughts of what he could do with her and what she looked like completely naked assaulted him. It certainly didn’t help that he hadn’t been in any of his lovers’ beds since they were all studying and wished to concentrate on that.

Even more potent was the fact that he could see the back of her neck, the smooth expanse of skin brought a flush of arousal through him as he had a sudden image of her naked, her smooth, milky-white skin covering every inch of her body with the three exceptions that Harry found even more fascinating. Her red lips were puffy and even rosier from the cold, which impressed upon him how hard and erect her nipples would be as her small areolas would stick up from her prone body. Harry gulped loudly as he finally imagined the way her lower lips would flush with blood and engorge to glisten with her feminine juices. He blinked rapidly as he felt his own arousal awaken as the picture was finished with her very long and thick red hair spread along the snowy background as she sent him a smoldering look that caused his entire body to shudder.

Harry felt Susan shudder underneath him and he was brought back to reality when she spoke, “We missed you in the library Harry, where’ve you been?”

Harry had to take a moment before he could answer as he subtly shifted away from Susan, “I’ve been a bit preoccupied, I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Susan shifted again and looked up at him from her new position, “Preoccupied with...?” She asked.

Harry shifted slightly in response and smiled at her, “Dancing practice.” He lied, he didn’t really want to bring up that he was stressing over who to take to the ball to her.

Susan’s eyes narrowed as she swatted him on the arm, “If you don’t want to tell me then don’t, but I don’t like being lied to.”

Harry looked away from her as he asked, “How do you know I wasn’t practicing?”

Though he couldn’t see it, Susan frowned, “Because Professor McGonagall throws a fit when you don’t show up.” She admitted, “She’s not happy you won’t come.”

Harry blushed lightly as he angled them down towards the pitch, he could feel Susan shivering even more violently so he wanted to get her in the heat as he responded, “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Susan shook her head as she smiled mischievously, “Ah-ah!” She hummed at him as she gently let herself off the broom when they came to a stop. Harry dismounted and stretched before Susan spoke again, “Now that you lied to me I want to know what the real problem is!” She said as she wagged a finger in his face with a smile.

Harry sighed lightly as he thought quickly. His eyes roved over Susan’s body and he had another flash of her, naked and prone in the white snow. He blushed slightly from the rush of blood and decided he could tell her without telling her even as he caught her off guard, “Would you like to go to the ball with me?”

Susan’s smile was wiped off her face as she looked at his very serious expression and she suddenly frowned as she looked away, almost as if she was upset by his answer. “Yes,” She said quietly to Harry’s slight clenching of his stomach as he sensed she wasn’t done, “but I already have a date.” She said with a pained frown.

Harry let out a much larger sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, “Well, there’s my problem.” He admitted with a light chuckle, “All the women I want to take seem to have been taken before I even knew about the ball. Which is frustrating, you'd think they would have pulled me aside and given me an early warning; the Champions are supposed to open the ball so getting first pick would ensure we would choose the best partner,” he ranted.

Susan sent him a sad smile, not minding his ramblings, “I’m sorry, I really would like to go with you.”

Harry waved her off as the crushing feeling of being rejected set in once again, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He said. Silence fell upon them as Harry looked down and Susan away from each other. An awkward and uncomfortable quiet descended upon them even as the two tried to think of something to say.

Susan seemed to know that he wasn’t feeling too good about himself as she asked, “Would you like me to wait for you while you change?” Harry noticed the hidden offer that she was making, that she would be willing to wait in the cold just to walk with him up to the castle.

Harry shook his head, “No, you’re already shivering; I don’t want you to get sick and have to miss the ball.” He said with a gleam in his eyes as if he just thought of something.

Susan’s face morphed into a frown as she looked at him and she spoke softly before she left, “Save me a dance, please?” She asked as she turned and trudged up to the castle by herself.

Harry let out another sigh of frustration as he watched yet another woman deny going with him. With a heavy heart, and a saddened sigh, Harry entered the lockers to change before he returned to the castle.

* * *

Harry spent some time in the locker rooms after Susan had left. His depressed mood hadn’t rushed him and he had decided, after sitting there and feeling sorry for himself for a bit, that a relaxing shower would help to lift his mood as well as get rid of the chill that seemed to have set into his bones from his slow drift along the Hogwarts grounds with Susan. The shower had done just that and he felt a little lighter as he trudged up the grounds towards Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled to himself as a stray thought struck him and he looked up at the entrance to Hogwarts’ warm corridors. Harry never put much stock into fate or destiny, which was really the reason he had transferred out of Divination. Of course, Trelawney consistently predicting his untimely, and often gruesome, death was not a way to endear him to such thoughts. Thus, when he spotted the telltale flash of silver and blue that a single woman on campus possessed, Harry had to wonder if fate was trying to give him a chance he never would have expected or if it was just playing with him. Regardless, Harry made a split second decision and hurried his steps to catch the woman before she entered the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry reached the door quickly and spotted her only a few steps in, and luckily, she was alone, not surrounded by any of her usual followers or fellow schoolmates. “Fleur!” Harry yelled at the woman and the beautiful, part-Veela turned at the sound of her name.

For just a moment, surprise colored her face before she eyed him critically then favored him with a small smile. “’Arry, ‘ow are you?” She asked politely, though there was a strained tone to her voice.

Harry paused momentarily before he realized that she was probably expecting him to say something on the fact that she had known about the dragons, just like the others, and hadn’t told him. Harry felt his magic pulse at the throb of anger that such a thought brought, and he noticed how Fleur seemed to flinch at it, but he quickly schooled himself.

His godfather, and his father, would be upset if he allowed such a thing to deter him from ‘landing’ a date with the salacious young woman. Besides, he wouldn’t really be upset if she accepted just because she felt guilty about such a thing, he wasn’t trying to bed her but having her on his arm would certainly make for a pleasurable night.

He favored her with a small smile of his own, “I’m alright, though my standings in the tournament probably makes you rethink what I said that first night.” He replied.

Fleur’s smile widened slightly, “Ztandingz, aren’t zo important, I think.” She replied and Harry blinked at her owlishly as her smile turned coy, “Your method would ‘ave been the most effective had you not been a parzelmouth, your prowez on a broom iz imprezive.”

Harry blinked once more before he felt a faint blush suffuse his face with heat as he smiled a bit more genuinely at the young woman, his previous thoughts proving true, even if their interactions had directed otherwise. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” He said with a bow of his head which had Fleur giggle lightly, “I was wondering if you had a date to the ball?” He sprung the question while she was in a good mood.

Fleur seemed to blink and her smile disappeared as she turned from a fellow Champion to a woman being chased by a man, “I already ‘ave a date, ‘Arry.” She replied.

Harry felt that sadness yet again but he merely sighed knowingly. “Ah well,” He said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and resignation, “It was worth a try, thanks for being nice about it.” He said to Fleur with a small, pained smile.

Fleur’s mouth twitched as if a smile threatened to form on her face even as Harry and she looked at each other for a few moments, an awkward silence fell between the two. Harry shuffled in place before she spoke, “I zink, that I would ‘ave had an interesting night with you az a date, Harry Potter,” she said, specifically emphasizing his name, her accent growing weak enough to pronounce it fluently as she turned and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

When Harry was alone once again, he sighed once more as he muttered to himself, “Yep, still Fate’s Bitch.” He chuckled mirthlessly as he eyed the Great Hall doors. With a shuffle of his feet he moved towards the hidden door to the kitchens that Fred and George had told him about back when he hadn’t wanted to face the other students earlier in this year, his courage to face the Hogwarts’ masses deserting him after the rejections from two incredibly beautiful young women.

* * *

After tickling the pear, Harry’s eyes widened as he watched food platters float into the air and disappear into the stone roof of the room which was larger than the Great Hall. Five tables set identically to the four house tables and the staff table of the Great Hall dominated the room but, to the sides and back of the room were ovens as well as stoves that allowed the many house elves running around to cook the extravagant foods that Hogwarts enjoyed daily.

Of course, he was left with little time to truly appreciate the grand scene in front of him as the many bustling House Elves quickly took notice of the student whom had found the entrance to their room. Harry blinked as he found himself suddenly surrounded with House Elves offering him everything they were making with sweeping bows and expressions of utmost happiness as he was ushered forward into their room.

“Young Master! Would you like some food?” Asked one particularly elderly House Elf as the younger ones scattered quickly upon his voice. Harry smiled down at the House Elf even as he spoke to them all.

“Yes please, and I’m happy that you were all so very attentive, even if I was just gawking.” He said to the retreating younger elves. He could almost feel the thrum of happiness that radiated from them as they set upon their jobs with a fervor that surprised Harry.

The older House Elf snapped his fingers and Harry found himself surrounded by dishes of every sort even as the elder bowed to him, “I hope that these are to your liking, young master.”

Harry smiled down at the house elf even as his eyes roamed the food around him, “Yes, thank you very much, I’ll let you get back to your work. I should be okay.” Harry answered.

The elder smiled widely even as he bowed yet again and hurried away to oversee whatever it was the elf was in charge of. Harry’s smile slowly disappeared as he steadily loaded the empty plate in front of him with the food he wanted and began to eat while the elves busied themselves around him. He didn’t want to be in the way, so Harry ate quickly, though he noticed that the elves didn’t even seem to notice him as a distraction beyond the fact that they were sending him looks to see if he needed anything as he ate.

Regardless, Harry found his appetite was considerably less than normal as he had barely finished his plate when he set his utensils down and pushed his plate away. Harry merely shook his head as he stood and the elves immediately set upon him once again, clearing away his plate and the elder appeared once more, “Would you like a desert young master?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “I’m full, thank you all so much, I couldn’t have asked for better service.” He said with a smile of gratitude to the smaller beings. The House Elves all seemed to perk up even more and Harry was momentarily reminded of puppies that jumped at any sound of praise but he immediately kept from thinking further on that.

It was just as Harry moved to leave the elves that he felt the body of one of the smaller beings slam into his leg.

“Mister Harry Potter sirs is coming to visit Dobby!” Yelled out the excitable House Elf Harry had freed from the abusive Malfoy family. Harry was surprised as he looked down to see the familiar form of Dobby wrapped around his leg, though the elf had acquired many mismatched hats which teetered perilously on top of his head as he looked up at Harry with big eyes full of gratitude. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell the young elf that he hadn’t even known Dobby was down here so he just smiled at him as he bent down and wrapped the elf into a slight hug.

“How are you Dobby?” He asked quietly. Despite his attempt to keep his voice down he could feel the questioning and almost jealous stares of the other elves as he pulled Dobby into a friendly embrace.

“Dobby is being great now that Mister Harry Potter sirs is finally coming to visits. I has been waiting for you ever since great white beard said that he would tell Mister Harry Potter sirs about me being _employed_ at Hogwarts.”

Dobby said the word employed almost as if it were a scandal and Harry could tell the other elves seemed disgusted with his idea as most of them quickly dispersed back to their jobs. As Harry stood up from the embrace, the elder spoke up once more, “Would young master be needing anything else?”

Harry shook his head and the other elves quickly dispersed, which left Harry with just Dobby in front of him. Dobby quickly started to pull upon Harry’s hand, “Mister Harry Potter sirs must be comings with me.” He said excitedly as he led Harry further into the kitchen and towards a fire that had a single elf sitting in front of it. Butterbeer bottles littered the floor surrounding the elf and Harry’s eyes widened when he took in the eerily familiar form of Barty Crouch’s house elf, Winky.

Dobby’s sad voice came from next to him, “Winky has been drinking many Butterbeers and Dobby is worried about Winky, Butterbeer is not bad for Mister Harry Potter or his friends but it is very bad for us elves. Is like the fire burping beer for humans.” He informed Harry.

Harry absently worked out that he meant Firewhiskey as he stared at the hiccuping elf in sadness even as she raised another bottle to her lips. Harry moved quickly, and snatched the bottle from her hands before it could reach her mouth. Winky blearily looked at her empty hand, but understanding of what had just occurred was beyond her ability at this point. Harry nearly snarled in anger at the defeated air that surrounded the elf, an air that reminded him of the air he himself had carried at one point. Harry turned to Dobby, “Dobby, I want you to make sure Winky doesn’t get another drop of alcohol in her system and, when she’s completely sober, I want to talk to her. Can you bring her to me then?” He asked.

Dobby’s eyes widened and Harry braced himself as the elf flung himself at his leg once again, tears watered his eyes as he looked up at Harry in gratitude. “Yes Mister Harry Potter sirs! Dobby will be doing what you's be asking!” He exclaimed and Harry smiled down at the elf before saying goodbye and heading back out to his Common Room.


	11. The Yule Ball

Harry got back to the common room unmolested this time. He figured that most of the castle was down in the Great Hall eating dinner when he saw how light the foot traffic was inside. Harry gave the password as he approached the Fat Lady and she swung open obligingly. His eyes swept the almost empty common room and he was surprised, then not, when he noticed that Hermione was sitting at one of the many study tables which dotted the comfortable room. A small smile spread across his lips as he watched her tuck a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear with one hand as she nibbled on the end of the quill she was using as she stared at the parchment in front of her.

Her lips moved softly against the quill placed between them as her brown eyes blazed at the words she beheld as if they were betraying her. Harry had noted how beautiful Hermione had become earlier this year but this particular scene, where her entire being focused upon her goal, how her eyebrows furrowed, how her ink-dyed fingertips brushed against her cheek as she rubbed her neck, how her rabbit-like nose twitched, how she shifted in her seat to bring one of her legs underneath her to support her, it all showcased how beautiful she, herself, was. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken slightly when her eyes turned from blazing in anger to blazing in triumph and pleasure, as she quickly brought the quill to her parchment and began to write furiously.

Such an expression seemed to take Harry’s breath away as he watched Hermione put to paper whatever she had discovered. Harry seemed to lose track of himself as he watched her write, and write, and write, before she let a smile spread across her own face as she sat back, looked down at the parchment in obvious pleasure from the completed work she held in front of her. He blinked rapidly when Hermione’s shining brown eyes flickered from her work to his as if she knew he was watching her from across the common room and that smile she held transformed to the smile she only smiled at him. Her lips twitched slightly higher than normal and she cocked her head just slightly to her left which gave her smile a crooked quality that sent a shiver down his smile as she waved him over.

Harry blinked a couple of times before he made an obvious gesture up to his room. A glance told her all she had to know and she nodded her head as she gave him an obvious shooing motion that told him to get on with what he needed to do. An odd feeling of urgency gripped him as he dashed up the stairs to his room to grab his books and turned back to rejoin Hermione in the common room even as he completely ignored his surroundings. He felt a smile appear on his face just as Hermione looked up when he entered the room, as if she somehow knew he had rushed back to her, and sent him another of her special smiles while he crossed the common room to her side.

“Have a nice broom ride?” she asked as he approached her and he nodded slightly, he accepted that she knew him so well she would know where he went even if he hadn’t told her. “Did it help clear your head?” she asked, the underlying jab at the fact he had yet to tell her what was truly bothering him was well hidden to others but plain as day between the two of them.

Harry shook his head slightly, “A bit,” he conceded, “In fact, I was thinking of heading to the library,” he led to which Hermione’s eyes brightened as she hurriedly packed her books and stood to follow him out the common room. Harry chuckled lightly at her eagerness and Hermione’s cheeks dusted a light pink to which Harry felt his heart beat skip for a moment as she then put her hands on her hips and glared at him from underneath her bushy brown hair. He held his hands up in surrender as he began to make his way to the exit, just as he smiled a crooked smile at her that made Hermione’s eyes narrow.

He bolted from the common room with a wild smile on his face as Hermione barreled behind him; her bushy brown hair seemed even more untamable as she tried to chase him, “Get back here Harry!” Harry spared a glance over his shoulder and smirked at her which only seemed to incense her more as her eyes flashed playfully. He sped down the corridors, headed for the safety of the Library where Hermione would never bother Madam Pince with loud noises or actions, with Hermione right behind him, those books obviously toned her legs to where she could easily maintain Harry’s rapid pace. Around another corner and he could almost feel Hermione’s breath on his neck as he spied the library doors at the end of the hall, he put on a burst of energy and barely managed to keep from ripping the door to the library open as he gulped in one huge breath and hoped the flush on his cheeks didn’t alert Madam Pince to what he had been doing.

“Good evening Madam Pince,” he said a bit breathlessly but Madam Pince just sent him a glare as if speaking in her hallowed halls was too much noise before she turned back to the stack of books in front of her. Harry wasted no time to move to the back of the library just as Hermione stalked into the large room with a very determined and intense stare upon her face, a stare which burned a hole into the back of his head. Harry stifled a chuckle as Hermione followed him further into the library, and waited until they were a safe distance in before she turned to him and smacked him on the shoulder with a huff. This time, he couldn’t hold the chuckle in and she huffed at him again as she rocked onto one foot and glared at him, “How dare you do that Harry Potter!” she hissed at him as she absentmindedly rubbed her bum, where he had shot the stinging hex at.

Harry smiled down at her as he stepped closer and Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him, “I’m sorry Hermione,” he said but his words held little truth to them as he stared into her eyes, “I couldn’t resist, you need to lighten up,” he whispered to her, “You’ve been too studious lately, I’m missing my fun ‘Mione,” he teased.

Hermione blinked once, twice before her lips twitched into a small smile, “ _Your_ fun ‘Mione?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry just nodded to her as he laid a light kiss upon her cheek. He looked her in the eyes once again, even as he enjoyed the light blush he had brought to her cheeks once more, and silently asked forgiveness. It took but a moment for Hermione’s bluster to fade away as she rolled her eyes at him before brushing past, “You’re forgiven,” she muttered to him as she paused and looked at him, “but I would be careful, you never know when _your fun ‘Mione_ might come out to play again,” she said quietly as she flashed her eyes at him. Harry gulped audibly. Hermione seemed satisfied she had scared him enough because she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek just as well and led him to the table their study group had been using since the beginning of term.

Harry expected that their entire group would be there since it was this close to finals but, in hindsight, he should have realized that his lovers were in different years so studying with his year-mates would do nothing for them. As such, he was surprised that Susan and Hannah were absent from the large table that was covered in Daphne and Tracey’s study materials for Transfiguration, their first exam. Hermione and Harry quickly took seats at the table and began to look over the material, “Evening, Daphne, Tracey,” Harry greeted idly as he perused the rolls of parchment in front of him to see what they were looking at.

“Evening,” they both responded quietly as they continued to look at their parchment. It was a testament to the ties the group had made during the first half of the school year that the two young women didn’t even seem fazed by the fact he had been gone for almost a month and just reappeared with a simple greeting without them being annoyed at him. Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly, Harry noted out of the corner of his eye, to acknowledge the two Slytherins as she focused on the parchment. Silence fell between the four of them, rustling of parchment and the scratching of quills were the only sounds that broke their concentration as they each made notes or read the information they would need.

Time passed without meaning as the four studied Transfiguration, Charms, and part of their Potions before they were interrupted with the sound of shuffling feet and rather loud giggles from a gaggle of girls that were following the famous, shuffling, Viktor Krum. All four Hogwarts students looked up only for Harry to notice Hermione’s eyes shift to him as Viktor appeared out of the stacks and approached their table quickly. Harry tensed slightly when Viktor’s eyes passed over him but he noticed that the famous Quidditch player was focused solely on one young woman in his group, a fact he could honestly say he didn’t like one bit.

“Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor started quietly as he stood in front of Harry’s best and closest friend, the fact that he couldn’t even say her name correctly sent a pang of annoyance through him even though he knew it was because of the man’s shoddy English, “could I speak vith you?” he asked and Hermione’s eyes shifted to Harry’s once before she quietly nodded and began to pack. For a moment, Harry was surprised before his eyes narrowed as he heard the unmistakable sound of Viktor’s group of admirers approaching. He quickly stood and shoved Viktor into his chair before withdrawing his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and spread it over Viktor’s confused face and body, which obscured the famous man and the chair he was in perfectly.

“Stay still and be quiet!” Harry whispered just as the group of girls peeked around the corner looking for him. Harry didn’t see the looks on the Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione’s faces behind him as he turned to the group of girls and spoke just loud enough for them to hear from where he was standing, “Krum just left towards the door, he ducked around the other side of the stacks,” he lied smoothly and the light sound of the door to the library being closed as well as the fact that Madam Pince’s ire seemed to hang in the air seemed to convince the girls as they all turned and hurried back out of the library.

Harry waited until he heard the distant sound of the library door opening and closing again before he turned to see Hermione’s surprised look, Tracey’s wary one, and Daphne’s unusually calculative expression. Harry grasped his cloak and pulled, which revealed Viktor to all of them again. Harry began folding his cloak again as he eyed everyone but Hermione, “We can keep this little secret between ourselves, can’t we?” he asked. Viktor nodded immediately, his eyes lingered on the cloak before they focused once again on Harry’s best friend, and another shot of annoyance flowed through him as Tracey eyed him but nodded just once. Daphne looked him straight in the eyes and Harry felt almost as if she were measuring him once more, her scale incomprehensible once again but he felt his magic seem to run faster in his body as he returned her stare. For a moment longer, Daphne stared him down before she dipped her head back to the parchment, and even though she never gave her assent, he was sure she wouldn’t speak a word about his cloak and his annoyance disappeared like vapor as he felt a familiar warmth inside of him.

Hermione shouldered her sack and looked pointedly at Harry, “I’ll be back at the common room in no longer than a half hour,” she said as she moved to accompany Viktor.

Harry nodded and his eyes narrowed at Viktor as Viktor watched Hermione approach him, Harry felt a surge of protectiveness and he couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled past his lips, “If she’s late, I’ll come find you and you’ll wish you’re fighting the dragon again, Krum,” he said as he stared straight at the older wizard. Krum didn’t even blink but he did nod respectfully as Hermione sent a slightly confused look over her shoulder. That was how they disappeared into the stacks, Hermione stared confusedly at him as she maneuvered behind Viktor easily, and Viktor had turned to watch where he was shuffling.

Harry watched the point where they disappeared from his view for a few moments before he shook his head and took his seat once more. Silence fell for the three remaining study partners and Harry kept an eye on his time as ten minutes passed before he began to pack his things to be back at the common room in time for Hermione’s return. It was just as he finished packing that Daphne’s voice floated to him quietly, “You know that he’s probably going to ask her to the ball, if he hasn’t already,” she stated it so calmly that Harry felt a shiver run through him as he looked up at her and nodded once. Tracey looked between the two and seemed to fade into the background as the two stared at each other once again, the usual way they seemed to settle anything that concerned them. “Why would you let her go with him?” she finally asked.

Harry shrugged lightly, “I can’t tell her who to go with or not, if Krum makes her happy and she has a good night that’s all that matters, why would I try to stop that?” he asked back at her. He paused a moment before he added, “Hermione’s a smart woman, she can make her own decisions.”

Daphne’s normally impassive face slowly transformed into a small smile as she looked at him, her eyes brightened and almost shone even in the low light of the late night library. Her stern features softened into a picture of feminine beauty that caused Harry to suck in a small breath, while he considered all of his lovers beautiful and certainly unique, Daphne contained an almost ethereal beauty that none of his more earthen beauties could match. It was like comparing a red rose with a yellow tulip, both incredibly beautiful but each unique in their own way. Her lips opened and the blood roaring in his ears caused Harry to blink stupidly at her as he tried to comprehend what was coming from her mouth. The world seemed to snap back into clarity just as keywords entered his brain and he blinked as he finally processed what she had just said, actually what she had just asked, “Would you be my escort for the Yule Ball?” Harry was so surprised he didn’t answer as quickly as Daphne seemed to want as her smile slowly began to disappear, “I had heard you didn’t yet have a partner, was I wrong?” she asked. Harry blinked once, then twice before he blurted out, “Yes!” towards her. At this, Daphne’s smile disappeared completely as she began to rise as Harry realized what he had just said and shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs that seemed to have taken residence in there, “I mean yes, I’d love to escort you to the Yule Ball Daphne, I didn’t have a partner,” he explained. Daphne eyed him slightly before her lips twitched slightly and she nodded her head.

“Then, I’m going to assume that the rumors that you have avoided the dance lessons are true as well and I expect you to be able to dance, learn to do so,” she demanded and Harry nodded quickly which caused her small smile to reappear just as she fully stood and moved past him towards the library exit, Tracey followed with a smile on her face as she looked at the whipped Harry, “Pick me up in front of our Ancient Runes classroom at 7:15, don’t be late,” she demanded once again as she disappeared from his gaze and into the stacks, followed quickly by Tracey.

(Scene Break)

It was with much trepidation that Harry approached his head of house after the completion of his Transfiguration examination, he made sure to look properly sorry about his actions as he looked into her stern, and disapproving eyes, “Yes, Mr. Potter?” she asked coldly, the softer tone of voice she had been using towards him since the start of the tournament was completely absent.

Harry opened his mouth to speak and closed it, then opened it, then closed it, before he took a deep, shuddering breath, and spoke clearly, “I need to learn how to dance.”

McGonagall barely blinked when she responded quickly, “My dance lessons have been ongoing for three weeks and you showed up for none of them,” she pointed out with a stern glare at him for disregarding what she had told him when she mentioned him opening the dance. She hadn’t cornered him after Transfiguration classes or during meal times and Harry slightly wondered at that but he also felt grateful she hadn’t pressed the issue. “I should think you already knew how to dance after you disregarded the numerous mentions I made of them in class.”

Harry hung his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t have a date and I…”

“I don’t want excuses, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall cut him off harshly as she did level him with a glare that showed she knew what had been plaguing him, “I represented you as your headmistress because you were always an honorable and kind young man,” she said sternly, “I was proud that you trusted me enough to look after your interests during the tournament but the immaturity you have displayed towards this traditional ball is appalling,” McGonagall pulled no punches and Harry’s head hung lower with each blow that she brought to bear against him, “Regardless of if you had a date or not, you should have prepared yourself in any case and I would have danced with you should it have been necessary. I would not allow my champion to look the fool in front of his peers if he worked at it,” she revealed and Harry blinked at her in surprise, while dancing with her would not have made the best impression, it most certainly would have looked much better than his plan of feigning sickness if he should not acquire a date. “Tell me why I should teach you to dance after you have rebuffed my advice and my repeated attempts to help you.”

Harry just shook his head slightly. He knew he had no real reason she should help him, she had already tried to help him and he had ignored her, repeatedly. “I don’t know,” he said quietly, as he shrugged his shoulders in deference, “I don’t have a reason why you should help me, I got it into my head that I _needed_ a partner for the lessons and once that thought was in place I didn't even consider an alternative, or that my assumption could be wrong. At this point all I can do is apologize and hope you'll allow me a chance to learn from you. I can say that, if you allow me a chance to learn from you, I will be the most attentive student you have ever had, including Hermione,” he said as he raised his gaze to lock with her green eyes, while he displayed the usual fire he had when he was focused on accomplishing something many thought impossible.

For a few moments, green stared back at green, one trying to seek forgiveness, one seeking answers.

Harry smiled a crooked smile when McGonagall’s stern gaze softened slightly, “Oh, very well,” she sighed out as she finally looked away from her pupil, “You may have Lily’s eyes but you have your father’s charisma, he was capable of staring me down too,” she admitted and Harry felt his smile widen slightly at the small tidbit of information he hadn’t known. “Eight o’clock tonight, Harry, no later or I’ll not be teaching you a thing!” she claimed sternly and Harry knew he had been dismissed so he bowed his head to the elder witch and made a hasty exit for the door, already planning on being there early.

(Scene Break)

Harry was waiting outside of McGonagall’s classroom thirty minutes early that night. He nervously paced the hallway as the time approached that McGonagall had set. It was just nearing eight when McGonagall opened the door to her classroom and eyed Harry with approval, “You have proven you truly do have the motivation needed to start these lessons, whether you succeed in them remains to be seen, come in,” she said sternly as she stepped to the side to reveal that all of the usual desks had been pushed to the side of the room in preparation for the upcoming lesson. “Place your bag on one of the desks,” McGonagall ordered and Harry hurriedly complied before he returned McGonagall’s side. “Now then, dancing is an age-old tradition that goes back beyond written history. The categories that dances can be classified under are so wide and so diverse that one could study, simply, the steps to every dance known to wizardkind and still not have enough time in one lifetime to learn them all,” she easily slipped into her lecture, “It is fortunate, therefore, that you will only be required to know the steps to one dance and have the forethought to attempt not to step on your partner’s feet during your dance,” she said with a small smirk at him when he looked away with a bit of a frown. “The English Waltz has been the chosen opening dance for the Yule Ball when it has been hosted by Hogwarts every year since the start of the Tournament and the Headmaster has not seen fit to change such a tradition,” McGonagall informed Harry, “Which means we have only a few days to get you ready to attempt not to make a fool of yourself,” she needled him one last time before she stepped up next to him and waved her wand before she placed it back within her robes. Harry blinked when music began to play in the background and McGonagall suddenly seemed much too close, “Mr. Potter, the male is, usually, the lead in this dance,” she commented and Harry flushed slightly before he reached out and grasped her outstretched hand. He looked worriedly at his other hand and McGonagall sighed, “You will not be scared of placing your hands upon your date, think of me as her, it will make this much less tense for you,” she suggested and Harry had a flash of Daphne holding his hand which certainly didn’t lessen the unease he felt. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he wrapped his arm around McGonagall’s taller frame and rested it on the middle of her back. McGonagall smiled at him lightly, “Very good, now, the Waltz is a methodical and controlled dance that is mostly about the ‘box’ that the dancers are confined to,” she told him as she lifted her left foot, “Now, step back with your right foot,” she told him and Harry hesitantly did so, being slightly surprised when McGonagall followed his movement flawlessly and placed her left in front of his.

Harry almost stumbled but managed to stay upright and McGonagall smiled again, “Now, take your left and pull it away from your right but equal to it,” she explained and Harry hesitated another moment before he pulled his left back so his legs were spread wide but his feet were now as if at the opposite ends of a square. Again, McGonagall followed his foot with her own, her right placed itself before his left which left them in a bit of an awkward position, “Lift your right and glide it over to your left so that you are in a normal standing position once again,” McGonagall explained and Harry, much more confident now, immediately followed her instructions as McGonagall matched them. McGonagall nodded approvingly and spoke once again, “Step forward with your left now, make sure that you push your leg in between your partner’s legs to avoid knocking into them during this attempt,” she warned and Harry heeded the advice as he slid his left foot forward and watched McGonagall stretch her own right backwards with his. “Push forward and away from your left with your right so they are equal once again,” she explained and Harry stepped forward as McGonagall stretched back with him. Harry looked at their predicament and didn’t wait for McGonagall to speak as he dragged his left back to its proper place so that McGonagall and he were back in their starting position. McGonagall nodded at him as they stood in the middle of the room once again. “Good, Mr. Potter, now,” she said and stepped away from him, “repeat those steps until you feel you are comfortable trying with a partner once again.”

Harry blinked and closed his eyes; he conjured up a picture of Angelina inside of his arms, stilled as he took stock of himself, and thought of the steps before he let his body move like it had just done. Unconsciously, Harry was aware he wasn’t following the beat of the music. A few seconds later, Harry opened his eyes to see McGonagall smiling lightly as she looked at him, “Very Good Mr. Potter, perhaps you are not so lost a cause,” she said with a small smirk at him but Harry just smiled this time, “However, this style of dancing is not meant for a male where he is hesitant to step, you place your foot as if you are going to break the floor Mr. Potter,” she criticized, “Your steps need to contain power and presence, like a predator stalking its prey, not like a feather brushing the floor.” Harry nodded once as he closed his eyes once again and McGonagall’s smile widened when she knew he wasn’t looking at her. He was going to take much less work than she thought.

(Scene Break)

The day of the Yule Ball came much faster now that Harry actually had a date and had been proclaimed ‘proficient’ by McGonagall after a harsh four days of examinations and dance lessons. Harry woke with butterflies in his stomach, no one other than Tracey knew that Daphne was his date and he was slightly apprehensive about his first date with the Slytherin beauty. While he certainly didn’t plan on trying to bed or get involved with any other girls than his current lovers, he would never admit that Daphne was not a stunning young woman any man should be happy to court, much less consider marrying. She had a wit and intelligence that hid under her Ice Queen persona which not many people were privy to, a truly disappointing fact because Harry was sure Daphne would be surrounded by friends, and interested courtiers, if she would only allow that to shine through. He wondered why that thought was slightly uncomfortable for him.

With a sigh, however, Harry looked over to the hand wound clock in his room and almost jumped out of his bed when he noted that it was almost noon. He let loose a breath when he relaxed back into his bed as he realized that he wasn’t needed to do anything since they were on holiday break and he had avoided his lovers’ beds for the past two nights since he would feel right shagging Alicia, Angelina, or Katie while they, and he, were technically dating others for the Yule Ball. It had been hard to resist the urge to approach one of them directly after their final examination and simply pull them into the nearest abandoned classroom to shag away the almost three weeks of celibacy, but his strange sense of honor won out. With a tingling set of blue balls, Harry had put himself into his bed for his second to last night of enforced celibacy. He promised himself that tonight would be the final night he would be without his lovers once again, out of respect for Daphne, before he stormed whichever one of his lovers he first saw tomorrow morning to show them why they should talk things over before following his normal actions and charging forward without thinking.

Harry moved through the day in a haze, he showered, made his way to lunch, walked about the cold grounds for a few hours before he headed back up to the castle to waste another hour before he moved to the common room and attempted to do some homework with little actually getting done. Harry was put in an even worse mood when he noticed Angelina, Alicia, and Katie disappear from the common room to get ready. He was slightly surprised when he felt a twinge in his chest when he noted that he hadn’t seen Hermione all day. Despite this, Harry knew that he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, force his lovers to choose him over their word, and put his homework away to mope slightly before he went back to his room. He took another shower, in an attempt to make himself feel better and improve his mood, before he got dressed in the silky black robes with green trimmings that matched his eyes. Harry quickly moved from his room and out the common room so no one could stop him with questions.

It was as he was reaching the corridor that held their Ancient Runes classroom that Harry’s scowl was wiped from his face as he came to the sudden revelation that he shouldn’t be angry and ruin this night simply because his lovers had been their normal selves. Daphne didn’t deserve that and his lovers didn’t deserve his anger. Truthfully, his anger had no real reason beyond the agitation he felt from not having his lovers close by. He had grown used to and started to crave human contact with how often he had been with Angelina or Alicia over the school year that he was annoyed by the mere fact he had been alone most of the day. Regardless, Daphne asked him to accompany her and he shouldn’t do her the disservice of ignoring her when she helped him out, even if she didn’t really know exactly how desperate he had been getting to get a date. With a renewed determination to enjoy the night, Harry approached the pre-appointed meeting spot almost an hour early.

(Scene Break)

Harry was worried five minutes after their time, ten minutes saw him pacing in the corridor, fifteen made him almost panicked that something had happened, and twenty minutes after had him believing that he had just been stood up by the Ice Queen of Slytherin. He scuffed his foot against the stones of Hogwarts with a downcast face, while he may have a better sense of self-worth because of his lovers; the blow to his image of rejection after rejection combined with this stand up truly put him at an all-time low. Harry heaved a heavy sigh, extreme disappointment filled him as he turned and made his way back to the common room of Gryffindor, “ _After all, who would want to go with the dead-last champion? You would be looked down on by going with someone as horrible as me_ ,” he thought to himself.

His name being exclaimed by a rather breathless female sent shivers down Harry’s spine as he whirled around in disbelief. He blinked once, then twice, to make sure that he wasn’t imagining the absolutely stunning Slytherin Ice Queen who had appeared out of nowhere. He scrutinized her heavily as he noted the emerald green dress, with plunging neckline that showcased much more cleavage than he ever thought she would approve of, which matched not only her school colors but his eyes and trimmings, the golden with ruby necklace with matching earrings and bracelet, as well as the stylish wave her golden locks held even from her obvious rush here. Pink tinted her cheeks as she took a deep breath, which did very interesting things with her on-display feminine assets. Harry felt his self-depreciating thoughts flee when Daphne’s normally cold expression was morphed in extreme humility as she bowed her head, which awarded him an obvious view down her beautiful dress, “I apologize, my sister would not leave me alone about my date and I wished my entrance with you to be the first anyone other than Tracey knew of it,” she admitted with true sorrow.

Harry, his depression swept away as if it were mere shadows and dust, immediately waved it off and turned slightly red as he averted his eyes from the enticing view she had exposed to him, “No, no, thank you for being my date,” he said embarrassedly.

Harry could almost feel Daphne’s gaze on his burning face when he managed to speak to her, despite his familiarity with his lovers’ bodies, he still couldn’t keep the blush off his face when such sights were offered outside of an intimate session. With a few clicks of her heels, Daphne was suddenly right next to him, her massive bust brushed against his chest as she spoke, “Relax, Potter,” she said quietly as she moved to his side and faced him, even as she encircled her arms with one of his own, “does my dress bother you so much you cannot see the purpose?” she asked with a cocked head.

Harry was a bit startled at the change in her demeanor once again but stared into her hazel eyes for a few moments before his eyes dipped to her displayed body and then back to her eyes. “You want people to ogle you,” he said matter of factly and Daphne’s smile was anything but nice, “You want people to see you with me,” he expanded.

Daphne’s smile widened slightly, “Have no doubt, Harry,” she said and the way his name rolled off her lips sent another shiver down his spine, “I _am_ proud to be your date for the evening. You may be last in the standings but you were the only one to escape without a scratch, there is something to be said about those who are willing to risk their lives for their objective, but there is also something to be said about being smart in battle and in life,” she smiled widely at him as she curtseyed to him, bowed her head once again, and offered her hand to him.

Harry felt totally out of place as he stepped forward and took her proffered arm. Daphne rose and took her place next to him, her breasts gently pressed against his arm even as she placed an almost respectful distance between their bodies. When the crowd beheld them, there would be no doubt that Daphne favored Harry, but not so much that she might be sharing his bed. With but a glance, Daphne commanded Harry forward and Harry glided forward, matched effortlessly by his stunning, cunning, date.

(Scene Break)

The sound was the first thing that hit Harry as he and Daphne approached the grand staircase that led to the Great Hall. Incoherent voices filled the castle halls with a cacophony of speech and laughter as the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students waited anxiously for the beginning of the ball. The path which Harry and Daphne had taken to get to the staircase made sure that they hadn’t met anyone on their way here, since their classroom was in the opposite direction of the other common rooms.

Daphne reached out and gently pushed on Harry’s chest to stop him just before they rounded the corner which would expose them to their fellow students, he looked at her with a question on his lips when she spoke quietly, “Harry,” yet again those shivers ran down his spine as he focused totally upon her being, the sounds and growing nervousness he had been feeling disappeared, she smiled at him when his shoulders straightened almost unconsciously, “That’s better,” she whispered to him and Harry felt Goosebumps rise on his arm. He cocked an eyebrow almost lazily and Daphne smirked at him, “ _I_ may see you one way but the others don’t,” she explained, “I will make those guys jealous of you. I want you to make the girls jealous of _me_.”

Her eyes shone under the bangs which hung around her face. For a moment, Harry had to think about what she was saying before understanding dawned on him and he smiled crookedly, “Why, Miss Greengrass, that is quite the prank,” he said as his mind thought of what his father might think if he should see the way his date was acting.

Daphne shook her head at him, “I’m not _pranking_ them, Harry, I want them to know that they all made a mistake when they didn’t ask you to the ball,” she explained, “I want them looking at me, not jealous of my body, but jealous of the fact that I have the best on my arm, and they know it.” Harry was struck silent as he looked straight into her eyes and noted that Daphne completely believed what she just said, she truly believed he was the best wizard, the best man here. Unconsciously, his back straightened even further and a wider smirk appeared on her lips as he bowed his head to her and stepped away from her, his entire demeanor seemed to change as he stepped forward and around the corner with her at his side.

Like a King and Queen descending to their subjects, Harry and Daphne floated down the stairs. The silence upon their entrance spread from the bottom of the stairs, across the hallway, and to the doors of the Great Hall as the two fourth years graced their fellow students with their presence. Their footsteps resounded in the silence of their unhurried trip down the steps. Every eye in the hallway stared at the duo in unabashed jealousy, awe, or surprise.

Harry’s unblocked emerald gaze froze any who he gazed upon as the couple alighted upon the first floor of the castle, heads craned to get a better glance at the couple as, the crowd parted like a wave as the two glided towards the Great Hall doors. The sound of shuffling feet as the crowd moved broke the silence momentarily, but, everyone remained silent, nary had a whisper passed their lips, scared to break the unnatural silence which had fallen upon the youngest champion’s entrance.

The couple appeared out of the crowd to notice the other three champions all looked on with similar looks as the crowd and a silence even more profound. Harry’s eyes drifted to Hermione, who looked at Harry with a dark and interested stare. For a moment, the three older champions and their dates, Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, as well as Fleur and Roger, stalled as they judged Harry and Daphne differently from before. It was obvious that the three older champions, who had determined Harry was no threat, were now reconsidering such a tag when attached to his name. Harry moved forward towards the Great Hall doors without allowing the older champions to regain their bearings and sent a powerful stare at Dumbledore and the group of teachers who were blocking the way forward.

With a smile and twinkling eyes, Dumbledore pushed upon the doors, which allowed them to open and sent a bow to Harry and his date that was playful and yet serious at the same time. With a twitch of his lips, Harry nodded to Dumbledore as he and Daphne led the entire group of couples into the decorated Great Hall. Harry felt Daphne squeeze his arm, turned his head slightly to regard his date and was rewarded with a very satisfied smile on her face, which she professionally blocked when Dumbledore’s voice floated to them from behind. “Welcome my friends, to the Yule Ball!” he said grandly as he clapped once and gasps were heard as the low light which had pervaded the Great Hall, was suddenly brightened to full brightness and caused all of the decorations which had been placed inside to twinkle and shine. Sparkling silver frost covered the walls of the Hall while hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crisscrossed across the magically darkened sky. Ice sculptures which looked more French in origin, dotted the large space just like multiple small, round, lantern-lit tables.

Where the staff table usually was, was a rectangular table which was capable of sitting at least twice as many as any of the smaller tables. With a sweep of his robes, Dumbledore stepped past Harry and Daphne, even as he sent a pointed look at them, and began to walk towards the rectangular table. Harry hesitated just a moment before Daphne urged him forward with a simple squeeze and he followed the grand wizard as the silence behind them finally shattered, the other students followed them into the Hall, and spread themselves amongst the smaller tables as the Judges, Champions, and their dates all seated themselves at the ‘Head’ table.

Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table facing towards the others and Harry, slightly prodded by Daphne, seated himself at Dumbledore’s left hand while Daphne took the proffered seat to Harry’s own left. Harry looked up from his seat to see a rather surprised group of staff and champions. It was with a small bit of surprise to harry that he noticed that Mr. Crouch was no longer present as a judge but Ron’s brother, Percy was present. It was just as he noticed this that the others finally moved and placed themselves around the table, Karkaroff placed himself at the end of the table opposite Harry, and had Viktor, then Hermione, placed to his right. Similarly, Madame Maxime sat opposite Harry’s side and placed her own champion and her date to her right. Cedric and Cho placed themselves to Dumbledore’s right just as McGonagall placed herself to Daphne’s left. Percy sat next to Cho and Bagman sat directly across from Dumbledore with his back to the crowd, in between Roger and Hermione.

Murmurs filled the Hall as they all looked at the menus placed upon the golden plates before each place setting. Dumbledore grasped the menu and looked it over for a moment before clearly stating, “Pork Chops,” most of the Hall blinked when his plate was suddenly filled with succulent and steaming meat that brought a smile to the elderly wizard. In short order, the entire room was filled with the smells of delicious foods as the people quickly discovered how to order their food. Harry sat upright in his seat as he slowly and methodically cut his perfectly cooked steak, unconsciously, he observed the etiquette which everyone else at the table exhibited. It was silent around the table for a few moments before Viktor turned to talk to Hermione, which prompted Fleur to immediately launch into a polite, if obtrusive, conversation with her own date. Voices and conversations were soon struck up along the table which left Harry quite unsettled as he fit into none of the topics of discussion but he also felt little need to interject himself into the conversations when he obviously wasn’t wanted. With a subtle shrug of his shoulders, Harry concentrated on his food before dabbing at his face when he finished it, and decided he didn’t want anything else after his second plate.

Harry sat still for a few moments, while he allowed his eyes to wander around the Hall. He saw a myriad of girls all dressed different, most of the differences were ethnic in nature. For example, the Patil sisters were wearing sarongs instead of gowns. As an added effect, the twins both had bangles and different bracelets than the majority of the others he had seen. Most of the French witches were clad in lighter colors; many of them preferred the silver silk that draped itself over Fleur’s lithe form. The partial Veela wore glittering silver earrings with a matching necklace which had a baby blue sapphire as their theme, a color which matched her school. The French males looked much like their female counterparts but simply wore robes instead of dresses. Finally, the Durmstrang contingent seemed content with their heavy furs with slightly better quality robes than normal.

He spied Ron, accompanied by Padma, as he showed a bit of the manners that had been absent around him. He smiled slightly when he noticed the way his cheeks heated up when Padma laid a slight touch to Ron’s arm from where she sat next to him. His eyes flashed over to the young woman next to him before he smiled at her and said something which drew a blocked giggle from the young woman. Next he spied Neville sitting with Ginny, who looked rather surly as Neville’s eyes kept darting towards the head table, and Harry smirked lightly when he saw that Neville was jealous of Viktor. He felt slightly sad for Ginny but Neville deserved whatever happened when it came to Hermione, the man hadn’t done things right by letting such a gem get away. Katie sat at the table next to Neville’s and she was smiling as she laughed with the slightly handsome man who was sitting next to her. A pang of jealousy went through him but he smirked when the guy reached for her hand and she moved it subtly back from him. He felt a triumphant stare across his face and his eyes darted across the Hall to lock with George’s eyes as he and his brother each had Angelina and Alicia laughing at their table. Harry cocked his head and smiled crookedly at the man as his eyes flashed unconsciously. With a blink of surprise, Angelina and Alicia immediately turned to see Harry’s eyes piercing them. With a blush on their faces, they turned back to their dates only to be surprised when the normally boisterous twins were frowning.

With a gentle touch, Harry’s eyes were drawn to his own date for the night. Harry’s smirk turned to a slight frown but Daphne’s lips quirked at him and he somehow thought she took no offense to his wandering attention. “How was your steak?” she asked quietly so they couldn’t be heard over the conversations going on around them. Harry smiled as he leaned towards her, which placed his head almost on her bare shoulder. Harry had grown accustomed and, now thoroughly enjoyed, the soft feel of a woman’s skin against his own. He found himself seeking it out even more so since he hadn’t had such company in the past month.

“It was delicious,” he answered just as quietly. He turned his lips so they brushed against her bare skin and he felt her shiver under his lips, his smile widened, “Was my performance, satisfactory?” he murmured against her.

Harry could feel the stare that Daphne gave him and raised his eyes so he could look into her own. The small smirk that played across her lips alarmed him as she replied, “We have yet to make it to the _climax_ of our performance,” she purred back at him as her eyes twinkled at him.

Harry shuddered lightly but smiled at her as he raised his head, only to notice that Dumbledore had come to his feet. Harry quickly picked his head up and away from Daphne as he noticed that each of the other champions were rising. Daphne held her hand out to him and he gently grasped it as he rose to his feet; Daphne followed him seamlessly. With a wave of his wand, the tables quickly flew to the sides of the Great Hall and a raised platform was created in the corner of the Hall. Eight people in artfully torn black clothes seemed to appear just as magically as the platform as they stomped onto it and grasped the instruments upon it. With another wave of his wand, Dumbledore lowered the light in the Hall to a more romantic setting as Daphne gently pushed Harry forward and to a cleared area that magically appeared in the middle of the Hall. Harry sent Daphne a grateful smirk as the two faced each other and their arms encircled each other in the traditional Waltz placements.

For a moment, Harry felt nervous and his palms seemed sweaty as he reached out and clasped hands with Daphne. His heart beat a race in his chest as he breathed heavily into Daphne’s ear as she stepped closer to him, which pressed hers chest against him. “Ready?” she whispered to him and Harry took a deep breath before stepping back and he tapped his foot as the drummer sounded the beginning beat and the waltz suddenly became obvious through the beat. His feet moved almost before he thought about it and Harry smirked when he saw Daphne’s eyes sparkling as she flawlessly kept step with him. With courage Harry didn’t feel, he almost detachedly felt himself twirl Daphne around once before grabbing her once again and reversing direction. Harry knew that twirling wasn’t normally in the steps but the way Daphne’s eyes shone in the low light told him that she really thought the improvisation wasn’t unwelcome. Time and sound ceased as he concentrated on gliding around the dance floor with his partner, their steps gained speed and their breaths came heavier as they quickly built to the ending of the song. With a barely conscious thought, Harry slid forward and smiled when Daphne followed perfectly, as she hooked her right leg around his own and allowed him to hold her upper body as the final beat of the song sounded and it ended, the entire Hall stared in mute shock at the young couple’s daring end to the traditional Waltz.

For a moment, only the heavy breathing of Harry and Daphne filled the Hall before clapping quickly filled the Hall, started by Dumbledore. As if a spell was broken, Harry rose and brought Daphne back to her feet. Harry smiled lightly at Daphne even as he ducked his head in shyness from his inability to like all of the attention to be upon himself. With a gentle touch from her hand, Daphne rested her hand once again upon his arm and smiled at him. With a slightly wider smile, Harry looked straight at the Headmaster and made a bow, first to him, then to the obviously proud McGonagall. Daphne curtsied next to him with an inclined head to both Professors.

Once that was over with, Harry didn’t take long to notice the jealous looks that many of the clapping students were giving him and Daphne. With a smirk, Harry heard the Weird Sisters begin playing again and the clapping almost instantly die as he leaned towards Daphne, “I think we might need to beat a hasty retreat, Daphne,” he said slightly breathless. He looked at her only to notice that she had her eyes locked with Tracey and a smaller blonde girl that looked like a carbon copy of a year younger Daphne without the obnoxious bust. Harry chuckled lightly and even Daphne giggled at him.

“Well, I suppose I must leave you for your _teammates_ ,” she said gently back at him. A blink and a slightly stunned expression on his face led to Daphne sending him one more giggle, the unspoken consent was more than enough apparently as she spoke once again, “Your last dance of the night will be with me once again, now, go on,” she said as she lightly shoved off of him and waded into the group of slytherins which were eyeing her like a piece of fresh meat. With a shake of his head, Harry looked around to notice that he was surrounded by dancing couples. He gave a slight sigh before ducking into the crowd to grab a drink and attempt to calm his racing heart.

(Scene Break)

Harry’s night seemed to pass in a blur after his fifth filled cup of punch. Dimly, he was aware of the fact that he must be tipsy or outright drunk because his sight had grown slightly blurry at the edges and he swayed in place to the music as he attempted to avoid the many stares that were sent his way. Almost before he knew it, he was swept into the dancing platform once again and his arms were placed on his partner’s arse. He smiled blearily as Angelina’s beautiful face swam into his vision and gripped her tightly to himself as the two began to shuffle around on the platform to the slower song that the Weird Sisters were playing. Angelina smiled happily at him before she placed her head upon his shoulder and began to whisper in his ear, her words were muddled and incomprehensible to Harry but the meaning seemed to get across as he felt her shiver against him.

Much too soon, in Harry’s opinion, that song ended and the upbeat songs took place once again. Angelina slinked away from him as a devious smile played on her face. Harry stumbled around a bit, about to leave the platform again, before Katie appeared before him. She smirked at him and dragged him back onto the platform a bit before swaying around him in a dance that looked more like a striptease than a dance. Harry smiled and watched her lustily as he attempted to move his suddenly gangly arms and legs to match her movements. Once again, the song ended and Katie swayed away from him, a lusty glance over her bare shoulder with a flip of her hair made him want to ditch the ball, grab her, and shag the rest of the night in the girl’s dorms but Katie merely smirked as she seemed to melt away into the crowd.

By this time, Harry felt the spiked punch wearing off even as Alicia materialized in front of him. She smiled seductively at him as another slow song began in the background. Harry smiled at her as he graciously held his hand out to her; with a matching smile, Alicia grasped his hand and pulled herself in close to him. Without a word, Harry’s arms reached around and lightly squeezed her close to him. Just as Alicia’s arms wrapped around his chest and she placed her head on the shoulder opposite where Angelina had. Slowly, the two swayed around in a small circle. A feeling of extreme contentment filled Harry as he felt Alicia squeeze him slightly and he turned his head, so he could hide the light kiss he laid upon her skin in her hair. Harry blinked and shook his head when he heard the music pick back up in beat and Alicia reluctantly slip away from his body, then into the crowd with eyes shining as she looked back at him. With a deep sigh, Harry ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to fight past the slight drunkenness he was sure accounted for the fact he could barely remember the dances he had just shared with his lovers.

Harry plodded off the platform and avoided the punch table as he felt his head begin to pound. He wandered around a bit before he found an empty table and managed to sit himself in the seat without falling off it. He rested his head in his hands as he attempted to get his mind around the night and prepare for the final dance he owed Daphne.

A cold glass to the back of his exposed neck brought Harry’s head up fast. He groaned when his vision swam before he could make out the sleek brown hair he couldn’t associate with anyone he knew. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get the face to come into focus but the girl spoke and he relaxed when he noticed her voice, “Drink this, Harry, it’ll dilute the alcohol,” Hermione’s soft voice drifted to him. Harry smiled in her general direction as he accepted the cold glass and easily drained the glass in a single shot. Harry could feel Hermione’s head shaking as she placed another cold glass in his hands and Harry downed half of this one just as quickly. Harry blinked a couple of times and he barely heard Hermione’s whispered incantation before his head cleared enough to make him aware of everything around him.

He turned towards Hermione and his breath caught in his throat. He had been too preoccupied to really get a true appreciation of just how much work she had put into her image. Dressed in periwinkle blue and with her bushy hair now sleek, and wrapped into a stylish bun, with strands of hair playing about her bare, pale shoulders. Harry couldn’t pinpoint it, but she seemed almost more confident because she was sitting higher and just seemed taller than normal. Her smile showed that she was still slightly buck-toothed, but Harry found himself smiling happily at her almost without thinking as he was awestruck by just how much more beautiful she had become. “How’d you know to do that?” he asked happily, glad that he seemed completely sober once more.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a knowing look. Harry shook his head as the answer presented itself as soon as the question left his lips, “Read up on it, of course,” he chuckled to himself and Hermione giggled lightly next to him, her eyes shone in the low light and he found his eyes drawn to her much like he had felt drawn to Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Daphne. He shook that thought out of his head quickly, her words from earlier repeated in his head but he was brought back to the present as Hermione rose in front of him and presented her hand daintily to him with an air of pomp that had Harry surprised. Harry stared dumbly at her gloved hand, before he realized what exactly she wanted him to do. His eyes darted to Hermione’s own, and, for once in over two years, Harry couldn’t read what Hermione was thinking. For a moment, Harry floundered before he rose smoothly and grasped her hand in his own. A smile blossomed on her face as he led her to the platform once again and wrapped his arms around her, placing them chastely upon her hips, and smiled as she looped her own around his neck. The two swayed together, and ignored the fast pace of the song which played in the background, smiles adorned both their faces as the two friends looked into each others eyes. Time distorted as they moved slowly in harmony. They both stared at each other, their silent conversation was absent as, perhaps for the first time, they enjoyed just being together.

“Are you enjoying the ball?” Hermione finally asked lowly, her voice sent a shiver down his body that made him thankful they kept a respectful ‘friendly’ distance between their bodies. He had some practice dealing with this Hermione but she still awoke things inside Harry that made him much the same as before.

“Immensely,” he replied to her with a rather large smile on his face.

“Even though Angelina, Alicia, and Katie came with others?” she asked curiously, and it was a mark of how strong their relationship was that Harry didn’t even feel uncomfortable with such a penetrating question.

Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly, “I still got to dance with them…” he replied and was going to let it drop but Hermione raised a single eyebrow and Harry smiled sheepishly at her, “But, I can’t say it makes me happy to see them with anyone else, even if I did get one of the best girls in our year to accompany me,” he finished.

Hermione’s eyes flashed and Harry wondered at that but she quickly averted her eyes from him as she whispered back to him, “She is stunning.”

Harry jolted, like a lightning bolt hit him, in Hermione’s arms and her eyes were drawn back to him with concern in them. Harry shook his head and tightened his hold on Hermione, even as he leaned so he could whisper directly into her ear, “She _is_ stunning,” Harry agreed, and he felt Hermione stiffen slightly in his arms, “but, _my Hermione_ is just as stunning tonight.” Hermione stiffened almost as if she were a wooden board as he pulled back and raked his eyes up and down her body. His eyes eventually locked with her wide-open browns, and he sent her a slightly lusty look.

Hermione blinked, and then a small smile played at the edges of her face as she relaxed into his embrace. For a few moments, Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before a gleam appeared in Hermione’s eyes, which also sent a small shiver down Harry’s spine, “ _Your Hermione_? Harry, haven’t we had this talk?” she scolded lightly which brought a small blush to Harry’s cheeks as he realized exactly what he called her. While he certainly did lay a certain claim to her, he had only ever called her that in jest but the way he just spoke certainly pointed to something more. He was just about to pull back from her, “If anything, you,” and she took one of her looped arms from his neck to poke his chest, “are _my Harry_ and don’t you forget it!” she said sternly.

Harry looked down at her finger then back up at her eyes as she pulled away from him and smiled. Harry felt another jolt of lightning strike him as he watched that smile disappear into the crowd towards her date. Harry let loose a sigh of relief only to stiffen when Daphne appeared next to him with a similar smile playing about her lips. It was at this point, that Harry realized most everyone had returned to their original dates even as the Weird Sisters announced the last song of the night and the beat began. Without a sound, Daphne slipped into his reach and looped her arms around his chest, which pressed her entire body against him while allowing her head to rest in the hollow of his throat. Harry reacted quickly, and placed his hands around her once again. His hands rested just above the swell of her backside as Daphne began to sway with the slow beat, which caused Harry to do the same.

Time seemed to disappear, the crowd around them vanished, and the music became white noise in the background of the couple’s dance. Harry’s world dissolved until it was composed entirely of the silky feeling of Daphne’s dress, the fruity smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing, and the warmth of her body pressed against his. His eyes unfocused and the Great Hall disappeared as completely as the rest as he concentrated his entire being upon the young woman in his arms, even as he strengthened his hold on her slightly. It was impossible to tell exactly how long they remained in this way; Harry couldn’t comprehend anything beyond _her._

“Your performance was almost perfect,” Daphne murmured against the sensitive skin of his throat and Harry had to hold back a chuckle at the ticklish feeling that ran through him. He didn’t immediately place what she said, and it took him even longer to truly comprehend what she had meant. So, it seemed almost like another eternity before he answered her.

“Thank you,” he managed to whisper into her hair. He could almost feel the smile on her lips against his skin and time became distorted once more, so much so, he felt as if he were drunk when he and Daphne separated. She kept her arms wrapped around him as others clapped the Weird Sisters back off the stage and everyone began to return to their dormitories. Harry didn’t say anything when Daphne switched her arms from his chest to his arm and led him towards where he knew the Slytherin common room was located. Silence became their only companion as Daphne moved around the dungeons without any sense of haste. It was too soon, however, that Harry felt the Slytherin common room corridor appeared before them, they were in a connecting corridor which would give them some privacy so Harry wouldn’t be sneered at. He looked over at Daphne, the night had been so magical, and his eyes inevitably moved to her full, red lips. He licked his lips but turned away from her as they came to a halt before they would round the corner.

Daphne turned to him and looked at him as he turned to face her as well. An awkward air surrounded the two before Daphne shattered the silence, “Thank you for being my escort tonight.”

Harry shook his head immediately, “No, thank you for being my date, tonight was much more fun than I thought it would be and you’re the main reason for that,” he responded honestly. He hadn’t been expecting this to be very fun or good once he realized that his lovers had already been asked. Daphne’s cheeks flushed slightly pink as she smiled, truly smiled, at him. Harry was slightly stunned but it didn’t stop his eyes from slipping to those delicious looking lips once again at the scene of utter beauty Daphne just presented to him. He blinked when her lips disappeared from his view as she looked left, then right, and stepped closer to him. He opened his mouth to say something only to blush lightly when Daphne placed a kiss at the very edge of his lips, mostly on his cheek. He looked at her with a stunned expression as she giggled at him.

“Thank you for the amazing night, Harry,” she whispered to him, turned, and disappeared around the corner before he could do anything else.

Harry stared at the point where she disappeared for a few more moments before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and cursed, “I don’t think this is going to end well…” he said but he couldn’t stop the large smile on his face from forming as he turned and almost skipped back to the Gryffindor common room.


	12. Hermione's Choice

Harry’s smile stretched across his face as he approached the Fat Lady’s portrait after having dropped Daphne off near the Slytherin dorms earlier that night. His good mood had pervaded his entire being by the time he had begun climbing the stairs after having been partially kissed by one of the most beautiful women in their year. Truly, the ball had gone much better than he had expected and he even wasn’t bothered by the fact he wasn’t the one to escort his own lovers to the ball, the dances he had shared with them were enough for him because he knew, at the end of this night, they would be his once again. Not even the nagging feeling that something was going to happen that involved Daphne could put a dent in the smile on his face when the Fat Lady spotted him.

“Well, someone had a good night, I would say the ball was a smashing success,” she said with a genial smile at him as he nodded and gave her the password, “Have a good night Mr. Potter,” she said as she swung open and allowed him access to his home. With a spring in his step, he climbed through the porthole and came to notice how empty the common room was.

It was to be expected, he relented, many of the couples this night were probably off doing something because of the spike in the drink or were rushed off to bed as soon as possible because of the stern teachers which were no doubt hunting for those spiked students about to do something they would consider ‘foolish.’

Harry chuckled lightly to himself at that thought as he took a couple of steps towards the stairs that led to his own warm bed before he noticed the periwinkle blue dress nestled into the dark corner of the room facing the firelight. With a jolt, Harry moved over towards the dress and _her_ blank eyes were slowly revealed by the dancing flames. His eyes widened when he took in the slightly jostled look her hair had become since she had left him on the dance floor earlier. For a moment, he looked deep into her eyes as she stared unseeingly into the flames before he noticed the puffiness that her brown eyes held and he felt a rage seize him. There was only one way that she would have puffy eyes because of tonight and he felt his magic swirl within him as he turned on his heel.

One step.

That was it, just one step and he was halted before he could stalk through the castle like a phantom to exact the punishment he demanded for this atrocity.

One word.

Just one word stopped him, drained him of his energy while his shoulders hunched as if a physical blow had been dealt him.

One woman.

Exactly one woman demanded his attention and he wouldn’t, couldn’t, ignore her. With a barely audible sigh, he turned and stepped to her side, allowed her to stand next to him and bury her tussled bun into his shoulder and sob once. He gripped her tightly; he wished desperately that he could take his vengeance out on the one who had hurt her. Time lost all meaning for the second time this night, but where his first occurrence was because of extreme happiness, the second was of excruciating sadness.

If anyone did come in after Harry, neither of them knew it and neither of them acknowledged it. Slowly, torturously so, Harry felt her sobs begin to diminish. He began to stroke her slightly exposed back, rubbing consoling circles into her creamy skin. He felt her shiver and press against him a bit harder. He drew back from her and forced her to look him in the eyes. Like so many times before, their conversation was silent and Harry’s eyes blazed as he wiped her tear stained cheeks free from the salty tracks her sobs had left.

A question burned on the tip of his tongue, a meaningless platitude that would only serve to have her lie to him to make this incident seem less important than it truly was. Instead, he futilely searched his memory for something to say, when she broke the silence, “I must look a mess,” she chuckled self-depreciatingly and Harry frowned, which only caused her to chuckle hopelessly in front of him.

“You’re stunning, no matter what,” Harry said softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she chuckled once again, but her brown eyes shone at him in gratitude.

She looked down at herself and kissed her teeth, which made him smile, “I need a bath,” she said and Harry felt like a light bulb had gone on inside his head.

He smiled gently at her, “If you’d like, I know where the prefect bath is,” he suggested with the hint of a grin on his face.

She blinked at him then smiled coyly at him, a gesture so genuinely her he almost didn’t think he had just been holding her together with just his own arms moments before, “Why, Mr. Potter, I should hope you were a bit more subtle when you are propositioning me,” she said slightly snobbishly, though the underlying sadness within her tone was evident. It was a mark of her strength that she could joke with him even as sad as she was.

Harry chuckled at her, and he felt her shoulders shake slightly under his hands which showed she was as well as he shook his head, “I would never,” Harry said, affronted, “but, if milady thinks I should accompany her,” he answered back with a teasing lilt to his voice as he played along.

Her brown eyes shone as she locked eyes with him again before she dipped her head and grasped his arm, “I think you should,” he felt her shiver and he shivered with her, the meaning behind them was not lost on either, “I would worry about Viktor’s health if I let you out of my sight for tonight,” she said and Harry’s arm tensed under her hand but she gripped him firmly and led him out the common room, Hermione’s brown hair tumbled across her bare shoulders when he ran his free hand through it and she smiled up at him as they disappeared into the moonlit corridor.

* * *

Harry and Hermione approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered and Hermione looked at her escort with a raised eyebrow even as Harry stepped forward, “Pine Fresh,” he said. The door next to the statue popped open and Hermione gave Harry a piercing stare, “Headmistress McGonagall pointed out that, as the only student in my school, I would also be the only candidate to be a Head Boy or Prefect, and, as such, should be awarded the same privileges which came with both positions,” Harry explained as Hermione’s eyes grew wide, “which also means I have unrestricted access to the restricted section of the library and I can’t be given detentions for being caught out late, _alone_ ” he stressed as he hurriedly ushered Hermione into the privacy of the bathroom.

Although Harry had access to the bathroom, he hadn’t been in here himself so both teens were awestruck to a small degree as they took in the white marbled room with a single picture of gold-trimmings hanging within. Even the curtains covering the window and the towels folded in a corner were a white that seemed to blend into the marble of the room. A depression in the middle of the room with taps surrounding it, each with their own precious jewel set on the handle were the only splashes of color. With a grin Harry barely managed to catch, Hermione’s heels clattered to the side as her now bare feet slapped against the cool marble and she leaned down, her dress pooling on the floor as she turned a ruby tap and ice-white foam so thick Harry thought it could support him flooded down into the bath.

Harry watched warily as Hermione’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as she quickly shut that tap off and moved about three down and turned an emerald with obvious delight. The water gushed forth from this tap with a vengeance but the water bounced atop the foam at the bottom of the bath like a stone would across a pond about three times before finally settling into the foam with a small ‘plop’ sound. Hermione’s eyes tracked each of the jets of water with interest even as she walked to another side of the bath and opened a citrine tap. Harry smiled in relief as he watched Hermione enjoy such a simple act as opening and filling the bath she was going to take.

In short order, especially considering how large the bath was, the depression was filled with water with a thick layer of bubbles covering its top. Hermione was kneeling near the first emerald tap she had opened as she closed the tap and allowed the final jet of water to settle into the existing pool before she stood up and stared at the bath. Harry hesitated a moment before he took a few steps towards the door leading to the corridor. “Wait, Harry,” Hermione said from behind him and he froze. He went to turn, “stay just like that,” she said once again and his eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable sound of a dress zipper. He stiffened when he heard her dress pool around her and her bare feet slap against the marble as she stepped out of her clothes. The sound of cloth rustled behind him and he felt his blood rush southward at the mere thought of what that could mean even as her hurried steps rebounded around the marble room before her splash signaled her entrance to her bath.

Harry turned around and his eyes zeroed in on the blue, lacy bra that had recently been cupping Hermione’s womanly assets, and then his eyes widened when he noticed the bikini-cut pale-blue panties sitting atop her pile of a dress.

Hermione resurfaced with a slightly coy look on her face as she looked directly at Harry staring at her panties. She let his eyes slide over to her and flushed slightly, even though she knew he could only see her face because of the bubbles, both of them knew she was completely naked within this water but Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine when she spied Harry’s reaction. Harry gaped at her but she wouldn’t allow that to go on any longer, “Well, Harry?” she asked as she made an obvious gesture.

Harry sputtered once then regained his composure. With a pointed stare, Hermione giggled at him as she turned and made a point of bringing her arms up to cover her eyes. Harry felt slightly foolish that he would be so self-conscious but he couldn’t help how much Hermione affected him. He would forever remember his shy self from the earlier years around her. In short order, Harry had his dress robes pooled around his bare feet. He blushed slightly when he saw he was already half-erect at just the thought of Hermione in there naked. In his defense, he hadn’t had any release in the past three weeks, but Harry doubted that would ever matter to his libido, anytime one of his beautiful women wanted anything from him, he was always ready. He would think it a little odd if he knew the way muggles worked.

Harry looked up quickly when he heard a small splash of water and his eyes narrowed when he saw that Hermione had turned around but her hands were still in front of her face. He held back a chuckle when he saw how red her face was, truthfully, he wished he had never asked her earlier this year about her feelings, then he wouldn’t keep himself from making a move on his beautiful best friend, sadly, he would never attempt to change her mind, it was her decision to make. He shivered lightly when he realized that he hadn’t even brought his trainers down yet and decided that he would simply make this quick. He yanked his trainers down and kicked them off even as he ran towards the pool and quickly curled into a ball as he launched himself close to Hermione’s position and smiled when he resurfaced to her glaring at him with little heat as a fresh wave of water dripped from her sleek hair.

He laughed and Hermione’s lips quirked then her laughter joined his. With heaving chests, the two of them looked each other in the eyes and proceeded to wash themselves, turning their backs to each other. Harry could feel it as Hermione relaxed behind him, he was glad that the mere fact they were doing something together, even something as intimate as bathing in the same room, was having such a calming effect on whatever tension she had accumulated during the night.

“Harry?” Hermione questioned and Harry turned to his side to send a questioning stare at her as she looked over her shoulder at him, she bit her lip, as if reconsidering what she was going to say, “Would you come wash my hair?” she asked quietly even as she looked him in the eye, “I put a lot of potion into it to make it this slick and I…” she went to ramble on but Harry smiled at her and took the few steps he needed to be within reach of her back. He kept his distance from her body, as the warm water and the thought of her nude form had kept him half-erect the entire bath, and began to run his hands through the edge of her lengthy hair. Hermione thanked him with a bat of her eyelash and Harry smiled warmly at her as he slowly worked through her hair, from the edge, towards her scalp.

It began as a very innocent and friendly thing, but Harry grew slightly worried when Hermione shuffled towards him when he reached her scalp and let out a low moan that sent blood surging to his lower extremities as he began to massage her scalp deeply. He knew that if Hermione got any closer, or her moans got to his body any more then he would be put in an uncomfortable position. With a subtle motion, he pulled his hips away from her body but, as if Hermione knew this, she let out a low moan even as she shuffled back a few more steps. Harry stiffened when he felt his member stiffen and touch her soft, supple arse.

Harry expected a few things when this happened but he was slightly surprised when Hermione seemed to moan once more and he suddenly found himself with her back pressed against him even as his erection pressed up from between her legs. Hermione made no mention of his erection as her hand scooped up some of the bubbles and placed them upon her head and grasped his stalled hands to restart his massage. With a little difficulty, he began to rub her head once again and he smiled a bit when he heard her moan, “I never imagined this would feel so good, I should’ve let you do this much sooner,” she said as she rubbed her head like a cat would to his hand as if he was petting her.

“Anytime,” Harry promised quietly as he began to really get into it. He immediately decided that he needed to take a bath with his lovers soon, just so he could wash their hair.

In no time at all, it seemed Hermione had turned into putty underneath his hands even as her moans caused his erection to throb against her womanhood underneath the water. “Viktor wanted to sleep with me tonight,” she said in a relaxed mood and Harry took a moment to register that before he stiffened behind her, his hands stilled once more. Hermione didn’t seem to notice this as she stood, pressed against him, with her eyes closed and pushed against his hands to keep them busy, but he wouldn’t restart his massage, “He was so _arrogant_ about it, that I was pissed about it,” she admitted, “then sad,” she said quietly as she stopped trying to get him to continue his massage, “I mean, do I look so pathetic, or ordinary, that I’d sleep with him just because he’s a star?” she asked rhetorically but Harry was in no mood to answer her, his magic pulsed once more and, Harry blinked in surprise when, as if on cue, Hermione moaned in front of him. He could tell Hermione was mentally looking at him, just avoiding his actual gaze because she wouldn’t be able to say this if she was actually looking at him, “I don’t really care that he wanted to sleep with me, I probably would have if he would have made it seem like he wanted me, not that I should want him,” she said with a shrug and an unseen grin when she felt Harry’s hands clench into her hair, “but, I really don’t want him,” she admitted even as she sighed in what seemed to be resignation, “I was really upset when the person I wanted didn’t ask me to the ball,” she said to him and Harry felt his magic pulse once more, whether he was angry, or jealous, he just couldn’t tell anymore. He desperately wished he knew the name of her secret love, it might hurt him to do it, but he’d see her happy before he’d see her hurt.

Water splashing and the loss of her body heat brought his eyes down to her as she turned and set an exasperated expression on her face, “You dimwit,” she said as if she could read his mind, perhaps she could. Because, at that moment, she stepped forward, resumed her position, only with her breasts pressing against his own chest and his erection pulsing near her arse instead of her womanhood, and pulled him down to her lips, she captured his lips with an intensity he barely remembered had followed the first task. Like a forgotten piece of the puzzle, it clicked and Harry’s hands wrapped around her body to crush her against him as he devoured her willing mouth.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, surrendering willingly and reacting delectably to every caress of his tongue within her mouth. He used all of the experience he had accumulated to make it the absolute best first kiss she would ever remember, stroking her tongue, lovingly running his tongue throughout her mouth and tasting every inch of her delicious lips. He moaned and his member twitched in between her naked legs as she grew limp in his arms. She sagged as if her legs could no longer hold her weight and Harry stumbled back from the unexpected increase in weight he had to accommodate. In surprise, Harry felt his naked arse come into contact with a warm bench that allowed him to sit within the water, his head and neck above the water as he placed Hermione’s knees around his legs, which made her sex rub against his in torturous pleasure, before she settled back and rested her forehead against his as their kiss finally ended.

“Oh my god,” Hermione breathed out as she lay slumped against him, her breasts pushed pleasantly against his chest as she breathed heavily. Harry smiled at her, even if she couldn’t see it, “Don’t be so smug Harry,” she scolded lightly and Harry’s smile only widened, “Our first kiss may have been by surprise but it didn’t even compare to that one!” she exclaimed softly as her hands finally untangled from his hair and began to rub along his back and chest. Harry let loose a low grunt of pleasure as her hands roamed his body, even though he kept his hands to himself.

Hermione’s eyes never opened but her lips captured his once more, pressing against them in need as she gently moved against him, while she regained slight control of her hormone-addled body.

Harry kept his hands running along her back, while he was rather sure of her intentions and what she had done was enlightening, he didn’t want to tread into territory she would be uncomfortable with even if she was taking liberties with his own body. He would let her do whatever she wanted but he didn’t want to be presumptuous.

As it turned out, that may have been the wrong thing to do because Hermione broke from their kiss and her hands stilled against his chest as she slowly pushed herself up from pressing against him, sitting back and allowing her supple ass to rest upon his knees underneath the water. He stared into her intense brown eyes as she finally looked at him. A question burned in his mind but he didn’t pose it with his eyes or his mouth, he merely looked at her in acceptance. He let her know that, no matter what she wanted, he would accept it. Should she want to end it right now, that was okay. If she wanted to sleep with him and call it a one night stand, he would enjoy what she gave and allow her the freedom she wanted. “What’s wrong, Harry?” she asked quietly, her hands pressed lightly against his chest to keep her away from him.

“Nothing’s wrong, Hermione,” he answered back with a slight quirk of his eyebrow, “Why would you think something was-“

“Alicia, and Angelina were pretty loose-lipped when they were preparing Katie for her date,” Hermione said quietly, as if speaking louder than a whisper would destroy the strenuous moment that had appeared between the two best friends, “they didn’t hide any of the details about their nights spent with you,” she admitted as Harry looked at her confusedly. Hermione’s frown stretched to a grin as she saw how red Harry got at that information. She waited a few moments more, each moment of silence killed her slowly inside, eating away at what little self-esteem she had left after Viktor’s stunt earlier that evening.

Finally, she could take no more, either Harry didn’t understand or was playing ignorant but she wouldn’t have that, “They told us how much you liked playing with their bodies,” she spoke as if she were trying to drive a hammer into the head of a nail, to ensure that he got what she was trying to say, “am I that different from Alicia, Angelina, or Katie?” she asked, the self-doubt peeked through her confident tone and she bit her lip in frustration.

Harry grasped her hands and she blinked in surprise when he proceeded to pull her body back into his chest. She stiffened against him when he spoke, “Of course you are different,” he said passionately, words whispered into her ears caused shivers down her spine, even as she felt a chill creep into her bones at those words, “each of you are different in your own ways, I could never compare you to any of them, you have so much that makes you you and they have what makes them them, I didn’t want to do something that made you uncomfortable,” he admitted as his hands began rubbing into her back once more.

Hermione smiled over his shoulder, tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered just why Harry Potter was such an amazing person. “You don’t have to worry Harry,” she whispered back into his ear, “the only discomfort I feel right now is an aching in my pussy that will be quenched,” she blushed at herself for her brave and dirty words but she couldn’t deny the thrill she got when she said such things, she felt Harry stiffen as her delicate hand wrapped around his turgid member. She smiled into his hair as he stilled underneath her when she placed his head against her heated sex. She bit her lip as she held him firmly and pushed down. A tear from inside herself told of the loss of her maidenhood but all she could feel was the _fullness_ of his immense member within her, throbbing, pulsing, as if it were an entire entity of its own.

She was surprised when she felt her body respond in kind, her hips sank deeper onto his member even as he thrust into her welcoming honeypot, like the key to a lock deep inside her, his missile sought out her end, where it could explode in a glorious display of its true purpose. She gasped as he pushed further into her, marking her insides with his manhood, claiming her depths as his own and she did nothing but encourage it, Hermione’s higher brain functions seemed stalled as her body concentrated entirely upon the wondrous coupling that was man and woman. All she was conscious of was the way it burrowed deeper into her flesh, and found the promised end it was seeking. She screamed out in shock, pleasure, and lust when he reached the end of her love tunnel and she felt his pubic bone rub against her clit.

Harry groaned, he was completely seated within her body and he was barely holding back already. He had been without sex for so long he was truly ready to pop the moment Hermione had given herself to him. He could barely believe it as he watched the bookworm best friend of his turn into a pleasure crazed woman atop his body as she sunk lower and lower upon his turgid pleasure stick until he was filling every heated fold of her pussy with his length. He shifted his hips once, then twice before Hermione began to rock back and forth, her pussy milking him in her first orgasm.

Hermione’s mouth opened in an ear-piercing scream as she experienced her first orgasm on the end of that shaft meant to pleasure women. Harry barely managed to keep from blasting Hermione’s womb with his load from her orgasm as she bent backwards from him, shoved her hips down on his piercing manhood, and shook against him, her thighs trembling against his own.

With the last bit of control Harry had, he felt Hermione’s pussy slow its pulsing around his thick shaft and pulled out just slightly, already feeling his load bubbling in his balls, he thrust up harshly, which caused Hermione’s scream to turn into a shriek as her pussy clamped down once again on his pulsing cock. This time, Harry’s eyes rolled in his head even as Hermione trembled against him, their bodies a twitching mess as his pulsating cock shot jet after jet of thick, steaming hot, gooey cum directly into her womb for the first time, Hermione had the experience of having a man pour his seed inside her and she felt her mind start to drift as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her cervix was bathed in potent semen.

Harry barely managed to keep his tentative hold to consciousness as his balls pulsed again and again within his lover, sending all of his potent and velvety semen inside her body. He felt a tired smile overcome his face as Hermione collapsed completely against him, her body a limp mess, as if every bone in her body had disappeared. He felt his erection pulse weakly a few more times, which caused Hermione’s limp body to twitch slightly atop him, before he felt his own eyes roll into the back of his head, the intensity of, not only his climax, but the penetration and fuck of his best friend proceeded to knock Harry unconscious from all of the stress.

* * *

Harry shifted slightly as he awoke. He blinked blearily as he came to full awareness, unused to not being automatically fully conscious of his surroundings and his previous night from his years with his family. Hazy images flitted around his mind as he took in the sight of a white marble room and the thick foam which covered a pool he was sitting in. He felt a pleasant tingle in his lower region and all of a sudden, his hazy images sharpened into crystal quality and his blood surged southward as he recalled exactly what had happened when he passed out. The combination of his first orgasm in months and the stress of the night had culminated in that sudden relaxation following his explosion within Hermione.

With a jolt, he jumped up in the water to look around only to notice a deliciously naked Hermione standing outside the water as she eyed him with her hands on her hips. He swallowed lightly as his member swelled underneath the water at the mouth-watering creamy white skin with pink nipples that looked even larger than they felt against his body last night. He drank in the sight of her as if he were a parched man and she the oasis in the desert. Creamy skin covered her entire body, tanned slightly from her time in France but much lighter than any of his other lovers. Her muscles tensed and flexed underneath her skin, which displayed a more toned body than Harry had thought of the woman. A layer of fat covered her entire body with loving emphasis, something different from his toned, athletic lovers, but he remembered how soft she had felt against him, how feminine it had caused her to feel. Her bushy hair was once again untamable and he gulped loudly when he noticed how sexy she looked as she stared down at him with her legs parted just wide enough for him to peak the pink slit he had enjoyed last night, as it dripped white liquid he recognized.

Finally, his eyes locked with hers and he froze. Her expression was equal parts bemused, nervous, and fear. He blinked in surprise and floundered on what to say. He knew they had to talk but he also didn’t know how she wanted to proceed. Taking a bit of advice from his previous lovers, he kept silent and allowed Hermione to make the first step. He was usually a charge first type of guy, but he found that, with his lovers, usually it was better to let the woman figure out what it was she wanted before he did anything.

The silence roared in his ears as he looked at Hermione, his eyes questioned her. She, in turn, stared back at him for what seemed an eternity before she visibly relaxed. “I have an ache, Harry,” she said with smoldering eyes, the fear and nervousness were subdued but still there, and the phrase struck him as he remembered last night, “you didn’t completely erase it last time,” she continued and Harry shivered as he moved to the edge of the pool. He hoisted himself out of the warm water, and took care to not scrap his erect manhood against the edge of the pool as he rose to look her in the eyes.

His dick twitched as it was exposed to the cold and he smiled lustfully as he watched Hermione’s eyes widen at his erection. His heart thundered in his chest when he saw her eyes alight with lust even as she licked her pink lips hungrily. Harry stalked forward, and didn’t bat an eyelash when Hermione seemed to fall backward. Harry felt a growl of something like possessiveness or want go through him as Hermione landed on the fluffy towels behind her and gave him such a look of lust that he knew just what to do. Without hesitation, he kneeled in between her legs even as they spread to accommodate him as if it were the most natural thing for him to be between her legs.

He swiped the head of his member against her clit and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed how wet she was and that, with the residual moisture from the pool and their previous coupling, she was more than ready for him. He looked her in the eyes as she locked her ankles behind him and pressed forward gently as she attempted to draw him into her body. He steadied himself with both hands about her head even as her hands grasped his member with a loving caress and pointed him straight into her body. He groaned in pleasure as her back arched when he felt himself push, then pop inside of her tight love box.

“ _Like a key to a lock_ ,” Harry thought as his cock sunk into her depths once again. Her walls gripped at his sensitive cock and Harry smiled when he saw Hermione’s eyes close from the sensation, her face contorted in pleasure as he felt his balls rest against her soft ass. Hermione shook underneath him, her walls contracted around him as Hermione experienced a small orgasm that drew a moan of absolute lust from her body.

Harry groaned with her as he circled his hips without moving away from her tightly sucking pussy, and he enjoyed the way Hermione thrashed upon him when he found the spot he was looking for. Hermione’s eyes snapped open and Harry knew he was in trouble. He slowly began to drag himself out of her tight pussy and Hermione’s eyes dimmed with lust instead of the anger he saw in them before. Obviously, Hermione was as patient in getting shagged as she was when she was getting a new book, which is to say, she wasn’t patient at all.

Harry withdrew just a little. He regretted that he had to leave and they both moaned a little at the friction of the movement. Harry pressed in with force and Hermione arched her back.  
Over the next few thrusts, he withdrew slowly, allowing Hermione the maximum amount of pleasure as her greedy pussy sucked at him to keep him within her hot, tight body, and thrust within her again, going further out and then further in with each thrust. Finally, he felt that knob which signaled the end of her tunnel and his balls slapped against her arse with a resounding clap.

Hermione let out a sexy growl as he pulled back, only for it to turn into a delicate moan when he completed the stroke, "Oh Merlin, Harry." She whimpered softly. Her sweet, thick pussy juice combined with his pre-cum and the pool water made a lewd sucking noise as he pulled out and an arousing suction noise as he pushed deep into her body once again. “Faster,” she pleaded to him as her hands came into play, she gripped her nipples underneath his body and began pulling at them, all the time she kept her eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry’s hips began to hump in time with her own rocking as she played with herself and Harry felt her pussy clench around him.

“You’re so tight Hermione,” he moaned out to her as his cock plunged into her once more, the lewd sounds of their lovemaking filled the white marble bath, “You’re so hot.”

Hermione smiled sultrily at him and Harry rose up on his knees so he could see himself buried in her and his excitement increased another level. As he pulled out, her pink lower lips grabbed him, pulling out with him as if they were begging him not to leave. When he pushed in, they followed him in as if welcoming an old lover home. His shaft was slick with her love, shiny in the light as coated as it was with her love juices. Her crotch was lubricated all the way around, from thigh to thigh, which showed just how excited Hermione was as her hips began to lose their rhythm, her abs contracted as her hips slammed back towards his and she let loose a low moan as her pussy clenched around his pulsating cock.

Hermione stilled on the towels but Harry’s hands reached down and dug into her soft ass as he lifted her lower body to meet his own even as she rode through her orgasm. Harry had to add some force to his thrusts as Hermione’s already tight pussy tightened further but he grunted as Hermione screamed out in pleasure from his actions, “Oh god, Harry,” her voice almost cracked from the intense level of pleasure she was experiencing, “Right there Harry, faster, harder!” she pleaded with him as he pressed himself against that spot from earlier at the end of her tunnel. Hermione’s back arched as if she were a bow, her stomach rose almost to his chest as her lower body continued to be pressed against his still moving hips and her neck supported the entire weight of her body as she screamed out another orgasm, “I-I can’t-“ Hermione said with strain in her voice before Harry blinked in surprise as he felt a warm liquid shoot out and soak his pelvis. With wide eyes, Harry watched as Hermione’s body twitched in his hands and each twitch was accompanied with a fresh gush of female cum that absolutely drenched his hips, thighs, balls, and the towel underneath them.

Harry stopped his thrusts when her body slumped back to the towel and settled for swirling his angry cock within her. He was almost finished himself, Hermione’s pussy was slightly looser now that she was no longer cumming but it still clung to him desperately and he could feel her outer lips throb against the end of his stiff cock. “Harry,” Hermione spoke so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear her so he lowered her hips back to the soaked towel, and laid himself along her body once more.

At least, he tried to because Hermione suddenly gripped his back and pulled him to her body, her hips gyrated tiredly but still brought him closer to his impending orgasm, “That was so great Harry,” she whispered to his ear, her lips tickling his ear, “But, you didn’t cum and that’s not right,” she said seductively and Harry could almost imagine the sultry smile that played at her lips as his hips began to thrust into her again, he knew his orgasm wasn’t long in coming. For a few thrusts, Hermione was quiet but she kept him crushed to her body as they moved their hips in synch. “That’s it Harry, thrust into my cunt,” she said and Harry's next thrust was harder, no doubt because of her dirty words. Hermione reacted too; Harry felt her skin heat up against his own, a blush no doubt covering her face to match the sexy flush enhancing her already sexy body. But Hermione didn’t stop, “You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” she asked, “You’re going to bury your hot, hard, dick deep inside my pussy and blow your load all over my womb, just like you did last night, aren’t you Harry?” she asked and Harry’s hips began to thrust desperately, the fact that Hermione was the one talking dirty was a serious turn on.

“You’re going to bathe my womb in cum,” Hermione whispered and Harry felt her pussy clench around him, their hips were going as fast as they could, both of them anticipating the climax they knew was coming “You’re going to shoot all that healthy sperm into my womb and make me pregnant, right Harry?” Harry’s eyes widened and his body clenched as he thrust deep into her body once more. He stilled inside her and didn’t move, the mere thought of making Hermione pregnant caused both great arousal and total mind shutdown.

But, Hermione didn’t want him to stop, she wanted him to finish, “You’re going to put a baby into me and then you’re going to watch as I swell up with a baby bump and glow with the look of a thoroughly fucked woman, _your_ thoroughly fucked woman. You’re going to suck the milk from my pregnant breasts and fuck me again, and everyone will know that you impregnated your best friend!” Hermione’s words caused Harry’s cock to throb angrily, once, then twice before Hermione cried out in pleasure as his thick, gooey seed erupted and bathed her cervix with his sperm. Harry’s body pressed against Hermione’s in absolute need as his hips remained cemented to hers, ensuring the full deposit his clenching balls were delivering. Harry’s cock pulsed again and again, red-hot and velvety smooth blasts of semen coated Hermione’s inner walls a total of twelve times before Harry’s body finally relaxed.

Harry collapsed on top of her body for a few breaths before he tensed once again and jumped up, a squelching sound signaled the exit of his slightly hard cock from the wonderful warmth Hermione’s pussy had been. Harry stared at Hermione, and he felt a throb of arousal even after that mind-blowing orgasm as Hermione’s legs lay wide open, her tight love canal was stretched by the recent exit of his member and her hips twitched in pleasure as huge globs of his semen dribbled from her abused lips. Harry couldn’t figure out if he was appalled at what he had just done or if he wanted to jump atop her body once again and ensure the job he was fairly confident was complete already.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice wafted to him and the uncertain tone in her voice drew his eyes up from her drooling sex past her heaving chest as she leaned upon her elbows, and to her expressive brown eyes. His breathing caught in his chest as her emotions became clear to him. While there was still a small part of lust in her eyes, accompanying that small lust was now uncertainty and an almost overwhelming amount of fear. “Are you okay?” she asked as she rose up from her back, her legs trembled beneath her as if they protested moving from their relaxed state, and her pussy was temporarily hidden from view as she crossed her legs.

Harry’s eyes swiveled between her still leaking pussy back to her eyes, then back again, up and down, his eyes traveled as he attempted to force something, anything, past his lips. Unfortunately, he couldn’t formulate what exactly he wanted to say to her. He couldn’t decide on whether he wanted to apologize for possibly getting her pregnant and for having taken such a liberty with her, whether he should gather her in his arms and whisper sweet words to her to assuage the fear he saw in her eyes, or whether he wanted to scream in frustration at the fact he had shagged his best friend and that he didn’t ever think about protection for her sake. Finally, Harry saw the fear in Hermione’s eyes win out and he could no longer remain addle-brained. With a great, shuddering breath, Harry approached Hermione’s naked form and sat down upon the towel next to her. With little warning, Harry’s hands shot out and reached under her, he felt his cock twitch as his fingers dug into her soft, supple ass and feel the muscles in her legs tense. Hermione let out a low squeak of surprise as she suddenly found herself in Harry’s lap and his arms encircled around her body.

Hermione didn’t waste a moment, the second she felt his arms encircle her; she nuzzled into his toned chest and let loose a sigh of relief. Harry wondered at that for a moment before he shook his head and allowed his tumultuous thoughts to simply tumble out of him instead of trying to think about this too hard. “I’m sorry I didn’t think about your protection,” he said, and he was completely surprised at the chuckle Hermione gave from beneath his chin.

“Oh, Harry,” she said lovingly, her breath tickled his chest, “You don’t actually think you got me pregnant, do you?” she asked and Harry had to keep her from looking him in the eyes as he stiffened. Hermione seemed to realize that something was wrong as she struggled to look at him but he held her tight to him, “You didn’t really think that, did you?” she asked and a tone of desperation entered her voice.

Silence fell across the both of them as Hermione stopped her struggling, “So, I didn’t?” Harry finally asked and Hermione sniffled against his chest as she shook her head.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” she said sadly and Harry blinked in shock as he finally let her loose enough to look up at him. Red rimmed chocolate brown eyes locked with his, and he posed the question with just his eyes, “It’s just,” she swallowed hard, “I know how much you want a family… but I’m not ready for that,” she said as she looked away from him.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, truly he did want a family of his own, children that he could pamper and spoil on the same level that he saw his Aunt and Uncle spoil their own Duddie-kins, and a wife that loved him enough to grant him that was one of his fondest dreams. But, even he knew that now was no such time to be starting such a family. He needed to finish his schooling and Hermione most definitely needed to finish, she was much too smart to be held back by a pregnancy, no matter how much Harry might have actually enjoyed the scenes she had painted for him.

“It’s alright Hermione,” Harry finally said, he reached down and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to rid her beautiful face of the tears he saw beginning to form, “I do want that, but I’m not ready to be a father either,” he admitted with a sad smile on his face as Hermione smiled at him as well, “I was more worried that you hadn’t been joking, not that getting you pregnant is at all a bad idea,” Harry said and Hermione giggled as she felt his cock stiffen and throb against her bare thigh, “But, maybe we should avoid that type of talk until it can actually happen?” he asked with a bare hurt in his voice he didn’t even know was there and Hermione nodded sadly.

“I am sorry Harry,” she repeated and Harry shook his head, “As soon as we graduate, if you want,” she offered with a shy smile and Harry blinked in complete shock. He stared at her and she blushed at his intense stare.

“What happened to being content with what we had?” he asked with a strained voice, and Hermione looked down once more. She mumbled something and Harry grumbled in his chest as he looked at her, “What was that?” he asked.

“I said, I didn’t want to share,” Hermione repeated just loud enough for him to hear, Harry looked at her and she didn’t even need to look at him because she knew what he wanted to ask her, “I never reported your backup to Madam Pomfrey because I was hoping that once you noticed women, you’d notice me too, then I’d take care of _all_ of your backup,” she admitted with a shake of her head, and Harry had to hold back the shock that she had lied to him about her real reason as to not telling Madam Pomfrey. “Then, you went and got together with Angelina and Alicia, and then Katie and I didn’t want to share you so I decided I’d try to date someone else,” she licked her lips as she continued, “Neville was great, but you just had to be so _you_ ,” she said it as if it was an accusation and Harry shifted underneath her.

“Neville made me happy but you, you’re just so much more than that. Then you went and kissed me after the task and I knew that I could never settle for anyone else. They would always be my second choice and it wasn’t fair to them, or me that I begin a relationship with them knowing that,” she said and she finally looked at him with rolling emotions in her eyes, “So, I heard about your other lovers picking up other dates and figured you’d ask me, my plan reverted to my original but then you went and threw another wrench in it and just never asked before Viktor, even after you gave him that threat,” she pressed her head against his, her eyes seemed to dance as she stared him down, “Then, Viktor goes and does what he did and I was so pissed that I just snapped. I don’t care if I have to share you with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, or even if I have to share you with Millicent Bulstrode, I just want to stand by your side, just like I have for the past three years,” she admitted as she crushed her lips to his in a passionate expression of just how much she loved him. The two broke apart only when air became a necessity, “If that wasn’t enough evidence,” Hermione said between huffs, “I love you, Harry,” she said and Harry’s response was another passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Hermione,” he said as they broke apart again.

Hermione squirmed in his lap and then she giggled as she looked directly between her legs, where his now erect cock stared her with a pearl of pre-cum dripping from it, “No wonder Katie was walking with a limp,” Hermione said as she bit her lip, “Are you never satisfied?” she asked.

Harry shrugged, “I’ve never hit my limit, if any of them want me then I’m never soft for long,” he admitted to Hermione’s widened eyes, “we don’t have to- oooof” he grunted as Hermione straddled him.

“Then let’s see if we can find your limit,” Hermione purred into his ear as she sunk his cock back into her drooling pussy.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione and Harry left the bath with smiles on their faces and their hands entwined. Hermione giggled lightly when they noticed that it near noon of the day after the ball, “So, what do you think Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are going to say about this?” she asked.

Harry stopped, blinked, and paled as he let out a low moan, “Bugger!” he said loudly.

“Language, Harry,” Hermione said automatically even as she watched Harry begin to worry about how to break this news to his current lovers, and she shivered in pleasure as she felt Harry’s previous load dribble down her thigh. The chasers may not like this, but she would be damned if she would let him go now!


	13. The Second Task

Harry and Hermione didn’t meet anyone on their way back to the common room. It was slightly surprising, considering the fact that no one had class and the castle was stuffed full of students who remained behind to attend the ball. Of course, Harry was completely distracted from thinking about this by Hermione’s earlier words, “What will Angelina, Alicia, and Katie have to say about this?” she had asked him nonchalantly.

On the outside, he calmly led Hermione back to the Lion’s den but, on the inside, he cringed at the thought his lovers’ anger. True, they had been the one to mention, and even encourage, him to bed all three of them, but they had never mentioned ever adding anyone else into the equation. He had little doubt that they had seen his attraction to the beautiful bushy-haired witch next to him but he had made sure his actions were purely platonic on his end because of her explanation to him earlier in the year. As a result, he had never broached the topic of what they would be willing to consider should he ever become intimate with anyone else. While he knew it was possible for him to marry Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, he had no idea exactly how many people he would be capable of marrying and the thought of breaking any of their hearts with anything less than what they wished for would hurt him.

It was with no small amount of trepidation that he approached the common room as another thought struck him. He had paid little heed to thoughts of how much this might hurt his current lovers, and he had to question himself as to why. Certainly, he had been refraining from shagging any of his current girlfriends out of respect of the dates they were taking to the ball but he hadn’t hesitated the second the ball was over and Hermione offered herself.

Why was it that he hadn’t fought Hermione at all?

Why was it he had easily, and quickly, taken her in that bathroom when she offered?

Would he have done it were it anyone else?

That thought gave him pause. Harry pulled to a stop suddenly and Hermione jerked when he pulled her with him, their hands intertwined. He _wouldn’t_ have done that with anyone else, not even Daphne.

What did that say about his feelings for Hermione, about his true, deep feelings?

“I love you,” Harry said and Hermione’s concerned gaze turned to a sparkling smile as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry blinked and looked at her before a small smile spread across his lips. He loved Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, but he also loved Hermione. He loved her longer than anyone else and the reason he had been so adamant in explaining away his romantic actions to her was because he wanted her happy, because he loved her. That was why he hadn’t hesitated, that was why he had willingly and eagerly accepted her, without thought, without consideration, and it pained him that he hadn’t noticed that before, and that his love for Hermione had blinded him. He hadn’t been looking out for a sister, he had been looking out for the welfare of the woman he loved.

Harry and Hermione reached the Fat Lady and Hermione gave the password, the two of them stepped into the common room with little aplomb but were startled when they were faced with a small amount of women sitting in the room and no one man visible. Harry stiffened when he noticed that, of those women, his three lovers were among them. One look at them and he could tell they knew what had happened. He cringed inwardly when Hermione straightened under their look and then he blinked in surprise when the three didn’t immediately decry him. Instead, the three chasers stood in unison as the other women began to smile; a few even gave Hermione the appreciative wolf-whistle that would have been more appropriate from the less graceful of the human rave.

“Way to go girl!” one of them called and Hermione blushed furiously as the chasers surrounded them finally.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Katie said as she gripped Hermione’s arm with a sickly sweet smile on her face and frog marched her back out the hole. Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden loss of her warmth and he blushed when the next cat call came for him.

“You look way sexier with bed head Harry!” a seventh year named Eva cried. Harry wondered what that meant; he had just finished taking a bath with Hermione. He figured it out when Angelina ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. He grinned at her and Angelina’s mouth twitched into a smile as she preceded him out of the portrait hole, Harry saw Alicia toss a saucy smirk back at the room out of the corner of his eye as she followed him out.

Harry paused when all of the women were now standing out in the corridor, with Katie and Hermione having a rather intense staring contest. For a moment, Harry was struck dumb before he figured out that he needed a room to speak with his lovers. “Dobby!” he said quickly, hope blossomed in his chest when the telltale popping sound of a house-elf’s mode of transportation echoed in the halls.

“Master Harry Potter sirs is calling Dobby?” Dobby said as he looked up at the man who had freed him with extremely large eyes.

Harry smiled gently at the overexcited elf, “I need a place to speak with my…” he looked over his shoulder, at the ongoing staring contest between Hermione and Katie, “lovers, where no one will overhear us. Do you know of anyplace?” he asked as he felt the sharp intake of breath that the group of women behind him took.

Dobby nodded his head fast, the three caps on top of his head nearly toppled off. “Dobby’s is knowing the perfect place for Harry Potter’s sir and his Ladies!” he cried and Harry sucked in a breath as he was suddenly transported to another corridor of the ancient castle. He blinked in surprise as he took in the blank space of wall in front of him before the popping sound echoed once again and he found all four of his lovers staring at him with blank gazes. Hermione recovered first, with the others soon after, even as Dobby grinned proudly. “This’ being the comes and goes room Master Harry Potter sirs!” he said as a door seemed to form from the stone in front of him. Harry glanced at the elf, took in the little elf’s hopeful eyes, smiled and opened the room with a bit of wary caution. He nearly gasped when he took in the very comfortable room in front of him, a sofa which could seat three comfortably and two plush armchairs sat across a merrily crackling fire to keep the chill of Boxing Day at bay. Two doors flanked the opposite wall of the fireplace, quick checks of both revealed a complete bathroom with a tub and shower that could accommodate multiple people at once, and a bedroom complete with massive bed.

Harry turned to the little elf, who was shaking in anticipation, and smiled at the diminutive person, “This is perfect Dobby thank you.” Dobby squeaked in surprise and a broad smile split the elf’s face, “How is Winky doing?” Harry asked to avoid the elf becoming too excited; he still remembered what happened during his second year when the elf became overly everything towards him.

Dobby’s happiness faded only slightly when he replied, “She’s be doing goodses Master Harry Potter, she’s being happy to knows shes gots a family to take care of when she gets better!” he said with excitement. “Dobby’s be needing to get back to Winky Master Harry Potter sirs, please be calling ifn’s you need anything else!” Dobby bowed once more before disappearing using his elven magic, back to the kitchens of the school.

Harry turned to his lovers and chuckled weakly when he was met with three stern looks and a slightly sheepish look from Hermione. He quickly sat down in one of the plush armchairs provided as Katie sat in the middle of the sofa, Angelina and Alicia flanking her, as Hermione sank into the opposite armchair with a small sigh of relief.

“So,” Harry began but he immediately shut his mouth when Katie fixed him with a stare that he was more familiar with on Hermione’s face, one of immediate expected obedience. He sunk into his seat with his shoulders blocking some of his head, wishing he could disappear into the plush armchair. He spied Hermione twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she looked between him and his three lovers, a small smile sat on her face as if she were enjoying this particular part more than she should.

“Would you care to explain why it is that you disappeared after the ball last night and show back up with a thoroughly fucked Hermione in tow?” Katie said angrily and Harry didn’t shrink at her accusation. While he regretted not thinking more about his lover’s feelings at the time, his feelings for Hermione were no less true. He wouldn’t cower or act as if this were some mistake or an accident, he knew what he was doing and he had done it with full knowledge of what it entailed, trying to downplay this would be a disservice to his lovers and Hermione. He squared his shoulders; his head rose back up to confront his lovers with the facts.

“I think the first question we should ask is…” Angelina interrupted before Harry could answer, “when Hermione decided she wanted in on our arrangement, not why Harry fell victim to her,” and the unsaid word which followed caused Harry to flush slightly with anger and slightly with shame at his perceived weakness but Hermione giggled across from him as she smiled at him then his lovers.

“I wanted him since second year,” she admitted freely as she stared into Angelina’s eyes, “He’s been my knight, in every sense of the term, since the troll incident, I had a rather impervious plan in place to take him but you beat me out, without even knowing.” She smiled at them as she twirled her hair around one finger, Katie was glaring at her, Angelina seemed to be evaluating her but Harry was confused at Alicia’s gaze, it was almost as if she were aroused at the picture Hermione displayed in the armchair with her hair slightly disheveled and her dress grumped up from the night before. “Besides, you say he fell to the temptation of my body… I think you should make that claim about yourself, not about me, I know he’s always loved me, he would have shagged me even if I were a complete cow because he loves me, just like he loves all of you,” she stared Angelina down and Angelina did have the grace to flush at her slight jab, but Katie wouldn’t be cowed, Hermione stared her down next.

“The fact you think he would fall to just a pretty body is worrisome, especially since you allowed him to take Daphne Greengrass, of all people, to the ball last night,” Hermione continued.

“That was only because we all had dates already!” Katie retorted.

“Don’t make excuses Katie,” Alicia said as her eyes remained riveted on Hermione, “We allowed him to take another woman to the ball and we should have been prepared for this outcome.” Alicia turned to Harry and smiled at him, “I expected you to ask Hermione once we were all with our dates, so you can figure I was surprised to see Daphne on your arm,” she admitted with a glance at Hermione, “I also figured that, with you refraining from having sex with us for weeks, if Hermione, and only Hermione,” she said with a firmness in her tone that told him he would be every bit as mad as Katie if it were anyone else who had appeared on his arm this morning, “even hinted at offering, you would take her up on it.” She let a small smile cross her face at his surprised expression, “You love her,” she said in explanation, and Harry supposed that was really all that needed to be said, “its obvious in the way you act around each other that you held feelings for each other, and I honestly couldn’t see a problem with Hermione becoming one of us, she’s bossy and overbearing only because she’s been alone, I think I can break that out of her if she realizes how much fun it is to release that control,” she said and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as his pole twitched in his pants, even as Alicia’s eyes switched over to Hermione’s tantalizing form, “If you didn’t, then it would be fine, but you did, and regardless of the circumstances which led to it, you have shagged Hermione, and if there’s anything we can all agree on, once you get Harry, you never go back.”

Her piece said, Alicia sat back with a smile on her face as she raked her eyes over Hermione’s form and Hermione blushed under her gaze. Katie seemed more than a little surprised but Angelina let loose a heavy sigh, “She’s right,” she admitted and shot Katie a look that stopped her protestations in her throat. “You can’t say you haven’t noticed it, it’s why you’re so upset about it, but Hermione won’t be taking anyone’s place, she’ll be added in just like we all were to our little family,” she said and the steel in her voice was unmistakable, if there ever was a time to see who would be the ultimate decision maker, it was never more apparent than right then as Katie grumbled slightly but nodded. “That being said,” Angelina fixed Hermione with a stare, “Explain.”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably but explained her entire night, from when she had left their presence to meet up with Viktor to the dances, the dinner, the disastrous ending to when Harry had found her in the common room. She paused a bit before continuing and explaining her reasoning for what she did and exactly what they did. She didn’t blush at their hungry and lustful expressions; she actually smiled at them as she watched them shift in their seats from the passion she infused into their couplings. When she was finished, she sat back and said, “I am sorry I didn’t approach any of you about this but I also thought the chance would never come up. I am not sorry it happened, however.”

Silence engulfed to the room and tension mounted in the air as the three previous lovers stared at Hermione in contemplation. As the tension seemed to come to a breaking point, Harry stood and got on his knees in front of his three lovers, surprise flitted across their faces as he bowed his head, “While I won’t apologize for what I did, I do have to apologize for going through with it without thought to what would happen after. When Hermione and I were inside the bathroom, it was just her and I within, I thought no farther than that. For that, I apologize and hope you can find it in your beautiful hearts to forgive me,” he said passionately.

A hand rose his head and he looked into Katie’s eyes just before her slap snapped his head to the side, he gasped in pain but shivered when Katie’s lips pressed to the red mark she had left, “Don’t do it again,” she said lowly and then pulled his lips to hers. He pressed urgently to her and she pressed against him. A slight cough brought Harry to look at Angelina who tapped him on the top of the head and kissed the same cheek Katie had slapped, message received, Harry turned to look at Alicia only to be met with an empty spot on the couch. He blinked and looked up just in time to see a blushing Hermione being led by Alicia to the bathroom door. Alicia winked at him as she closed the door behind them.

Harry shivered as he stood and stared at the bathroom door, “I’ve never seen Alicia that turned on before,” Angelina said from her place on the couch, “Hermione must really flip her switch because she’s only ever been that horny for you Harry,” she admitted. She turned her attention back to Harry, “You know that this only worked because it _was_ Hermione, right?” she asked him and Harry paused a moment before he nodded to her question. “Just so long as that’s clear,” she said just as Harry shivered when a moan drifted from the closed door.

Katie gripped his hand and began to pull on him, “C’mon stud, I hope you have enough left for us,” she said seductively as Angelina followed them into the bedroom.

* * *

Katie had been particularly active that day and night, riding him and forcing him inside her as much as possible. Harry realized it was a way to make her feel more secure and Angelina took her revenge for hogging their time together by making her climax so intensely she’d pass out when Angelina was ready for his thick tool inside of her body once again.

Sometime during the night Hermione and Alicia snuck into the room; both of them looked positively dazed as they joined the three writhing bodies on the bed. Neither of them had any time with Harry as they had fallen asleep quickly, just as Harry spent his last inside Katie’s eager lower mouth.

Harry’s eyes snapped open when the telltale sound of an elf’s magic sounded. He rolled his head up from the pillowy bosom of one of his lovers to look down the tangle of naked limbs and see Dobby standing at the foot of the bed. “Masters Harry Potters sirs, Mr. Long-beard Twinkly eyes wishes to be speakings with you,” he said and Harry chuckled at the elf’s description of the Headmaster. He looked around him with a slight frown on his face before he suddenly appeared outside of his bed, he blinked in surprise as he watched Dobby lower his fingers from the snap he had just made, “Theres be no times wasting Master Harry Potters!” he said energetically and Harry stared as his lovers shifted around his empty spot to cuddle with each other.

Harry quietly exited the bedroom and made his way across the room to the bathroom he hadn’t gotten to use yesterday. He quickly took a shower and freshened himself up before he returned to the bedroom. He smiled gently at his lovers and spoke softly, “Dumbledore wants to talk to me, I’ll be back soon,” and Hermione laid her head back down on the bed with a smile.

“Don’t take too long honey,” she responded and Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run through him at the nickname.

“Yeah, Stud, I haven’t extracted my pound of flesh yet,” Alicia croaked with cracked eyes.

Hermione’s head rose off the bed again to put her in Alicia’s line of sight, a single eyebrow raised, “I think you took more than a pound from me Alicia,” she retorted.

Alicia smirked, “I did, didn’t I?” she sounded awfully proud as Hermione huffed but both of them laid back down with small waves at him to tell him he was dismissed with their blessing. Harry closed the door and looked down at the vibrating Dobby.

“I’m ready Dobby.”

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly when Dobby deposited him right outside of the gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster’s office, a place Harry was intimately acquainted with. The gargoyle didn’t require a password this time, it stepped aside as soon as Harry appeared in front of it and Harry climbed onto the revolving staircase with a nod to Dobby as the elf disappeared back to his duties within the kitchen.

Harry stepped off the revolving staircase and rose his hand to knock, “Come in Harry, I’ve been expecting you,” Dumbledore’s voice spoke through the wooden door and Harry shook his head as he pushed the door open to reveal the headmaster’s office. Harry moved swiftly further into the office, nothing had changed from his past trips to this office, the usual trinkets whirred and clicked as he moved past them. Harry smiled when he noticed the beautiful phoenix who stared intently at him as he approached the desk of the Headmaster.

“Hello Fawkes,” Harry greeted the bird with a questioning outstretched hand and he smiled when Fawkes puffed his chest feathers out to let Harry stroke them. Fawkes trilled contentedly at the young man as Dumbledore’s chuckle came from behind the desk.

“You seem quite taken with Fawkes,” Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. Harry eyed the bird appreciatively.

“It’s hard not to be taken with someone who saved your life,” Harry responded honestly. Fawkes eyed Harry for a moment more before he trilled happily and nudged the young man’s head with his own.

“I’m sure Fawkes appreciates the way you phrased that, Harry,” Dumbledore responded, “Many tend to forget exactly how intelligent phoenixes really are,” Harry smiled at the bird in front of him, “However, Fawkes is not the reason for my calling you here.”

Harry turned to face the headmaster and blinked when he noticed the large golden egg that was a replica of the ones every champion were supposed to save from the dragon. His first thought was how he hadn’t noticed that when he approached the desk, the second was that Dumbledore must have concealed it because the Headmaster’s eyes twinkled slightly brighter as he barely smiled at him. Harry nodded his head seriously, “Please attempt not to have this one melted into a puddle Harry, Fire does not mix well with this container.”

Harry nodded once more, “Very well then, the next task is February twenty-fourth Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing what you shall accomplish this time,” Dumbledore smiled at him and Harry knew that he was dismissed. With a small nod to Fawkes, who trilled at him, he grabbed the large golden egg and left the headmaster’s office.

* * *

After leaving the headmaster’s office, Harry had immediately made his way back to the room his lovers were sleeping in. He walked in on Hermione licking Katie to orgasm as an apology for taking Harry without talking to her about it, and Angelina and Alicia slowly grinding themselves together as they watched Hermione’s bushy hair bob and weave between Katie’s legs. Harry had set the egg down quietly and managed to free his straining erection so he could plunge into Hermione’s dripping sex before any of the girls could realize he had arrived.

After another round of tiring sex, the girls had taken a shower with Harry to return back to the room and try to figure out what to do with the clue he had been given. Unfortunately, when they attempted to open it, the golden egg let out a horrible screeching noise that had all of them holding their heads in pain.

It was decided that the girls, and Harry, needed to research the screech a bit before he attempted to open it once again. He then found out that the girls had worked everything out between themselves while he had been gone, that was what he had walked in on. Alicia had essentially broken Hermione’s bossiness within the bedroom, and while Hermione was still the same to everyone else, and still the same when it came to Harry’s schoolwork and the tournament, she was willing to let him do as he pleased… so long as he pleased her. Harry had smiled at her because she easily incorporated herself into his lovers; she was content to act as Angelina’s right-hand woman much as she did for Harry and Ron. She was Angelina’s wealth of knowledge but allowed Angelina to make any major decisions, which mostly concerned who got Harry when.

The main difference was that Harry noticed Alicia and Hermione cuddled together much more than any of the other girls. He had posed the question to Angelina, who simply smiled knowingly at him and patted him on the cheek before leading him to the bedroom.

January flew by for Harry, with all of the emotions from his tryst with Hermione and the response from his lovers, he had been very stressed out that there was some blow up coming with Hermione but it truly seemed whatever Alicia had done with Hermione made it easier for her to release the need to be the only girl in his life. Surprisingly, Hermione’s appearance in the Great Hall glowing slightly wasn’t met with much surprise; it seemed most people during the holidays had noticed a pattern and the ones who would make a fuss had left to be with their families for the holidays. As such, it was sometime in February when Harry was struck with panic once again when he realized he had weeks, not months, before the next task and he had nothing ready for it.

Harry had a slight feeling of déjà-vu when he was walking towards Potions class and he was yanked into a familiar broom closet. Harry stiffened slightly when he noticed the platinum blonde tresses belonged to none of his lovers, then it hit him and he shivered as his cock stiffened with him. He looked up into the blue eyes of the only female champion. “I apologize for the abrupt intrusion, ‘arry,” she said with a smile.

Harry stepped back from her, so they weren’t so pressed together but the broom closet was quite cramped, it made Harry wonder how he and Alicia had managed when she had dragged him into this particular closet. “It’s okay, Fleur,” Harry said after a moment of hesitation, his eyes darted over her form, and he noted that she had her wand tucked away in her robes, not in her hands. The both of them stared at each other for a moment and Harry blinked when Fleur blushed slightly. “Is there something you want?” Harry asked, though he had been upset with the Beauxbatons champion following the selection, and even following the first task because of all of the champions’ actions, she had treated him with respect after the weighing of the wands and he really couldn’t stay angry with her for not telling him about the dragons, there were a myriad of reasons not to tell him, so he could understand. That didn’t mean he would take being shoved into a broom closet with her lightly either.

Fleur bit her lip lightly as she shifted in front of him, “Ah, I wish to apologize for the first task, Harry,” she forced the pronunciation of his name, apparently in a hope that it would break the tension between them.

Harry blinked in surprise before he shook his head, “You don’t need to do that Fleur, we’re competitors in the same competition, you really had no reason to tell me,” he replied.

Fleur’s blonde hair whipped around her head as she shook it vehemently, “Non! It was not right that all of us knew about ze dragons but you did not!” she said angrily. “’ad I known that Cedric ‘ad not told you, I would ‘ave approached you myself!”  
Harry looked her in the eyes as she huffed, obviously she was putting on a show or she was truly upset about him not knowing about the first task. He smiled slightly at her when she finally managed to get her breathing under control, “Well, thank you Fleur, I’m a bit surprised that it was you, instead of Cedric, who apologized though.” He said.

Fleur’s eyes fluttered and she smiled back at him, “’ave you figured out the clue from your egg ‘arry?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, “Been a bit busy and I can’t figure out what that screech is about, whether its some type of bird we have to fight or some rare magical plant we will have to get past…” he trailed off as Fleur shook her head.

“I’m not trying to make up for the first task Harry, but listen to your egg underwater,” she emphasized his name once more, smiled at him, “I do zink you are suitable to zis tournament, certainly no leetle boy,” she told him as she slipped back out of the closet. Harry couldn’t deny the shiver he got when he stepped out of the closet and watched her departing bum sway around the corner.

* * *

That night, Harry and his lovers all headed to the room Dobby had taken them to and transformed it into an almost identical bathroom as the prefects, only with a place for others to change. It was Hermione who broke that thought, “Why should we change?” she asked as she stripped bare once the door shut, “We’ve all been sleeping together for over a month, there’s nothing we haven’t seen,” she giggled mischievously as she hopped into the already filled tub and splashed Katie with some water. Harry chuckled as Alicia followed Hermione’s example and did the same to Angelina. Soon enough, all five of them were engaged in a bit of horseplay within the large bathtub.

Sometime later, all five of them sat on the benches around the edge of the tub and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry moved over to where he had left the egg at one of the corners. He looked at them expectantly and they all gulped in huge breaths as Harry submerged himself and the egg before opening it,

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

It took two trips back to the water to make sure they had all heard it and memorized it. Instead of the playful happy mood, the bleak message in a foreign woman’s voice had made all of the women remember how dangerous the tournament really was.

“Well, I think we can say that the second task is definitely underwater, which means it’ll be in the Black Lake, and it’ll probably be the mermen you’re looking for,” Hermione finally said. Katie and Alicia raised an eyebrow at her and she interpreted their silent question, “The first two lines talk about how there is a species he will have to be looking for and he can’t move underground so it’s logical it’ll be water, especially with the fact you can only hear the clue underwater.”

“He’ll have an hour to find the mermen, and get back whatever they took,” Angelina said as she brought a hand to her chin to think, “The question is what they’re going to take…” she contemplated.

“Well, they could take my firebolt or my invisibility cloak but I think my cloak is less likely,” Harry said as he raised the closed egg back to the edge of the tub, “I guess I just won’t really know until the day of the task, the best thing we can do now is figure out how I’m going to breathe underwater for an hour,” he said.

“There’s a charm called the bubble-head that allows you free air and lasts as long as you don’t pop the bubble,” Alicia said as she soaped up one of her arms, “We can probably teach it to you but we should have a backup planned just in case.”

“What about gillyweed?” Katie asked from across the tub. All four sets of eyes turned to her in silent query of what that was, “It’s a plant Professor Moody just told us about today, he said he used it to get away from some dark wizard that managed to make that scar on his nose,” she explained, “It grows gills on your neck and you get webbed hands and feet.”

“It sounds perfect!” Harry said as he moved across the tub and snogged Katie soundly.

* * *

With the second task looming over his head the next day, Harry was quite nervous. He hadn’t managed to perfect the bubble-head charm, it was incredibly complex and it took a lot of practice to keep it formed when he was underwater. It was a good thing he had an hour and a half supply of gillyweed courtesy of owl-order potion ingredients.

He and Hermione were in the library. He was trying to catch up on the homework that had piled up while he had been practicing the bubble-head charm. He figured since he wouldn’t be able to perfect the bubble-head charm he would take a break from the tournament and act just like a normal student for a little while.

Harry looked up to see Ron standing there looking slightly shy as he attempted to say something. He watched his former friend with a bit of trepidation before the young man spoke, “Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to see you,” he finally said. Hermione looked up from the essay she had been rereading for any inconsistencies.

Harry looked over at Hermione in surprise and she shrugged her shoulders, “Okay Ron, I’ll go to her office, thanks for the message,” Hermione replied, Ron opened his mouth to speak, paused before he nodded and left. Hermione began packing, “I’ll see you in the common room in a half hour, if you’re still in here then I’m going to head to bed, okay?” she asked as she looked up from her packed bag. Harry nodded and Hermione smiled as she placed a light peck on his lips before she strutted out of the library. Harry shook his head and smiled.

About an hour later, Harry headed to his own bed, where he was met with a worried Alicia who proceeded to take her worry out on his lower body.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to an empty bed but he just sighed as he went through his daily routine before heading down to the common room. He saw the many stares directed his way, mostly from people expecting better from him after his abysmal showing in the first task. He ignored them all as he looked around. When he couldn’t spot any of his lovers, he moved towards the porthole and then down to the Great Hall. He smiled as he moved quickly to where Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were eating already.

He was greeted with smiles, and a plate of toast. He smiled back at his lovers and nibbled at the toast with a bit of preserves as a way to calm his bubbling stomach. He looked around the Great Hall and his eyes narrowed, “Where’s Hermione?” he asked.

Alicia sighed, “She’s probably in the library. You know how she is when she’s nervous, she eats early then heads to the library,” she said with a chuckle. Harry nodded but still he kept an eye on the Great Hall entrance, something didn’t feel right and Harry had learned to trust his gut instincts.

Breakfast passed fast and soon enough the Great Hall was emptied of the spectators with just the champions left. Harry looked over at the others and they all looked tense. Fleur looked the worst though, her eyes darted around like an animal captured in a cage. Harry’s stomach clenched uncomfortably as Ludo Bagman entered the Great Hall, “Fabulous!” he exclaimed, “Come, come! Let’s go down to the lake,” he said and all four champions wasted no time in following the man to see the giant stands had been erected once more this time surrounding the black lake, housing all of the onlookers easily.

Ludo lined them all up on the shore, facing the onlookers and muttered his sonorous spell, “Welcome To the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament!” his magically enhanced voice carried out to the spectators who roared in response. “The second task has a time limit of one hour, and the task is to rescue the hostage taken from them!” he exclaimed and Harry’s eyes widened when Fleur started next to him, her eyes wide in fear as they darted to the choppy water of the lake. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the judges, the only one of whom looked at all uncomfortable was McGonagall as she glared sternly at the Headmaster. “Now, the time limit will start when the cannon is fired! The Hostages are Ms. Gabrielle Delacour for Fleur from Beauxbatons!” a picture of a younger Fleur appeared in mid-air, with slight differences such as a slightly less pointed chin and a smaller nose, as she floated underneath the lake.

“For Cedric From Hogwarts, Ms. Cho Chang!” Ludo yelled once again and another picture appeared next to Gabrielle, of a pretty young asian woman with black hair and wearing Hogwarts robes.

“For Harry from No Name Academy, Ms. Daphne Greengrass!” Harry’s eyes widened as the busty young woman he had taken to the ball appeared on the pictures and then his eyes narrowed as he looked over at Viktor.

“Finally, For Viktor from Durmstrang, Ms. Hermione Granger!” Hermione’s frozen visage appeared and Harry’s heart stopped, his mind flashing back to the second year when she had been petrified by the basilisk.

The cannon fired as soon as Bagman stopped talking but Harry didn’t register that. His eyes remained locked upon the screens which showed the hostages for a few more minutes. Dimly, Harry was aware of the other champions scrambling into the lake as fast a possible to rescue their hostages but the only thing playing through his mind was the danger that he had put Hermione, and Daphne, into once again. Once again, others were in harms way because of him!

Once again, his friends’ piece was violated because of some sick twisted world that seemed to delight in throwing wrenches into his life just when everything seemed to be going well. One again, the people who meant the most to him were in trouble, in mortal peril, all because of HIM!

It was at that moment that something inside broke, like a raging inferno Harry felt himself being swept up into a vortex of swirling energy. A hellstorm of nothing roared in his ears and behind his eyes. Harry couldn’t sense anything beyond his own body, beyond this new feeling that surged through his body as if a long gone stranger had finally come home.

He breathed in deeply, recognition came slowly as the feeling from his previous year when he had cast his patronus at all those dementors was dredged up from his memories. Without conscious thought, air whipped around him and the lake’s waters trembled as they were pulled to and fro from the massive energy Harry felt swirl and froth, ebb and flow, rise and fall within him. He had only ever tapped into his true potential by life-threatening instances, but he could feel the power within him now, rushing through his limbs and through his body with a freedom he hadn’t even known was possible, as if a dam had burst suddenly, unleashing a torrent of power free from constraints, free from control. Power that seemed to call to him, willing to follow his own will, wanting to have his hand to guide it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry’s senses returned to him. His sense of self returned first, his body felt lighter and stronger than ever before. His heart seemed to beat more intensely within his chest and Harry felt a smile appear on his lips.

Next came his eyesight, as if the sun rose suddenly, he saw the way the water shook and the way his robes flapped about his body. He blinked rapidly as his eyes darted over the shoreline then to the judges, all of whom looked warily at him. His smile widened.

Finally, his ears seemed to pop and he heard the sound of the waters settling and the air calming as he felt the power within him, felt it’s obedience, its willingness to be used.

His wand spun in his hand from the magic flowing freely through him as he looked at the clock, twenty minutes had passed since the start and he was surprised at that, it must have looked odd with him standing there.

It was the sound of disturbed water that broke his concentration on the spell he was about to use. He glanced over at the edge of the lake and caught sight of Fleur’s scratched body, and very revealing one piece swimsuit, as she was dragged out of the water by mediwitches of the tournament. Her eyes were red and swollen as she fought to reenter the waters but the mediwitches held tightly to her before she collapsed upon the shore, as if all fight had been beaten out of her. Her eyes tracked over to his and he felt a kinship with the woman for the sense of hopelessness he knew had, at one point, been in the eyes of a poor boy living in a cupboard underneath the stairs. She stared at him for a moment, a silent plea shared between them before he turned from her.

He turned back to the water, his anger and his fear fuelled his magic, even as his new control came into play, rushing through his body as if a tidal wave. “ **Accio!** ” He cried and everything was silent for a moment. The onlookers were struck as the backlash of his magical expenditure dissipated across the lake, creating a wave that crashed along the opposite shore of the lake.

The onlookers then screamed as a boulder shot out of the lake, trailing a ball of water, and towards Harry. Harry watched the boulder speed towards him and waited before he swiped his wand through the air, righting the boulder to slam into the ground in front of him and suspending the ball of water above it, where four hostages floated in suspended animation. Fleur cried out in relief as Harry swiped his wand once again, severing the ropes to the bottom of the hostages before he let the water fall and allowed the hostages to wake from the spell placed upon them.

Panic took hold of each of them their automatic reactions were to flounder in place under the levitation charm Harry had cast upon them, but the four hostages quickly discovered that, despite how wet they all were, they were all motionless despite their actions.

Unsurprisingly to Harry, Hermione was the first to realize what had happened. “Harry James Potter! You let me down this instant!” she barked to him, obviously upset about her predicament. Harry smiled slightly at her heated actions before he pointed his wand at the floating hostages. Three of the four young women landed softly on the shore. The fourth squeaked in surprise when she found herself held within Harry’s outstretched arms. Hermione’s eyes burned as she looked up at him but she couldn’t force the angry words past her lips as he nuzzled her hair softly before he leant down and captured her lips with a fierce kiss. If there were ever a question of exactly what their relationship was now, the silent audience knew Harry was with Hermione in a romantic sense.

An emphatic cough sounded in front of them, and Hermione groaned in annoyance when Harry turned from her lips, fire danced in his eyes as he looked at the interruption. However, his eyes softened when he took in Daphne’s shivering form. Harry looked down at Hermione and she smiled slightly at him as she pressed her hand to his shoulder and he let her down from his arms. She clung to his arm, a clear signal that what had just happened was a mutual choice, and faced Daphne with a small smile.

“I believe I was your intended, Harry,” Daphne said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Harry started at the phrase she had used but he shrugged, his wand appeared in his hand once again, both Hermione and Daphne breathed small sighs of relief as they were dried as well as warmed.

“I saved you, didn’t I?” he retorted as his wand disappeared back into his robe.

Daphne eyed him speculatively, “I suppose you did at that,” she said before she stepped up to him, looked him in the eye, and moved to the opposite side of Hermione. She lifted his arm and placed it about her shoulders, then proceeded to snuggle into his side. Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne and then shot Hermione a small curious look when she stiffened slightly but he wasn’t going to say anything to either of them. He liked having them right where they were.

Harry smiled when he spotted Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Cho Chang from where she had just treated Fleur’s sister. He wasn’t unaware of Fleur’s burning glances as she alternated from looking at her sister in concern to looking at him with a look he had become accustomed to, gratitude.

Harry was suddenly mobbed by his other three lovers, all of whom stole kisses in turn even as Hermione and Daphne remained under his arms. He blinked rapidly when he finally came out of the daze he had been in, before he turned to look at Daphne in surprise. Daphne’s eyes darkened as she looked at his other lovers but she squeezed herself against his side, and a silent question and answer passed between them. He blinked in surprise when he realized what had just happened before he turned to his lovers, all of whom were openly staring at him, hungrily. He shifted as he felt his body respond to their gazes, “You’re going to be put to the test tonight, stud!” Alicia said as she licked her lips.

Harry smiled deliriously and his lovers all chuckled to themselves. He wasn’t very aware of what happened next, his mind concentrated on the thoughts of what he would be doing later that night. The next thing he knew, Daphne pinched him as the judges began their announcement from his actions, “Due to Mr. Potter’s interference, None of the other champions were capable of completing their tasks, as such, because of our previous ruling against Mr. Potter, each of the other champions shall be awarded no points for this task!” yells of outrage came from the audience but Harry was impervious to them all, they didn’t matter. He also noticed that both Cedric and Viktor were glaring at him from some place near the judges.

“Conversely, Mr. Potter completed his task before the time frame and with no harm to himself or his hostage. However, because of his intervention, he will be docked points from the perfect score he earned by judicious use of the summoning spell, as a result, he will be awarded 50 out of 60 for this task, thank you for your time and we hope to see you all during the third task!” Bagman exclaimed but the judges didn’t stay around, they each quickly vacated the stage they had been upon because of the fans flocking down from the stands.

Harry found himself being pulled back towards the school by Daphne’s firm hold around his chest. He looked back to see his lovers attempt to approach him but they were waylaid by something else as a person passed through his sight and they were halted by Fleur. Harry felt a bit of worry grip him as Daphne pulled him away.


End file.
